


Experimenting

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as oneshots. When it goes to Sebastian and Santana being roommates, it becomes an actual story about how sex changes they relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez needed a night out. She had been getting tired of all the drama between the Cheerios and New Directions. She bought a new black and gray backless cheetah print mini dress and black pumps for the new club that had opened outside of Lima. There were plenty of hot guys, and girls, for the picking. She flashed her fake ID and strutted to the bar. She flipped her long black hair back and flirted with the bartender as he made her a drink. Santana leaned against the bar as he looked through the crowd. She licked her lips as she found a pretty girl with short blonde hair.  
As she walked over, Santana noticed a familiar face a few feet over. It was Sebastian Smythe. He had been trying to break up her friends, Blaine and Kurt, for a while now. Sebastian was talking to another guy, seeming to be getting his way. Santana smiled to herself, walking over and hiking her dress up a little. She smacked Sebastian and had a look of shock and heartbreak on her face. "What the hell is this?"

 

Sebastian held his hand over his cheek. "What the hell?!"

 

"Who the fuck is this? You said you'd change! You said it would be different this time!" Santana yelled over the music. She looked to the guy Sebastian had been talking to. "Don't trust him! He'll only hurt you!"

 

The other guy shot Sebastian a glare before walking off. "Later asshole.."

 

Santana just grinned at Sebastian.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"You won't leave Blaine alone. I've had to hear about it every damn day."

 

"Well if he would just put out it wouldn't be a problem." Sebastian spat, downing his drink.

 

Santana chuckled. "Not gonna happen."

 

"Well you just scared away a hot piece of ass that might have made me forget about Blaine."

 

"It was fun too!"

 

Sebastian growled, walking passed her, walking over to the bar.

 

She followed him. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby."

 

"Look, the last thing I need is to be cockblocked by Latina stripper barbie." Sebastian snapped.

 

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. Are you related to Sara Jessica Parker? Because those horse teeth remind me of her."

 

Sebastian chuckled, turning to look at her. "That's cute."

 

Santana rolled her eyes, stepping in front of Sebastian and ordering another drink. Sebastian raked his eyes up and down Santana, his eyes settling on her ass. Santana looked back at him and smirked. "Good enough to make a gay look. Good to know."

 

Sebastian gave a crooked grin. "I can appreciate a hot girl.." he said, leaning against the bar. "Especially in a slutty dress like that.."

 

"You couldn't handle a girl like me, Craigslist."

 

"Oh I think I could.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Plus, I'd have to be interested first." She said before strutting to the dance floor.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking as he followed her.  
"How do I know you're not interested?.."

 

"You could be lying..Besides, what makes you think I'd be interested in you?.."

 

"You were staring at my ass. Now you're I've here, wanting me to want you instead of finding someone else."

 

"Oh I forgot...You're only into dumb blondes that leave you for guys." Sebastian chuckled.

 

Santana smirked as she danced. "You seriously think you can out-insult me? I’m from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. It’s how my abuela puts me to sleep at night, and she was not a nice lady. Did you know she tried to sell me once? And it wasn’t until I got to kindergarten that I learned my name wasn’t Garbage Face. Bring it on, horse teeth."

 

"Well all I've heard from you are jabs at my teeth Sha-Queer-A..Spending a lot of time looking at my mouth?" Sebastian asked, dancing in front of her.

 

"Cant get over the fact that you look like the villain out of a cheesy 80’s high school movie."

 

"You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"It's a hell of a lot better than learning to sing like your getting your prostate checked." She grinned.

 

Sebastian chuckled, holding her by her hips. "Not bad, Lopez.."

 

Santana pressed her body to the Warbler's before dipping low and slowly rising. Sebastian bit his lip, grinning as he watched the Latina. She moved so elegantly in the sexiest way. She ground her ass back onto Sebastian. "This doesn't mean I want you."

 

"Really?.." Sebastian smiled, running his hands up and down her sides.

 

The Latina nodded. "Just like showing you another thing you can't have."

 

"I don't really go for sexually confused Hispanics.." Sebastian said, laughing lightly.

 

"Oh, honey, I'm not confused one bit."

 

"And what do you want?.."

 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Santana grinned. "For a second there, I thought you might be able to handle me. You're slipping, Smythe."

 

"I'm pretty sure I could handle you.."

 

"Prove it."

 

Sebastian gripped her hips roughly, pulling her close so their bodies were flush together. Santana reached a hand back to wrap around Sebastian's neck as they danced. They moved together and Sebastian smi led as they danced. "I've never really been attracted to a girl."

 

"Until now?" She asked.

 

"Not sure yet." Sebastian admitted. Santana turned around, grinding her body against Sebastian. Sebastian worked his hips with the Latina's, a grin plastered to his face.

 

"You can't resist this, meerkat," she whispered in his ear.

 

"I'm not that easy.." Sebastian said smoothly. "But..I'm guessing you're interested now?.."

 

"Not yet. But you seem pretty easy to me."

 

"What makes you think that?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"You're always hitting on some guy and trying to get with him. I've never seen you not trying to get someone."

 

"Well that's the beauty of making the first move..I choose who I want to fuck..I don't wait for guys to come up to me. I like to challenge myself in getting them..Most of the time.." Sebastian turned around chuckling as he pressed his ass back against Santana, "It is very easy.."

 

The Latina grabbed his hips and danced with him. "And if you're not interested in me, why are you still dancing with me?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing."

 

"I like insulting you," Santana shrugged. Sebastian let out a loud laugh, grinning wide.

 

"What's so funny?" She asked, sliding her hands to his chest.

 

"The only thing that's insulting about you is your dance moves Lopez..I thought you people were supposed to know how to work your hips." Sebastian chuckled, rocking his smoothly.

 

"Oh, please. I'm way better than you are."

 

Sebastian just shook his head letting it fall back on her shoulder. "I don't doubt that you would be a good top if you had a dick, though." He smiled.

 

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do without one," She whispered in his ear.

 

Sebastian couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. "Like what?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

 

"Mhm," she hummed, sucking the lobe into her mouth. Sebastian gasped, his eyes slipping closed. Santana chuckled. "You're not that hard to get."

 

Sebastian just smiled, turning around and pressing his hands against the dip of Santana's back. "You can't act like you don't want me.."

 

Santana looked up at the Warbler as he brought a hand forward to palm over the front of his pants.  
"Hmm. Not bad, Smythe."

 

Sebastian grinned, pushing Santana against the nearest wall and running a hand up her thigh, under her dress, and between her legs. Her lace panties were soaked through.  
"Well judging by how wet you are, I'd say you were lying about not wanting me." He whispered.

 

Santana shivered. "I have a proposition for you."

 

"What's that?.." Sebastian asked, continuing to rub a finger over her slit.

 

"Show me how good you think you are. If you really are that good, I'll show you how amazing I am with a strap-on." She said, her eyes growing dark with lust.

 

Sebastian's eyes sparked with interest. "Your place?.."

 

Santana grinned as she nodded. Sebastian smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked out of the club. He walked her to her car, pressing her against it. Sebastian immediately dove in, capturing her soft lips in a deep, rough kiss. Santana moaned, bringing a leg up and wrapping it around him. Sebastian ran his hand up her thigh to her ass, squeezing hard and moaning deep in his throat.  
"Oh my god, that ass.." He growled lowly.

 

Santana grinned. "Meet you at my place."

 

Sebastian smiled, walking off to the car. She waited for him to pull out before leading the way. He followed the Latina to her house and got out, watching her as she did the same.  
She unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing it after him. They walked up the stairs to her room. Santana pulled Sebastian close, kissing him deeply after jumping up and wrapping her thighs around him. Sebastian gripped her ass, pushing her against the wall and letting his tongue explore her mouth. She pulled his hair as a long moan escaped her. Sebastian hissed, thrusting up against her, his member starting to harden. Santana gasped, taking Sebastian's hand and sucking two fingers into her mouth, keeping her eyes on him. Sebastian moaned softly, his dark green eyes locked with hers.  
"You like that?" She whispered.

 

Sebastian gave a crooked grin. "Who wouldn't?.."

 

"Let me down. I want to suck you," She whispered in his ear. Sebastian moaned, setting Santana down. She quickly dropped to her knees and worked on pulling his pants down. She grinned at the long thick cock in front of her. Santana looked up at him as she slid her tongue around the head and over the slit.

 

Sebastian placed a hand on the wall in front of him. "Not bad?.." He smiled.

 

"Not bad at all," She said before taking all of him at once. Sebastian let out a choked moan, his hips thrusting forward. Santana moaned around him, taking him faster. Sebastian couldn't help but smile down at her. The way her plump lips were stretched around his cock..It was so hot.. Santana scratched down Sebastian's thighs, closing her eyes as she took him to the hilt.  
Sebastian groaned. "Fuck..Yes.."

 

Santana pulled off with a pop. She stood and kissed Sebastian deeply. Sebastian kissed her back before pushing her onto the bed and kissing down her neck. The Latina groaned, tilting her head back. Sebastian made his way down Santana's body, hitching her dress up and kissing across her hips. Santana's hips arched up as she moaned.

 

"Maybe I'm starting to see what all these straight guys are raving about.." Sebastian said, pulling down her panties slowly.

 

Santana lifted her body, making it easier. "And you haven't even tasted yet."

 

Sebastian smiled, looking up at her as he spread her legs. "Fuck.." He whispered, kissing her inner thighs.

 

She shivered as another moan came out. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian leaned down, licking up her slit and moaning softly. Santana spread her legs wider as she gasped. Sebastian shivered, sliding his tongue between her lips and tasting her. Santana squeezed her supple breasts as the Warbler's tongue explored her. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Santana's thighs, licking and sucking. "Ah! Oh! Fuck!" Santana moaned loudly.

 

Sebastian pulled off, licking his lips and grinning.

 

"Well, don't stop!" Santana groaned.

 

"That good, huh?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana chuckled. "Better than a lot of straight guys I've had."

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows cockily. "I'll take that as a compliment."

 

"You should. Now get up here and fuck me," The Latina grinned. Sebastian moaned, climbing up Santana's body and pulling her dress up and over her head. The Latina grinned as her athletic yet curvy body was revealed. "Like what you see?"

 

Sebastian pulled back, letting his eyes roam her body. "You're..Wow.."

 

"Right back at you," She grinned, pulling him down to kiss him.

 

Sebastian kissed Santana as he pulled the rest of his clothes off. "Fuck..I never thought I'd be with a girl.." He panted as they kissed, Santana rolling on top of him.

 

"Trust me. I'm worth it." Santana grinned, rolling her body down.

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Just promise me you won't turn into my hag and fall in love with me when this is over.." He chuckled.

 

"That's a promise I can keep. Although, I can't say I won't want to again," Santana laughed and licked her lips.

 

Sebastian chuckled, bringing his hand down and running his thumb over her clit. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all.."

 

"Fuck, Smythe.. Fuck me, already. I know you're dying to know how it feels."

 

"Grab a condom out of my wallet." Sebastian said, smacking her ass. Santana moaned loudly, quickly getting up to retrieve the condom. Sebastian moved up her bed, stroking himself slowly. Santana climbed back onto her bed. She rolled it on him and straddled the Warbler. Sebastian smiled, admiring her curves and the roundness of her breasts. He reaches up, cupping them and squeezing lightly. Her head fell back as she moaned. "You like them?"

 

He nodded. "It's a good change from there being nothing there.."

 

Santana lifted herself and slowly slid down over Sebastian. Sebastian gasped harshly, his eyes rolling back before closing. Santana moaned as the thick cock stretched her. She leaned in, biting Sebastian's neck as she took all of him. "Holy shit.." Sebastian groaned.

 

"Tell me how I feel." Santana whispered, biting down harder and rocking her hips.

 

Sebastian growled, gripping her hips. "So tight..So wet.."

 

Santana's head fell back as she started riding him. "I like it rough, Sebastian.."

 

"Good, so do I.." Sebastian growled, flipping them over and starting to slam into her without restraint.

 

Santana arched her back off of the bed, reaching up to pull at the Warbler's hair. "Fuck!"

 

Sebastian panted harshly, leaning down to bite and suck at her neck.

 

"Yes!" The busty Latina cried, scratching down Sebastian's back and leaving marks. Sebastian smiled, grunting as he plunged into Santana. His thrusts were so powerful the headboard was starting to slam into the wall. Santana wrapped her thighs around Sebastian and flipped them over, fighting for dominance. She rode him fast, her beautiful round breasts bouncing with her movements. Sebastian growled reaching up and grabbing a handful of her long, dark hair. Santana gasped, placing her hands on either side of Sebastian's head. She steadied herself and bounced on his cock as fast as she could. "Fuck! You're fucking big.. Fucking good.."

 

Sebastian pushed her back, climbing on top of her again. "You like that?..Fucking take me.."

 

"Shit! Yes!"

 

Sebastian leaned down cupping her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth.

 

"Ah!" The Latina cried out as she reached her first orgasm, fluttering around him. "Don't stop!"

 

Sebastian moaned loudly as he felt her "Holy shit!" He gasped before nibbling lightly on the hardened nub. Santana came around him, reaching down and rubbing her clit to make it more intense. Her muscles continued to clench as he thrust into her relentlessly. Sebastian panted "Fuck, I'm so close.."

 

Santana clawed up Sebastian's sides. "M-Me too.."

 

Sebastian sped up, grunting before slamming into her one last time, coming hard as he pulled the Latina's hair harder. Santana screamed as she hit her second orgasm, clenching around Sebastian tighter. Sebastian thrust through their orgasms, panting harshly. The Latina fell back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Sebastian smiled as he pulled out and collapsed next to her. "Damn, Smythe."

 

Sebastian's chest heaved as he chuckled. "Well..Now I know why people experiment in college..."

 

Santana laughed. "Normally, it's with people of the same sex."

 

"I've already done that." Sebastian grinned.

 

"And now you've done me," Santana smiled. "You think you'd get with another girl?"

 

Sebastian shook his head. "Nah..I don't like girls."

 

Santana just nodded as her breathing went back to normal.

 

"But I'll make exceptions for you, Lopez..Just..Damn.."

 

She couldn't help but chuckle as she licked up the shell of his ear. "If you're lucky, I might let you take my ass next time."

 

Sebastian gave a crooked grin, wrapping his arms around Santana. "Well..You might just have to worry about me falling in love with you.." he laughed.

 

Santana kissed Sebastian softly. "Still want me to fuck that tight ass of yours?"

 

Sebastian hummed softly, kissing her again. "Always.."

 

"Do you bottom much?" She asked.

 

"Half of the time.." He replied.

 

"Would've never guessed," Santana chuckled, standing and walking over to her closet. She went through a chest and pulled out the strap-on, slowly sliding it on.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?.." he asked, eyeing the long, thick toy.

 

Santana massaged her breasts as she walked back toward the bed. "Just assumed you mostly topped."

 

"I like getting fucked just as much as you do.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Good. Because I'm about to make you fall apart." She said, grinning. Sebastian smiled, biting his lip as he looked at the toy. "Come here. I want to watch you suck it. Get it nice and wet for you."

 

Sebastian climbed off the bed, kneeling in front of Santana and licking at the head. She smiled as she watched him. Sebastian looked up at her, sucking at the head before taking most of it down his throat.  
"Fuck, that's hot.."

 

Sebastian hummed, deep throating the toy before choking slightly. Santana ran her fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Such a good boy."

 

Sebastian moaned softly, nodding as he gripped the base.

 

"How do you want me to fuck you, Smythe?"

 

Sebastian pulled off with a pop. "However you want Miss Lopez.." He smiled.

 

"Oh, I like that," Santana grinned. "Get on the bed, hands and knees."

 

Sebastian nodded, doing as he was told. Santana smacked his ass hard before spreading him. Sebastian gasped harshly before growling. "Ungh..Fuck yes.."

 

She turned the toy on. There was a vibrating bullet on her side for her pleasure. She lined the toy up and slowly pushed inside. Sebastian grit his teeth at the rough stretch, arching his back. Santana made sure to take her time, letting Sebastian get used to the stretch.

 

"Santana.." Sebastian gasped.

 

"Tell me when you're ready," she said, running her hands up Sebastian's back n

 

"Go.."

 

Santana gripped his hips, slowly pulling back an thrusting into him. Sebastian moaned deeply, pushing his ass back. She smiled, knowing he wanted more. Santana spread Sebastian and sped up her hips. Sebastian panted, pressing his face into the mattress. "Yes! Shit!"

 

Santana bit her lip. She never thought of doing this to a guy. But it was so sexy.

 

"Fuck me.." Sebastian groaned, looking back at her. Santana pulled him up so his back was to her chest. She drug her nails down his stomach as she pounded into him. Sebastian moaned loud, rolling his hips. She bit down on his neck roughly. "You like being fucked by me? Taking my fucking toy?"

 

"Y-Yes..Ohmygod!" Sebastian moaned, his head falling back on her shoulder as she fucked up into him. She grinned, bringing her hand down against his ass. Sebastian gasped harshly before letting out a cry. "So fucking hot," Santana moaned in his ear.

 

Sebastian turned hus head to kiss her deeply before grabbing her hand and sucking two fingers into her mouth. Santana used her other hand to reach around ad wrap her fingers around his throbbing cock, still ramming into him. Sebastian whined around her fingers, angling his hips until she brushed over his prostate. He let out a scream, Santana's fingers slipping from his mouth. The Latina grinned, keeping him in that position. She gripped his hips, speeding up her thrusts. Sebastian moans began to escalate as Santana rammed into him, his body bouncing slightly. She scratched down his chest against, pumping him quicker.  
"Fuck, I'm so close!" Sebastian cried. Santana bent him over, fucking into him and slamming against his prostate. Sebastian let out a loud grunt as he came, his hips pushing back. Santana moaned at the sight, slowing her thrusts. Sebastian whined quietly, closing his eyes. The Latina bent down as she pulled out, kissing down his spine. Sebastian gasped quietly. "Fuck.."

 

Santana chuckled. "I bet you never thought a girl could do that."

 

"Never..." Sebastian giggled.

 

"Neither did I," she grinned as she stepped out of the strap on.

 

Sebastian smiled, stretching out and sighing heavily. "Just, wow.."

 

Santana laid down on her bed, her naked body displayed before Sebastian. "I know," she giggled.

 

Sebastian let his eyes roam her dark, beautiful skin.

 

She licked her plump lips as she looked at him. "We're so doing this again."

 

"Totally." Sebastian grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

"So, you're a cuddler?" She teased.

 

"Not usually.." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "But I really just want to feel that body against me all night.."

 

"As long as you don't fall for me," She grinned, turning and wrapping a leg around him.

 

"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem.." Sebastian said, running a hand up her thigh.

 

"Good." A shiver ran through her as she ran her tongue across Sebastian's nipple. Sebastian inhaled softly, shivering. "Oh fuck, we're so not getting any sleep." She said, rolling over on top of him and grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana Lopez was having a stressful week. School, Cheerios practice, scaring some nerd into doing her homework and sneaking in some time for Brittany. It was a Thursday night. She should be at home getting some rest. But no. She had this urge inside her. Although her heart secretly loved her best friend, another part of her body yearned for something else. Every once in a while, she'd go down to a local strip club where men would dance and let out a little stress. She dressed to the nines and drove to her favorite club. The one where no one follows the 'no touching' rule. She took a seat at the front and ordered a drink. 

Santana watched as the first few men came out. Muscle bound..Jocky. as usual. None of then really piqued her interest tonight. But the next man, oh lord the next one, he caught her eye. She straightened up as the music started. 

 

 

The man began rolling his body smoothly to the smooth, slow song. He was slim but toned and Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She had never seen a man so sexy. She pulled out a couple bills and placed them on the stage. This man would be hers tonight. He smiled at her, strutting over and getting on his knees. He rolled his hips, and slowly leaned back until his back was on the stage. 

Santana licked her lips as her eyes roamed his body. He grabbed the money, rubbing it over his crotch before slipping it into his waistband.

 

 

Santana leaned forward and scratched down his chest. "You are so mine."

 

 

The dancer smiled. "Come find me after my act.."

 

 

"Bet your hot ass I will." Santana grinned.

 

 

The man smiled, winking at her as he stood back up and strutted off to continue his dance, the red stripes Santana's nails left behind standing out on his pale skin.

 

 

She smiled with satisfaction as she sat back and watched.

 

 

After he finished his dance, he walked backstage before changing into shorts and walking out onto the floor.

 

 

Santana strutted over to him and ran a finger down his happy trail. "You gonna tell me your name?"

 

 

"Sebastian.." He smiled. "So..Are you interested in a private dance?.."

 

 

"To start with." Santana grinned.

 

 

Sebastian nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the back rooms. Santana hiked her dress up a little as she sat on the couch by the opposite wall. Sebastian turned on the music. A slow R&B song began to hum throughout the room. He walked over to her and began to swing his hips.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Don't be shy."

 

 

"Oh..I'm not..Trust me.." He said straddling her lap.

 

 

She placed her hands on his hips. "Good. Now lets see if you're as good as you think."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I'm better.." He said, wrapping his arms around her neck and grinding his hips down.

 

 

"I'll be the judge of that." She said cockily.

 

 

Sebastian leaned in, pressing his chest to hers and gyrating slowly.

 

 

Santana hummed quietly. "Not bad."

 

 

"Not bad?.." Sebastian asked, arching his back.

 

 

"You're pretty hot. But I'm not dying to have you yet." She shrugged.

 

 

"You were when I was out on that stage.." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

 

 

"Give me that feeling again."

 

 

Sebastian growled darkly, turning around and pressing his ass back against her.

 

 

"That's more like it." She grinned.

 

 

Sebastian smiled, moving his hips in a circle and letting his head fall back on her shoulder. She turned to bite the lobe of his ear as he smacked his ass.

 

 

Sebastian gasped softly, arching his back. "Ngh.."

 

 

"You like that?" Santana grinned. "Do you like being a little bitch?"

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "As long as I get paid..Yeah.."

 

 

"That's too bad.." Santana sighed.

 

 

"And why is that?.."

 

 

"I was hoping to find someone to rough me up a bit. But if you can't do that.." She trailed off, gauging his reaction.

 

 

"Oh..I can rough you up, real good, baby.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Tell me how."

 

 

Sebastian turned around, still straddling her. He brought a hand up in her hair and pulled lightly. "Fuck..I'm not supposed to do this but I really just wanna shut you up by shoving my cock in that slutty mouth."

 

 

Santana gave a low moan. "No one has to know."

 

 

Sebastian sat back a bit, slowly pulling his shorts down. Santana licked her lips as she waited to see what was hidden beneath the fabric. Sebastian got them down the rest of the way, revealing his long, thick cock, already swelling with arousal.

"Shit.." The Latina whispered. Looking at him made her lace panties wetter. She couldn't wait to have him thrusting into her throat.

 

 

"Good enough?"

 

 

"If you use it right." She teased.

 

 

Sebastian smiled, reaching down to stroke himself slowly. Santana got on her knees and pulled her hair to one side. "Don't be afraid to be rough."

 

 

Sebastian stood in front of her. "Oh..I'm not.." He said before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head closer. Santana gasped, opening her mouth for him. Sebastian pushed inside, growling softly. Santana closed around him, moaning as she took him deeper. Sebastian held her head still as he began to thrust. She reached up, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing. Sebastian pulled her down the rest of the way grunting deeply. Santana squeezed her eyes shut as she took all of the thick, pulsing cock. Sebastian pulled out, watching her pant before pushing back in and thrusting quickly. Santana sputtered and choked lightly, giving the sexiest noises Sebastian had ever heard.

Sebastian let his head fall back as Santana sucked him.

"Yeah..Fucking suck me.."

 

 

The sexy Latina moaned loudly, sending vibrations through the dancer. Sebastian pulled out, tracing the tip around her lips. "You know what's weird about this?" He smiled.

 

 

"What?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

 

 

"I'm gay.."

 

 

Santana sat up. "Excuse me? Then why did you agree to this?"

 

 

"Because..Honestly, You're just really hot.." Sebastian said, carding his fingers through her hair.

 

 

Santana moved closer, running a hand across his chest. "Have you ever thought of being with a woman?"

 

 

Sebastian shook his head, pulling her close.

 

 

"You want to? I'd love you be your experiment." She grinned.

 

 

Sebastian hummed, licking his lips. "Yeah..I do.."

 

 

Santana leaned in, kissing his neck. She took his right hand and trailed it up her thigh. "I want you to grab me. Feel me. Fast and hard."

 

 

Sebastian ran his hand up her dress and felt how wet she was. He moaned, tracing her slit through the lace as his other hand reached up to her breast, cupping it.

 

 

Santana wasted no time. She slipped her panties down and spread her thighs for him. She put her hand over his and stroked her clit with his long fingers. Sebastian gasped and pushed her against the wall, rubbing her clit faster. Santana's head fell back. "Ah! F-Fuck.. Right there!"

 

 

Sebastian kissed up her neck, rubbing the small, sensitive bud. "Feel good?..Fuck..So wet for me.."

 

 

"Fuck yes. Don't fucking stop!"

 

 

Sebastian moaned deeply, looking into her eyes. The Latina was falling apart at his touch. She couldn't believe how good he was with this being his first time. Sebastian smiled. "Such a hot little bitch..You're gonna come just from this aren't you?.."

 

 

Santana's body trembled with pleasure as she nodded. "Make me come.. Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian smacked her ass hard as he sped up his finger. "Come for me..Come.."

 

 

Santana was breathless as her moans escalated. She held into Sebastian muscled arms as she came hard. Sebastian slowed down, moaning softly.

"Holy shit.." Santana gasped through her loud panting.

 

 

"Fuck..So hot.."

 

 

"I want your fucking cock. Want you to fuck me so fucking hard." Santana rasped, pulling his body closer. Sebastian smiled, picking her up and rubbing his length between her folds. The Latina gasped from the sensitivity as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sebastian chuckled. "Feel good?.."

 

 

"Y-Yes.."

 

 

He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in quickly.

 

 

Santana cried out at the rough stretch. "Shit!"

 

 

"Fuck..So wet..Tight.." Sebastian panted.

 

 

Santana scratched down his back. "Feel good? Fuck, you do.."

 

 

"Amazing.." Sebastian got out, thrusting in and out of her quickly. Santana tightened herself around him as she bit his neck. The dancer panted harshly, giving a quiet whine as she bit him.

"Sebastian!"

 

 

"Fucking take me.." Sebastian growled, lifting her a bit more and holding her up by her thighs.

 

 

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Santana moaned loudly, using her nails down his back. Sebastian growled in her ear before slowly licking up the side of her neck. Santana quivered in his arms. "Talk to me.."

 

 

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together and looked up at her. "I knew as soon as I walked out on that stage that you wanted me..You were so wet for me weren't you?..You probably soaked through your panties.."

 

 

"I was.. You're just so fucking cocky.. So sexy.." Santana gasped as she was carried to the couch and Sebastian pulled out. He roughly turned her over so her feet were on the ground but her hands were on the couch. He smacked her perfectly round ass before slipping two fingers into her dripping hole.

 

 

"Ungh! So good. You like my pussy, don't you Sebastian?" Santana breathed out.

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "I do.." He breathed out.

 

 

Santana threw her head back and groaned as Sebastian found that perfect spot inside her. He pressed at it, dragging his fingers along it before using his free hand to spread her ass. He growled, leaning down to lick at her tight asshole. Santana gasped harshly. She had never done anything anal before. But she quickly relaxed at Sebastian's skillful tongue. Sebastian growled at the taste and pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

"O-Ohmygod.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled back, chuckling darkly. He stood, lining his cock up with Santana's slit and bringing his slick fingers to his mouth. He licked and sucked at them, tasting the Latina's juices.

 

 

"There's no fucking way you're gay." Santana panted, pressing herself back for more.

 

 

Sebastian thrust in. "Oh, I'm gay..Just straight for you.."

 

 

"Smack my ass again." Santana demanded, moving in time with his thrusts. Sebastian chuckled, bringing his palm across the tan flesh before pulling out of her. Santana growled as he turned over. "Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me."

 

 

"Babe..I'm about to make you come harder than you ever have.."

 

 

Santana pulled Sebastian down a deep kiss and wrapped herself around him. Sebastian smiled, placing the tip of his length at Santana's asshole. Santana's eyes went wide as she nodded lightly. He slowly pushed in, growling at how tight she was. The busty Latina gripped Sebastian's shoulders as she groaned at the painful stretch.

Sebastian slowed down, reaching up and massaging her breasts slowly, relaxing her.

"You're so big.." She gasped.

 

 

"I know babe.." He smiled.

 

 

Santana's breathing slowed down as she got used to the stretch. "Go.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, beginning to roll his hips slowly.

 

 

"Oh.. Sebastian.." Santana moaned his name as she moved with the dancer. She never thought this could feel so good. Sebastian pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, fingering her in time with his thrusts. As he sped up, he pushed his thumb against her clit. Santana let out a loud cry. She had never felt so much at once. There was no way she'd last much longer. Sebastian began thrusting faster, watching as the beautiful woman fell apart beneath him. Santana whimpered and moaned as she edged closer. "Fuck! ah! Sebastian! Unnghh! Make me come. Make me fucking ah! Scream.. Want you to come all over me.. Fucking lick it off me.."

 

 

The dancer growled, gripping her thigh with his free hand and slamming into her tight ass. Santana cried out in pleasure. "Ah! So close! Dont stop!"

 

 

Sebastian sped up his fingers, panting harshly. Santana's entire body shook as she came harder than she ever had. Sebastian thrust through her orgasm for as long as he could before quickly pulling out and coming all over her stomach and hips. Santana breathed heavily as she came down, reveling in the afterglow. Sebastian bent down, humming as he licked his come off of her slowly. The Latina shivered. "Fuck.. that's hot.."

 

 

Sebastian kept some on his tongue and climbed up her body, kissing her deeply. The Latina moaned deeply at the taste of himself on his tongue. Sebastian pulled back, smiling down at her.

 

 

"Damn good for your first time.."

 

 

He chuckled, kissing her neck softly as he pulled his shorts back on.

 

 

Santana pulled her dress down. "So.. what do I owe you?"

 

 

"It's on the house.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana grinned and handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me if you're in the mood."

 

 

Sebastian pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Oh, I will.."

 

 

"Maybe I'll make you my bitch next time." Santana chuckled.

 

 

"I'd like that.." The dancer hummed. Santana kissed him again before straightening her hair and walking out. Sebastian shook his head as he looked at the number in his hand. This was one of the most interesting nights he'd had a work so far..


	3. Chapter 3

Santana stared Sebastian in the eyes as their chests heaved. They just finished out belting the final notes of Smooth Criminal. The number was intense, tension thick in the air. Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of the fedora-clad latina as they circled each other. Green eyes bore into brown as the musicians fled the room.  
Santana couldn't stop the lust that filled her body as she jumped into the Warbler's arms and wrapped her legs around him. Sebastian gasped, gripping her thighs tightly and staring up at her. "So..Does this mean I win?.."

 

"Shut up and fuck me, pretty boy." Santana grinned. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and kissed her deeply. The Latina moaned, pulling herself closer. Sebastian sat down on one of the chairs, pulling his blazer off. Santana pulled hers off and ripped her top off, sending buttons flying to the floor. She rolled her body up, shimmying her red lace clad breasts in his face. Sebastian growled, gripping the perfect globes and squeezing them eagerly. "Fuck.."

 

Santana was breathing heavily as she looked down at him. "No one understands how to be so aggressive like you do.."

 

"Really now?.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"You're not afraid of being rough. It's fucking sexy."

 

Sebastian growled, thrusting up against her. "I'll be as rough as you want.."

 

Santana lead Sebastian's hand down to the top of her pants. "Rough."

 

Sebastian tore the pants open and smacked her ass. Santana's mouth fell open. "Shit!"

 

"You like that?.."

 

"Yes.." She breathed out, reaching between her thighs and rubbing Sebastian's bulging cock. "You're so big.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Wanna take a closer look?.."

 

Santana got on her knees and slowly unzipped the slacks before pulling it out. "Wow.."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, shifting a bit.

 

"Impressive." She smiled, licking up the shaft.

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Oh fuck.."

 

Santana winked at him before swallowing as much of him as she could.

 

Sebastian moaned deeply. "F-Fuck yes.."

 

Santana closed her eyes, pushing herself down and gagging. Sebastian gripped her hair, holding her down. Santana made an obscene noise as she choked on him. Sebastian pulled her off, growling lightly. Santana wiped the spit that trickled down her chin as she caught her breath. "Shit.."

 

"Undress.."

 

Santana stood as removed her bra. She turned around and bent over, spreading her legs as she slipped her panties off. Sebastian gripped her hips and pulled her close, licking up her slit to her asshole slowly.  
"Oh fuck!"

 

"Mmmm..Damn.." Sebastian growled.

 

Santana gripped her ankles. "Smythe.."

 

"Stay like that.." He whispered, pushing a finger into her dripping pussy. Santana moaned as she stood still. Sebastian fingered her slowly, biting his lip.  
"Such a fucking tease." Santana groaned, pushing back.

 

Sebastian smacked her round ass. "Did I say move?.."

 

"Ungh!"

 

"Come ride me, bitch.."

 

Santana stood and quickly straddled the warbler. She reached into his pocket, pulled out a condom and rolled it on.

 

Sebastian smiled up at her. "You ready?.."

 

Santana leaned in and kissed him heatedly as she sank down around him. Sebastian moaned deeply, thrusting up into her. The Latina let out a long whine as she broke the kiss.

 

"Feel me?..Shit you're tight.."

 

"Fuck, you feel good.."

 

"So do you, gorgeous."

 

Santana steadied herself before rolling her hips. Sebastian gripped her ass, kissing across her chest as she worked her body. She bit his neck roughly. "Rub my clit.."

 

"Ooh is that a command?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana pulled his hair. "Yes."

 

Sebastian gasped giving a small whine. "Fuck.."

 

"Now." Santana growled. Sebastian reached down, doing as he was told Santana worked her body faster. "Fuck!"

 

"Yes! Ah..oh god!"

 

"Don't stop!"

 

Sebastian thrust up into her and rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves faster. Santana let her said fall back as she came, dripping onto Sebastian. "Yes!"

 

Sebastian moaned as she tightened around him, slowing his thrusts. Santana rubbed up and down his chest. "Shit.."

 

"I wanna make you squirt.." He growled against her lips. "Make you scream.."

 

Santana's eyes sparked with excitement. "Oh yes.."

 

Sebastian picked her up and laid them down on the floor. 

 

"What're you gonna do?"

 

"You'll see.." Sebastian smiled, thrusting back into her again.

 

"Ah! Fuck!"

 

Sebastian sucked a finger into his mouth and slowly pushed it into her asshole. Santana winced, taking a few breaths and relaxing.  
"That okay?.."

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

Sebastian nodded, steadying himself before rubbing over her clit with his free hand. Santana closed her eyes as he sped up. She felt like she was on fire. "O-Oh! AH!"

 

Sebastian shifted the angle of his thrusts and Santana arched her hips off of the ground.

 

"So fucking good! Ohmygod!!"

 

Sebastian growled, slamming into the latina. Santana's entire body started to tremble as she rolled into her second orgasm. Sebastian growled as he watched her fall apart, not slowing down. Sebastian growled as he watched her fall apart and quickly pulled out, rubbing over her clit. Santana screamed Sebastian's name as she spread her shaking legs and started to squirt. Sebastian moaned as he continued to rub over her and her juices shot onto his stomach. "That's right bitch, scream for me.."

 

Santana couldn't stop as her orgasm climbed higher. She couldn't control her body as she trembled and screamed, finally she reached her peak and Sebastian was in her again, thrusting smoothly.

 

"Sebastian! Fuck! Ohmygod!"

 

Sebastian repeated what he did previously and Santana shrieked as he pulled out and she was squirting again, tears streaming down her cheeks. He body shook tremendously as she came longer and harder than she ever had. Sebastian leaned down as she stopped, gently licking over her slit.   
She gasped from over sensitivity. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled. "Damn, babe.."

 

"Come on me.. Come on me.."

 

Sebastian nodded, sitting up on his knees and stroking himself. Santana watched with hooded eyes. "Sexy as fuck.."

 

"K-Keep talking.."

 

"Never... No one has ever... done that to me.."

 

"Yeah?.." Sebastian smiled, speeding up.

 

"Yeah.." Santana whimpered. "I want you to come all between my legs.. Lick it off.."

 

Sebastian let out a low grunt before he was coming all over the inside of Santana's thighs and over her dripping pussy. The Latina gasped as the warm come covered her. Sebastian quickly delved down, licking and sucking up his come.  
Santana arched up. "Fuck!"

 

"So fucking hot.."

 

"Sebastian.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"So good.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Very.."

 

"I'll be so sore tomorrow."

 

"Worth it.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Yes, it is." Santana hummed, tracing up his chest. "I'll think of you all day."

 

"Same here.." Sebastian chuckled, kissing across her collar bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was spread across the couch one Saturday night, watching reruns of some random show when Sebastian stumbled in, pulling another random guy behind him.

 

"Slut." Santana sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

Sebastian just chuckled at his roommate. "Don't be jealous.." He winked, leading the guy to his room.

 

Santana groaned. Now she had to listen to Sebastian's moans all night once again. What was wrong with her? She never got jealous. But she wanted Sebastian. She tried to drown out the noise of his moans by turning up the tv, but it was no use. The sounds were actually kind of hot..It made her wish she was the one causing them. She closed her eyes and imagined the things she'd do to him when she had the chance. She gasped softly as she ran her hand down her stomach. She would love to tie him down, tease him slowly until he was begging to fuck her. Hearing that cocky prep boy beg for her pussy would drive her insane. She could already feel herself getting wet at the thought of it. Santana let her hand trail down to her shorts. She slipped her fingers under the fabric and rubbed over herself slowly. She could make Sebastian scream out just as well as that douche in the room with him. She let out a quiet moan as Sebastian walked out of his room.

 

Sebastian saw the Latina on the couch and scoffed. "Having fun?"

 

Santana pulled her hand away. "I didn't expect you to be done so soon."

 

"He passed out..Threw up next to my bed.."

 

Santana made a face as she got up and walked over to him. "You're with the wrong people."

 

Sebastian grabbed a towel. "He seemed sober.." he said, laughing lightly.

 

"Why do you bring home all this trash? Are those the only boys you can get?"

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "No. There just haven't been any good ones out at my regular bars. Just..this."

 

"So you really are a slut." Santana nodded as she walked past him.

 

Sebastian laughed. "And you're not? I've seen you bring home some less than desirable girls.."

 

"Once in a while. I'm usually too trashed to tell. But I almost always bring someone a hell of a lot classier than yours."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please. Those skanks you bring home are anything but classy." He said, starting some coffee.

 

"Better than yours." Santana scoffed.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You can't prove that." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and walking back to his room.

 

Santana sighed. She'd give just about anything to lick those perfect sculpted abs. 

 

The next morning the guy Sebastian brought home slumped into the kitchen. Santana had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up at the sound. She stood up and walked to the kitchen in her bra and panties. "Rough night?"

 

They guy looked over from pouring his coffee. "Oh..Wow..Hi. Sorry, I didn't know he had a roommate."

 

"Yeah. You were kind of loud."

 

"Sorry. I don't really remember.." He chuckled. "I'm John."

 

"Santana." The Latina smiled. She heard Sebastian walk out as she bent over to show off her ass as she grabbed a bottle of water. She felt Sebastian's eyes on her as she stood. 

 

"Morning everyone.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Good morning." John grinned, leaning in for a kiss as Santana watched. Sebastian cupped John's cheek and kissed him slowly.

 

Santana sighed. "Too much gay this early in the morning."

 

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled away. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?.."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Sebastian made John some eggs before sending him on his way. 

 

Santana strutted back out in her lingerie and headed to the bathroom to shower. When she was finished, an idea sparked. She stuffed her towel under the sink. "Hey Sebastian!" She yelled.

 

Sebastian walked to the bathroom and opened the door.   
"Yeah?"

 

"Can you get me a towel? I forgot one." She said innocently.

 

"Oh yeah." Sebastian said, walking out. Santana waited until he came back to slide the curtain open, her body glistening as the water dripped down her dark skin.  
Sebastian came back in and looked flustered. "Oh.. Here you go."

 

"Thank you." Santana grinned as she stepped out and took the towel. She bent over and wrapped it around her wet hair before strutting to her room still naked.

 

Sebastian watched as she walked away before shaking his head.

 

Santana checked herself out in her mirror, clearly happy with herself. Sebastian walked to her room and knocked on the door. Santana opened the door with a smirk. "Yes?"

 

Sebastian licked his lips. "I was just wondering if you wanted to stay in tonight. I was gonna buy a couple of bottles of wine.."

 

"Need a break from cleaning up puke?" Santana chuckled. "Yeah. I'll stay in."

 

Sebastian nodded, laughing lightly. "Sounds good." He said softly.

 

"You gonna watch me get dressed?"

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "Do you want me to?.." he whispered before laughing, winking and walking away.

 

Santana had butterflies as she shut the door. Now she just had to decide what she was going to wear. She settled for a short black dress with red lace lingerie.

 

That night, Sebastian returned with a few bottles of wine and some rented movies.

 

"What did you get?" Santana asked.

 

"Couple of Rom-Coms..A little red and some white." He said, walking to the kitchen.

 

"I'll have whatever you have. Might as well bring the bottles over." Santana said as she sat on the couch.

 

Sebastian nodded, grabbing two glasses and the bottles before putting the movie in. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna change.."

 

"Okay." Santana said. When Sebastian was out of sight, she hiked up her dress to show off her legs. Sebastian came out in some pajama pants and nothing more. Santana swallowed dryly as she looked at his stomach.

 

"Sorry I didn't dress up." he giggled, plopping down on the couch before opening the wine. 

 

"Don't worry. If I didn't wear this, it would've been a tank and panties. You've probably seen enough of me today."

 

Sebastian chuckled softly as he poured their glasses. "Whatever.."

 

'Start the movie, pretty boy." Santana smiled. Sebastian nodded, sipping his wine as he started the movie. After her third glass, Santana laid down and placed her legs over Sebastian's. "I feel good."

 

"Me too." Sebastian smiled ardently rubbing over her shin. "Oh wow..That's so smooth."

 

"It's called shaving." Santana said as she scooted a little closer.

 

"It feels amazing." Sebastian chuckled. "I was with a guy one time..He shaved everything from the neck down."

 

"That's kind of hot.." Santana smiled. "I usually wax. But I didn't want to go in today so I just shaved."

 

"I shave. Not my arms or legs or anything.' He chuckled, rubbing up to her thigh.

 

Santana bit her lip. She could feel herself getting wet. "Completely? Or manscaping?"

 

"Completely.."

 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Smythe?" Santana asked before biting her lip.

 

Sebastian just laughed, pouring himself another glass. "By telling you I shave?.."

 

"You're hand keeps traveling up my legs." Santana said, handing her empty glass out. Sebastian blushed lightly, taking her glass and refilling it. "Oh my god! You're blushing!" Santana teased. As his cheeks heated up further, the Latina rubbed her foot against his thigh. "If you go into the bathroom, you'll find the towel that I hid under the sink this morning."

 

Sebastian handed her the glass and bit his lip. "Why'd you do that?.."

 

"I wanted to show you my body." She said simply. Sebastian inhaled softly, looking over at her with lust filled eyes. "So.." Santana smirked at Sebastian. "What are you going to do about it?"

 

Sebastian set his wine down and slowly ran his hand further up her thigh. Santana parted her thighs, keeping her eyes on his. Sebastian traced his fingers between her legs and felt the lace of her panties. Santana gave a quiet sigh. She was already so wet. It was crazy how even a look in her roommate's eyes could do that to her. "You want to see?"

 

Sebastian nodded, his eyes dark. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Santana stood and removed her dress before climbing into his lap. Sebastian moaned softly, running his hands down her sides. Santana moaned quietly as she touched his stomach. Sebastian reached between her thighs and rubbed over her slowly. "Fuck..You're so wet.."

 

Santana moaned in his ear as she ground her hips down. She could feel him hard beneath her. "Sebastian.."

 

"I've wanted this..For so long.." He said, his voice low.

 

"Me too." Santana said quietly. She closed her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

 

Sebastian gasped as they kissed slowly. It gradually became more heated, Sebastian reaching around to grip her ass. Santana moaned, pushing her ass into his hands. Sebastian pulled back, looking up into her eyes as he thrust up against her. "What have you thought about?.."

 

"Fucking you in every way possible.. You making me scream.. Sucking you off.. Oh god, so much."

 

Sebastian kissed across her collar bones. "Last night..When you were touching yourself..what were you thinking about..Details, Lopez.."

 

"How much I wanted it to be you.. Kissing me like you needed me like air. Grinding down against me. Sometimes.. I think of you making me beg for your cock.. Then fucking my throat. Choking me."

 

Sebastian growled, gripping her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. Santana whined as their tongues met. She reached down and rubbed over his dick. "Take it out.."

 

Sebastian reached down, pulling his length out.

 

“Damn.." Santana whispered as she saw the thick cock beneath her. She got on her knees in front of Sebastian and pulled his pants off. "Bigger than I thought.."

 

Sebastian gave a cocky grin. "You want it?"

 

"I want it in me so bad.. But I have to taste it first." Santana smiled before sinking down and taking what she could. Sebastian moaned deeply, his head falling back. Santana closed her eyes as she reached the hilt. His dick was perfect. She could take him all but it was just long enough for her to choke slightly if he took control. She loved it. The Latina bobbed her head quickly, taking all of him with each bob of her head. Sebastian growled, thrusting up into her mouth. She sputtered lightly as she grabbed his hands and put them in her hair. Sebastian pulled roughly. "Fuck..Santana.."

 

She moaned loudly before pulling off. "Please tell me you eat pussy.."

 

"I could give it a shot.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Have you ever fucked a girl?" Santana asked as she stood up.

 

Sebastian shook his head. "But I've watched some straight porn.." he laughed.

 

"Tell me why you want me." Santana grinned, climbing back into his lap

 

"God..You're..So hot..I've never even been attracted to a girl..And..Fuck..When you'd bring girls home and I'd hear you moaning..I wanted to be the one..Making you moan louder.."

 

Santana reached back to unhook her bra and slid it off slowly. "Now's your chance."

 

Sebastian moaned softly, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands. "Holy shit.."

 

"Fuck.. Not used to hands that big.. They fit perfectly."

 

Sebastian smiled, squeezing them slowly before leaning in to flick his tongue over her nipple.

 

"Mmm, now bite them."

 

Sebastian let out a shuddering breath as he kissed across the soft skin. This was so amazing..He kissed to the side and bit down hard enough to leave a bruise.

 

"Fuck!" Santana moaned. "That's good.."

 

Sebastian pulled off, licking over the bruise before turning his head to suck on her nipple. He licked and nipped lightly at the hard nub, squeezing her other breast roughly. Santana ground her hips down as she pulled his hair. Sebastian growled, pulling off and standing, lifting her as well. Santana gasped. "Fuck, I've missed this."

 

"Missed what?" Sebastian said, carrying her to her bedroom.

 

"Being picked up.. Strong hands, muscular arms and abs." Santana giggled.

 

Sebastian grinned, laying her on the bed and kissing her deeply. "Be right back..Condom." he said, walking to his room.

 

When he left the room, Santana gently rubbed over her clit. Sebastian returned with a few condoms in his hand and his mouth opened slightly as he saw her.

 

“Sebastian.." Santana moaned for him. Sebastian laid them on the table and climbed on the bed. He kneeled between Santana's legs and watched her with dark eyes.

 

"When you find that spot, you'll know it trust me, circles feel really good for me." Santana said as her breathing deepened.

 

Sebastian moved her hand and leaned down, flicking his tongue over her clit experimentally. Santana gasped quietly. He slid his arms around her thighs, keeping them on his shoulders as he moaned against her. He leaned in more, sucking her clit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Santana arched her back lightly. "Ungh!"

 

Sebastian hummed softly sliding his tongue down to slip inside of her. Santana's breathing picked up. "Shit.."

 

Sebastian reached up, squeezing her ass as he fucked her with his tongue. Santana squirmed as her orgasm slowly started to build. "Don't stop!"

 

Sebastian was encouraged by her moans as he sucked on her clit and slid two fingers inside of her. Within minutes, Santana's moans escalated. She let out a loud gasp as he came on Sebastian's face. Sebastian groaned as he slowed down, helping her come down. "Fuck.. Sorry.." Santana panted.

 

Sebastian pulled away and grinned. "Fuck..That was so hot."

 

Santana sat up and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. "You sure you've never done that?" She laughed.

 

"Positive.." He chuckled.

 

"How do you want to fuck me?" Santana whispered hotly.

 

Sebastian hummed softly. "I want you to ride me.."

 

Santana placed her hands on his chest and pushed him onto his back. "I can do that." She said as she kissed down his neck. "But while I do, I want you to scratch and bite me. Don't be afraid to leave marks. I like to be choked to."

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Me too.."

 

Santana climbed on top of Sebastian and took hold of his dick. She bit her lip as she slowly lowered herself over him.

 

Sebastian gasped, gripping her hips. "Oh god.."

 

"So big.."

 

Sebastian looked up at her as he waited for her to adjust. Santana pressed her hands on Sebastian's chest as she started to ride him. Sebastian moved with her and clawed down her back roughly. Santana arched her back. Her hands slid up to his neck. She wrapped her skinny fingers around the smooth column ad squeezed lightly. Sebastian growled. "Oh shit.." he got out, thrusting up harder and pulling her hair.

 

"Ah!" Santana gasped as they moved together.

 

"Fucking ride me..ah.."

 

Santana squeezed his throat as he moved faster. Sebastian reached down, smacking her ass hard.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Talk to me.."

 

“Your cock is so good, Bas.." Santana moaned. "I want you to fuck me into your mattress. Every time you bring someone home, think of my tight, wet pussy coming over your sheets.."

 

Sebastian groaned, flipping them over and slamming into her.

 

The Latina let out a wild scream. "Fuck!"

 

"Take my fucking dick..Fuck.."

 

Santana bit Sebastian's shoulder as she wrapped her tan legs around him. Sebastian grabbed her throat, pushing down roughly. Santana looked up at him with a spark in her eyes. He wasn't afraid of being rough. She moved her hips with him as she scratched down Sebastian's chest and stomach. Sebastian rolled his body, moaning deeply as he fucked into her. "Santana..Ah.."

 

"God! I'm c-close, Bas.."

 

"Come..Come on my cock."

 

Santana gripped his arms as she came. Her legs trembled as he kept thrusting. Sebastian let out a strangled moan as he continued. "You gonna come again?.." he panted, squeezing her throat. Santana nodded as he gripped the sheets. Sebastian sped up, growling deep in his throat. Santana whined. "Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian smiled as he watched his roommate fall apart beneath him. The Latina started to come for the third time. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her as the muscles of her pussy convulsed around Sebastian. Sebastian gave one more powerful thrust before he came into the condom. "Ahh!" He grunted. Santana clutched to him as they came down together.

 

"Holy shit.."

 

Santana panted beneath him. Their sweating bodies tangled together. "Agreed.."

 

Sebastian grinned, pulling out and disposing of the condom.

 

"That's definitely happening again." Santana chuckled.

 

"Maybe within the next hour?.." he smiled. "You have strap on right?.."

 

Santana grinned. "Your room this time."

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing her softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This has bisexual!blaine in it!

Santana came home after a long day of cheerleading practice. It was a Friday and she was exhausted. But, as always, the sexy Latina had something up her sleeve. She walked to Sebastian's room and stuck her head in. "Can we talk?"

Sebastian looked up from his book. "Yeah.." 

 

When he sat up, Santana sat behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "So.. I have this friend.."

 

"What's this friend's name?.." Sebastian asked, letting his head fall back.

 

"Blaine Anderson. You know him?"

 

"I don't." He breathed out, relaxing under her skilled hands.

 

"Well, he's been opening up to me lately. We've fooled around a few times." Santana shrugged. "But he says he's interested in trying with a guy."

 

"Really?.." Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't see how this involves me.." he hummed.

 

"I was hoping you'd be interested in a threesome? I'd love to help him out."

 

"I dunno.." he sighed, rubbing her thigh.

 

"Why not?" Santana sighed.

 

"Is he cute?.."

 

"Very cute. And he has this sexy innocence about him."

 

Sebastian smiled with interest. "Hmm..Okay."

 

“But I want it to be a surprise for him." Santana said before explaining her plan to Sebastian. "What do you think?"

 

"That sounds great." Sebastian grinned.

 

"I'm going to call him and set it all up for tonight." Santana said as she got up.

 

Sebastian grabbed her hand before she walked out. "You owe me for this..And you look really hot today.."

 

"Thank you." She smiled wide. "However will I repay you?"

 

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

 

"I have an idea. But it's a surprise!" Santana chuckled as she walked out.

 

"Bitch!" He called playfully.

 

"Your bitch!" She called back.

 

Sebastian smiled, leaning back to continue reading. Santana went to her room and undressed as she called Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

 

"Hey! I want to drink tonight! You in?"

 

"Sounds great." He said softly. "Where do you wanna go?"

 

"The bar by my place? You can crash here."

 

"Okay." He smiled. Santana couldn't help but smile at the shyness of his voice.

 

"Meet me there at nine! Wear something sexy for me." She grinned before hanging up and heading to the shower. 

 

Sebastian got dressed, styling his hair perfectly. 

 

Santana came out in her highest heels and a leopard print backless dress. She did a little spin. "What do you think?"

 

"Hot.." Sebastian grinned.

 

Santana grabbed Sebastian's collar and pulled him close. "Tonight is about helping Blaine. But don't forget about me."

 

Sebastian rubbed up and down her sides. "I would never.."

 

"Good. Because I would torture you."

 

"Really? How so?.."

 

Santana leaned in. "I'll walk around in your favorite outfits. Maybe even naked. But won't let you touch me. Come home early. Put on nothing but your boxers and lay in your bed. Wait for you to come home. Everything seems normal until you open your door and there I am. I'm in your clothes in your bed. And I'm touching myself. Maybe I'll let you watch. Or I'll get up and head to my room to finish. You can fuck as many boys as you want. Even try another girl. But it won't satisfy you until I'm done teasing you."

 

Sebastian moaned, brushing his lips over Santana's. "I want to fuck you so bad right now.."

 

"But you'll have to wait." Santana grinned.

 

"Well.. Maybe I can give you a little.."

 

"A little?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"You cannot fuck up my hair or makeup!" Santana said seriously. She turned around and pressed her back against Sebastian as she lifted her dress. She wasn't wearing panties.

 

Sebastian moaned. "Don't be such a girl.." He said, pulling a condom out of his pocket and unzipping his pants.

 

"I have to look good for Blaine." Santana defended. "Now fuck me against the wall."

 

Blaine walked in, looking around timidly. He wore a bowtie, a black polo and some yellow Capri pants. He adjusted his glasses as he scanned the bar for Santana.

 

When she walked in, she waved and headed over. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine grinned. "Hey!"

 

She hugged him before ordering them two shots each. They got to talking and dancing. She leaned in to talk to Blaine over the music. "You're all mine tonight. But if you were to go home with a guy tonight, who would you pick?" Santana asked. She pointed to a random guy on the other side of the room. "What about him?"

 

"Uhh..I don't know.." Blaine said, making a face.

 

Santana scanned the bar and found Sebastian. "What about him? He's sexy as fuck!"

 

Blaine looked over and gasped softly. "Oh wow.." he whispered, his cheeks red. 

 

“Go talk to him!" Santana encouraged. 

 

"I-I can't..He's..He's probably straight. I mean, look at him."

 

Santana sighed. "Let me show you how easy it is." She said before strutting over to Sebastian. She shook his hand as if they were just meeting and started to grind on him while they talked. "What do you think of him?"

 

"He's adorable.." Sebastian grinned, his eyes predatory.

 

"Buy me two shots of tequila. I'll give him one. Then head home. We'll be following soon."

 

Sebastian nodded, walking to the bar and buying two shots. Santana took them and thanked him before heading over to Blaine. "See? It's easy." She said as they sat in a booth in the corner. Santana climbed into Blaine's lap. "Drink up."

 

Blaine smiled, blushing as he threw back the shot. They set the glasses down and Santana took Blaine's hand. She trailed it up her thighs and between her lips. "Tease me, Blaine. Touch me."

 

Blaine moaned softly. "S-Santana.." he whispered, rubbing over her clit slowly.

 

Santana pressed her lips against his ear. "When we get to my place.. I'm taking you to my room. I'm going to suck your dick so good, Blaine. Fuck, that feels good. You're so good at teasing me, babe. Think of me sucking you off. You know how good I am. I have a surprise for you too."

 

"Surprise?.." Blaine got out, his breathing labored as he pushed two fingers inside of her.

 

"Fuck.. Yes. Just for you.." Santana moaned. "I need you. Let's go now."

 

Once in her room, Santana kissed Blaine deeply. "Stay calm, okay." She said as she grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his eyes. "Stand right here. Don't move, okay?"

 

"O-Okay.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Santana walked to Sebastian's room. She told him to be silent and watch until she said so before they went back to her room. "I'm back, sweetie. Keep your eyes covered." Santana slowly pulled Blaine's shirt and tie off. She dropped her dress to the floor and let Blaine finger her again. "Oh, Blaine.. Blaine, that's so fucking good.. Are you ready for your surprise? Keep touching me. Just tell me if you're ready."

 

Blaine nodded as he added another finger. "Fuck..Yes.."

 

Sebastian smiled wickedly as he gently placed his hands on Blaine's hips. Blaine gasped, his body tensing up and freezing. 

 

"Hey, it's okay." Santana said softly as she took the scarf off. "Remember the guy from the bar? He's my roommate. Blaine, meet Sebastian."

 

Blaine looked over and his face flushed red. "H-Hi.."

 

"Hi cutie." Sebastian chuckled. "You have a very nice stomach. Makes me want to kiss it. Can I..?"

 

Blaine removed his hand from Santana. "I-I.." he stammered. "Um.."

 

Santana kissed his neck softly. "You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. I just thought we could have some fun."

 

Blaine swallowed. "O-Okay.." he said nervously.

 

Sebastian dropped to his knees and kissed just above Blaine's belly button. He gently pressed his lips down further. "Not so bad, is it?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shook his head, trembling under Sebastian's lips. Sebastian stood and kissed Blaine's lips. "How do you feel?"

 

Blaine fluttered his lashes, chasing Sebastian's lips as he pulled away. "W-Wow.."

 

Sebastian smiled softly as Santana stepped closer. "I'm going to touch you, Blaine. If you feel comfortable, I want you to do what you feel me do to Sebastian."

 

She lightly placed her hand over Blaine's pants. "Mmm, you're so hard, Blaine.."

 

Blaine nodded, biting his lip as he reached out to palm over Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck as Santana squeezed lightly. Blaine moaned softly as he squeezed Sebastian feeling the thickness in his palm.

 

"That's good, Blaine Sebastian encouraged. 

 

"I can't wait. I want to suck you, Blaine. Keep touching him." Santana said as she pulled Blaine's pants down. "Look at his length, Bas. Tell Blaine what you think." She said as she wrapped her lips around the head.

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian smiled as Blaine let out a long groan. "You're bigger than I expected..Holy shit.."

 

Blaine squeezed Sebastian's length as he batted his lashes at him. 

 

"Do you want to see?" Sebastian asked Blaine. Blaine nodded, his heart speeding up as he laced his fingers through Santana's hair. Sebastian slowly pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants. He rubbed himself over his boxers before pulling those off and revealing his thick cock. Blaine let out a little whimper. "O-Oh god.."

 

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Blaine's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Blaine threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He whined loudly before his stomach tightened and he came down Santana's throat without warning. Santana sputtered but swallowed most of him before pulling off. "Damn.."

 

"Holy shit.." Blaine whispered, "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be." Sebastian said softly. "I have a feeling you'll be hard again soon."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Me too.."

 

"Get down here." Santana smiled at Blaine. Blaine got on his knees with Santana.

 

"You like that? You like his cock so close to your face?" Santana asked as she massaged Sebastian's balls.

 

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yes..God, yes."

 

"Touch him." Santana said as she stood up next to her roommate. "Touch me, Bas."

 

Sebastian rubbed up Santana's legs as Blaine grabbed the base of Sebastian's member.

 

"Blaine, you look so hot with him in your hands. I want you to imagine what you want Sebastian to do to you. Do that to him."

 

Blaine nodded, stroking Sebastian slowly and kissing across his hips.

 

"You're doing so good, Blaine." Sebastian moaned as he fingered his roommate. Blaine looked up at him before licking at the head. "Mmm.. Yes.."

 

He let out a shaky breath before taking him into his mouth. Sebastian moaned deeply. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine whined around Sebastian, trying to take him deeper but gagging.

 

"Take what you can. Don't hurt yourself." Sebastian whispered. 

 

"Suck him, Blaine. Suck that cock so good." Santana said, stroking Blaine's curls. Blaine moaned softly, looking up at them with his big hazel eyes. Sebastian moaned. He wanted to ruin Blaine's innocence.

 

Santana took Blaine's curls in her hand as he edged closer to her release. "Take that cock, baby. Slowly take more. Show Sebastian you're his cock slut. You want that cock so bad. You couldn't stop watching him all night. Fucking take it!" She growled as her thighs started to shake. "Faster, Bas. I'm so fucking close."

 

Sebastian moaned crooning his fingers and speeding up. "God..Babe, you're so fucking hot..I want you to guide him..All fucking night.."

 

Santana gripped his curls tight, pushing him onto Sebastian's cock as she came. Blaine sputtered loudly and Sebastian pulled out. He helped Blaine up and kissed him deeply. Santana moaned at the sighed. "Fuck.. I have an idea. Sebastian, get Blaine ready. Show him how you suck a cock."

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling before getting on his knees. "Already hard for me?.." he whispered before leaning forward, letting Blaine's cock slip into his mouth.

 

Blaine gasped as he watched Sebastian. "Shit.."

 

Santana smacked Blaine's ass. "Don't come this time. Fight it. I don't think you're ready to be fucked yet. We'll work on that another night. But do you think you can fuck Sebastian? Let him ride your cock?" She put Blaine's hands on her perfect breasts. "Because I want Sebastian to ride you while fucking me. I'll straddle you, rub my titts over your face just how you like them. You want that, Blaine? Want to feel Sebastian's ass around your dick?"

 

"Yes..Oh god yes.." Blaine moaned, squeezing roughly. "K-kiss me.."

 

Santana kissed Blaine as Sebastian took him to the hilt. Blaine whined into Santana's mouth, scratching down her back. Santana gasped, pressing herself closer to Blaine. Sebastian moaned around Blaine, massaging his balls slowly.

 

"Fuck.." Blaine groaned.

 

Sebastian pulled off and stood. "You wanna fuck me?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

"Lay back on the bed.."

 

Blaine slowly climbed onto the bed. Sebastian grabbed the lube and slicked up Blaine's member before climbing on top of him. "Have you ever fucked anyone in the ass?.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "No. I-I've only been with Santana.."

 

"She was your first?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Y-Yeah.. Sorry, San.."

 

Santana smiled. "Don't worry. I think it's kind of sweet..And you never forget your first.." she winked.

 

Blaine blushed as Sebastian asked if he was ready. He nodded slowly. Sebastian stroked him a couple of time before sinking down around him. Blaine hissed through his teeth. "Shit!"

 

"Totally different.." Sebastian panted, moaning as he sank down.

 

Blaine breathed heavily as he looked at Sebastian. "God.. D-Don't move yet.."

 

"Are you okay?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

Blaine reached out to touch Sebastian's chest and abs. "You feel..so good.. Tana.. Come here.."

 

Sebastian smiled as Santana sauntered over.

 

"Fuck.. Thank you.." Blaine moaned. "Get up here.. I want your titts."

 

Santana grinned, straddling his stomach and resting her hands on either side of his head.

 

"Ready babe?" Sebastian chuckled as he slid into her.

 

"Mmm..Fuck yes.." Santana moaned.

 

Sebastian smacked her ass as he rocked his hips. He made sure to take all of Blaine then give all of himself to the Latina back and forth. "Fuck.. Blaine, I want you to talk dirty to us. Fucking talk to me baby."

 

"Oh fuck.." Blaine whined. "Sebastian..Your ass feels so tight around my fucking dick..take me so good.." he reached up, squeezing Santana's breasts. "Fucking perfect..I want to eat that sweet pussy after he fucks you..A-Ah!"

 

Sebastian moaned louder than Santana had ever heard from him. "Shit.. Bas, get me close. I want to come on his face while you ride him. You want that, Blaine? Want my juice all over your face?"

 

"Yes! Ah! Fuck!" He moaned as Sebastian sped up, smacking her ass again.

 

"Bas! Oh yes! Fuck me!" Santana cried. Sebastian knew exactly where her sweet spot was. 

 

"One of these days, I'm going to see..how many times I can..ahh..make you come before I do." Sebastian growled at the Latina.

 

"W-We'd be up all night.." Santana chuckled before crying out. "Yes, yes, aah!"

 

Blaine bit Santana's nipple while twisting the other.

 

"Sh-Shit!" She whined before pulling away from Sebastian and kneeling over Blaine's face. "Eat me..Do it now."

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist as he ate her fast. He sucked her clit roughly before fucking her with his tongue. Santana cried out, grinding down against his face while Sebastian bounced faster, his moans escalating.

 

"God damn! Blaine!" Sebastian panted. "Fuck me!"

 

Blaine thrust up roughly, holding back his impending orgasm as Santana came with a shout. He licked and sucked until she came down and laid beside them. Blaine stilled Sebastian. "Hold on.." He sat up, keeping himself inside Sebastian, so they were face to face. He took Sebastian's condom off and tossed it aside. "Now, ride me!"

 

Sebastian smiled, gripping Blaine's shoulders as he bounced on his cock.

 

"Shit.. Take my fucking cock, Sebastian!" Blaine squeezed his hips as he thrust up. 

 

Sebastian rested their foreheads together as he rocked his hips. "Ungh..Such a big cock..fucking me..You like my hole Blaine? You like my tight little hole?.."

 

Blaine couldn't stop the growl that escaped him. "Fuck yes! I'm about to come.. Can I come inside you?"

 

Sebastian kissed Blaine deeply. "Yeah.. I want you to watch your come drip out of my ass. Fucking fill me!"

 

Sebastian stroked himself quickly as Blaine let out a broken moan, slamming up into him a few more times and coming.

 

Sebastian gasped as he watched Blaine. He slowed his hand. "San, I want you to suck me in a minute. Both of you." 

 

Sebastian rocked his hips slowly, milking Blaine for all of his come. He gently pulled off and turned around for Blaine. "You see that, babe? See how much you filled my ass?"

 

Blaine whimpered as Sebastian clenched and relaxed his red, abused hole. Come slowly seeped out and dripped down to his balls. Without thinking, Blaine leaned in and licked from Sebastian's balls to his ass. When he got the most obscene moan from Sebastian he grinned. "You like that?" Blaine asked. He smacked Sebastian's ass before spreading him wide. He licked and sucked his hot come from Sebastian until he was falling apart.

 

"Oh god, Blaine! Ahh..Oh, shit..lick my hole baby..Ungh.."

 

"Turn around." Blaine said, his voice hoarse. "Santana, suck his balls. I've got his cock."

 

Santana smiled as Sebastian turned around and she leaned in, sucking the smooth balls into her mouth and lapping over them. Blaine took what he could and bobbed his head quickly.

 

"I-I'm gonna fucking come.." Sebastian panted. Blaine moaned, sucking harder. Sebastian gripped Blaine's curls before coming in his mouth with a loud grunt. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed what he could, the rest dripping down his chin. Sebastian pulled Blaine up and licked away the rest of his come before kissing Santana deeply. Blaine laid back on the bed. "Holy shit.."

 

"So..You like guys too?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

Sebastian grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, we suck at one shots. This has become a story and we're going to continue it. Hope you all continue to read! :)

The next day, Sebastian returned home from class and smiled as he saw Santana on the couch in nothing more than one of his dress shirts and panties.

 

 

"Hey." She grinned.

 

 

"Hey.." He grinned, dropping his bag and slowly climbing on top of her.

 

 

Santana giggled. "You're too late. I just finished.."

 

 

"Well...I know for a fact that it doesn't take much to get you going again.." He purred.

 

 

"Bas, not right now.."

 

 

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together as he leaned back. "Are you okay?.."

 

 

"I am. I think I'm about to start my period. I just feel weird." Santana shrugged.

 

 

Sebastian made a face. "Okay..Do you need anything?"

 

 

Santana chuckled. "No. But thank you."

 

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead lightly. "You can't dress like that and expect me not to try.." he said playfully.

 

 

"Your clothes are comfy."

 

 

Sebastian just laughed lightly, walking to the kitchen.

 

 

The next week dragged on. Santana pretended to have her monthly gift. Although she never got that anymore with her choice of birth control. All week, she complained about being so horny to Sebastian and told him how much she wanted him to tease her roommate.

 

 

At the end of the week, Sebastian walked into her room and climbed into the bed. Santana rolled over and pressed her body against his. "Well, good morning."

 

 

"Morning.." Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

 

 

Santana kissed him softly. "What're you doing?"

 

 

"Well..Isn't shark week over?" He chuckled.

 

 

"Oh my god!" Santana laughed. She wrapped her legs around him. "It is.. But you're not going to be too happy.."

 

 

"Why?.."

 

 

Santana scanned her brain for an excuse. She remembered an episode of her favorite show and cupped her hand over Sebastian's pants. "Well, Britt and I were talking about vaginal rejuvenation. How some girls really need it. But we just thought it was kinda fun to look into." She shrugged, hoping Sebastian wouldn't press the subject.

 

 

"So..That means we can't have sex?.."

 

 

"For two more weeks.." Santana said quietly. "But just imagine how amazing my pussy will feel after.."

 

 

"Your pussy already feels amazing.."

 

 

Santana rubbed over Sebastian's length. "I know. But this will be even better. I promise I'll make it up to you."

 

 

"You already owe me." Sebastian reminded her.

 

 

Santana rolled on top of him and ground her hips onto him. "I haven't forgot, babe. I know exactly what I'm going to do."

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Yeah?..What's that?"

 

 

"I can't tell you. It's so fucking good, you'll want it to be a surprise. But trust me.. I want you just as bad as you want me." She said, moving faster. "But when I'm finished with this, I'll get waxed again." She leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "And I will fuck your brains out."

 

 

"Santana.." Sebastian moaned.

 

 

"Can you handle yourself if we just do this?" Santana asked as she worked his hips.

 

 

"Oh..Yeah, babe.." He said, gripping her ass.

 

 

"Talk to me.. Whisper in my ear.." Santana practically begged.

 

 

"I've been going crazy without you all week..Fuck..I haven't come all week.."

 

 

Santana moaned. "You haven't even been with a guy?"

 

 

Sebastian shook his head, thrusting up against her roughly.

 

 

"Shit!" Santana wanted to give in so badly. But she had to hold off so her surprise would work.

 

 

"Fuck I'm already close..."

 

 

"Good. Come for me. Show me how much come you've been saving.." Santana moaned as she pulled his pants down and rocked her hips down, her silk thong rubbing up and down his leaking cock.

 

 

Sebastian let out a long moan as he came. "Sh-Shit! Aaahhh!"

 

 

Santana moved with him until he was spent. "Damn, pretty boy. Next time, you'll be filling me with all of that."

 

 

The next two weeks were hell for Sebastian. He fooled around a little at bars. But he didn't bring anyone home. One two occasions, he came home from class to find Santana in his bed. She was wearing nothing but his shirt as she rubbed her sweet clit. Santana explained that if she let him do it, she wouldn't be able to stop but she needed a part of him so she let him watch her come in his bed. It was getting close to the end of the two weeks but Sebastian couldn't wait. He needed someone now. All he could think about was fucking Santana in every room of their apartment. He couldn't wait. He decided to go out one night. When he got dressed, he went to Santana's room to tell her he was leaving. She was changing into her pajamas. Her tanned body distracted him. "I-I.. I'm going out.."

 

 

"Okay.." She smiled, pulling on her boy shorts. "Have fun.."

 

 

"Don't wait up." He said as he left.

 

 

Sebastian walked to the bar down the way and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe he was doing this.. He just needed pussy and he needed it tonight. He looked around. None of them appealed to him like Santana did. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He had a few before a blonde walked over to him. She looked to be a year or two older than him. He smiled. "Hi.." he said, immediately turning on the sex. She had a nice body..Curves..Her breasts weren't as big as Santana's but they seemed nice.

 

 

"Hey there. I'm Candice. Wanna dance?" She asked. Sebastian nodded, finishing his beer and taking her hand. They pretty much dry humped on the dance floor for almost an hour. Sebastian gripped her hips. "Come to my place."

 

 

She bit her lip and kissed him deeply before nodding. Sebastian paid his tab and quickly led her to the apartment. When they got inside, Sebastian picked her up and carried her to the couch. He wanted Santana to hear them.

 

 

She moaned softly as Sebastian kissed her neck. "God..You're hot.."

 

 

"You want to ride me?" Sebastian grinned. "I want you to be loud."

 

 

Candice giggled, rolling her body up. "Mmm..Yeah.."

 

 

“God damn.. You have a beautiful body.."

 

 

The blonde grinned, sitting up and pulling her shirt off.

 

 

Sebastian kissed her breasts as he palmed himself. He rubbed over his dick but felt nothing for this girl. This had never happened to him before. "Fuck.."

 

 

She moaned loudly, tangling her hands in his hair before pulling her bra off. Sebastian squeezed her breasts. Still nothing. "Try sucking me.. Please.."

 

 

She nodded, getting off of the couch and kneeling in front of him. Sebastian pulled his dick out for her. Was he too drunk? He had fucked many people with a lot more to drink.. She stroked him slowly, licking the tip. "What the fuck?.." she groaned.

 

 

"This has never happened before.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

Candice stood unsteadily. "Okay..Well then, this isn't happening." She spat. "I don't have time for someone that can't even get their dick to work."

 

 

Sebastian groaned. "Bye."

 

 

Candice gathered her clothes before storming out and slamming the door. Sebastian sighed deeply, sitting back on the couch.

 

 

Santana slowly opened her door. She was wearing one of his button up shirts. It was open, revealing her amazing body. "Can't get up, baby?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

 

 

Sebastian looked up at her. "Guess not.."

 

 

"Come here.."

 

 

Sebastian stood, walking over to her. Santana kissed his neck before turning around. She pressed back against him as she slid a hand into her panties. "Feel anything..?"

 

 

Sebastian gasped softly as he felt his cock twitch. Santana moaned as she let him touch her breasts. Sebastian quickly hardened against her ass.

 

 

"Looks like she just wasn't your type." Santana laughed. "Do you have class tomorrow?"

 

 

"U-Uh..yeah.."

 

 

"Til when?"

 

 

"Three.." he whispered. "San..I'm so hard.."

 

 

"Fuck.. You have a long weekend after tomorrow, don't you?"

 

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

 

"Don't make plans.."

 

 

"Okay.." He breathed out.

 

 

Santana turned her head to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian moaned, deepening the kiss.

 

 

"Can you wait two more days?" Santana asked quietly. Sebastian bit his lip and nodded. "I'll suck you tonight. But Friday, I'm all yours."

 

 

Sebastian nodded again quickly. "Please."

 

 

Santana dropped to her knees and sucked him into her mouth.

 

 

Sebastian moaned in relief. "Oh god, yeah.."

 

 

Santana gripped his hips as she took him to the hilt.

 

 

Sebastian pulled her hair roughly."Fuck.."

 

 

The Latina bobbed her head just how Sebastian liked it. She reached back and smacked his ass hard.

 

 

Sebastian's hips jerked forward. "A-Ah!"

 

 

She choked around him and pulled off. "Fuck.."

 

 

"Shit..You're so good.."

 

 

Santana caught her breath before taking him into her mouth again.

 

 

Sebastian's head fell back. "Oh god.."

 

 

Santana moaned deeply as she sucked.

 

 

"S-So hot.."

 

 

"So are you.." She said as she pulled off.

 

 

"D-Don't stop.."

 

 

Santana traced the lines of his abs as she sucked him fast.

 

 

"I-I'm gonna come, babe.."

 

 

Santana closed her eyes as she sucked harder. Sebastian grabbed her hair and thrust down her throat as he came. Santana swallowed around him, sucking him dry and pulling off.

 

 

"So perfect.."

 

 

Santana smiled cockily. "I'm sleeping in your bed."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, helping her up. Santana went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sebastian undressed and climbed in bed. The Latina joined him soon after.

 

 

That weekend, when Sebastian came home, he went straight to Santana's room. But she wasn't there. He was about to text her when he heard a small cough coming from his room. He walked in and saw Santana kneeling naked at the foot of the bed.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Hey.."

 

 

"Hi." Santana said lowly. "I've been waiting weeks for this."

 

 

"What are you gonna do?.."

 

 

"I'm all yours for the next twenty-four hours. You can have me in any way. I'm sure you'll want to try to torture me. Especially when I tell you that the past couple of weeks, I lied just so I could tease you.."

 

 

Sebastian nearly growled. "Oh my god..You're such a bitch.."

 

 

"You have no idea how hard it was to resist you.." Santana said lowly.

 

 

"Tell me.." he said, cupping her cheek.

 

 

"Every time I saw you, I wanted you to throw me against a wall and make me fall apart. I've touched myself sometimes more than once a day while thinking about you.."

 

 

Sebastian picked her up and pressed her against the wall. Santana gasped as she wrapped herself around him. "You think one day is good enough? You're mine this weekend." Sebastian growled.

 

 

Santana moaned. "All yours.."

 

 

"You're not coming today without my permission..' Sebastian said.

 

 

"Yes sir."

 

 

Sebastian growled. He was already hard.

 

 

"I want you to go start on dinner..Don't get dressed."

 

 

Santana nodded as he set her down. "What would you like?"

 

 

"Surprise me.."

 

 

Santana strutted to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge and cabinets. Sebastian sat in an armchair, smiling to himself as he watched her. Santana smiled as she pulled the ingredients she needed out. He watched her closely as she cooked. She was so hot. He absently palmed over himself, biting his lip.

 

 

"Sebastian? Do you mind if I put my music on?" Santana called.

 

 

"Not at all.." he replied.

 

 

Santana walked to the stereo in the living room and found one of her favorite Spanish CDs. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he watched her. The Latina danced and sang as she cooked. She decided on making steak in her grandma's garlic marinade, Puerto Rican inspired rice and beans, and twice baked potatoes. When all there was left to do was wait, she walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian looked up at her. "Damn, baby.."

 

 

"This seat taken?" She asked, motioning to his lap. Sebastian shook his head, grabbing her hips as she sat. She leaned back against him. "I always forget how much I enjoy cooking."

 

 

"You're good at it..It smells great.."

 

 

"You sure you'll be able to keep this up tonight?" Santana whispered hotly.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "What do you mean?"

 

 

"Teasing me.. I can only imagine the things you want to do. But if you eat too much, you might just want to sleep." Santana chuckled. "It's almost too good to stop."

 

 

Sebastian kissed across her shoulders and reached down to tease a finger between her legs. Santana closed her eyes and relaxed against him. He rubbed over her clit slowly. "You like that?.." he whispered.

 

 

"Oh yes.."

 

 

Sebastian bit her ear and sucked on the lobe gently.

 

 

"Sebastian.." Santana moaned, leaning into the touch.

 

 

"So wet.." he whispered.

 

 

"You're just.. So sexy.." Santana said just as quiet.

 

 

Sebastian moaned in her ear. "What do you want me to do to you?"

 

 

"I want you to fuck me. Keep fucking me.. Dont let me come.." Santana gasped. "Fucking tease me all night. See how many times you can make me come tomorrow after I'm all sensitive from your teasing."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Go get me a condom.."

 

 

Santana did as Sebastian asked and hurried back. Sebastian unzipped his jeans and pulled his member out. "Put it on for me."

 

 

Santana opened the package and used her mouth to roll it on him. Sebastian moaned deeply as he watched her. "Good girl.."

 

 

"Your dick is seriously like the perfect size."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh yeah?.."

 

 

Santana bit her lip as she nodded. He gently reached down, brushing her hair out of her face. "Come get in my lap, baby.."

 

 

Santana climbed into his lap and rocked her hips down. Sebastian moaned, grabbing his length and lining it up with Santana.

 

 

"Please.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled her hips down, moaning as he slid into her.

 

 

"Ungh.." Santana gasped as she let her head fall back. Sebastian smiled, thrusting up into her. "Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian groaned deep in his throat as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Santana grabbed his hair as she rode him fast. Sebastian moaned, looking up at her. "Fuck..I missed fucking you..So tight.."

 

 

Santana kissed down Sebastian's neck. "Fuck me.."

 

 

Sebastian grabbed her ass and began to pound into her, moaning deeply. Santana let out a cry. "Fuck! Oh god!"

 

 

"That's right baby..Scream for me.."

 

 

"Baby.. I-I'm gonna come!"

 

 

Sebastian moaned as he rolled his hips. Suddenly the timer in the kitchen went off and Sebastian stilled his hips. Santana whined as she rested her forehead against Sebastian's. "You're such a bitch.." She panted.

 

 

Sebastian laughed under his breath as he lifted her off. Santana walked on wobbly legs and took the food out of the oven. She finished preparing everything then smiled to Sebastian. "It's ready, sir."

 

 

Sebastian lifted his shirt and stroked himself slowly. "One sec.."

 

 

Santana watched from the kitchen. Sebastian moaned deeply, looking at Santana with dark eyes. Santana walked over and got on her knees.

 

 

"Just watch.." He said, pulling the condom off and speeding up. Santana watched her roommate. This had never turned her on before. Sebastian rolled his hips up. "Shit..Santana.."

 

 

"Come.. Come for me.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned, throwing his head back as he came across his own stomach.

 

 

"Damn.." Santana whispered.

 

 

Sebastian came down slowly as the warm come dripped across his skin. "Lick it up.."

 

 

Santana scooted forward and licked across his stomach. Sebastian moaned softly, rubbing the tip of his cock across her lips. Santana licked the slit before standing. "I bet you worked up your appetite. Come on."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled, tucking himself away. Santana made their plates and set them on the counter. Sebastian stood and took a bite. "Holy shit."

 

 

"You like it?"

 

 

"It's amazing.."

 

 

"Well, eat up. I made plenty."

 

 

Sebastian kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome.." The Latina said, looking down to hide her blush. Sebastian ate, asking for seconds before helping her with the dishes. They put the leftovers away and sat down with a bottle of wine. "This is nice.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, letting her lean back against him. "It is.." He said, rubbing up and down her side.

 

 

Santana sighed. She never did anything this..domestic. She was surprised that she didn't quite mind it.

 

 

"What are you thinking about?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Nothing." Santana said quickly.

 

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't very convincing.."

 

 

Santana sighed. "I used to think I could never settle down. But if this is what it would be like.. I don't think I would mind so much."

 

 

Sebastian tilted his head. "Really?.."

 

 

Santana nodded. "What about you?"

 

 

"I like it..Never thought I would, like you.." he said, nuzzling into her hair. "But I like this with you..Uncomplicated..Comfortable."

 

 

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I like you too.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, turning her head up to kiss her softly. Santana gave a small moan as they kissed. Sebastian bit his lip as he pulled back. "I have an idea.."

 

 

"What is it?.." Santana asked breathlessly.

 

 

"Go get dressed. I'll take you to a movie." Sebastian smiled. "But we're making a stop first. Wear something slutty. A short dress or skirt."

 

 

Santana grinned. "Okay.." She smiled, standing and walking to her room. Sebastian couldn't stop smiling. Tonight would be fun.

 

 

Half an hour later, Santana emerged wearing a short, skin-tight, grey dress and a leather jacket along with knee high black heeled boots.

 

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

Santana did a little spin. "You like?.."

 

 

"It's perfect." Sebastian grinned as he smacked her ass. "You ready?"

 

 

She gave a small moan and smiled. "Yes sir."

 

 

They went out to Sebastian's car and he drove them to an adult toy shop downtown. "I thought we could look at a few things."

 

 

Santana smiled wide. "So I have a sugar daddy to buy me toys now?.."

 

 

"No. To buy us toys." Sebastian laughed.

 

 

Santana giggled, grabbing his hand. "True..I still want to fuck you.."

 

 

"How about I let you tonight? After all, I did say you can't come tonight. And after the movie, you'll want to fuck me more." He chuckled as they walked in.

 

 

Santana squeezed his hand. "Are you gonna tell me?.."

 

 

"I want you to wear vibrating panties and give me the control." Sebastian explained.

 

 

Santana's eyes went wide. "Oh god..You're gonna kill me.."

 

 

"You'll enjoy it. Are you capable of being quiet?"

 

 

"Yes.." She smiled.

 

 

"Good. What other toys are you interested in?"

 

 

"Well..I'd like to get a strap on that is just for you.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "I like that. Are you into anything else? Bondage? Any fantasies?"

 

 

"I've never found anyone that can dominate me like you.." She sighed. "I can't take orders from them. I feel like I'm not the one to be dominated..But with you..I want to be under you..Tied up, bound and at your mercy."

 

 

Sebastian gripped her hips as he growled. He led her to that part of the store. "Pick out what you want."

 

 

Santana grinned, grabbing cuffs, rope, and a couple of chains. Something else caught her eye and she grinned as she picked up a leather collar.

 

 

"My kinky girl." Sebastian grinned. He took the toys from her. "Let's go to the strap ons."

 

 

Santana walked with him to the strap ons and smiled. "What do you like?”

 

 

Sebastian admired each one until he found one he wanted. "What do you think?"

 

 

"Size queen.." She giggled. "I like it.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. They picked out a few more toys before heading out. Sebastian took the black panties out when they were in the car. "Slip these on."

 

 

Santana nodded, removing her own before pulling them on. Sebastian took the control and turned it on low. Santana gasped, squeezing her thighs together.

 

 

"You like that?"

 

 

Santana nodded quickly. She didn't think the vibrations would be that intense.

 

 

"Talk to me." Sebastian said lowly.

 

 

“Feels so good..I-I know you're gonna torture me.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned. "And that's on the first setting. There're five."

 

 

"Oh god.."

 

 

He chuckled darkly as he turned it off. Santana sighed, relaxing. They got to the theater and Sebastian let Santana pick the movie. She picked an action movie. Something with lots of loud noise. They paid for popcorn and a large drink to share. Sebastian picked seats in the back row. Not many people had filed in by the time the movie started. Santana grabbed his hand, leaning against him. Sebastian smiled at the gesture. Santana was breathing heavily with anticipation. Sebastian looked over as he turned the vibrations on low. She gasped softly, squeezing his hand. Sebastian turned it up a notch, chuckling as she squirmed. A tiny moan escaped her lips as her news pressed together. It felt so good.. Sebastian leaned over and kissed just below her ear. "Shh."

 

 

She nodded, turning her head to kiss him deeply. Sebastian moaned against her lips. Santana rocked her hips slowly.

 

 

"You're so fucking hot.."

 

 

"More..Please.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled her into his lap and put it on the middle speed. Santana moaned softly as she straddled his thigh, pressing down. Sebastian could feel the vibration as he thrust his leg against her.

 

 

"Sebastian.."

 

 

"Fuck.. I want to watch you come right here on my lap.."

 

 

"Y-You're gonna let me come?.." She smiled.

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he turned it up a setting. "Only one more level. Can you make it?"

 

 

She nodded as well. "Yes..Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Another loud noise erupted from the movie as he squeezed his roommate's breasts. "You'll have to be quiet."

 

 

"O-Okay..I'm..Ah..Already close.."

 

 

Sebastian grabbed her hips and pulled her closer as he switched to the highest setting. Santana whimpered before biting down on Sebastian's neck and grinding down.

 

 

"That's it, baby. Fucking feel it building inside of you. Think of my cock pounding into you." Sebastian said lowly.

 

 

Santana let out a long wine as she started shaking. "I'm..Ah!"

 

 

Sebastian covered her mouth quickly. Santana came against Sebastian, rolling her body. Sebastian slowly turned the panties off and removed his hand. He held her close and kissed her as Santana's body continued to shake.

 

 

"Ohmygod.." She whispered.

 

 

"That was so hot." Sebastian smiled. "At least people will think I just spilt our soda."

 

 

"W-What?.." she asked. She moved off of Sebastian's lap and gasped at the huge wet spot on his jeans. "Oh god.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned as he leaned over. "Next time.. I want you to do that on my face."

 

 

Santana smiled. "Fuck.."

 

 

"I'm really not into this movie.. You want to go?"

 

 

"Yeah.." She nodded. Sebastian led her out and opened the car door for her. "I can't wait to use that strap on on you.." Santana grinned.

 

 

He moaned as he drove home. "Have you ever fucked a guy with one?"

 

 

"No..Just girls..All of the guys I've been with said it was too gay.." She giggled.

 

 

"Did you ever do anything anal with girls?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Just fingers." She said, rubbing his thigh.

 

 

"Santana.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Yes?.." She smiled.

 

 

"I.." Sebastian sighed. "I've never done this.. But, I want to give you complete control tonight.."

 

 

Santana examined Sebastian with calculating eyes. "Really?.."

 

 

He looked over and nodded. "Do you..want that?.."

 

 

"I do.." She smiled, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes.

 

 

Sebastian reached over and took her hand. "I'm yours tonight.."

 

 

Santana squeezed back lightly. "I'll take care of you.." she assured. They pulled into the parking lot and carried the bags of toys upstairs.

 

 

Santana grabbed the strap on and a black lace bra and went to the bathroom to put them on. Sebastian sat on his bed, waiting impatiently. Santana stepped out of the bathroom. She curled her hair a bit and put on dark eye shadow and red lipstick. The strap on fit to her body perfectly and made her ass look amazing.

 

 

"Wow.. Ever think of making that permanent?" Sebastian joked.

 

 

Santana giggled. "You like it?..You get to name it. It is yours after all."

 

 

"Name it?"

 

 

"You've never named your vibrators?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"No." Sebastian laughed.

 

 

"Well you're starting today." she grinned, walking over.

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip as his mind raced. "I think I found one that fits this situation.."

 

 

"What would that be?" She asked, adjusting the dildo slightly.

 

 

"A female with a dick? You can't think of any rumors that went around involving that?" Sebastian chuckled. "Disco stick."

 

 

Santana couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her. "Oh my god. It's perfect."

 

 

"Isn't it?!"

 

 

Santana giggled. "Come on, undress. I'm ready to try it out.."

 

 

Sebastian stood up and slowly stripped his clothes off. Santana put her hands on her hips and watched him with hooded eyes.

 

 

"How do you want me?"

 

 

"On your knees..Come suck it.."

 

 

Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of her. "You look so good.."

 

 

Santana smiled, tracing the tip of the tan, realistic toy across his lips. "Yeah?.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he sucked the head.

 

 

Santana smiled, watching him with dark eyes. "Good boy.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned and took more. Santana grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled him closer to take even more. Sebastian sputtered at the unexpected movement. He relaxed and gave her control. Santana moaned, thrusting faster. Sebastian palmed over himself and let out a low groan. Santana quickly grabbed his hair and pulled out of his mouth. "Did I say you could touch yourself?.."

 

 

"No.."

 

 

"No, what?" She demanded, pulling back harder.

 

 

"No ma'am.."

 

 

"Lay on the bed.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he did as he was told. Santana grabbed the lube and set it on the bed before hovering over him. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched her. She smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. Sebastian let out a long breath as he deepened the kiss. Santana grinned, rocking her hips down. Sebastian gasped and spread his legs.

 

 

"Such a good little slut.."

 

 

"For you.."

 

 

She grabbed the lube and began to slick up her fingers.

 

 

"Fuck, I want you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"You'll have me.." She smiled, reaching down and tracing over his hole.

 

 

Sebastian gasped. "Santana.."

 

 

Santana smiled, slowly pushing one in.

 

 

"O-Ohh.."

 

 

"Oh..You're so tight.."

 

 

"Fuck.."

 

 

Santana added another, crooking her finger slightly.

 

 

Sebastian arched his back. "Ungh!"

 

 

"Shh.." Santana smiled.

 

 

Sebastian's breathing sped up. "Another.."

 

 

"Someone's greedy.." She smiled.

 

 

"Please, San.."

 

 

Santana kissed him softly as she added a third. Sebastian closed his eyes as he rolled his hips. "You want me to fuck you?"

 

 

"Yes.. Yes.."

 

 

Santana pulled out and lined up the toy with his hole. Sebastian bit his lip as he waited. Santana pushed in, watching Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian breathed out heavily. "Shit.."

 

 

"Good?.."

 

 

"Yes.. Just been a while.."

 

 

"Really?.." she asked, continuing to ease in.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'm usually..doing the fucking.."

 

 

Santana smiled as she bottomed out, kissing across his chest.

 

 

Sebastian tilted his head back. "Damn.."

 

 

"You look so good like this.."

 

 

"L-Like what?"

 

 

"Filled with me..Panting and desperate.."

 

 

Sebastian shivered. "Move.."

 

 

Santana began to rock her hips, kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian wrapped his long legs around her and moaned into her mouth. Santana pulled back, watching Sebastian.

 

 

"Fuck me.."

 

 

Santana moaned before working her hips quickly, pounding into Sebastian. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. "Santana!"

 

 

Santana growled. "Fuck, Sebastian..Take me.."

 

 

Sebastian arched his body, making the perfect angle for Santana to hit his prostate. "Fuck!!"

 

 

Santana gripped his hips, rolling her body with his.

 

 

"Don't stop!"

 

 

Santana thrust harder, loving the way Sebastian's body moved underneath her. Sebastian dragged his nails down her back as he whimpered. Santana rolled her body. "So fucking hot, Sebastian.."

 

 

"Touch me.."

 

 

Santana reached between them and stroked him in rhythm with her thrusts. Sebastian panted against her breasts. "Fuuucckkk!"

 

 

"You like me fucking you?.." She whispered.

 

 

"Yes.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

 

"Say it.."

 

 

"I-I love you..fucking me.."

 

 

Santana wrapped her arms around Sebastian, slamming into his prostate. Sebastian cried out as he clutched to his roommate. "I'm close.."

 

 

"Come for me, Sebastian.." Santana panted. Sebastian gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as he let go. Santana gasped, watching him fall apart as she slowed her thrusts.

 

 

"Wow.." Sebastian breathed out. Santana grinned, pulling out slowly. Sebastian whimpered at the loss. Santana gasped at the noise, leaning down to kiss him softly. Sebastian wrapped himself around her and pulled Santana close. Santana moaned softly, running her hand up his side. Sebastian pulled back. "I need to clean up."

 

 

"I got it." She said, walking to the bathroom.

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip. He thought about what Santana had said about settling down. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he imagined.

 

 

Santana pulled on a baggy t-shirt and some underwear before walking out with a warm wet rag.

 

 

"Thank you." He said quietly as she cleaned his stomach.

 

 

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "You okay?.."

 

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"You seem like you're thinking about something.."

 

 

"I'm thinking about how sexy you are." Sebastian said smoothly. Santana smiled shyly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

 

"You want to sleep in here?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"I'd like that.." Santana said softly. Sebastian smiled as he made room. Santana cuddled up to him and smiled. Before he could stop himself, Sebastian whispered, "You're so beautiful.."

 

 

Santana's eyes went wide and smiled. Did he really just say that?.. Sebastian bit his lip as he turned his back to her. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him back. "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome.." Sebastian whispered. She leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. Sebastian opened his mouth and kissed her slowly. Something felt different about this. They weren't kissing as foreplay. The kiss felt different and Santana felt something in her chest as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sebastian stopped wondering what he was doing and let his instincts take over.

Santana pulled away, their lips brushing as she looked into his eyes. Sebastian wanted to ask what she was feeling but he couldn't interrupt this moment. Santana placed her hand on his cheek, stroking the skin with her fingertips as her breath sped up slightly. Sebastian smiled softly as he traced along her side. Santana closed her eyes before dipping her head down and nuzzling under his jaw. Sebastian kissed the top of her head and held her close.

 

 

"Goodnight.." She whispered.

 

 

"Night.."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Santana woke up to the see Sebastian. The sun danced across his pale skin and she couldn't help but trace over his chest. Sebastian made a low noise as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

"Morning.." She smiled.

 

"Hey.."

 

She rested her cheek on his chest and sighed happily.

 

"What're you thinking?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Nothing. I just woke up." She giggled.

 

"Can you guess what I'm thinking?" Sebastian asked, placing her hand over his hard cock.

 

Santana gave a tiny gasp. "Hmm..Good dreams?.."

 

"I want you to ride my face." Sebastian moaned, gripping her hips. "Don't hold back. I'll suck your clit and pussy so good." He trailed a hand between her legs and rubbed over her panties. "I want your juices all over my face and dripping down my neck. Ride my tongue hard, Santana. I need to taste you, now."

 

Santana gasped loudly. "Oh my god, yes.."

 

"Undress for me."

 

Santana got on her knees on the mattress and slowly pulled off her shirt.

 

"You're so fucking sexy.."

 

She grinned, rubbing up her own body and squeezing her breasts.

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Take your panties off."

 

Santana bent her knees and pulled the pink lace down. Sebastian bit his lip. "Come here."

 

The Latina straddled Sebastian's chest, looking down at him. Sebastian leaned in and nipped at her thighs. Santana gave a breathless whimper. "Oh god.."

 

Sebastian grabbed her hips and brought her closer. He gently traced his tongue around her lips. Santana shivered, arching her back slightly. "Please.."

 

Sebastian parted her lips and licked at her clit.

 

"Ohhh..Yes.." She gasped, throwing her head back. "S-Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian sucked the sensitive spot into his mouth and moaned. Santana rolled her body, reaching up to tease her nipples as he tasted her. Sebastian moved his hands to her ass as he sped up. She was already on edge. After being teased by Sebastian all day the day before, she was extremely sensitive. Sebastian moved his head as he licked and sucked at her. Her hands slid back down her body and to his hair, gripping it tightly. Sebastian moaned, pressing his face closer to her. 

 

"O-Oh fuck, Sebastian.." Santana moaned, her thighs trembling and tightening around his head. Sebastian set her legs over his shoulders and sat up. He held onto her as he ate her sweet pussy faster.

 

Santana grasped keeping her back straight. "S-Sebastian! I'm gonna come.."

 

Sebastian moaned to let her know he was ready. Santana pulled his head closer, moaning loudly as she came. "Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian closed his eyes as she came against his face. He licked and sucked what he could as the rest dropped down his neck to his chest. Santana whined as she came down, stroking his hair and rolling her hips. Sebastian kissed her thighs before slowly setting her in his lap. Santana moaned softly as she looked at him before kissing him deeply. "Fuck me.." She whispered.

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around her and flipped them over. He slid into her with ease. Santana's back raised off of the bed as she wrapped her legs around him.

 

"Talk to me, San.." Sebastian moaned as he fucked into her.

 

Santana pulled him closer. "You fuck me so good, Sebastian..ah..Please..More.."

 

Sebastian sped up. "Fucking take me.."

 

Santana cupped his face in her hands. "Ohhh..yes.."

 

Sebastian looked down at her. He slowly leaned in to kiss his roommate. Santana moaned softly as she kissed him. Sebastian slowed his hips and cradled her face in his hand. Santana gave a quiet gasp, moaning against his lips.

 

"Santana.."

 

Santana rolled her body with Sebastian, gently running her hands down his back. Sebastian groaned. "You feel so good.."

 

"Deeper, baby.."

 

Sebastian kissed down her neck as he pushed in all the way.

 

"Ah! Oh god, Sebastian.." She whispered.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"I-I'm so close.."

 

"Me too.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Come..Come inside of me.." She whispered.

 

Sebastian gasped. He completely blanked on wearing a condom. Santana felt so good wrapped around him. He gave a few rough thrusts before spilling himself. Santana gasped as she tightened around Sebastian, her orgasm shooting through her body. Sebastian's hands traveled around her body as they came down.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

"Wow.."

 

Santana looked up at him and sighed softly. Sebastian pulled out and sat up.

 

"Morning.." She giggled.

 

Sebastian laughed. "A very good way to wake up."

 

She sat up, wrapping her arms around him. "Agreed.."

 

Sebastian leaned back against her. "What's going on with us?"

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"We haven't fucked anyone else lately. We did kind of slow it down this time.. I don't know." Sebastian shrugged.

 

Santana kept quiet for a moment. "Well..I don't know..I haven't really wanted anyone else..And..We just woke up.."

 

"I was just making sure. You know.. Girls and their feelings." Sebastian laughed.

 

"You're practically a girl." She teased.

 

"How so?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"More of a girl than I am.." She winked, climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom. 

 

Sebastian sighed, running his hands through his hair. She might have a point. Was he starting to care about her?.. Sebastian groaned. He couldn't do this. This was just sex. Maybe he needed to get a few more guys under his belt..He'd go out tonight. Hell.. Maybe he'd even call Blaine. That would distract him. Santana had class that day, so Sebastian was stuck at home with nothing but his thoughts. He tried to busy himself but nothing helped. He sighed, grabbing his phone and calling Blaine.

 

After a few rings, Blaine answered. "H-Hello?"

 

"Hey Blaine..It's Sebastian.."

 

"Hi." Blaine said shyly. "How are you..?"

 

"I'm great..Listen..Do you want to come over for a bit? Hang out?"

 

"Is Santana there?"

 

"No."

 

"You want to hang out with just me?.."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Well? I was hoping we'd do a little more than hang out.."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "O-Oh.. Umm.. Yeah.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "So..See you soon?"

 

"I'll be there.."

 

"Bye, Blaine.."

 

Blaine said bye before hanging up. Sebastian sighed softly as he sat back. This would be fun. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Sebastian opened the door and grinned as he saw Blaine.

 

"H-Hey.." Blaine stammered.

 

"Hey." He said, letting Blaine in. "Want something to drink?.."

 

"Sure.."

 

Sebastian went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. Blaine carefully took the glass. "So.. What's up?"

 

Sebastian smiled, sitting next to him and rubbing over his thigh. "Nothing much..I've been home all day. And..I thought about you."

 

"Why me..?"

 

"Why not?.." Sebastian said, giving a crooked smile. Blaine bit his lip before drinking the rest of his glass. 

 

Sebastian watched Blaine. "You were just the first person that came to mind.."

 

Blaine set the glass down and placed his hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian laced his fingers with Blaine's before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Blaine melted into the kiss and squeezed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian cupped Blaine's cheek before pulling him into his lap. Blaine gasped and rocked his hips down. Sebastian pulled back, looking up at Blaine. "You're so hot.."

 

"What do you want to do..?"

 

"Whatever you want, Blaine.." Sebastian whispered, running his hands down to Blaine's ass.

 

Blaine whimpered. "I-I don't know.."

 

"Well..We can just do this..Until you feel ready to do anything else."

 

Blaine nodded, pushing his ass into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian growled, squeezing roughly as he kissed him. Blaine placed his hand on either side of Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian traced his fingers up to the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine shivered. "I want it.."

 

"What do you want?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Your hands.. Touch me.."

 

Sebastian pulled Blaine's shirt over his head, nearly knocking his glasses off. He smiled, running his hands up and down Blaine's chest before sliding them to his back.

 

"Oohh, Sebastian.." Blaine moaned. Sebastian leaned in, dragging his tongue over Blaine's nipple, biting it lightly. "Oh god.."

 

Sebastian moaned, thrusting up against Blaine. "You're so fucking sexy, Blaine.."

 

"Can you...Show me more?" Blaine whispered.

 

"Like what?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

Blaine took Sebastian's hand and placed it on his ass. "I want to know what it feels like.."

 

Sebastian moaned, slipping his fingertips under the waistband of Blaine's jeans. "I want to hear you say it, Blaine..Tell me what you want me to do.."

 

"I-I want.. You to.. finger me.." Blaine whispered.

 

Sebastian slid his hand under Blaine's underwear and squeezed. "Take your pants off for me, baby.."

 

Blaine swallowed dryly as he stood. He looked into Sebastian's eyes as he undressed. Sebastian pulled his own shirt off, but left it at that, not wanting to make Blaine feel pressured. "Do you want to do this in my bed?.." He asked softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes.."

 

Sebastian stood, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

 

"Can I.. Straddle you? Like out there?"

 

"Of course." Sebastian said as he climbed on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and smiled as Blaine climbed over him.

 

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. "Does it hurt?.."

 

"A little burn..But it's a good burn..It feels good..I'll go slow, so it won't be bad.." Sebastian whispered, grabbing the lube.

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

 

Sebastian spread a generous amount of lube on his index finger and reached down to rub over Blaine's hole. "I need you to relax for me, beautiful.."

 

Blaine's breathing deepened as he pressed back against Sebastian's hand. "I-I'm trying."

 

Sebastian nodded, pressing inside of the young man slowly. Blaine gasped harshly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"Shh.." Sebastian soothed, using his free hand to rub his back. "Relax, baby..Shh..Try to bear down on me..Take it slowly.."

 

Blaine took slow, even breaths as he lowered himself. Sebastian watched him, licking his lips. "You're doing so good.."

 

Blaine let out a broken moan. "O-Ohh.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he pushed his finger in the rest of the way. He let Blaine get used to it before pulling out and pushing back in.

 

"Oh god.." Blaine whispered, rolling his hips down.

 

"You like that?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yes.."

 

"Then..You'll love this.." Sebastian breathed out as he searched for Blaine's prostate.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide as he found it. He moaned loudly and clutched to Sebastian's shoulders. "Fuck!"

 

Sebastian smiled, rubbing over the bundle of nerves. Blaine arched his back and rested his forehead against Sebastian's. "S-So good.."

 

"You want another?.."

 

"Please, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian pulled his finger out before adding more lube and gently pushing in. Blaine gasped lightly. It did burn. But Sebastian was right. It was worth it.

 

"You like that?..Like me filling you?.."

 

"Yes.. Yes, Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian sped up his fingers and smacked Blaine's ass with his free hand. 

 

“Oh!" Blaine gasped before letting out an obscene moan.

 

"Blaine.." Sebastian moaned, pushing deeper. "Fuck yourself on my fingers.."

 

Blaine gripped Sebastian's shoulders as he rolled his body.

 

"Such a greedy slut..Desperate to be fucked."

 

"I want it.. I want you so bad.."

 

Sebastian was aching in his jeans. But he wanted this to be for Blaine.   
"Talk to me..Tell me one of your..most filthy fantasies.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes and blushed deeply. "The other night.. I-I had this dream.. You tied me up and teased me.. Fuck, it was so good.. You made me beg for your cock.. Made me fall apart from your touch.."

 

"You're dreaming about me, Blaine?" Sebastian whispered, brushing over his prostate.

 

"Ah!" Blaine cried out. "Yes.. I woke up.. I was so hard.."

 

Sebastian gently traced a finger up Blaine's erection.  
"I think I could do that for you one day.."

 

"Not yet?" Blaine whined.

 

"No..Not now..I want you like this for now.." He whispered hitting the spot that made Blaine writhe over him. Blaine moved with Sebastian. He reached up pulling his hair. As much as he wanted Sebastian right now, him making him wait made Blaine trust him more.

 

"Are you ready for one more?.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Mmm.. Oh yes.."

 

Sebastian licked over Blaine's nipple as he pressed a third finger. He'd done this before and dealing with virgins was a gentle process. It was something he was very serious about. Making virgins feel comfortable was important to him considering he never had that.

 

Blaine breathed heavily against Sebastian's neck. "Oh god.."

 

Sebastian turned his head, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine whimpered, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian felt Blaine's muscles tighten around his fingers. "So good.."

 

"Sebastian.. Oh god, I'm gonna.."

 

Sebastian sped up, kissing up Blaine's neck. "Come. Come for me."

 

"Bite my ear.. fuck!"

 

Sebastian leaned up, biting Blaine's ear and growling as he sped up. Blaine let out a loud whine as he came hard. Sebastian pulled Blaine close, holding him as he trembled.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse.

 

"Good?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"So good.."

 

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and kissed Blaine. As Blaine started to climb off, he felt Sebastian beneath him. "Do you want me to..?"

 

"Only if you want to, beautiful.."

 

"I want to." Blaine said with an innocent smile.

 

Sebastian smiled. "Okay.."

 

Blaine scooted down and rubbed over Sebastian's pants. "Will you tell me the things you do want to do to me?"

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Fuck, baby..There's so much.."

 

"Tell me." Blaine whispered as he pulled Sebastian's pants down.

 

Sebastian lifted his hips. "Like you said earlier..I want to tie you down..So you can still move, but not reach anything.." Sebastian said quietly. "I want to suck that big cock again..Have you moaning and about to come before I pull away.."

 

Blaine's breathing deepened as he leaned down and licked at the head. Sebastian moaned, his head falling back. "That mouth..So perfect.."

 

Blaine smiled before sucking just the tip. Sebastian looked down at Blaine and thread his fingers through his curls. Blaine moaned as he took more. 

 

"Fuck, Blaine..I'm already close, baby.." He whispered.

 

Blaine couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He was so inexperienced and he was already making Sebastian fall apart. Sebastian arched his back as he let go, coming into Blaine's mouth. Blaine rubbed Sebastian's thighs as he swallowed him.

 

"Oh..That's so good..Good.." Sebastian panted, rolling his hips up. Blaine sputtered lightly as he pulled off. Sebastian pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Blaine shivered as the kiss lingered. Something inside of him sparked. Was he getting feelings for Sebastian? Sebastian smiled as he pulled away slowly.

 

"You should call me more often." Blaine chuckled as he blushed.

 

"I definitely will.." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling the covers over them. "So..Have you tried with other guys since we met?.."

 

Blaine shook his head.

 

"Why not?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

"I-I guess I don't really know how.."

 

"Please..You're innocent..approachable..and so sexy.."

 

"Really?" Blaine asked. His heart was racing at Sebastian's words. "No one has tried.."

 

"Try hitting the bar scene. Buy a drink and wait at the bar..They'll swarm like flies.."

 

"Y-You think I should?.."

 

"I think you should wait..Until I can show you some more..Some guys would take advantage of a nice guy like you.."

 

Blaine nodded slowly. "I really appreciate what you're doing.."

 

"Oh, don't thank me, Blaine..I enjoy it..And I want you to enjoy yourself with someone that cares and wants you to be comfortable.."

 

Blaine looked away. Maybe he was crazy for liking Sebastian. "Okay."

 

Sebastian cupped his cheek. "Hey..You do like this, right?..Doing this with me?"

 

"Of course.."

 

"I like it too.." Sebastian smiled, rubbing his lower back.

 

There were those butterflies again. "Will San get mad that I'm here?"

 

"No. We fool around..But we aren't anything that would require us being exclusive."

 

"Okay.. So are you.. not exclusive with anyone else?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Do you see other people?" Blaine asked.

 

"Oh, no..Not really." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I.. I just want to be careful.."

 

"About STD's? I always use a condom, Blaine." Sebastian said softly.

 

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't know..much about any of this.." Blaine said quickly.

 

"No, it's okay, I promise." Sebastian said gently. "I know we didn't our first night..But I knew for a fact we were both clean. Don't ever let a guy convince you to not use a condom. Whether you're topping or bottoming. Always."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

 

"Promise, me..Okay?" Sebastian said, holding out his pinky.

 

Blaine laughed but held his out. "I promise."

 

Sebastian grinned, linking their fingers. "Okay good. Because if I find out you let some twink loser come inside of that perfect ass of yours, I'm gonna kick it."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Who said I'm into twinks?"

 

"I don't know. You've never told me what you're into.."

 

"I don't know what I'm into.."

 

"Well..What do you think about when you masturbate?..When you're not thinking about girls."

 

"Lately.. You.." Blaine admitted.

 

Sebastian inhaled sharply. "That's hot.."

 

Blaine smiled as he kissed Sebastian's neck. "Before, I never pictured a real guy. But the one I imagined.. He always looked the same."

 

"How did he look?.."

 

"Taller than me. Long legs..skinny and has muscles but they are toned. Hair is a beautiful brown. Not dark but not light. He's beautiful.. He has that 'v' that peaks out when he isn't wearing a shirt. He trims but doesn't shave completely.."

 

Sebastian nodded before grinning. "Would you like me to stop shaving, Mr. Anderson?"

 

"You'd do that?"

 

"I would.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"What you have is sexy too. This is just what I've imagined."

 

"I'd like to try though. This is too high maintenance.."

 

Blaine chuckled. "I agree."

 

Sebastian laughed along with Blaine before going quiet for a moment. "Thank you..For coming over.."

 

"Thanks for calling.."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead as he heard the front door open.

 

Blaine nervously looked up. "Should I go?"

 

"No, you're fine." Sebastian said sweetly.

 

"Okay."

 

Sebastian looked up as his door opened and Santana walked in. "Hey, San.."

 

"Hey. Oh.. Hi, Blaine."

 

."Hey.." Blaine said timidly.

 

"I guess you beat me to it." Santana shrugged before walking out.

 

Later that night after Blaine left, Sebastian pulled Santana close in the kitchen, but she seemed distant.

 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Nothing." She said as she cooked.

 

"You sure?"

 

“Yup.." She said softly.

 

"Well.. Can I help?"

 

"It's fine, Sebastian. I've got it." She said quietly. They were queried for a moment before she spoke up. "Since when have you called Blaine to hook up?.."

 

"Just today." Sebastian said. "Needed to clear my head."

 

"What was wrong?" Santana asked.

 

Sebastian hopped onto the counter. "It was nothing. Really."

 

Santana nodded, deciding not to pry.

 

"You don't want me to see Blaine?"

 

"I don't care, Sebastian." She said offering a smile. She quickly came up with an excuse to hide her jealousy. "Blaine..He's just kind of..New to all this. He's delicate."

 

"I know. And I don't want some asshole to ruin his first time." Sebastian said.

 

"Does he want you to be his first?" Santana asked seriously, looking up at him.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I know what it's like. I want to do this for him. It's not fun the other way around."

 

"What happened to you?.." She asked, stirring the spaghetti sauce.

 

"It's not a good story, San." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Yeah. Well, I know all about that." She said, her mouth a flat line as she stared at the stove.

 

"You want to talk about it?"

 

She sighed softly. "I was thirteen. And..I was at my best friend's birthday party..I went upstairs to use the bathroom and her brother was up there. All my friends knew I had a little crush on him..But I mean, I was thirteen and he was eighteen..It wouldn't ever happen. But I guess she told him about it and he started talking to me and invited me into his room.." She took a shaky breath.

 

Sebastian reached out and took her hand. "What happened?"

 

"He kissed me..And..I was so amazed, because that was my first real kiss..But he started to touch me..and then told me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I had to let him do whatever he wanted to me..We had sex.." She swallowed. "Well..It was more like he had sex with me while I tried to keep my crying down.." 

 

Sebastian stood up and wrapped his arms around his roommate. "I'm so sorry, Santana."

 

Santana quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine..I got over it..By becoming what I am today.." She said, giving a humorless laugh. "By making sex an everyday thing..It made what happened seem..More normal.."

 

"Hey.." Sebastian said softy. "If you ever want to talk.. Or just want someone to hold you.. I'm here, okay?"

 

Santana leaned against him and nodded. "Thank you.."

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead. "You're welcome.. I'm.. I'm going to read.."

 

"Hey..I told you..Talk to me.." She said, looking up at him.

 

Sebastian sighed. "Believe it or not.. But I used to be innocent. I studied constantly and did what I was supposed to do. I had a huge crush on a football player. Everyone wanted him. But no one knew he was gay. He caught me staring at him and he asked me to hang out. He said no one else could know about him." He looked down before closing his eyes. "He made me believe he really liked me."

 

Santana watched Sebastian as she rubbed his hand softly.

 

"H-He came to my house when my parents weren't home. He kissed me and I couldn't believe someone as hot as him could like me. Well. He didn't. He just wanted to fuck."

 

Santana reaching up to wipe a tear away that escaped his eye. Sebastian pulled away. "It's nothing."

 

"Sebastian..We were both taken advantage of..We both know how it feels to be lied to. To be used like a fucking rag..But we can also be here for each other..So let me be that for you..Because you're special..And you didn't deserve that.."

 

Sebastian couldn't look at her as his bottom lip trembled. Why did he tell her? He felt like such a pussy. But.. He wanted it.. "I've never told anyone.."

 

"Me either.." She said softly. "We're both strong and we moved on..We have each other.."

 

Sebastian ran his thumb over her hand as he nodded.

 

She leaned up, kissing him softly. "It's okay.."

 

"Sorry. I just.. Thank you.."

 

"Don't apologize.." She smiled. "Now. I made spaghetti for you. So eat up."

 

"You're going to make me fat." Sebastian chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

That week, Sebastian found himself calling Blaine over more and more. Most of the time just to hang out. He saw a lot of himself in the young man. They were laying on the couch and watching a movie when Santana came home.

 

Blaine smiled wide. "Hey, Santana."

 

"Do you two get sick of each other?" Santana chuckled.

 

"Not really.." Blaine giggled, kissing Sebastian's cheek. Santana walked over and wiggled her way between them. 

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but scooted over. "Well hey." He chuckled.

 

"Hi." Santana grinned. "How are my two favorite gays?"

 

"Hey..I'm not completely gay.." Blaine chuckled, blushing as he looked to Sebastian.

 

"And I'm only bi for you." Sebastian said as he kissed Santana's cheek.

 

Santana smiled. "That's right. My sexy boys." She said, rubbing over their thighs.

 

"I think someone's horny." Blaine laughed.

 

"Slightly.." She grinned.

 

"Only slightly?" Sebastian asked as he leaned over to her ear. "I bet I can change that."

 

“How?” She asked quietly.

 

"Ever have two guys eat you out at the same time?"

 

"Hmmm..No, I can't say I have.."

 

"Blaine? You in?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine grinned. Sebastian got on his knees and pulled Santana's skin tight jeans off. Santana lifted her hips as her black lace panties were revealed.

 

"Why do girls get sexy underwear?" Blaine asked.

 

"Who says you can't wear sexy underwear?" She smiled, spreading her legs.

 

"All we have are briefs, boxers or boxer-briefs." Blaine said, feeling over the front of her panties. "These look so good on you.."

 

"They'd look even better on you.." She smiled.

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "What?.."

 

"I want you to wear my panties.." She said, biting her lip. "They're so wet..Don't you want to feel that against your cock, Blaine?.."

 

Blaine let a small moan slip. He didn't want Sebastian to think he was a freak.

 

"That'd be hot.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"R-Really?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

Blaine rubbed over Santana. "Okay.."

 

Santana smiled, pulling her panties off slowly. Blaine took a deep breath as he stepped into them. Santana grinned, rubbing her clit and arching her hips. Blaine's body was so slim and the black looked so good against his skin. His cock was mostly hard, creating a gorgeous bulge in the lace. "Fuck, Blaine.."

 

"They feel..good against me.." Blaine whispered.

 

Sebastian stared at Blaine with dark eyes. "Rub yourself..Over the lace.."

 

Blaine did just that and his breathing deepened. "Fuck.."

 

Santana moaned, rolling her body as she touched herself. "Blaine.."

 

"Sebastian.. Touch me.."

 

Sebastian got on his knees in front of Blaine and mouthed over his erection. Blaine moaned as he tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian licked up the length to the head which peaked over the hem.

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

"Blaine.." Santana said as she stood. She led them to her room and climbed onto the bed. "I want to touch you while you two eat me. I want that cock right above my face baby."

 

Blaine nodded, taking off his glasses as Sebastian climbed between her legs. Blaine climbed on top of Santana as she said and looked down at Sebastian kissing her thighs. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Lick her clit, Blaine.." He said, licking over her lips.

 

Blaine leaned in and licked Santana. Santana moaned, rubbing over Blaine's stiff member. "Ah!"

 

Blaine sucked her clit into his mouth and rocked his hips down. Sebastian smiled, slipping his tongue into her hole.

 

"Ungh! God, that's so good!"

 

Santana pulled the front of Blaine's panties down before sucking his cock into her mouth. Blaine moaned against her deeply. Santana rolled her body, whimpering around him. Sebastian pulled out and lifted his head, kissing Blaine deeply, but keeping his mouth against Santana.

 

"Whatever you're doing.. Keep it up.. Fuck!" Santana groaned.

 

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned as they continued. Santana cried out as their mouths worked over her. "Finger me..Bas.."

 

Sebastian inserted two fingers, crooking them just how she liked it.

 

"Ungh! I'm gonna come!"

 

Sebastian growled as they sped up.

 

"Yes! Yes! Ahh!" Santana moaned as she came.

 

Blaine grinned as they pulled away. He turned and kissed Santana softly. Santana moaned, rolling her body as she came down. Sebastian rubbed her thighs slowly. "You taste so good."

 

She smiled. "Blaine?..You wanna fuck Sebastian again?.."

 

Blaine bit his lip as he nodded. Sebastian grinned, quickly undressing and getting on his hands and knees. He faced his ass towards Blaine and wiggled his hips slightly.

 

Blaine chuckled as he smacked Sebastian's ass. "You want me to use a condom?"

 

"A-Ah! Only if you want to.." Sebastian grinned. Blaine shook his head as he stepped forward and pulled Santana's panties off. Sebastian smiled, reaching back to spread his cheeks. Blaine sighed as he watched. He placed his hands over Sebastian's and slowly pushed in. Sebastian moaned softly at the dry stretch. "F-Fuck, Blaine.."

 

“Slower?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Please.."

 

Blaine eased his hips forward, making sure to not hurt Sebastian.

 

Sebastian whined quietly. "Yes..Ah.."

 

"I love seeing you like this.." Santana whispered, leaning over and kissing his chest.

 

"L-Like what?.."

 

"Panting.. Letting Blaine fill you. Not being in control."

 

Sebastian moaned softly as Blaine bottomed out, his precome making it a bit less rough. "Kiss me.." he whispered. Santana leaned in, kissing him deeply. Sebastian moaned, rocking his hips as Blaine began to fuck him. 

 

"Damn, Sebastian.. Are most guys this tight?" Blaine moaned.

 

"D-Depends..I usually don't bottom much.."

 

Blaine bit back a smile as he rubbed Sebastian's back.

 

"Fuck me harder, baby..Please.."

 

Blaine sped up as he gripped Sebastian's hips.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Fuck.. Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian moaned loudly, looking back at Blaine.

 

"Kiss her."

 

Sebastian cupped Santana's cheek before kissing her deeply. Blaine angled his hips and slammed into Sebastian. Sebastian whined against her mouth, pushing back against Blaine.

 

"You like when Blaine fucks you?" Santana whispered hotly.

 

"Yes..Ungh..He's so big."

 

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck, Bas.."

 

"I want you to come in me.."

 

Blaine reached around to pump Sebastian's leaking cock. "I'm so close.."

 

"Me too..Oh fuck, Blaine!"

 

Blaine had sweat dripping down his forehead as he sped up, slamming into Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian began to tremble as he cried out, coming across the sheet. As Sebastian clenched around Blaine, he tightened his grip on Sebastian and let go. Sebastian moaned deeply, working his hips and milking Blaine for all he had.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine breathed out. Sebastian hummed and gave a little giggle.

 

"You're so cute." Santana smiled before kissing his cheek.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I'm adorable right after I get filled with come.."

 

"You are." Santana chuckled.

 

Blaine slowly pulled out. "Shit.."

 

"How does it feel to have more experience with dick?" Santana grinned.

 

"I love it.." Blaine whispered, watching his come leak out.

 

"You're welcome." Santana said. There was something in her tone but Sebastian couldn't quite figure out what it was.

 

"Thank you.." He giggled, leaning in to kiss her.

 

Santana turned to Sebastian. "Want me to cook tonight?"

 

"I'd love that.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Something your mom taught you to make..." He said softly, laying on his side and smiling at her.

 

"I'll have to stop by the store. But okay." Santana smiled.

 

"You're the best.." he said, tracing over her fingers .

 

"Want to come with?"

 

"I think I'm gonna stay here with Blaine and wash up." He sighed.

 

"Oh. Okay." Santana said as she stood.

 

"Hey..Give me a kiss."

 

Santana sighed as she leaned over. "You're so needy." She said before giving a playful smile. Sebastian smiled, watching as she left.

 

"Should I go..?" Blaine asked.

 

"No, stay..Shower with me. You made the mess so you get to clean it up." He giggled.

 

Blaine blushed as he nodded. "Okay."

 

Sebastian grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. They cleaned up before cuddling on the couch. "This is nice.." Blaine said.

 

"It is." Sebastian said softy.

 

Blaine smiled, looking up at him.

 

"Are you saying for dinner?"

 

"I don't know. It depends on if Santana wants me to."

 

"She makes plenty. Don't worry about it."

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine said quietly.

 

"She's your friend. There shouldn't be a problem."

 

Blaine nodded, lacing their fingers.

 

Sebastian smiled softly. "Don't worry about her."

 

Blaine fluttered his lashes. "O-Okay.."

 

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine. "Why are you so shy?"

 

"I-I don't know.." Blaine admitted. "I just always have been."

 

"Nothing wrong with that. But you need more confidence."

 

"It's hard to be confident around you.."

 

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Because..You're so confident and sexy.."

 

"You're sexy."

Blaine's face flushed. "O-Oh.."

 

"You're cute with that hair geled back. But now that I see these curls.. I like those more. Not so controlled. And you're eyes are a gorgeous color. You have an amazing body." Sebastian said. "One day, a guy or girl.. Will love everything about you. They'll see all the great things you don't see about you."

 

Blaine's breath hitched as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian saw all of these things..He said them. Blaine's heart did a flip in his chest. "R-Really?.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "You're someone's perfect guy. You just have to find them."

 

Santana came in and groaned. "Oh, don't worry! It's not like these bags are heavy!"

 

Sebastian laughed, standing and grabbing a few of the bags as Blaine sat up.

 

"I tried calling you for help. I guess you were too busy." Santana sighed.

 

"Sorry. I guess I left my phone in the room. What are you making?"

 

"Food." Santana said as she unloaded the bags. "Don't let me interrupt. Go back to Blaine."

 

"He's fine.." Sebastian said, holding her from behind. Santana closed her eyes and started to relax in his arms. Sebastian swayed side to side slowly. "You seem stressed.."

 

"I have a big competition coming up."

 

"Dance?" He asked.

 

"That's next month. This month is cheer."

 

"Ohhh." He breathed out. "Well..You're amazing. And you're going to kick their asses.."

 

"I know. It's just stressful. I won't be home much the next few weeks.." Santana said quietly.

 

"I'll miss you.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Not too much. I'm sure Blaine will keep you busy." She said as she reached for a dish from the cupboard.

 

"Are you jealous?.." Sebastian asked seriously.

 

"What?" Santana asked quickly. "No. I'm saying you won't be alone."

 

Sebastian shrugged. "Well..either way..I'm gonna miss you..a lot.."

 

"I'll miss you too.."

 

Sebastian pulled her close before pressing her against the counter. Santana gasped. Her breathing deepened as she locked eyes with him.

 

"If you fuck anyone while you're gone..” He said, kissing her neck. "You better remember that no one can fuck you like I can.."

 

Santana shivered. She leaned in to kiss his ear. "You can get all the dick you want. You'll still need my pussy."

 

Sebastian moaned softly, grabbing her ass and thrusting against her. "Fuck..I'll always need that sweet pussy baby..So tight and wet for me.."

 

Santana moaned against his ear. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian quickly lifted her skirt and pulled out his stiff member. "No panties?.."

 

"I was in a hurry." Santana breathed out. "Blaine's right there.."

 

"I don't care.." Sebastian whispered, picking her up and thrusting into her.

 

Santana gasped harshly. "This is so sexy.."

 

Sebastian grinned, gripping her thighs as he fucked her hard. Santana pulled his hair as she tried to be quiet.

 

"No..Wanna hear you..want him to hear you.."

 

"Sebastian.." Santana moaned. "Choke me.."

 

Sebastian grabbed her throat, squeezing roughly. "You like that, baby?.."

 

"Yes!"

 

"Fuck.."

 

Blaine turned around with wide, innocent eyes. Sebastian smiled at him as he thrust deeper into her.

 

"Fuck me!" Santana moaned. Sebastian sped up, leaning in to kiss her deeply. Santana melted against his lips. She let go and came without warning. Sebastian groaned as the tightening of her muscles pushed him over the edge as well. Santana clutched to him as they came down.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

The Latina looked into his eyes. "Yeah.. I'll miss you too.."

 

Sebastian chuckled, pulling out and pulling his pants up. Santana stood on shaky legs. "Dinner will be ready in an hour.."

 

"S-Santana.." Blaine called timidly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Come here..please.."

 

Santana sighed as she walked over. Blaine bit his lip as she looked down and saw his erection.

 

"Oh my god." Santana chuckled. "You two will kill me. Take it out."

 

Blaine blushed, nodding as he did as he was told.

 

"What do you want me to do?"

 

"Can you ride me?.."

 

Santana nodded. She looked up at Sebastian as she straddled him. She leaned in to Blaine's ear as he slid inside of her. "When I'm gone, you can fuck him. Don't let him fuck you. And don't forget who introduced you."

 

Blaine gasped sharply. "W-Why can't h-he fuck me?.." he whispered.

 

Santana rolled her hips slowly as she watched Sebastian. "He doesn't do relationships, Blaine. I see how you look at him. It's not worth the hurt. Save that for someone who loves you."

 

Blaine held her close. "B-But..Ah.." He panted.

 

Santana grabbed Blaine's hair. "I'm just warning you. Yes, he's being sweet with you.. Fuck! He knows what it's like..to not have that.. But he doesn't.. Ah! Doesn't want anything more..than fucking.”

 

Blaine rested his lips against her neck. "You're the same..You took my virginity.."

 

"And you knew what I wanted. You never looked at me how you look at him." Santana closed her eyes. She felt like a bitch. But everything inside of her wanted to scream, 'He's mine!'

 

Blaine let out a choked moan as he dug his blunt nails into her back. "S-Santana..I-I just want.."

 

Santana sped up. "What? What do you want, Blaine?"

 

Blaine couldn't speak as he thrust up. "I-I ah! Santana!"

 

Santana's blood boiled. She stood up and pulled her skirt down. "Put the food away. Order a fucking pizza or something." She said before storming out.

 

Sebastian looked up, confused. "What?.." 

 

Blaine jumped up and zipped his jeans before following after her. "Santana!"

 

"Go away, Blaine!" She yelled back.

 

"I'm sorry!" He called, following her down the stairs.

 

"Stop!" Santana said, spinning to look at him. "You have no idea who you're fucking with! Leave me alone!"

 

"I-I..I'll leave him alone..I know that's what you want.."

 

Santana couldn't have this conversation. She wasn't ready. She turned around and walked away. 

 

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curls before going back up the stairs.

 

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I..I just..I called her something and she didn't like it.."

 

"What did you say?"

 

Blaine quickly tried to think of something. "Um..B-Bitch."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I call her that all the time."

 

"I-I guess she didn't like it when I said it.."

 

Sebastian grabbed his phone. He called her over and over but she ignored his calls.

 

Santana eventually turned her phone off, shoving it in her bra. She ordered a few more shots of tequila and threw them back. The bartender watched her. "You want to talk?"

 

Santana looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I want to talk?.."

 

"Looks like you need to." He said softly. He was used to dealing with drunks. "A pretty girl like you.. I'd much rather you talk to me than let some trash take you home."

 

She looked into his eyes. They were a gorgeous blue and full of genuine concern. "Pour me a few more drinks and I'll think about it."

 

"I'm Kurt." The man said as he poured water into a glass. She was so drunk she wouldn't notice. She smiled, accepting the drink and thanking him.

 

At two in the morning, Kurt sighed. "Hey, bar's closing. Let me help you home."

 

Santana looked up at him. "What if you found out you were in love with a guy?..Wait are you gay? If you're gay then pretend I said girl." She slurred.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Okay. So, I prefer guys but I randomly fall for a girl.. What's the question?"

 

"What would you do if that girl was a gay too..Like..You two have sex..But she liked girls.."

 

"Hold on. So, I like guys. She likes girls. But we hook up?" Kurt asked. "Wouldn't happen to me. Does he like you for more than sex?"

 

Santana's eyes went wide. "Hey! I-I was just asking you a question..I did not say anythin' about a guy.."

 

"We're closed, sweetie. Let me help you."

 

Santana sighed, nodding. "Okay..Y-You're really pretty, Kurt.."

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "And you're drunk. Come on. Put your arm around me."

 

Santana slid off her heels before getting off of the barstool. "Thank you.." She said slowly. "Seriously, I have a strap on, Kurt..You're gorgeous." She slurred.

 

"Oh god. You're pretty but I'm not interested." Kurt chuckled as he helped her.

 

Santana kept her arm around him as he walked with her. "I love him, Kurt.." She said quietly.

 

"I believe you. I think you should tell him." Kurt said softy. "If he doesn't feel the same, he's not worth it."

 

"But..We live together..It would be so weird.."

 

"Or it could be great."

 

Santana's next step sent her stumbling, but Kurt caught her. Santana gave a tiny gasp before sitting down on a bench and starting to cry.

 

"Hey." Kurt said as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be okay."

 

Santana wiped her eyes. "N-No..My friend Blaine..H-He's bi and I introduced him to S-Sebastian..He was the first guy Blaine fucked a-and he wants Sebastian to take his ass virginity! He's like in love with him! Sebastian just wants sex, but he's being sweet to Blaine because he had a bad first time..B-But Blaine's a guy..And they hold hands and Blaine gives him these sickening little kicked-puppy eyes!.." She ranted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Kurt rubbed her back. "Talk to him. Tell Sebastian. If it goes badly, come stay with me. I don't have much room. So you can't bring your strap on." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

Santana gave a light giggle, wiping her eyes. "B-But you don't even know me.."

 

Kurt shrugged. "I know. But it's better than you not having anywhere to go. I have a good feeling about you."

 

Santana smiled, nuzzling under his jaw. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome. Now let’s get you to bed."

 

Santana nodded. He helped her stand before walking her to her apartment. The door was locked so Kurt knocked. Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders as Sebastian opened the door. "Hey.. I'm Kurt. I was just helping her home."

 

Sebastian looked between the both of them as Santana grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him in. 

 

"Whoa, no!” Sebastian said quickly. "Do you not see how drunk she is? How can you take advantage of someone like that?"

 

"Are you kidding? I've been giving her water for the past two hours so she wouldn't go with some douchebag." Kurt said seriously. "I'm the bartender. And she's already offered to use her strap on with me. I'm not interested. She's all yours, Sebastian."

 

"Wait..How do you know my name?"

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Umm.. I gotta go. Get her to bed.."

 

"Seb, who's there?” Blaine asked, walking over.

 

Kurt caught a glimpse of Blaine. His curls were a mess. He locked eyes with those perfect honey hazel orbs. Blaine gasped lightly as he looked at the beautiful man. He raised his hand to give a little wave before Sebastian thanked Kurt and closed the door.  
"What're you doing?!" Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

 

"Getting her to bed?.." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Right.." Blaine said. "San.. I'm so, so sorry.."

 

"It's fine..It's okay.." Santana said softly. "M'tired bas.."

 

"I know, beautiful. I'll get you changed and into your bed." Sebastian said as he helped her to her room.

 

Santana looked at Sebastian when he closed the door and tears filled her eyes. "Bas.."

 

"Hey.. Babygirl, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Santana just shook her head as she sat down, her shoulders trembling. Sebastian held her close. "Did someone hurt you? Are you still mad at Blaine?"

 

"No..Can..Can you just hold me?.." She whispered. Sebastian nodded. He helped her change and got her in bed. Santana wrapped herself around him, sniffing lightly as she cried. Sebastian kissed her forehead. "I'm here, San."

 

She nodded, "T-Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Santana closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Sebastian stroked her hair and started to sing softly.   
"Still remember when I first saw her face  
it was just your average day   
it was May or maybe June I think I remember,   
I ran home and told my mom I was in love   
she said son you're just too young   
to even understand the word   
and I don't think you're in it at all.."

 

Santana gasped. She had never heard him sing before.

 

"Man you should of seen us holding hands   
telling our jokes and making plans   
knowing it our hearts it was the start of our ever after   
it was then I knew there could never be   
anyone for her but me   
and deep down in her heart she knew it too   
I'm telling you  
It was first time in my life that I   
had ever felt this way inside   
and I knew that it was real   
it was the first time, the first time   
just like the snow fall coming down in June   
impossible but it could be true   
and I knew that it was real   
it was the first time."

 

Santana looked up at Sebastian and wiped her tears away.

 

"Then one day we got the news  
[she packed her things ran away]   
there wasn't anything we could do   
then I turned and watched her walk away   
all my sunshine turned to rain   
I don't wanna feel that way again  
It was first time in my life that I   
had ever hurt so much inside   
and I knew that it was real   
it was the first time, the first time   
just like the snow fall coming down in June   
impossible but it could be true   
and I knew that it was real   
it was the first time.." he finished.

 

Santana scrunched her eyebrows as she looked at him. "I.. Your voice.."

 

Sebastian gave a shy smile. "That bad?.."

 

Santana shook her head as she leaned in. Their lips almost touched. She threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Sebastian sat up, concerned. He walked in and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up into the toilet.

 

Tears sprang to her eyes as she emptied her stomach. "No.."

 

"Shh..It's okay.." he said softly.

 

"No! He can't see me!" Santana rasped.

 

"Santana..Calm down, I'm the only one here and I'm taking care of you."

 

Santana kept her eyes closed as she stayed bent over. "He won't..think I'm pretty.."

 

Sebastian kissed the back of her neck gently. "He thinks you're beautiful.."

 

Santana shook her head as she slumped to the floor. " 'M sleepy.."

 

Sebastian wiped her mouth with a paper towel and coaxed her up enough to use some mouthwash. 

 

"Feel better?.." he asked.

 

"Sebastian?" Santana whispered.

 

"Yes, beautiful?.."

 

"Will you sleep with me?"

 

"Yes, I will.." He said, gently picking her up.

 

Santana giggled. "You're strong."

 

Sebastian smiled, laying her down and kissing her forehead. Santana curled up to her roommate. "Kurt's pretty.."

 

"He is." Sebastian giggled quietly.

 

"He's in love with a lesbian.. Kinda.." Santana rambled.

 

"Really?..He didn't look like the lesbian loving type.."

 

Santana shrugged as she cuddled up to him.

 

"Does the lesbian love him?.."

 

"She does. But he doesn't know."

 

"Hmm..Maybe she should tell him."

 

"Maybe.." Santana whispered before a small snore escaped her. Sebastian smiled, holding her close as he drifted to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Santana woke up with a killer hangover. Blaine walked in with coffee, orange juice and toast on a tray-table. "Morning, sleepy head.."

 

"Morning.."

 

"Sebastian is out running.." He said, placing the tray next to her and sitting on the bed. "I-I wanted to apologize for last night.."

 

Santana sighed. "I’m sorry.."

 

"Why?.."

 

"Yelling.. Being that way.."

 

"You were upset.."

 

Santana rubbed her head as she sat up. "I had the greatest dream.. I just wish it had been real.."

 

“What was it about?.."

 

"I think he tried to say he.. He felt the same.." Santana whispered.

 

"How do you know he doesn't?.."

 

"It was a dream." Santana sighed. "He sang to me.. It was perfect.."

 

Blaine nodded, pouring sugar into her coffee. "Well..last night, I did hear singing before you started throwing up.."

 

Santana took a sip and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know.. It's so fuzzy.."

 

"You were..pretty far gone when you got home.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Was I?"

 

“Oh yeah.." Blaine chuckled. "Um..Who was that guy that brought you home?.."

 

"He's a bartender. He was really nice to me." Santana said.

 

"Do you remember his name?.."

 

"Umm.. I think it was Kurt."

 

Blaine nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Why?" Santana asked.

 

"Just wondering." Blaine said quickly.

 

Santana ate her toast and groaned. "I feel like shit."

 

"Well..I brought you some aspirin too.." Blaine said, pulling a little paper package from his shirt pocket and handing it to her. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly.

 

"Thank you, Blaine." She took the medicine before grabbing his hand. "Do you like him?"

 

Blaine sighed softly, playing with her fingers. 

 

"I do..But I know he doesn't like me. It’s just because he wants my first time to be good.."

 

"I'm sorry.." Santana says quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Even though you could give him more than me.."

 

"I don't think I could." Blaine said seriously. "You two have this chemistry.."

 

"And yet it's you that he holds hands with and is sweet with. He just likes to fuck me."

 

"Do you not watch how you two act with each other? How he holds you and looks at you?.."

 

Santana shook her head. "What're you talking about?"

 

Blaine just shook his head. "Just. Try to pay closer attention."

 

Santana leaned against Blaine. "Thank you."

 

Blaine stroked her hair slowly before giving her a light kiss. "You're welcome..Believe it or not, you're really special to me, Santana..I want you to be happy.."

 

"You mean a lot to me too. You're one of my best friends." Santana said. "Wait.. Why did you ask about Kurt? Do you..want him?"

 

Blaine blushed. "Um..I-I just saw him and I waved, but..S-Sebastian closed the door before I could..Um..I mean, I don't know him, but.."

 

"Oh god.. I think I might've told him about you.."

 

"W-What did you say?"

 

"I told him about you, me, and Sebastian.."

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine sighed. "W-What did he say?"

 

"He didn't say much. He just helped me get home safe.." Santana explained.

 

Blaine nodded, sighing with relief. "Okay.."

 

"I'm going to take a bath." Santana groaned as she stood.

 

Blaine nodded as they heard the front door open.

 

Santana froze. "Oh god.."

 

"What?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm hungover. I look terrible and smell like puke."

 

Blaine sighed as Sebastian walked in, shirtless and glistening with sweat. "Hey guys.."

 

"Hi.." Santana said quietly. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his chest and abs.

 

Sebastian smiled. "I'm gonna hop in the tub..I could use a bath. Anyone wanna join me?" 

 

Blaine cleared his throat. "Sorry, but I have to go..I have to study."

 

"I was just telling Blaine I could use a bath." Santana said.

 

"Well that's perfect then." Sebastian said as Blaine said goodbye to them and left. Santana gave a small smile before walking to the bathroom. Sebastian followed, watching her as she turned on the water.

 

"I'm sorry about last night.." Santana whispered.

 

"Don't be. I've been way worse than that." He chuckled.

 

Santana smiled. "Thanks."

 

They undressed and Sebastian climbed in first, moaning as the hot water relaxed his muscles. Santana sighed with relief as she sat in front of him. She grabbed a rag and dipped it into the hot water before pressing it to her face. Sebastian gently moved her hand and took the rag, rubbing it down her neck and over her shoulders.

 

"That feels so good.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Good.."

 

Santana leaned forward so he could rub her back. He rubbed over the tan skin slowly before pressing a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

 

"Bas.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Yes?"

 

Santana turned around to face him. "Thank for taking care of me."

 

"You're welcome.." he said sweetly.

 

"Do you have plans today?"

 

"No..You?”

 

Santana shook her head. "I thought I'd stay in bed and watch movies."

 

“Would you mind if I joined you?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Only if you take me to dinner." Santana said shyly. "I'm not up for cooking. But tomorrow, I'll make you my favorite enchiladas."

 

"Deal." he said, kissing her softly and rubbing down her back slowly.

 

“Let's go watch a movie." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian nodded, carrying her out of the tub and drying them both off. He climbed into the bed and groaned. "I think I pushed myself too hard on that run..My legs are so sore.."

 

"Want me to rub them?"

 

Sebastian looked up at her. "Oh, you don't have to." He said sweetly.

 

"I want to." Santana said as she moved to the end of the bed.

 

Sebastian nodded, looking down at her. She was so gorgeous. Her skin was still slightly damp and the way the light hit it made it look like she was glowing.

 

Santana gently massaged his legs. She looked up and saw him watching her. "What're you thinking right now?"

 

"About how gorgeous you are." He said simply.

 

"You're crazy."

 

"No I'm not. You're beautiful Santana..Especially like this..Bare..Wavy just washed hair, no makeup..Perfect."

 

Santana moved to sit by him. "I have to ask you something."

 

"Ask away.."

 

"Did I dream last night? I don't remember if it really happened or not.."

 

"What happened in your dream?.."

 

"It's all unclear. I don't remember everything. But there was singing. It was..beautiful.." Santana looked down. "You said something. I can feel it. But I was so tired.. I don't remember."

 

"Well..I sang to you.." Sebastian said softly. "And you told me how Kurt's lesbian friend was in love with him..And he was with her too..But she didn't know.."

 

Santana's eyes went wide as she looked down.

 

"Don't worry about it too much..You got sick but I helped you clean up and got you in bed.."

 

"Do you think it's possible? For him to actually like her?" Santana asked quietly.

 

Sebastian gave a little smile. "I think it's very possible.."

 

Santana looked at him from under her long lashes. Sebastian grabbed her chin and leaned in to kiss her softly. Santana climbed into his lap. "I've never done this before.."

 

"Done what?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Whatever this is.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Don't think about it.." he said before pulling her down for a kiss. Santana moaned quietly as she melted into his touch. Sebastian's hands roamed over her skin and the room melted away as they moved together. Before he knew it he was inside of her, thrusting deep and slow.

 

"Sebastian.. Oh my god.."

 

Sebastian moaned against her lips, pressing their bodies close together as he thrust into her. Santana cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

 

"Santana.." he panted, running a hand through her hair.

 

"S-So good.."

 

Sebastian leaned down, sucking her nipple into his mouth. Santana moaned as she arched her back. Sebastian moaned deep in his throat as he pushed deeper. Santana rocked her hips down slowly. Everything in this moment felt right. Sebastian looked up at her with something deep in his eyes. Santana took one of Sebastian's hands and placed it on her chest, just above her heart. He gasped softly, his hand trembling. Santana gave him a warm smile before kissing his forehead. Sebastian closed his eyes, pulling her closer and pressing their foreheads together. Santana's hot breath mingled with his. "Bas.."

 

Sebastian whimpered, "Baby.."

 

Santana whined at the name. She leaned in, kissing him passionately. Sebastian moaned into her mouth, speeding his hips. Santana squeezed her eyes shut. She was so close. Her orgasm built higher and higher. Sebastian thrust up faster. "S-Santana..I'm gonna.."

 

"Me too.. Make me come, baby.. Come with me.."

 

Sebastian gasped, arching his back as he came inside of her. Santana scratched his back roughly. She let out a loud cry as her orgasm hit her harder than ever before. Sebastian grunted deeply as he pushed deeper into her, helping them both come down.

 

"Holy shit.. Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing her softly. Santana giggled as she pulled back.

 

"It's gets better each time.." Sebastian said, his voice soft.

 

"It does." Santana smiled. She blushed as her stomach growled. "Well, Smythe. You worked up my appetite. You did agree to take me out."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I did.." He smiled. "I'll go get ready.."

 

"Dress up. I want seafood."

 

Sebastian got up and stretched before walking to his room.

 

Santana couldn't help but grin. Maybe things were working out for her. She walked to her closet. She didn't want to do slutty tonight. She wanted to look classy and perfect for Sebastian.

 

A bit later Sebastian sat in the living room, waiting for Santana. He wore a gray suit with a black tie and some nice black dress shoes. Santana walked out in a tight, almost knee length, red and black sweater dress. She wore a black and white smokey eye with red lips. She had her favorite black boots. They went to just below her knees with a five inch heel. The boots clung to her legs perfectly and had a small belt detail around the ankle. Santana curled her hair and ruffled it to make it a little messy. "What do you think?"

 

"Wow...You're gorgeous.."

 

"I'd say we look pretty good together."

 

"We do.." He said, standing.

 

"So.. Do you like Red Lobster? I'm craving it."

 

"Sounds good." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. They took Sebastian's car and asked for a booth. Santana had butterflies in her stomach. She never felt this way with a guy.

Sebastian ordered them some wine and smiled. "So..What happened with you and Blaine last night?" He asked.

 

"He didn't tell you?"

 

"He said that while you guys were fooling around, he called you bitch..You didn't like it, apparently."

 

Santana laughed lightly. "He didn't call me a bitch. Look, if I tell you this.. Please don't get mad at me."

 

"I won't.."

 

Santana took a deep breath. "I told him he could fuck you while I was gone. But I asked him to not let you fuck him.."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What?..Why not?.."

 

"He should save that for someone he loves. I don't want him to fall for you. He already has a crush."

 

"A crush?..On me?.."

 

"Don't act like you don't see it. He uses those innocent eyes and stares at you all the time." Santana said seriously.

 

"I thought he just looked like that all the time.." Sebastian said. "He looks at you like that too.."

 

Santana shook her head. "He's my best friend. We talked this morning. He likes what he and I do.. Or did, I guess. But he told me he likes you."

 

Sebastian nodded, looking up at her. "Maybe it is best if I don't.." He said, placing his hand over hers.

 

"I'd rather you not.." Santana admitted.

 

"I just..Wanted to make sure he would do it with someone that cares if he's enjoying himself or not."

 

Santana nodded. "I think he might be interested in someone.."

 

"Really? Who?"

 

"Kurt. The guy that walked me home. Blaine only got a glimpse of him. But that was enough." Santana chuckled.

 

Sebastian smiled. "Well..Maybe we should set them up."

 

"I think we should."

 

"Do you..Not want me to fool around with Blaine?" Sebastian asked carefully.

 

Santana looked down before looking at him. "Not really.."

 

"Okay..I won't anymore. But will you tell me why? Other than the crush.."

 

"I like what we have." Santana said simply. "I don't want it to get weird."

 

"So does that mean you won't have sex with him either?"

 

"Right."

 

“Well..What about other people?"

 

"I'm not really interested." Santana shrugged.

 

"What if when you go to your cheer competition and you meet a guy and you..Wanna mess around?"

 

"Well.. If you weren't busy, we could always have phone sex." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian smiled back. "San..You don't get what I'm saying.." he said softly.

 

"If anything were to happen, it wouldn't be with a guy." Santana said. "But.. I don't know. Are you saying you want me to fuck another guy?"

 

"No, I mean you can, but..I'm just saying. I don't want you to feel like you can't fool around with other people..I'm always here when you want me."

 

Santana pulled her hand away. "I don't feel like I can't. I can do whatever I want. Maybe you're the one that doesn't get it."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"Nothing." Santana said as their food arrived. Sebastian sighed softly, looking at the Latina with sad eyes. 

 

Blaine walked into the bar and sighed deeply. This was a long weekend and he needed a beer. He sat at the bar and grabbed his wallet as he waited for a bartender.

 

"What can I get you?" A light, friendly voice said.

 

"Just a be-" Blaine looked up and gasped. It was Kurt.

 

Kurt gasped as their eyes met. "O-Oh..Hi.."

 

"Hey.. I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Blaine."

 

"I'm Kurt.." Kurt said, brushing a hair out of his face.

 

"It's a pleasure." Blaine smiled.

 

"Um..So..A beer?.." Kurt asked, giving a shy smile.

 

"Please."

 

Kurt poured Blaine a beer and brought it to him. It was a slow night and there was only two other people at the bar.

 

"Are you in school?" Blaine asked.

 

"I am. I go to NYADA." Kurt said, resting his elbows on the bar. "You?.."

 

"Same. I want to act." Blaine said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

 

Kurt grinned. "Wow..I can't believe I've never seen you around..I want to perform on Broadway."

 

"I bet you're amazing. I tend to stick to myself." Blaine chuckled lightly.

 

"Well maybe I'll see you around.." Kurt said, giving a warm smile.

 

"I hope so.."

 

A guy across the bar called Kurt and Kurt sighed. "Sorry, be right back.."

 

Blaine nodded. He drank his beer and watched Kurt. He was very interesting. The way he moved..He was tall with muscles, but he was still thin. What Blaine noticed most about his body was his legs. They were long and toned. He'd love to see them without the pants. But there was something about this guy. Blaine wanted to know him. Everything about him. He looked up to his face and noticed his warm smile and the way his eyes wrinkled up when he laughed. It was such a joyful laugh. This guy was genuine. Blaine had a couple of beers, laughing and talking with Kurt all night. Before he knew it, the bar was closing.

 

Kurt was cleaning up and looked to Blaine. "So..You want me to walk you home?"

 

"I'd like that." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt smiled back. "Alright. I just gotta clean up." 

 

He flipped all the chairs onto the tables and flipped the barstools over on top of the bar. Blaine watched how his arms worked, the muscles expanding and contracting as he lifted the furniture. He imagined those strong yet delicate hands gripping his hips. Blaine shook his head to try to keep calm. Kurt finished and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Okay..Ready?.."

 

"Yeah." Blaine said as he stood. Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed deeply before pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. Blaine gasped. He was shocked. When he realized it was Kurt's lips against his, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and moaned. Kurt grabbed his hips and pressed Blaine against the wall. Blaine's head was spinning. Kurt's tongue danced with his own. He melted against the bartender and lifted his leg, wrapping it around Kurt's hip. Kurt thrust against Blaine, kissing down to his neck.

 

"Kurt.. You're so hot.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt moaned softly before pulling back slightly. "Blaine..I-I'm sorry ..You don't deserve this."

 

"No.. I want you. You're not hurting me." Blaine said, trying to pull Kurt closer.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt said softly. "I want you too..But I want to take you on a date..I want to know you.."

 

"You want to go on a date? Like.. A real date?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled. "A real date.."

 

Blaine blushed. "When?"

 

"How about tomorrow night? After school. We can go get coffee."

 

"I-I.. I'd love to.."

 

"Okay..Come on..I'll walk you home."

 

Blaine nodded. He took Kurt's hand as they walked.

 

The night before Santana left for her competition, they decided it would be fun to go to Callbacks. She called Blaine to invite him. To her surprise, Blaine had asked to bring a 'friend'. She didn't ask who it was. If it failed, she planned on introducing him to Kurt.

 

They dressed up and Sebastian grinned. "You look great, babe.."

 

"Thanks. You do too." Santana said. She had been pulling back a little. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what Sebastian wanted from this.

 

Sebastian sighed softly. "Hey..You okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

 

"Of course. I just have a lot on my mind. You know.. Being cheer captain and all." Santana said.

 

Sebastian pulled himself closer to her. "Don't stress tonight..You're amazing.."

 

"Thank you. I'm ready for a night of fun." Santana smiled.

 

"When we get back..You and I can have some fun.."

 

Santana nodded. "Okay."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing her forehead. "Let's go.."

 

They got to the bar and ordered their first drinks as they waited for Blaine. After their second drink, Blaine walked in with Kurt. Santana's eyes went wide as she ran to hug her friend. "No way! We were hoping Kurt was working so we could hook you two up!"

 

Blaine smiled wide. "Well, here we are." Blaine chuckled as Kurt wrapped an arm around him.

 

"Nice to see you again, Kurt." Santana grinned.

 

"Nice to see you sober." Kurt chuckled, giving her a hug. "Hey Sebastian."

 

"Hey." Sebastian said softly. "Grab a seat."

 

Kurt sat next to Blaine as the performances started. 

 

"Oh my god, Santana. You have to sing."

 

"No. Oh, no." Santana said quickly. "Not happening."

 

"Santana, you have to!" Blaine said seriously."In highschool, we were in glee club and Santana always blew the house down."

 

Sebastian nudged her shoulder. "Come on. One song."

 

Santana sighed softly. "Okay. But only if you sing a song too."

 

"Okay. But you have to sing it with me." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Okay..But I have a song I want to sing first."

 

The current song ended and Sebastian kissed her cheek. "You're up."

 

Santana smiled and stood at the microphone. "I'm Santana Lopez, and I'd like to sing Crazy About You, by Adele.."

 

Blaine and Kurt were practically bouncing in their chairs as Sebastian turned to his roommate. 

 

Santana swayed her hips to the beat slowly as she started to sing.   
"Found myself today   
Singing out loud your name,   
You said I'm crazy,   
If I am I'm crazy for you.  
Sometimes sitting in the dark   
Wishing you were here   
Turns me crazy,   
But it's you who makes me lose my head.  
And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible You drift into my head And turn me into a crumbling fool.."

 

Sebastian kept his eyes on her. He listened carefully to the words. He had no idea she could sing so well.

 

" Tell me to run and I'll race,   
If you want me to stop I'll freeze,   
And if you want me gone,   
I'll leave,   
Just hold me closer, baby,   
And make me crazy for you.   
Crazy for you.  
Lately with this state I'm in   
I can't help myself but spin.   
I wish you'd come over,   
Send me spinning closer to you.  
My oh my, how my blood boils,   
It's sweet taste for you,   
Strips me down bare   
And gets me into my favorite mood.." She sang. Her voice was deep and beautiful. Perfect for the song.

 

Blaine turned to Kurt. "They are so clueless."

 

"Tell me about it.." Kurt whispered. 

 

"I keep on trying,   
fighting these feelings away,   
But the more I do,   
The crazier I turn into.  
Pacing floors and opening doors,   
Hoping you'll walk through   
And save me boy,   
Because I'm too crazy for you.   
Crazy for you.." She finished.

 

The entire room burst into applause as Sebastian stood. He shook his head as she headed back to them. "Nu uh. We're singing right now." He said. He told the DJ what song to play and grinned when the music started. 

 

Sebastian looked at Santana.   
“Now I've had the time of my life   
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
and I owe it all to you.."

 

Santana grinned wide,  
"'Cause I've had the time of my life   
and I owe it all to you.."

 

Sebastian danced around Santana as he sang.  
"I've been waiting for so long   
Now I've finally found someone   
To stand by me."

 

Santana smiled.  
"We saw the writing on the wall   
As we felt this magical fantasy.."

 

They sang the rest of the song, flirting and dancing the whole time. When the song ended, Sebastian pulled Santana close to kiss her deeply. Santana gasped as the small audience clapped. Sebastian took her hand as they walked off stage. Santana smiled as they sat down. They ordered another round of drinks. Sebastian leaned in. "I'm not positive about you.. But I know I'm crazy for you."

 

Santana looked up at him. "W-What?.."

 

"You heard me." Sebastian said, pulling back.

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

Sebastian shrugged. "I like you."

 

"I..I like you too.."

 

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "It's about time you said it."

 

Santana blushed deeply. "Whatever.." she giggled.

 

Sebastian laughed as he sat back and sighed happily. Santana grabbed his hand and Kurt smiled knowingly. 

 

"You want to dance?" Blaine asked Kurt.

 

"I'd love to.." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed to the crowd of dancers. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck and smiled.

 

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt smiled. "No, I don't.."

 

"Well, I see it.."

 

"I just see how beautiful you are.."

 

Blaine smiled. "You're sweet."

 

"Honest.." Kurt said softly. Blaine turned around and pressed their bodies together. Kurt smiled, kissing the spot behind Blaine's ear. Blaine bit his lip as they danced together.  
"You have to stop making me want you like this.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Like what?" Blaine asked, pressing his ass back.

 

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "Blaine..Fuck..Like that.."

 

"But it feels so good.."

 

"I know.." Kurt said in Blaine's ear, his voice low with lust. Blaine looked back at Kurt with those beautiful innocent eyes. Kurt turned him around and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle. He could feel how much Kurt cared about him.. Blaine blushed as the kiss ended. "I really like you, Kurt.."

 

"I really like you too Blaine..Um..Do you..Want to be my?.." Kurt said shyly.

 

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Yes."

 

Kurt grinned. "O-Okay.."

 

Blaine leaned in for another kiss. Kurt kissed him deeply, smiling wide. 

 

After a while, a pretty blonde walked over to the table. "Hey San! Wanna dance?"

 

"B-Brittany?.."

 

"Hey." The blonde grinned.

 

"What are you doing here?.."

 

"I came to visit."

 

"Wow..Well, hi.." She smiled.

 

"You don't seem happy to see me." Britt said.

 

"I am!" Santana said, smiling. "Sebastian, this is Brittany."

 

"Hi, Brittany." Sebastian said softly. Brittany smiled, giving a wave. "You two want a few minutes alone?" he asked.

 

"I'm just gonna go dance with her." Santana said, standing.

 

"Okay."

 

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked out to the dance floor with her.

 

"How have you been?" Santana asked.

 

"Good..I missed you.." She said, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

 

"I missed you too, Britt.." Santana sighed as they slowly swayed together. "How's college?"

 

"Great! They say I'm a visionary..But I don't wear glasses so I don't know what that means.."

 

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "It means you're smart, Britt. I'm glad I'm not the only one that sees it."

 

Brittany grinned, "I love you.."

 

"Britt.. We should talk.."

 

"Why?..I'm here with you now..There's no temptation anymore..We can.."

 

"I'm kind of with someone.." Santana said quietly. "He makes me happy.."

 

"He?.." Brittany asked, freezing.

 

Santana nodded. "Britt.. You'll always be my first love. But you don't live here.. I'm sorry.."

 

"And what if I did?..What if I moved here?.."

 

"I-I don't know. You have school. You can't just quit just to see what would happen."

 

Brittany looked at Santana with the hurt expression she hated.   
"You don't love me.."

 

"I'll always love you." Santana said, grabbing her hand. "But things have changed. We barely talk anymore. Then I started getting feelings for him.. Britt, please don't look at me like that.. I thought you had moved on."

 

Brittany shook her head. "I-I told you that you were the one I always wanted to be with.."

 

Santana had tears in her eyes. "We stopped talking, Britt.. Did you want me to wait and hope you'd come back? That's not really fair.."

 

Brittany wiped her eyes as she pulled away. "No.."

 

"Brittany.."

 

"I have to go.." She got out, almost running out of the bar.

 

Santana didn't move. She felt terrible for hurting Britt. All she ever wanted to do was protect her. But they had grown apart.

 

Sebastian walked over, grabbing her shoulder. "Hey..Are you okay?"

 

Santana shook her head.

 

Sebastian pulled her close. "What happened?.." he asked, moving with her to the slow song.

 

"Britt.. She was my first love. And I just broke her heart.." Santana whispered.

 

"What'd you say?.." Sebastian asked quietly.

 

"I told her I had feelings for someone else. Then she offered to move here.."

 

Sebastian looked down at her. "You couldn't wait forever, Santana..”

 

"I know.. But since we met, all I wanted to do was protect her. And I'm the one that hurt her."

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead. "It’s okay, Santana.."

 

Santana rested her head against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian stroked her hair, sighing softly. "Can we just go home?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian told Blaine they were leaving before taking Santana home.

 

"Are you okay?.."

 

Santana nodded. "I'm just worried about her."

 

"Why don't you call her?.."

 

"You didn't see the look on her face. She wants nothing to do with me now."

 

"Just try?.."

 

Santana took a deep breath as she took her phone out. Sebastian sat on the couch with her, his hand on her knee. Santana's hand was shaking as she called Britt.

 

"H-Hello?.." Brittany answered.

 

"Don't hang up."

 

"Santana.."

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"N-No..I'm actually really sad because I feel like I'm never gonna see you again."

 

"What? No. Britt, I want you in my life. It'll just be different."

 

"B-But..I love you.."

 

Santana sighed. "And I love you. But more like a friend now. I'm sorry. But I can't hide how I feel about him." She explained before glancing at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian gave a weak smile. 

 

"I thought..It would always be us..W-When we broke up you said..It wasn’t an official breakup.." 

 

"Because we never had anyone serious. We always dropped whoever just to be together. I thought it would be us too.. I'm not trying to hurt you."

 

Brittany sniffed. "O-Okay.."

 

"I really am sorry.. Do you..hate me?" Santana whispered.

 

"No.."

 

Santana gave a sigh of relief. "I'll still be here for you. Always."

 

"I just wish..I-I could have you.."

 

"I know, baby girl. You'll get through this. I promise. You'll find someone who will treat you better than I ever did."

 

"No one understands me like you do.."

 

"And I'll always be here."

 

Brittany sniffed again. "Okay.."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be..You really like him?.."

 

"I do." Santana said, unable to hide her smile. "I can't explain it, Britt."

 

"I understand.."

 

"Are you going to be okay?" Santana asked.

 

"I think so." Brittany said quietly.

 

"If you need to talk, you have my number."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Always."

 

Brittany nodded. "Bye San.."

 

"Bye, beautiful."

 

Sebastian looked at Santana as she hung up. "You okay?"

 

Santana wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yeah."

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay.."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be.." Sebastian said sweetly.

 

"I'm going to miss you this weekend.."

 

"I'm gonna miss you too.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana turned to face him. "What do you want from this?"

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"Do you just like how we are when we're fucking?" She asked quietly.

 

"No..I mean I-I like it..But..I just like being with you too.."

 

Santana sat on her knees and took Sebastian's hands. "I'm terrified. But I want you."

 

Sebastian gasped softly. "I-I want you too.."

 

Santana blushed lightly as she squeezed his hands.

 

"Kiss me.." Sebastian whispered. Santana smiled as she slowly leaned in. Sebastian cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Santana climbed into his lap. She had never cared for kissing that didn't lead to sex. But this felt good. Sebastian held her close, sighing happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana had just come home from cheer practice. She was still in her uniform. She spotted Sebastian on the couch and sat next to him. "Hey sexy."

 

"Hey.." Sebastian grinned, looking up from his book.

 

"So.." The Latina said awkwardly.

 

"So?.."

 

"Have you ever role played?"

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I can't say I have.."

 

"Oh." Santana nodded. "Well.. What do you think of it?"

 

"I think it'd be fun." He smiled.

 

"Really? Cool."

 

"Is there something you had in mind?.." he whispered.

 

"Kind of.." Santana said. "It might be kind of weird.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I've always had this fantasy of being the hot young babysitter. Teasing the father until he can't take it anymore and needs me." Santana said hotly.

 

Santana saw as Sebastian's back arched slightly. "I like it.."

 

She moved to straddle his lap. "You'd be the sexy father going out with your friends. Your 'wife' is out for a girls night and isn't coming home. You call to say you'll be later than you thought. When you come home, you catch me in your bed. Touching myself.. Part of you loves this. But you have to stay in daddy mode and lecture me on how I should be watching your kids." Santana whispered in his ear. "Until I distract you into being my daddy.."

 

Sebastian ran his hands under her skirt and moaned as he cupped her ass. "Fuck..You want me to be your daddy, baby?.."

 

Santana gasped. "Yes.. But you have to resist first. Make me work for you. After all, it is your marriage I'm destroying." She giggled.

 

Sebastian chuckled, spanking her hard. "Such a bad, girl.."

 

"Oh! Mmm, yes.."

 

"When do you want to do this?.."

 

"Tonight?"

 

"I guess I should get ready.."

 

Santana bit her lip as she nodded. "I should too."

 

Sebastian leaned in, kissing her softly. "Get to it then."

 

Santana was giddy as she got up and headed to shower. Sebastian chuckled, getting up and going to get dressed. Santana hurried to her room after her shower and locked the door. She searched her clothes for the perfect outfit. She settled for a pair of short, black shorts and a button up that showed off her breasts perfectly. Of course, the Latina added a pair of heels and curled her hair. She checked herself out in we full length mirror. Her long legs looked amazing. Santana unbuttoned the top two buttons before walking out of her room.

 

Sebastian had on a button up with a tie, some dress pants and a pair of glasses. He even decided not to shave.

 

"Damn, Mr. Smythe," Santana grinned. "I thought you were going out with the guys?"

 

"We're a bit more high class.." Sebastian said, straightening his tie.

 

"Still, it's a shame. You look too good not to get some." She said as she walked over to the couch. She bent over, making sure he was staring at her ass, to grab his book. "Have fun."

 

Sebastian swallowed. "You have my number.." He nodded. "Don't hesitate to call.."

 

"I won't." She smiled as she lay down and stretched her long legs.

 

Sebastian grabbed his coat and wallet before walking out. While he was out he decided he might as well go get a couple of beers.

 

Santana sent him a text. "Tell me when you're on your way."

 

"I will." He replied.

 

Santana headed to his room and climbed onto his bed. She turned the tv onto some reality show and waited. Sebastian drank a beer before he got bored of the guys hitting on him and called Santana.

 

"Hello?" Santana answered.

 

"Santana. It's Mr. Smythe..I might be a little later than I thought.."

 

"Oh.. Why?" Santana asked.

 

"Just having a bit of fun with the guys. I might be home sooner. But I'm not sure."

 

"Mrs. Smythe is staying out, right? You'll be here first?"

 

"She's staying the night at a girlfriend's house. So I'll be paying you. How are the kids?"

 

"Good. We played a board game. I have them baths. They're changing for bed now." 

 

"Good, good..I'll see you soon."

 

"Yes sir." Santana said hotly. Sebastian swallowed audibly before hanging up. Santana grinned as she set her phone down. This would be fun. Sebastian left about ten minutes later and started back to the apartment.

 

Santana heard the front door unlock. She slipped her hand down between her thighs as she waited for him to come in. Sebastian walked in and looked around as he started down the hall. He checked her room and found nothing. He started towards his room but stopped when he heard a noise. Sebastian carefully opened the door. Santana had slipped her hand under her shorts. She spread her legs as she slowly fingered herself. Sebastian gave a tiny gasp. He watched as the sexy Latina moved, writhing on his bed. 

 

"Unhh.. Fuck.." Santana moaned loudly. Sebastian's eyes ran over her body. Santana lifted her hips as she slid another finger inside of herself.

 

"Oh god.." Sebastian whispered. Santana used her free hand to caress her breasts as she sped up.

 

Sebastian swallowed and quickly opened the door. "What do you think you're doing?.."

 

Santana gasped as she pulled her hand away and sat up. "M-Mr. Smythe! I-I thought you were going to call on your way.."

 

"I didn't think I had to..Why are you in here doing...this?! You're supposed to be watching my kids!"

 

"They’re sleeping." Santana said simply. "I watched a horror movie and needed a distraction.."

 

"So you masturbate in my bed?.."

 

"I didn't think it was a good idea to do it on the couch. And don't think I didn't see you watching."

 

Sebastian froze, biting his lip

 

Santana knew she had him now. She got on her knees and scooted to the end of the bed. "Mr. Smythe, I see the way you look at me."

 

"Santana..This is completely inappropriate.."

 

Santana stood and walked over to him. "Mr. Smythe.. Boys my age just don't get it. I need a man. A real man."

 

"I'm..No, Santana. I'm married.." Sebastian said, backing away.

 

"No one has to know." She said as she started to unbutton her shirt. "You've been watching me for months. Since I started this job. I want you. I won't tell anyone."

 

Sebastian's back was to the wall. "I-I.."

 

Santana stepped forward and placed her hand over his pants. "See? You want me." She said. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

 

Sebastian gasped softly. "Oh shit.."

 

"I haven't had sex in months. I’m so wet. I've been thinking about you all night." Santana said as she turned and pressed her ass against him. She ground her hips back. "I want you to be my Daddy tonight. Show me what a real man can do with a tight pussy like mine."

 

Sebastian growled, grabbing Santana's hips. "Oh fuck.."

 

"You like when I call you Daddy?" Santana leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I bet an experienced man like yourself can do wonders with your tongue. The boys I've been with get tired after not even two minutes. Do you want to taste me?"

 

"I want to.." Sebastian whispered. "You're so sexy.."

 

Santana shut the door and dropped to her knees. "You can have me any way you want, Mr. Smythe. I want you to make me feel so good. But first, I need to see this dick." She said as she unzipped his pants. She pulled them down with his briefs and gasped. "Holy shit.. That's so fucking big.. And thick! Are you sure it'll fit?" Santana asked innocently.

 

"Ohhhh..It will baby..Daddy's cock will stretch you so good."

 

Santana moaned as she sucked the tip. Sebastian grabbed her hair, moaning softly.

 

"Tell me the kinkiest thing you've ever done." Santana whispered before taking more.

 

Sebastian growled. "Ungh..I've tied up my wife..fucked her until she couldn't walk."

 

Santana moaned around him.

 

"You like sucking Daddy's dick?.."

 

"Mhmm," Santana hummed as she sucked him fast. Sebastian grinned, pulling out and pulling her hair.

 

"Ungh.. What do you want to do to me?"

 

"I want to taste you..Make you come.."

 

"Daddy please.."

 

"Undress..Let me see that pretty pussy.."

 

Santana slowly took her shirt off. She unhooked her bra and let her supple breasts free. As she moved to her shorts, she turned around. The Latina bent over as she pulled them off and revealed her black lace thong. Her legs were spread just right so Sebastian could see her skin through the lace. "Like what you see so far? I bet your wife doesn't dress like this."

 

Sebastian reached down, rubbing between her legs.

 

"Oh, Mr. Smythe.."

 

"You're so fucking beautiful.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana stood back up. "Take them off."

 

Sebastian grabbed her underwear and slowly pulled them off. Santana bit her lip. "Have you thought about this?"

 

"I have..I watch how you bend over for me.."

 

Santana grinned as she sat on the bed. "I'm surprised it’s taken this long."

 

Sebastian pulled his shirt off, leaving the tie. "Me too.." he grinned.

 

Santana leaned back and opened her legs. Sebastian moaned, kissing down her stomach. She let her head fall back as she gasped softly. He ran his hands along her inner thighs, admiring her slowly. "Mr. Smythe.." Santana breathed out.

 

"Yes?.." He whispered, kissing her hip softly.

 

"Your lips.. They feel so good on me.."

 

Sebastian kissed up to her breasts as he teased her clit with his finger. "Such a dirty girl.." he growled.

 

"Oh! Yes.. Yes.."

 

Sebastian bit her nipple gently. "Say it..Say you’re Daddy's dirty little slut.."

 

Santana whimpered as she rolled her body. "I'm Daddy's dirty slut.."

 

Sebastian moaned against her neck as he started to finger her. "Keep talking.."

 

"Fuck.. Every time I babysit.. Once they're in bed, all I can do is think about you. How much I wanted to see how big you are.. Want to feel you stretching my pussy.."

 

Sebastian growled. "I see it..I see how much you want me..When you bend over to get your bags..Showing off that perfect ass.." Sebastian moaned, kissing down her body again.

 

"I do.. I've wanted you so bad.."

 

Sebastian moaned softly as he teased her lips with his tongue. Santana spread her legs further. "Please.."

 

Sebastian leaned in, sucking her clit into his mouth. Santana's eyes went wide as she let out a loud moan. Sebastian pulled away. "Shh..You have to stay quiet.."

 

Santana whined. "Y-Yes sir.."

 

Sebastian lifted her legs onto his shoulders and licked her slowly.. Santana gripped his sheets as she rolled her body down. Sebastian hummed, pushing a finger into her.

 

"Oh my god.." Santana breathed out.

 

"So wet for me.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana squeezed her breasts. "That feels so good.."

 

Sebastian added another finger as he licked at her clit. The Latina arched her back. "Right there.. Ohh..."

 

Sebastian smiled, pulling her closer. Santana put a pillow over her face as she moaned. Sebastian sped up, growling in his throat.

 

"Ungh! Mr. Smythe!"

 

"You gonna come?.."

 

"Yes.. Faster.."

 

Sebastian replaced his mouth and sped up. Santana's orgasm built rapidly. Her body arched more than Sebastian had ever seen anyone do before she came with a loud cry. Sebastian moaned against her, helping her come down. She panted heavily as she laid back down. "Wow.."

 

Sebastian smiled, climbing up her body.

 

"Mr. Smythe.." Santana whispered.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you.."

 

"Yes.. Fill me with your thick cock, Daddy."

 

Sebastian lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Santana clutched to Sebastian. "Holy shit!"

 

"You like taking my cock, baby?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

Sebastian bit her neck as he started to thrust. Santana gave a delicious moan as her head fell back. "Fuck!"

 

"Santana.." Sebastian growled.

 

She wrapped her long legs around Sebastian. "You like my pussy, Daddy? How does it feel?"

 

"So tight..So wet around me, baby..fuck.."

 

Santana leaned up for a passionate kiss. Sebastian moaned deeply as he sped up. Santana scratched his back, leaving red lines down the pale skin.

 

"F-Fuck.." He whispered, smacking her thigh. "I'm gonna fucking come.."

 

"Me too." Santana gasped. "Grab my ass, Daddy.."

 

Sebastian gripped her ass with both hands as he pounded into her.

 

"DADDY!" Santana cried out as she came. Sebastian grunted, giving three more rough thrusts before filling her. Santana kissed across his jaw. "Sebastian.."

 

"You're so perfect.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"No one besides Britt has ever thought that.." Santana said just as quietly.

 

"I do.." Sebastian said quietly, kissing her.

 

Santana swallowed audibly. "Thank you."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Babe..You don't have to act like that with me anymore..You know how I feel about you.." he giggled.

 

Santana blushed. "I know. It's just new to me still.."

 

"I know.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Did you like that?" Santana asked.

 

"I loved it.."

 

"Maybe we can try others." Santana smiled.

 

"Maybe.."

 

Santana sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead softly. "Night, babe.."

 

"Night.."

 

The next week, Kurt and Blaine came over to take Santana to lunch while Sebastian was at school.

 

"So, how have you two been?" Santana asked.

 

Blaine smiled as they sat down. "Great.."

 

"That's good.."

 

"Just trying to take it slow.." Kurt grinned.

 

Santana nodded. "Thanks for bringing me to lunch."

 

"It's not a problem.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Cheer has been kicking my ass. I'm so ready for some real food." Santana grinned.

 

Kurt giggled. "Me too..How are you and Sebastian doing?"

 

"Great." Santana smiled. "I've never felt this way about a guy."

 

"That's so sweet.." Kurt grinned.

 

"Whatever." Santana chuckled.

 

"It is!" Blaine grinned. "I know I've never felt this way about a guy.." he blushed, looking to Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled, leaning in for a small kiss as the waitress came for their orders. Santana ordered the shrimp while Kurt got a salad and Blaine got a burger.

 

"A salad? I thought you agreed about getting real food?"

 

"Well, real food doesn't keep this body.." Kurt giggled.

 

"True." Santana laughed.

 

"I think you'd look amazing no matter what." Blaine said.

 

"You're sweet." Kurt smiled.

 

"Honest." Blaine said.

 

"How do you handle going to school and working nights?" Santana asked.

 

"Lots of coffee." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I couldn't do it. I mean, I do dance, cheer and school. But still."

 

"That sounds a lot harder.."

 

Santana shrugged. "They both something I love."

 

"And you're really good at it." Blaine smiled.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You should come next time we go to her competition." Blaine said to Kurt.

 

"I'd like that." Kurt said softly.

 

Santana smiled wide. "You two are cute.."

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand as he blushed. Their food arrived and Santana's eyes went wide. "Oh god that smells so good."

 

"It does." Kurt chuckled.

 

Santana quickly dove into her plate and moaned at the taste. They all ate before going to shop for a while. After the third store, Santana stopped and held her stomach. "I think I need to go home."

 

"Are you okay?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I just need a restroom. And my bed." Santana said. "Probably just ate too much."

 

Blaine nodded, hugging her.

 

"I'll see you guys later.."

 

"Bye."

 

Santana practically ran back to the apartment. She hurried to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. She panted as she pulled her hair into a bun and sat on her knees. That shrimp really didn't agree with her.. She sighed, sitting there until she felt a bit better When she was able to get up, Santana got an ice pack for her forehead and neck before lying in bed. Sebastian came home that night and walked into her room. "Hey..are you okay?"

 

Santana groaned. "I'm sick."

 

"What's wrong?.." he asked, sitting down.

 

"I've just been throwing up." Santana said. "It's kind of random."

 

"Do you need anything?.."

 

"Hold me.."

 

Sebastian climbed in the bed and held her close.

 

"Do my boobs look bigger? They hurt and feel swollen.." Santana asked.

 

Sebastian chuckled, reaching around and squeezing lightly. "Hmm..They feel a little bigger.."

 

Santana froze in his arms. "Oh god." She groaned before running to the bathroom.

 

Sebastian sat up. "Santana?.."

 

"I-I'm okay!" She yelled before gagging over the toilet.

 

Sebastian walked in and rubbed over her back. "A-Are you okay?.."

 

Santana shook her head slowly.

 

"I'll get you some water and crackers.."

 

Santana nodded a thanks. Sebastian walked to the kitchen and got her what he needed. She stumbled out to the kitchen counter. "I'm supposed to be at practice by four thirty."

 

"I think you should stay home.."

 

"I know. But I'm captain."

 

"Santana..You're staying in."

 

"Okay." She sighed. "I'll text one of the girls to tell her."

 

"Good.."

 

Santana grabbed her phone and sent a quick text saying she couldn't make it to practice.

 

"I'm gonna take care of you tonight, okay?.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian got her back into bed and climbed in with her. Eventually, Santana fell asleep against his chest. Sebastian pet her hair slowly. She probably just had a bad lunch..He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep as well.

 

The next morning, Santana woke up craving eggs. She got up and started to prepare for cooking. As soon as the smell hit her, another round of nausea came over her as she ran to the bathroom.

 

Sebastian woke up at the noise. "San?.."

 

Santana groaned as she emptied her stomach. Sebastian walked into the bathroom and rubbed her back slowly. "Do you need to go to the hospital?.."

 

"No." Santana rasped. "I-I'll be okay."

 

"Okay.." he said softly, flushing the toilet and helping her up. "You need to relax.."

 

Santana nodded, leaning against him. "I just wanted eggs.."

 

"Do you want me to make you some?.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"No. It was the smell that made me sick."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay, baby.."

 

Santana sighed. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

 

"Alright..I'm gonna go run." Sebastian said, kissing her softly.

 

Santana nodded as she pulled the covers over her. He got dressed before heading out. Santana turned her tv on and paused on Lifetime. Why did she still feel awful? The shrimp couldn't have carried over that long. Santana sighed as she realized the movie that was on was just another teen pregnancy plot. Wait.. She sat up, holding her hand over her stomach. Was she? If she was pregnant..What would Sebastian do?..What would she do?.. Would he even stick around? Lord knows she couldn't afford a child. She got up and decided to go buy a pregnancy test..But she didn't want to do this alone. Santana decided to call Blaine.

 

Blaine answered, yawning. "Mmm..Hello?"

 

"Blaine! I need you."

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

"Just come over, please."

 

"Okay..I'll be there as soon as I can. Is it okay if Kurt comes?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Please hurry." Santana said desperately.

 

"We'll be there in a second."

 

Santana thanked her friend before hanging up. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Santana hurried to open the door. "I'm freaking out!"

 

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked in.

 

"I-I.. What if.. Oh my god.." Santana babbled before breaking down.

 

Blaine pulled her close. "Hey..Hey..What's wrong?.."

 

"I-I think..I might be..pregnant.."

 

"Oh my god..You don't use condoms?"

 

Santana shrugged. "It just kinda happened once.. Then we stopped.."

 

"Are you on birth control?" Kurt asked.

 

"Of course." Santana said seriously. "But.. I missed a couple of days. And last week, I was only spotting. I-I thought it was from stress."

 

"Well don't freak out. We need to get a test." Kurt said calmly.

 

Santana nodded. "Okay.."

 

They went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. When they got back home, Santana ran to the bathroom. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch and waited for her. When she finished, she brought the stick out.

 

"How long until you can tell?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Four more minutes."

 

Blaine grabbed her hand as she sat between them. Santana bounced her knee nervously. The four minutes felt like an hour. She gasped when she saw the little pink plus sign.

 

"What is it?.." Blaine asked. "Is that good?"

 

"It's positive.."

 

"Oh god.." Kurt said under his breath.

 

Santana brought her knees up to her chest as the tears started to flow. "No.."

 

"Hey..Hey, it's okay..We're here for you, San.." Blaine said softly.

 

"He won't want this.."

 

"You don't know that.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"He doesn't deserve this." Santana whispered.

 

"Hey. Look at me." Kurt said, kneeling in front of her. "This isn't high school..And we're adults, okay? You need to talk to him. Don't hide it."

 

Santana wiped her eyes. "Okay.."

 

Blaine kissed her cheek. "And we're here no matter what." 

 

"And if he's an ass about it.. You can stay with me." Kurt said. "I'll be that baby's gay dad."

 

Santana couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks guys."

 

Kurt smiled as the front door unlocked. Santana gasped. She wasn't ready for this. 

 

Sebastian walked in and looked at them. "What's wrong?.."

 

Santana gave a weak smile. "I uhh.. I need to talk to you.."

 

"Okay.."

 

"We'll be on the balcony." Blaine said.

 

Santana patted the spot next to her. "C-Come sit.."

 

Sebastian walked over and grabbed her hand. "What's going on?.."

 

"Please don't get mad.." Santana whispered.

 

"Santana..Please tell me.."

 

"I.." Santana had tears in her eyes again. "I'm pregnant.."

 

Sebastian gasped, looking into her eyes. Santana's bottom lip trembled as she curled in on herself. Sebastian quickly pulled her into his arms. "I-It's okay..We'll get through this."

 

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him.

 

"Really..I-It's..It's sudden..But..I-If you want to keep it..I'll be with you no matter what.."

 

Santana nodded. "I can't not keep it.."

 

Sebastian nodded as well. "Okay.." He breathed out, squeezing her hand.

 

"Thank you.." Santana whispered. Sebastian leaned down and kissed her deeply. Santana smiled. "You're perfect." 

 

Sebastian smiled back, placing his hand over her stomach. "So are you.."

 

"I guess I should make a doctor’s appointment. I don't really know what to do right now."

 

"I'm here with you. I'll help pay for anything..Appointments..Food..Anything."

 

"Thanks Sebastian." Santana said genuinely.

 

Later that night they laid in the bed together. Santana's shirt was lifted up and Sebastian had his hand on her stomach. "This is..all kind of surreal.."

 

“I know.. I actually feel kind of..happy right now."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Really?.."

 

Santana nodded, placing her hand over his. Sebastian leaned over, kissing her softly. "It's crazy..Thinking of us as parents.."

 

"Very crazy.."

 

"I could see you as a mom.."

 

"Really?"

 

Sebastian nodded grinning. "Extremely protective. But loving."

 

Santana smiled. "I like that."

 

"Me too.."

 

Santana leaned in for a kiss. Sebastian hummed softly. "You..You're amazing.." he whispered.

 

"You are too.."

 

"No.." Sebastian said softly, rubbing up her thigh. "You..You're so strong..Beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian had so much affection in his eyes as he looked at her. He bit his lip. "Thank you..For telling me.."

 

"Thanks for not running." Santana said quietly.

 

"You could tell me we're having triplets and I wouldn't go anywhere.." 

 

Santana turned and wrapped herself around him. "It feels so good to hear that."

 

Sebastian rubbed her back slowly. "Good.."

 

"This kid is going to be so damn cute."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "They are.."

 

Santana hummed happily.

 

"I'm gonna have to learn how to be a dad.."

 

"We'll learn together."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing her sweetly. Santana curled up to him and closed her eyes.

 

"Goodnight, beautiful.."

 

"Night, baby."

 

The next morning, Santana got up and got ready for her doctor's appointment.

 

"Do you want me to come?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah." She smiled.

 

Sebastian hurried to get dressed. "I'll drive."

 

"Relax.." She giggled.

 

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do or what you can and can't do."

 

"I'm not all huge yet. I'm okay. Just be normal." She smiled, kissing him.

 

"Okay." Sebastian breathed out. "I still want to drive."

 

"Okay." Santana chuckled.

 

They got to the doctor's office and checked in. It was only a few minutes before she was called. Santana grabbed his hand and they walked in. She told him about the pregnancy test and he said he wanted to do a couple of tests to make sure. They talked a little while they waited for the results.

 

"Well Ms. Lopez. Your results just came in. You're not pregnant."

 

"What?" Santana asked quickly. "But the test.."

 

"Those tests aren't always accurate." He said softly.

 

"Wow.." She whispered. "But I've been so sick. At first I thought it was from the shrimp I ate. But it's been days and I'm still getting nauseous. And last week I didn't get a full period.."

 

"Food poisoning can last up to two weeks. And that is normal with the birth control you're on." The doctor explained.

 

Santana just nodded. She didn't know how to feel. She was starting to accept being pregnant.. What was Sebastian thinking? He just nodded, squeezing her hand as the doctor said goodbye to them.

 

"I-I'm so sorry.." Santana whispered.

 

"Why are you sorry?..You didn't do anything, babe..I was just actually kind of looking forward to it.." he chuckled nervously.

 

"So was I.."

 

Sebastian kissed her softly. "We have the future..When we're ready."

 

Santana gave a small smile. "True. Are you okay?"

 

"I am. Are you?.."

 

"I think so."

 

Sebastian opened the car door for her. "Good.." he said softly. Santana sighed as she got in. She pulled out we phone to text Blaine.

 

"Hey. False alarm." She sent.

 

"Are you relieved?"

 

"I don't know. Kind of. But part of me was kind of looking forward to it."

 

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

 

"He told me we'd wait until we were ready. So I guess he wants to have kids with me." Santana sent as she smiled. 

 

"What're you grinning about?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

 

"Nothing.." She blushed.

 

"You're beautiful."

 

Santana's blush grew deeper as she looked up at him. "Thank you.."

 

"Do you want to grab lunch while we're out?"

 

"I'd like that.." She smiled.

 

"What're you in the mood for?"

 

"Anything."

 

Sebastian nodded and drove to Olive Garden Santana held his hand the whole way. Sebastian got them a small booth and sat across from her.

 

"Thank you so much, Sebastian.”

 

"You're welcome, babe."

 

She reached across the table and placed her hand over his. They had a great lunch, no shrimp involved, before heading home. Sebastian picked her up as he closed the door behind him.  
Santana giggled. "What're you doing?"

 

"Nothing.." Sebastian smiled, kissing her neck. Santana grinned as she exposed more of her neck. Sebastian moaned softly as he laid her on the couch and straddled her hips.

 

"I never thought this would be sexy. But it really is.."

 

"Never thought what would be sexy?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"A guy sitting on me like this." Santana explained.

 

Sebastian rolled his hips slowly. "It's hot..Makes me wish I could ride you.."

 

"I have my strapon.."

 

Sebastian grinned wide. "Do you wanna fuck me?.."

 

Santana nodded. "I want you to ride me."

 

Sebastian moaned, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Santana thrust her hips up as they kissed. Sebastian gave a desperate moan. "Please.."

 

"I gotta go get it."

 

"I know..Just..fuck.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"Let's go to my room." Santana suggested.

 

Sebastian nodded, letting Santana lead him to the room. She undressed slowly and slipped into the strap-on. She walked over to Sebastian and lifted his shirt. Sebastian's chest was heaving as she undressed him.

 

"Fuck.. You really want this." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I love..giving myself to you.."

 

Santana moaned as she worked on his pants.

 

Sebastian leaned back slightly, watching her hands. "You're perfect.."

 

"Can't wait to see you bouncing on me."

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "You gonna fuck me, baby?..I'm yours.."

 

"I'll fuck you so good, Sebastian."

 

She finished undressing him and he leaned in, kissing her softly.

 

"You're so sexy." Santana whispered.

 

Sebastian whimpered, chasing her lips as she smiled and pulled away. 

 

"San.."

 

“Grab your lube." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian nodded, hurrying to his room. Santana sat on her bed, her back against the headboard. Sebastian returned and kneeled on the foot of the bed. 

 

"What're you doing?"

 

"Waiting for your permission.." He smiled.

 

"Come here baby."

 

Sebastian climbed on top of her slowly.

 

Santana rubbed his hips. "Damn.."

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Hi.."

 

"Hey," Santana grinned. "Tell me how much you want to ride me."

 

"So much..I want you inside of me, Santana.."

 

Santana lifted Sebastian over her toy before slowly lowering him.

 

Sebastian gasped harshly. "O-Oh.."

 

"You like that, babe?"

 

"Yes.." He whispered, running his hands up his neck. 

 

Santana pulled him down until he bottomed out. "Fuck.."

 

"Santana.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"You're so fucking hot like this."

 

"Mmm..Like what?.."

 

"On top of me, touching yourself." Santana breathed out as she slowly moved her hips.

 

Sebastian gasped, scratching down his chest. "F-Fuck.."

 

Santana moaned loudly as she sped up. Sebastian let out a low groan as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Santana leaned in and kissed him deeply. Sebastian pulled her hair as he bounced on the toy.

 

"That's right, baby. Fuck yourself on me."

 

Sebastian whined, grabbing her hands and bringing them down to grip his ass. Santana grinned as she squeezed the soft flesh.

 

"Shit..You fuck me so good, baby.."

 

Santana smacked Sebastian's ass roughly. "Fucking ride me."

 

Sebastian arched his back as he worked his hips quickly. "A-Ah!.."

 

"Tell me when you're close and I'll turn on the bullet."

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling down at her. Santana leaned forward and sucked Sebastian's nipple into her mouth. Sebastian gasped, pulling her hair lightly. "God..San..Just like that.."

 

Santana moaned, sucking harder.

 

"Shit. I'm gonna come.."

 

Santana reached down and turned the bullet on. She gasped as the vibrations stimulated her clit. She started to stroke Sebastian as he moved on top of her.

 

"Holy shit!" Sebastian moaned, throwing his head back.

 

"Fuck, Sebastian.."

 

"Ungh! I'm so fucking close!"

 

"Me too.." She whispered as she rocked her hips up. Sebastian threw his head back, his stomach tightening as he came. Santana pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss as she let go. Sebastian rolled his body slowly. "Oh, babe.."

 

"Shit.." Santana breathed out as she reached down to turn the vibrations off.

 

"You're perfect.."

 

"That was..wow.."

 

"It was.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana chuckled softly as she looked at her boyfriend. Sebastian ran a hand through her hair slowly, his smile growing.

 

"Why are you grinning?" Santana asked happily.

 

"Because..I think I love you.."

 

Santana gasped as she looked into his eyes. Sebastian's smile remained as he looked at her.

 

"I-I feel the same way, Bas.."

 

"Good.." He said softly, leaning in to kiss her. Santana bit her lip as he pulled back. Butterflies filled her stomach while she lazily rubbed his back. Sebastian climbed off of her and helped her remove the toy before they laid together. "I just remembered something.."

 

"What's that?"

 

"The last time I sang to you, you were beyond drunk." He giggled.

 

Santana laughed. "And I was sure I was dreaming."

 

"Well, I want to sing for you.."

 

Santana took his hand. "Okay."

 

Sebastian took a deep breath before looking at her.  
"I remember when I saw you,   
You were dancing, you were dancing,   
I followed you to the next bar,   
It was a long drive, it was a long drive,   
I did not mind I was taken by you,   
I felt something, I felt something,   
You did not mind you were taken by me,   
We felt something, We felt Something.  
Lately I've been feeling like this could last forever,   
This could last forever..  
I remember The black sky streaking It was so cold, it was so cold,   
You held my hand, and said you loved me, I felt something, I felt something.."

 

Santana looked into his eyes as she listened.

 

" I remember six years,   
It was a long time, it was a long time,   
I did not mind I was taken by you,   
I felt something, I felt something.  
Lately I've been feeling like this could last forever,   
This could last forever.." Sebastian finished, squeezing her hand. 

 

Santana had tears in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Sebastian inhaled softly as he cupped her cheek and returned the kiss. Santana tangled her body with his. "Thank you."

 

"For what?.."

"The song."

 

Sebastian smiled. "You're welcome.."

 

Santana laid her head on his chest. "I feel so happy."

 

"So do I.."

 

"Not to ruin the light mood.." Santana said with a smile. "But I kinda want to share a fantasy of mine with you."

 

"I love it.." Sebastian grinned. "Tell me.."

 

"So.. I could only ever do this with someone I trust completely. And I do trust you." She began. "I think the idea of you teasing and touching me while I'm sleeping is sexy. It turns me on thinking about waking up to that or waking up on the verge of coming. I-If you'd like that.. I'd want you to tape it so I could see how much you can do before I wake up." She let out a small moan when she finished.

 

Sebastian gasped softly. "Wow.." He whispered. "Fuck..That sounds so hot.."

 

"I want it so bad.. You recording how you touch me and how it makes me react when I'm not able to think. Being able to watch how you make my panties wet then carefully slide them off.. Licking and sucking my breasts." Santana moaned deeply. "Slipping your cock into my mouth.. Spreading my lips and teasing my clit with your fingers and tongue. If I still don't wake up, rub your dick along my wet slit. Fucking tease me until I wake up begging to be fucked, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian was beginning to harden as she spoke. "Fuck..Santana.." He groaned.

 

"You like it?"

 

"I do.."

 

"Me too.."

 

"So..You wouldn't freak out when you wake up?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Not if it’s you. If you woke up to my pussy surrounding your cock, would you freak out or fuck the hell out of me?"

 

Sebastian moaned at the thought. "I'd fuck you so hard.."

 

Santana's back arched. "I thought so."

 

Sebastian shivered, "I want you.."

 

"How?" Santana breathed out.

 

Sebastian smiled. "It’s your turn to ride me.."

 

Santana moaned as she rolled on top of him. Sebastian thrust up, moaning softly.

 

"Fuck, I want you.."

 

Sebastian grabbed his member and lined himself up with her. Santana closed her eyes as she lowered herself. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian gripped her ass in his hands. "Baby.."

 

Santana rolled her hips slowly. "Talk to me."

 

"You're so perfect..Ahh.."

 

She reached up and squeezed her breasts. Sebastian reached down and rubbed over her asshole lightly. Santana gasped as she rocked her hips faster.

 

"You like that, baby?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

"You're so fucking beautiful.."

 

"Ungh! Oh, Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian thrust up, pulling her down to suck her nipple into his mouth. Santana gave a loud moan as she worked her hips.

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian groaned.

 

Santana pulled his hair roughly. "Fuck me!"

 

Sebastian gripped her hips as he pounded into her.

 

"Ah! Yes!"

 

"I'm close.." Sebastian panted. Santana braced herself on the headboard and rode her boyfriend hard. Sebastian held onto her waist as he pounded into her.

 

"Oh my god! Right there!"

 

Sebastian steadied his hips, looking up at her. Santana placed her hands on either side of Sebastian's face. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came. Sebastian thrust up, growling as he came inside of her.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

"Ahh..." He breathed out. Santana leaned down and kissed him softly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian grinned. "I love that.."

 

"What?"

 

"Saying that..Hearing you say it back.."

 

Santana gave a happy smile. "Me too."

 

Sebastian grinned wider, pulling her down for a kiss.

 

Santana moaned softly. "I don't think I'll get tired of this."

 

"Me either.."

 

"And I definitely can't wait for you to surprise me with that fantasy of mine." Santana said in a sultry tone.

 

Sebastian smiled. "I can't wait either."

 

"Do you have any I should know about?" Santana asked.

 

"I'll let you know when I think of something." He smiled.

 

"Good." Santana said as she cuddled closer.

 

"I'm so glad I have you.."

Santana blushed lightly. "Me too, Bas."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You're making me all mushy.."

 

"You're still my strong stud," Santana giggled.

 

Sebastian grinned. "Good.."

 

"My handsome man." Santana continued, running her fingertips along his arms. "I love your muscles."

 

"Really?.."

 

Santana nodded. "Yes. And your legs. The way they tighten when you're wrapped around me or straddling me. But my favorite muscles are here," she said as she moved her fingers to his abs. Sebastian tightened his stomach. "Fuck.. I love that.."

 

"Me too, babe.."

 

"Makes me want to lick them.." Santana whispered.

 

"God, you're gonna get me going again."

 

"Nope." She chuckled. "Going to leave that to your imagination for now."

 

"Mmm..Evil.."

 

"Trust me, I'll make up for it."

 

"You'd better.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep babe."

 

"Okay.." He yawned.

 

Santana curled up to his chest. "Night."

 

"Night, baby.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a klaine scene. if you dont want to read it, skip down, theres much more santana and sebastian! :)

Sebastian was at a Warbler rehearsal. All he could think about was Santana. Ever since her confession about her fantasy, he had been thinking of how and when to do it. Sebastian couldn't wait any longer. He wanted it tonight. He decided to call and tell her not to wait up. He'd stay out for a while and wait to return until he knew she'd be asleep. Sebastian went to a bar with a few fellow Warblers. A few hours later, he went home and set up the camera. He checked the view. Santana laid on the bed in her panties and a silk tank top. Sebastian undressed to his boxers and slowly rubbed up her thighs.  
The Latina inhaled slowly, but remained asleep. There was something about seeing her this way.. She felt so much softer, if that was even possible. Sebastian moved his hands to her stomach and carefully lifted the silk fabric. He gave a small moan as her breasts were exposed. He reached down, rubbing his thumb over her nipple slowly. Sebastian smiled as the sensitive nub hardened at his touch. He leaned in, running his tongue around it. Santana gave a tiny whimper, her head turning to the side. Sebastian moaned around her. He felt her breathing speed up as he brought a hand down to trace over her panties. Santana gasped as she body arched to his touch. Sebastian moaned softly before pulling away to let her calm for a moment. He couldn't believe how hot this was. He reached down and slowly removed her panties. Santana barely moved. She was a heavy sleeper.   
Sebastian smiled as he pushed his boxers down and stroked himself. He slowly spread her legs and admired her perfect body. She was so gorgeous. He leaned down, gently licking at her clit. Santana let out a heavy breath. Sebastian gently gripped her thighs, licking more before pulling away and climbing up the bed to kneel by her head. Santana's breathing slowed. Sebastian turned her head and carefully opened her mouth. He placed his fingers in her long black hair as he eased his hard cock into her mouth.

 

"Shit.." he whispered as he pushed in more. This was so hot. He began to give shallow thrusts in and out as she closed her lips around him. Sebastian pulled her hair lightly. He pulled out and traced the tip against her full lips. Sebastian bit his lip. He couldn't wait to watch this with her. When he pulled away, he settled between Santana's thighs. He moaned softly as he rubbed the tip of his leaking cock between her folds. She was so wet for him. "Fuck.."

 

Santana gave a small moan that woke her up. "Ungh.. Wha..?" When she saw Sebastian, she smiled. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Hey.."

 

"Hey.." Santana breathed out.

 

Sebastian chuckled as he pushed into her.

 

"Ah! Bas.."

 

Sebastian rolled his hips slowly. "Fuck..You're so hot.."

 

"So are you.. Fuck me."

 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss her passionately as he thrust. Santana wrapped her legs around him moaned.

 

"I can't wait until you see..What I did.."

 

Santana's breathing was heavy. "This is so sexy, Sebastian."

 

"You like waking up to me fucking you baby?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

"God, I'm already close.."

 

"Me too baby.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he sped up his hips.

 

Santana arched her back. "Fuck!"

 

Sebastian cried out as he thrust twice more and came. Santana scratched down his back as she let go.

 

"Oh god.."

 

"Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian kissed Santana slowly as he pulled out. Santana hummed happily.

 

"That was..Wow.."

 

"It was." Santana smiled as she got up to turn the camera off. Sebastian laid on his back and smiled at her. Santana smiled to herself as she climbed back into bed.

 

"I love you.."

 

Sebastian pulled her close. "Get some sleep beautiful.."

 

Santana nodded as she curled up to him. 

 

Kurt sighed as he sat down on Blaine's bed and Blaine shaved in the bathroom. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about what Santana said the night he met her. About Blaine having feelings for Sebastian.

 

When Blaine came out, he sat next to Kurt. "What's wrong?"

 

"Huh?" Kurt asked, quickly looking up. "O-Oh, nothing..I just spaced out for a minute. I'm fine."

 

"You sure?"

 

Kurt nodded lightly, looking down.

 

"Okay."

 

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Do you like Sebastian?.." He asked quietly.

 

"What?" Blaine asked. "Not in the way you're suggesting."

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Kurt said, looking down again.

 

"Why do you ask?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"It's just..The night I met you, she told me about you and Sebastian..How you really liked him and that you two were..Having sex a lot..I just never knew if you got over him..Or if you were just settling for me."

 

"I'm not settling." Blaine said seriously. "Sebastian was the first guy I tried anything sexual with. Of course I liked it. I was discovering a new part of me. I liked trying new things. But it wasn't like that. Trust me. He was never interested in me. He just liked how innocent I am. He was just the only guy I knew that wanted me in some way."

 

"I guess you just met me a little too late, then.." Kurt said, giving a soft giggle. 

 

Blaine nodded. "You have no idea how right you are."

 

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "So..Even though we haven't..Done anything yet..You'd still rather be with me?.."

 

"No doubt about it. I like being with you." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

 

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand and leaning in to kiss him softly. "You are so special, Blaine.."

 

"I don't always feel it. But thank you."

 

"Why don't you?.."

 

Blaine shrugged. "Sometimes I feel like I'd be more special if I hadn't made some of the decisions I made."

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands. "Like what?..You can talk to me.."

 

"Not waiting."

 

"Baby..There's nothing wrong with what you did.."

 

"Thanks.."

 

"I mean it..I didn't wait either..I wish I had. So I know how you feel."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

 

Kurt leaned over and kissed him softly. "Well..I know you've never bottomed..I've..I've never topped."

 

"So, it will be a first." Blaine smiled. "Anything with you will be a first because you mean something to me."

 

Kurt smiled lightly, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You mean so much to me.."

 

"I feel the same way."

 

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly.

 

"Thanks Kurt."

 

"For what?"

 

"Just.. Being you."

 

"A show tune singing bartender?" Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine laughed. "I love it."

 

"I love you.." Kurt said before he could stop himself.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Y-You do?"

 

Kurt swallowed audibly. "I do.."

 

"I.. I love you too, Kurt."

 

Kurt let out a quick breath before pulling Blaine close and kissing him. Blaine hummed into the kiss. Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands as he pulled away. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he smiled. Kurt moaned softly. "Fuck..You're so..Sexy..Gorgeous..Everything."

 

Blaine gasped as he looked into Kurt's blue eyes. Kurt looked back at Blaine before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned softly as he gripped Blaine's waist. Blaine whimpered as he pulled himself closer. Kurt gasped, his lips moving to Blaine's neck.

 

"We don't have to do this." Blaine breathed out.

 

Kurt pulled away. "D-Do you not want to?..If you don't it's fine..That's not why I said I love you..I.."

 

"I want to." Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's cheek. "I just don't want you to think we have to."

 

"I want to too.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Me too."

 

Kurt grinned as he kissed Blaine again. Blaine climbed into Kurt's lap. Kurt gasped softly, rubbing up Blaine's thighs. Blaine whined at the touch. Kurt moaned at the noise before pulling away. "O-Okay..I think I should light some candles..Put on some music.."

 

"You don't have to." Blaine giggled. You're special. I don't need anything more than you."

 

Kurt relaxed. "Okay..I just..You're special and..I've never been so nervous.."

 

"Don't be nervous." Blaine said sweetly.

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry. I just want to be good for you.."

 

"You are good for me."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly, kissing him again. Blaine moaned into the kiss. Kurt reached down to pull his shirt off.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Kurt blushed and smiled lightly as Blaine pulled his shirt off. "Wow.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You like my stomach?" Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "Touch me."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's neck as he rubbed up his stomach to his chest. Blaine shivered. "That feels so good."

 

Kurt moaned as he bit down lightly. Blaine rocked his hips down. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt gasped harshly wrapping his arms around his waist. Blaine kissed down Kurt's pale neck. "You're so sexy."

 

"So are you, Blaine.." Kurt whispered, laying him down on the bed. Blaine smiled as he reached for Kurt's shirt. Kurt let him pull it off before pressing their bare chests together. Blaine's breathing was heavy as they moved together. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he thrust against him.

 

"Ungh.. I need you."

 

Kurt moaned at the words. "Fuck..Blaine.."

 

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips as he whimpered.

 

"Hang on..Have to get you out of those jeans.." Kurt giggled.

 

"Want my help? They're tight." Blaine laughed lightly.

 

Kurt nodded, rolling off of him. Blaine stood up and removed his pants for Kurt. Kurt pulled his jeans off as well as he admired Blaine. Blaine bit his bottom lip.as he pulled his boxers off. Kurt gasped softly as he did the same. Blaine gave a needy whine as he climbed onto the bed. Kurt moaned, pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt tightly.

 

"D-Do you want my fingers?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Please.."

 

Kurt reached in his drawer and grabbed the lube. Blaine blushed as he watched Kurt. Kurt slicked up his fingers before reaching between Blaine's legs.

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt exhaled shakily as he pressed a finger into Blaine. Blaine gasped as he gripped Kurt's arms. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine around his finger. He was so tight around just this..

 

"Unhh.."

 

"Let me know when you're ready for more."

 

Blaine nodded as Kurt fingered him. Kurt moaned as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

 

"More.."

 

Kurt pulled out and added more lube before pressing back in, wincing as Blaine hissed in pain. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"It’s okay."

 

"Tell me when.."

 

"I.. I want more.."

 

Kurt nodded, pushing more.

 

Blaine's breathing sped up. "Fuck.."

 

"You're so tight.."

 

"I want you.."

 

"N-Now?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Please.."

 

Kurt pulled his fingers out before grabbing a condom from his drawer and rolling it on clumsily.

 

"You're sure, right?"

 

"I'm positive..Are you?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine wrap his legs around him. Blaine rubbed over his own chest as he watched Kurt. Kurt bit his lip as he slowly pressed the head in. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as he whimpered.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Kurt.."

 

“T-Tell me when."

 

"A little more.."

 

Kurt nodded, panting harshly as he pushed in more. Blaine gasped as he clutched to him

 

"Oh fuck, Blaine.." Kurt moaned.

 

"Hold still.." Blaine whispered as he was stretched. Kurt nodded, stilling his hips.

 

“It’s so much.."

 

Kurt blushed. "Do you w-want to stop?.."

 

"No.. I-I just need a minute.."

 

Kurt leaned in to kiss his neck softly.

 

"You're so big.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You feel so good, Blaine."

 

"So do you.."

 

Kurt rubbed Blaine's stomach soothingly.

 

"More.." Blaine whispered. Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands as he thrust into him deeper. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt moaned as he finally bottomed out.

 

Blaine moaned loudly. "Ohhh.."

 

"Fuck..Blaine.." Kurt moaned, threading his fingers through Blaine's curls.

 

"Oh my god..“

 

Kurt held himself still, kissing along Blaine's jaw tenderly.

 

"M-Move.."

 

The bartender slowly pulled out before pushing back in, panting lightly. Blaine whimpered as he arched his back. Kurt pulled Blaine's hair lightly as their lips brushed together.

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt gasped sharply as Blaine tightened around him. He reached down, gripping his lover's ass as he thrust deeper.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Their bodies rocked together as Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine. He felt so amazing around him, he wasn't sure how long he would last. He reached over and began to stroke Blaine slowly, keeping a firm grip on his leaking member. 

 

Blaine's mouth fell open. "Oh yes.."

 

Kurt bit his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth before kissing him deeply. Blaine groaned into the kiss. Kurt moaned as he ran his free hand up Blaine's thigh.

 

"Feels so good.."

 

"Yes.." Kurt groaned, rolling his hips faster. Blaine reached up to pull Kurt's hair and let out a long whimper. Kurt let out a deep growl as Blaine pulled. "Fuck..Blaine.."

 

"I-I.. Oh god I'm close.."

 

"I want you to come around me, Blaine..I want to see you come.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt brushed against his prostate. Kurt rubbed up the side of Blaine's neck as he sped up his hand. Blaine's mouth fell open in a loud scream as he came. Kurt moaned at the noise, trying to hold on and watch Blaine as he trembled beneath him, his back arching off of the bed.

 

"Kurt.. Oh my god.. Kurt.."

 

Kurt gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, ripping off the condom and coming across Blaine's stomach. Blaine panted heavily as the thick ropes of come landed on him. Kurt let out shaky breaths as he came down. He looked at their mixed come before leaning down and licking it up languidly, letting it smear across his lips. Blaine gasped. "Unh.. Shit."

 

Kurt licked and sucked Blaine's member clean before moving to his lips to kiss him passionately. 

 

Blaine pulled Kurt close as they kissed.

 

Kurt smiled as he pulled away, rubbing up and down his side slowly. "That was amazing.."

 

"I.. Yeah.. It was." Blaine giggled breathlessly

 

Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Just..Wow.."

 

Blaine sighed happily as they curled up together.

 

"Goodnight, Blaine..I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too, Kurt."

 

Sebastian was reading on the couch while Santana painted her nails. It was quiet and peaceful. Santana loved moments like this when they could just be together. Without looking up from his book. Sebastian spoke up.   
"Do you want to meet my family?" He asked simply.

 

Santana froze. "You want me to meet your family?"

 

Sebastian nodded, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. "Do you want to?"

 

Santana gave a soft smile as she nodded. "I'd like that.."

 

Sebastian smiled back before they slipped back into their comfortable silence. Santana bit her lip. Sebastian was really serious about her. It made her happy. 

 

Later that night they laid in bed together, Sebastian playing with her hair. "There's something you should know about my parents.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"They can be a little..Critical.."

 

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

 

Sebastian sighed lightly. "I mean, they're very..Stuffy. Very 'what will the neighbors think?' type of people.." He said. "I really want them to like you..And I want you to be yourself. But I always have to stiffen up when I go see them.."

 

"Okay." Santana nodded.

 

"Just..No mention of us being gay..Anything that has to do with it."

 

"Well.. We aren't completely gay.." Santana said. "But I understand. My grandma is very.. Against that."

 

"Really?..My parents just refuse to acknowledge it.."

 

"I think I'd prefer that.." Santana said quietly.

 

Sebastian rubbed up and down her side slowly. "I don't know how you feel about this..But.. maybe if you told her about us.."

 

Santana nodded. "If she'll talk to me, would you want to meet her?"

 

"I'd love to.." Sebastian nodded.

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Bas.."

 

Sebastian smiled lightly as he pulled her closer. 

 

The next week Sebastian was helping her pack for their flight later that day. 

 

"Nothing too revealing, you know? It's going to be a dinner party. So we want to look elegant. Classy."

 

Santana nodded. "I can be classy."

 

"I know you can.." Sebastian smiled, reaching over to pull her closer to him by her waist.

 

Santana gasped. "You're going to make us late.."

 

Sebastian hummed in thought. "It's not my fault you're too gorgeous not to hold.."

 

"Thank you." Santana smiled. Sebastian gave that crooked grin as he rubbed up and down her sides. Santana kissed his neck lightly. Sebastian let out a soft noise, his head tilting to the side. Santana grinned as she bit down Sebastian took in a shaky gasp before pulling away. "Baby..I can't have any bruises.."

 

"Oh.. Right.." Santana said as she pulled away.

 

Sebastian grabbed her hand and kissed her softly. "I'm all yours when we get home.."

 

"Okay." She smiled.

 

Sebastian kissed her again. "Our cab will be here soon.."

 

"Do you have everything?"

 

Sebastian nodded, zipping up his bag.

 

"Okay. We're ready.."

 

Sebastian nodded, grabbing her bag as well. When their plane landed, Santana was getting nervous. 

 

"Why do you look so scared?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I'm not." Santana said as she smoothed her skirt.

 

"Are you sure?.."

 

"I just want them to like me.."

 

"They will like you." Sebastian smiled.

 

"You think so?"

 

"I know so..Just remember what I told you."

 

Santana sighed. "I know. Don't be myself."

 

"I'm not saying that.." Sebastian said softly as they walked out and they hailed a cab.

 

"I just don't want to disappoint you." Santana admitted.

 

Sebastian smiled. "Babe..You won't ever disappoint me."

 

Santana leaned against him as she tried to calm her nerves. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her as they drove to the hotel.

 

"How long are we staying?" Santana asked.

 

“Just for the weekend." Sebastian said.

 

"So.. What is this dinner party for?"

 

"My Dad got promoted." Sebastian said dismissively.

 

"Did you ever get along with your family?" Santana asked softly.

 

Sebastian sighed softly. "Not really..I mean..We don't hate each other."

 

"I'm sorry.." Santana said, taking his hand. "My family would love you."

 

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

 

"You have no idea." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian grinned. "I'd love to meet them."

 

"What if we stayed a little longer? Lima isn't that far."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'd like that.."

 

"I'll call my mom tonight. I'll see if she can get my grandma to come. I miss her."

 

"It'll work out, beautiful."

 

Santana looked down as she nodded. Sebastian squeezed her hand lightly. They checked into the hotel and Santana sat on the bed. "Are you seeing any of your old friends while we are here?"

 

"I haven't thought about it." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Okay."

 

Sebastian sat next to her and smiled. "You're so beautiful.

 

"I know." She chuckled.

 

"Good.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"What do you want to do?"

 

"I dunno..Wanna try out that Jacuzzi tub?"

 

"Sure."

 

Sebastian nodded, holding out his hand as he stood. Santana gladly accepted his hand and followed. Sebastian filled up the water in the tub before undressing. Santana smiled as she slowly took her clothes off. Sebastian smiled at her. "Perfect.."

 

"Are you always so charming?" Santana asked.

 

"It's a talent.."

 

"You're good at it."

 

Sebastian grinned as he climbed into the tub. Santana climbed into his lap. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

 

"So.. Do you think this feeling will last for you?"

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"I mean since I'm not a guy.."

 

"San..I love you..Yeah, I like guys too, but you're the one I want to be with."

 

Santana nodded. "Okay."

 

"I mean it babe..Do you think you'll lose feelings for me because I'm not a girl?.."

 

"No. I feel something different with you."

 

"I mean it babe..Do you think you'll lose feelings for me because I'm not a girl?.." Sebastian smiled, "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian turned her head to kiss her softly. Santana hummed happily. Sebastian pulled her closer. The Latina tightened her legs around Sebastian. Sebastian moaned softly. "Oh my god.."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You're so amazing."

 

“Tell me about it.."

 

"You're just so gorgeous.."

 

"Thank you," Santana smiled. "Before me.. Had you done anything with a girl?”

 

"Well..I tried kissing girls before I came out."

 

"I bet that broke their hearts." Santana giggled.

 

"It resulted in a lot of angry ex-girlfriends, yes.." Sebastian giggled, rubbing up her thighs.

 

"And if they could see you now?"

 

"They'd be so jealous of you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana grinned as she touched her breasts. "I wish I could see that.”

 

Sebastian watched her and bit his lip. "What would you do to make them jealous?.."

 

"I'd be all over you. Helping you show me off. Depends on where we would be."

 

"Well..What if we were at a bar?.."

 

"I'd take you to the middle of the bar and dance on you. Have your hands all over me.. Lean in and kiss you like we hadn't seen each other in months. I'd make them so mad."

 

"You're perfect for me.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"What if we ran into one of my exes?"

 

"I'd be all over you..Hold you close..Kiss your neck playfully..Nothing too dirty. But I'd make them so jealous."

 

Santana rocked her hips down. "I like that.."

 

"Yeah?..Well you never know. We are home for a few days."

 

"And we are going to Lima." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "God, I love you..",

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing across her shoulder. Santana closed her eyes, relaxing at the touch.

 

"Touch yourself again for me, Santana..I want to see you squeeze those perfect breasts.."

 

Santana did just as Sebastian said. "Mmm, you like that?"

 

Sebastian nodded, leaning in to suck on her nipple.

 

"Bas.."

 

Sebastian bit down lightly as he thrust up. Santana moaned as she rolled her body.

 

"I want you.."

 

"I'm yours.."

 

Sebastian positioned himself and thrust up into her.

 

"A-Ah!" Santana gasped harshly. Sebastian held her waist as he rolled his hips. "Yes.. Fuck me.."

 

Sebastian moaned, thrusting deep. Santana kissed his neck softly as she pulled his hair.

 

"Talk to me, beautiful.."

 

"Your dick is so perfect, Bas.."

 

"Fuck..You like having my dick in you, baby?.."

 

"Yes.. Fuck yes.."

 

Sebastian thrust faster, gripping her ass in his strong hands. Santana whined loudly.  
"I fucking love how you feel around me.."

 

"Harder.."

 

"Hmm..Maybe if you ask nicely.." Sebastian said.

 

Santana kissed up to his ear. "Please Fuck me harder baby.."

 

"I love when you talk sweet.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"You're so good to me.."

 

Sebastian kissed her neck softly as he thrust harder. Santana cried out as she was fucked.  
"Fuck, baby..I'm gonna come.."

 

"Me too.. Bas.."

 

Sebastian moaned against her neck as his stomach tightened and he came. Santana clutched to Sebastian as she let go. Sebastian thrust slowly as he came down.

 

"Fuck..."

 

Sebastian leaned in, kissing her languidly.

 

"You're so good."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Let's get out..We have a long day tomorrow."

 

"Yes. I need to be well rested for that."

 

"Well I actually called and set up a day of pampering for you." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Are you serious?" Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Full day at the spa, then going to get your hair and makeup done.."

 

"You are so amazing."

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead softly before they got out of the tub, dried off and climbed in bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Santana couldn't stop smiling. Sebastian got up with her and ordered room service for breakfast. "Okay. So when you get your hair styled, just get something really simple, like an updo..And Some natural makeup." Sebastian said softly.

 

"I'm surprised you haven't called to tell them what to do to me."

 

"I just set up the appointment. But that's a good idea." Sebastian said, sipping his coffee.

 

"I thought this was supposed to be relaxing."

 

"It is, baby.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian leaned across the table and kissed her softly. "You’ll get a facial, massage..The works."

 

"And then made into everything I’m not.."

 

Sebastian sighed softly, looking down. "Babe. if you don't want to do this..It's fine." Guilt immediately washed over the her at the sight of her boyfriend upset.

 

"No.. I’ll do it."

 

He looked up and saw her smile. "Are you sure?.."

 

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

 

"Okay..I know that this might seem like a lot..But tonight is really important to me..I really want them to like you..And for you to like them."

 

"I know. I want to do this for you."

 

Sebastian grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Thank you.."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Santana.." Sebastian said, his eyes full of admiration for his girlfriend.

 

"I should get ready."

 

Sebastian nodded lightly. "Alright. But come kiss me first.."

 

Santana smiled as she leaned in. Sebastian held her face in his hands and gave a soft hum. "You should go before I get carried away..

 

"Okay." Santana chuckled.

 

"I can't help it with you.." Sebastian said, their lips brushing together.

 

"You'll have to for now." She said before pulling back.

 

"Mean.." Sebastian pouted playfully, watching as she walked away.

 

"Only sometimes."

 

Sebastian chuckled softly as he turned back to his food. Santana got ready and headed to the spa. When she got there she was in awe. It was nicer than any place she'd been in.. Her massage and facial were amazing. After that they trimmed her hair before styling it up into an elegant updo. "That's gorgeous." Santana smiled.

 

"I'm glad you like it." The woman smiled. "Let's get you to makeup."

 

The makeup was simple. When Santana looked at herself, she saw a young mature woman. She was beautiful..But she couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a different person. But she had to do this for Sebastian. She thanked everyone before paying with the money Sebastian gave her and went back to the hotel.

 

When she walked in, Sebastian had just finished putting his suit on. "Oh wow.."

 

Sebastian looked up and his jaw dropped slightly. "Santana..You look..Stunning."

 

"Thank you.."

 

He walked over and kissed her cheek lightly.

 

"I just have to get dressed."

 

Sebastian nodded, "Okay." He smiled, walking to the bathroom to finish up his hair. 

 

Santana pulled her dress on and went to find her boyfriend. "What do you think?" 

 

Sebastian looked up and saw the black wrap dress that went up to her mid-thigh.   
"It's..A little short..And dark.."

 

"Really?" Santana asked.

 

"It's not that I don't like it.." Sebastian said before she cut him off.

 

"It's just that it's me. And I can't be myself around them. I have to pretend to be a rich snob because I don't fit their standards!"

 

"Santana that's not what it is.." Sebastian said, giving an exasperated sigh.

 

"Then what is it? Please, Sebastian, tell me how much your parents would love me if I showed up as myself."

 

"You are perfect the way you are..It's just this has always been my life. I've always had to worry about what I say, what I wear, and what I do around them. They are so..Critical. I just..I don't want to give them a reason to say something about you, because I will fight tooth and nail for you, Santana. If they made a rude comment about you..I couldn't take it. I'd defend you and never speak to them again. And I don't want to have to do that tonight..Because when it comes down to choosing between you or my family..I'd choose you."

 

Santana wiped her eyes before her tears could ruin her makeup. "Really..?"

 

Sebastian nodded, walking over to her and grabbing her hand. "Really.." he said softly. He looked up at her hair and turned her around, pulling out a few bobby pins until her hair fell in beautiful waves behind her. "There's my girl.." he said gently.

 

"I can pin it back up if you want. I just.. I thought it was all about them.." Santana said quietly. "I have a longer dress in my suitcase. I'm just worried that will be too much. Do you want to see it?"

 

Sebastian smiled. "Sure. But I love your hair down."

 

"Thank you." Santana said softly before going to change. Sebastian sat down and waited for her.

 

When Santana walked out, she was in a long, blue v-neck dress. It was fitted but not too sexy with a crystal design along the top and down her right side.

 

"Wow.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Do you think it's too much?"

 

"It's gorgeous. But if you'd prefer the other one, I think they're both great."

 

"I really like this one. I just don't want to be over dressed."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I think the black one will be fine tonight."

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian stood and turned her around, kissing her shoulder as he unzipped the dress. She slowly let it fall off of her body. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that.."

 

"It's okay. I just want tonight to be what you want."

 

"Well..I want tonight to be special for both of us.."

 

"Thank you. I hope they like me." Santana said as their taxi arrived.

 

Sebastian watched as she quickly pulled on her black dress and heels. "They'll love you." He said, opening the door.

 

Santana squeezed Sebastian's hand as they arrived at his parents' place. "It's huge.."

 

"Yeah..I prefer our apartment." Sebastian smiled.

 

"This is crazy." She said as they walked to the door. Sebastian just shrugged, chuckling lightly as he rang the doorbell. "You can't just go into your parents' house?" Santana asked.

 

"I usually knock." Sebastian said as the door opened. Santana squeezed his hand as a butler answered the door. She had to force herself to not roll her eyes.

 

"Robert." Sebastian smiled wide. "It's been a while."

 

"It has, sir. Welcome home, Mr. Smythe. This must be your lady. Very beautiful." The man smiled.

 

Santana blushed as Sebastian smiled proudly. "Yeah. This is Santana. Santana, this is Robert..He practically raised me." Sebastian said, gesturing to the older man.

 

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am. If he doesn't treat you like a queen, come to me. I taught him better than that." Robert said with a proud grin.

 

Santana grinned. "Oh trust me, He does."

 

"Come in. Your parents are waiting."

 

Sebastian nodded as they followed him inside.

 

"Is that Sebastian?" His mother asked from the living room.

 

Sebastian smiled as they walked in. "Hey, Mom.."

 

"Hello son," she said before noticing Santana. "Oh.. And this must be.."

 

"This is Santana. Santana, this is my mother." Sebastian said softly.

 

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Smythe." Santana smiled.

 

"Thank you, dear..Santana..That sounds very exotic.."

 

"Thank you.." Santana said. She raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

 

"Where's Dad?" Sebastian asked quickly.

 

"In the kitchen getting a drink."

 

Sebastian nodded, leading his girlfriend to the kitchen.

 

"Exotic?" Santana whispered.

 

"She didn't mean anything by it.." Sebastian said. "She just thinks it's pretty.."

 

Santana nodded as they found his father.

 

"Dad." Sebastian grinned, grabbing his shoulder.

 

"Sebastian!" The man smiled. "How are you?"

 

Sebastian grinned. "I'm great. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Santana."

 

"Hello, Mr. Smythe," Santana said softly.

 

"Santana. You look very pretty." His father smiled.

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"So where are you from?"

 

"Lima. Not too far from here. But my family is from Puerto Rico."

 

Sebastian's father raised his eyebrows. "Is that in Mexico?"

 

"No, Dad..It's an island..It's part of the US.."

 

"Oh, right.." Mr. Smythe said dismissively.

 

Sebastian sighed. "Santana is going to school for dance.."

 

"For an elective?" He asked.

 

"No..It's my major. I want to open a dance studio."

 

Mr. Smythe nodded absently.

 

Sebastian cleared his throat. "So, I joined the school's choir group, Dad. It won't affect my law studies, don't worry."

 

"Why are you wasting your time on singing?"

 

Sebastian tried to laugh it off awkwardly. "Well you know how much I loved it in high school.."

 

"As long as you're focusing on law."

 

"Yeah, I am." Sebastian nodded.

 

"What's for dinner? It smells amazing." Santana said, trying to change the subject.

 

"It should be getting served soon." Sebastian's father nodded.

 

"Is it just us? Your friends at the firm aren't here yet." Sebastian asked.

 

"They should be soon, too." He said as Mrs. Smythe came in.

 

"Darling, fix me a drink." Mrs. Smythe said to her husband. He nodded before looking to his son. "Would you or Santana like anything?"

 

"Water please." Santana said. 

 

"Same."

 

"Oh come on, it's a party." He grinned.

 

"Some champagne would be nice." Sebastian said.

 

"Yes, please." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian walked with her to the living room while his mother followed his Dad. 

 

"So what do you think of her?.." She asked her husband.

 

"Not what I expected.."

 

"Well..At least she is a she..She's very pretty."

 

"True. It could be worse." Mr. Smythe sighed.

 

"Do you not like her?" She asked, pouring the drinks.

 

"I didn't say that. But she is studying dance.. That is certainly not a major."

 

"Dance?..Well..With Sebastian studying law he'll be able to take care of her..Just like his father." The blonde woman smiled.

 

"True." He grinned. She kissed his cheek as there was a knock on the door. "Robert! The guests are here." She called. Robert hurried to the door to welcome their guests.

 

Sebastian looked up as all of his father's work friends walked in. 

 

"Is that little Sebastian?!" An older woman smiled, walking over to hug him.

 

"Hello, Ms. Johnson," Sebastian said politely. 

 

"Who's your little friend?" She asked.

 

Santana eyed the woman. She was thin and had obvious plastic surgery. Especially on her boobs. She wore a bit too much makeup and a brown dye job. Everything about her screamed 'Real Housewife'.

 

"This is Santana. My girlfriend." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Girlfriend.. Hmm.." Ms. Johnson nodded. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Pleasure." Santana said, squeezing Sebastian's arm.

 

Mrs. Johnson nodded. "You look amazing, Sebastian."

 

"Thank you, ma'am."  
\

She winked at him before walking to the dining room. 

 

"What was that?.." Santana asked.

 

"I'm friends with her son. She tried seducing me."

 

"Oh my god. She looked like a cougar." Santana giggled.

 

"She definitely is." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana laughed lightly as they walked to the dining room. Dinner was served a few minutes later.

 

"So Santana. I hear you like to dance?" Sebastian's mother asked.

 

"I do." Santana smiled.

 

"That's very nice. And with Sebastian studying law at least one of you will be working."

 

"I want to open a studio. I'd like to teach."

 

"She's amazing." Sebastian added.

 

"Thank you, Sebastian." Santana smiled.

 

"Do you teach salsa or tango?"

 

"Ballet." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"Oh. I never would have guessed."

 

"Why is that?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Well. Sweetheart you are young." Sebastian said, before his parents could speak. "Not many young modern women are interested in ballet."

 

"Right." Mrs. Smythe said.

 

Santana nodded. "Well I love all kinds of dance. But I love how ballet is storytelling with your body..It's more than just moving to the music.." 

 

"And you're amazing at it." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Thank you." Santana said softly.

 

"So..Any talk of future plans? Children?" Sebastian's mother asked. Sebastian nearly choked on his champagne before coughing loudly into his napkin.

 

Santana rubbed his back. "Not yet. We're still young and more focused on college."

 

"Exactly.." Sebastian got out, wiping his mouth and straightening up.

 

"I see." His mother said. 

 

"You should be focusing on your school first." Mr. Smythe said.

 

Sebastian nodded. "We want to make sure we're able to support ourselves before we think about anything like that."

 

"That's good. It will give you the time to see if it’s really what you want." Mrs. Smythe said, glancing at Santana.

 

It didn't go unnoticed. Sebastian cleared his throat and stood, tapping his fork against his glass. "I'd like to make a toast. Firstly, congratulations to my father. I know he's put years and years..And years into his work, and I'm proud to follow in his footsteps. Also to my gorgeous girlfriend, Miss Santana Lopez, whom you all have had the pleasure of meeting this evening, and to all of you for coming and supporting the Smythe family. Cheers."

 

"Cheers." Everyone said in unison as they raise their glasses. Sebastian sat back down as the empty dinner plates were removed and replaced with dessert. Santana grabbed Sebastian's hand under the table and have a weak smile. Sebastian leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you." He whispered.

 

"I love you so much."

 

After dinner everyone chatted for a while before Sebastian stood. "Well, Mom. Dad. We should get going." Sebastian said as Santana grabbed his hand.

 

"So soon?" Mrs. Smythe asked. "I'm so glad you came home, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm going to meet the Lopez's tomorrow..But I'm glad I came too.."

 

"It was lovely meeting you." Mrs. Smythe said with her fake smile. Santana forced a smile as they exchanged a light hug. 

 

"Bye dad.." Sebastian said, shaking his hand. 

 

"Be safe son." He nodded before giving Santana the same smile and shaking her hand as well.

 

"Thank you for having me over." Santana said before they left.

 

Sebastian took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie as they walked to the car. "Well..It wasn't a complete disaster.."

 

"Not for you."

 

Sebastian sighed softly. "I'm sorry..I hate how they acted and I really mean it when I apologize.."

 

"I know." Santana sighed.

 

"Well believe it or not, they like you a lot more than anyone else I've dated."

 

"Why?" Santana asked.

 

"Well, the rest they wouldn't let me bring over.."

 

"The guys?"

 

"Oh yeah.." Sebastian giggled, grabbing her hand and swinging their arms between them.

 

Santana turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It really means a lot to me that you wanted me to meet them."

 

Sebastian leaned back against the car. "It means a lot to me that you didn't go all Lima Heights on them.." he giggled.

 

"You have no idea how hard that was." Santana said seriously.

 

"I know.." Sebastian said softly, holding her waist.

 

"And tomorrow, I want you to be nothing but yourself." Santana said. "I'm really excited for you to meet my family."

 

"I'm excited too." Sebastian grinned. Santana smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Sebastian hummed against her lips, pulling her closer. Santana grinned into the kiss. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Let's get back to the hotel."

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing her again. When they got back to the hotel, Sebastian laid back on the bed and sighed deeply.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. I just wish that would've went better.."

 

"So, it wasn't perfect. Don't worry about it."

 

Sebastian looked up at her and nodded. "You're right.."

 

"They won't scare me off." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian grinned. "Honestly, I was scared they would.."

 

"I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

 

Sebastian sat up and grabbed her hands. "Good.." He said, kissing her knuckles softly.

 

Santana smiled as she laid down. Sebastian leaned down to pull her heels off and began to massage one of her feet.

 

"Oh god.. That feels nice.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "I bet..After walking in those stilts all day..I don't know if I could do it."

 

Santana shrugged. "They make my legs look even better."

 

"Your legs already look amazing." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"And these make them look better." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian eyed the shoes suspiciously. "Can I try them on?" He asked.

 

"If they fit." Santana said as she sat up. Sebastian nodded, grabbing the shoes and walking to the bathroom. Santana sat with her legs crossed as she waited. She heard a bit of fumbling before Sebastian came out fully undressed from the waist up. He only wore his boxer briefs as he carefully walked over.

 

"Damn." Santana smiled.

 

"I feel like I'm gonna fall and break my neck." Sebastian chuckled, slowly spinning for her.

 

"But they make your legs look more toned."

 

"How about my ass?" Sebastian winked, arching his back and raising his hands above his head.

 

"You look amazing. Gay. But amazing." She laughed.

 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Okay..So what's the right way to walk in these?"

 

"One foot in front of the other." Santana teased. Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully as he took a few steps. "It takes practice.“

 

Sebastian nodded as he walked over and straddled Santana's lap. Santana grinned as she gripped his hips. "My sexy man."

 

Sebastian grinned as he rolled his body slowly. "I bet I could dance in these.."

 

"Dance for me."

 

Sebastian leaned over and grabbed his phone before putting some slow music on. He smiled as he turned around and rolled his body.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Sebastian bent over, shaking his ass in front of her. Santana reached out and smacked his ass. Sebastian gasped harshly, looking back at her. "Again.."

 

She smiled as she smacked the soft flesh again. Sebastian cried out, as he arched his back.

 

"You like that baby?"

 

"Yes.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Too bad I didn't bring my strap-on.."

 

Sebastian turned around. "I knew I forgot to tell you to pack something.." He pouted..

 

"When we get home, I'll fuck you while you wear these."

 

Sebastian bit his lip and a small moan escaped. "I can't wait.."

 

"Me neither." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian sat on her lap, letting his head fall back on her shoulder. "So you really like fucking me?.."

 

"I do." Santana said softly.

 

"That actually really means a lot to me.."

 

"Really?"

 

Sebastian nodded lightly. "I like that you do it because you want to and not because you just think I want to."

 

"I enjoy it." Santana said. "I like watching how it makes you feel."

 

Sebastian smiled. "You make me feel better than any guy ever has."

 

"Good. I'm happy to be of service." She giggled.

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing her softly.

 

"So, you like heels?"

 

"I think I do.."

 

"That's hot.."

 

"Really?.."

 

Santana nodded. "I think so."

 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

Santana leaned in for a kiss. "Come lay down with me."

 

Sebastian nodded, bending down to take off the heels.

 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

 

"I'm not sure..I'm nervous." He giggled.

 

"Why?" Santana asked.

 

"I'm just paranoid. I want them to like me.."

 

"They will. You're incredibly handsome. You're a guy. You treat me well. What's not to like?"

 

"I used to be gay and slept around." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I used to hate myself and slept around." Santana said. "They don't need to know."

 

Sebastian pulled her close. "Okay."

 

"I know they will love you."

 

Sebastian smiled, nuzzling under her jaw.

 

"Oh, we're skipping breakfast tomorrow."

 

"What, why?"

 

"Have you ever been to a true Hispanic household?" Santana chuckled. "We're going to my mom's at eleven. She'll be feeding you until we leave."

 

"Can't wait." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Her food is amazing."

 

"If it's anything like yours, I'll love it."

 

"Better." Santana smiled.

 

"Impossible."

 

"You'll see."

 

Sebastian giggled, leaning up to kiss her. Santana hummed as they held each other and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Santana woke up to gentle kisses from her lover. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Sebastian. "Good morning."

 

"Morning. Your skin is warm."

 

"I'm a heater when I sleep."

 

"I love it."

 

"I love you." Santana said sweetly. "Even though you're turning me into a sap."

 

"Do you see what you're doing to me?.." Sebastian giggled.

 

"Yes." Santana grinned.

 

"We're making each other soft." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I'll still go all Lima Heights on someone." Santana smiled.

 

"I know." Sebastian smiled. Santana wrapped her legs around Sebastian and rolled her hips up.  
"Whoa, cowgirl.." Sebastian giggled.

 

"I can't help it. I have a really sexy man on top of me."

 

Sebastian grinned, leaning down to kiss her neck.

 

"I love your mouth on me.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he kissed down to her chest. Santana moaned softly.

 

"Want to taste you.."

 

"Fuck.. Yes.."

 

Sebastian licked down to her hips, moaning softly. Santana closed her eyes and focused on feeling everything. Sebastian licked up her slit teasingly slow.

 

“Oohhh.."

 

Sebastian smiled, looking up at her.

 

"Baby.."

 

"Yes?.."

 

"More.." Santana whispered.

 

"So needy.."

 

"Yes."

 

Sebastian moaned, leaning in to lick at her clit. Santana gasped as she spread her legs Sebastian leaned in more, sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth.

 

"Ungh!" Santana cried out as her breathing deepened. Sebastian hummed lightly, pushing a finger into her. "Oh, Bas.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he pulled away but kept his fingers moving. Santana's mouth fell open as he rubbed her sweet spot. "Fuck!"

 

"You like that baby..You gonna come?"

 

"A-Almost there.. Oh god!"

 

Sebastian leaned down quickly, sucking on her clit. Santana's moans escalated as her body arched beautifully and she came. Sebastian growled as her juices spilled over his hand. Santana was breathing heavily as she came down. Sebastian wiped his mouth before kissing across her hips.

 

"I love when you do that.."

 

"Do what?" He grinned.

 

"Go down on me." She smiled. Sebastian pulled his hand away and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

 

"So sexy."

 

Sebastian smiled. "So are you."

 

Santana pulled him close and kissed him softly. Sebastian gave a happy hum as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

"I need to shower if we want to be on time.."

 

"Well..We can shower together. Conserve water." He chuckled.

 

"Sounds good to me." Santana smiled.

 

They showered before going to get dressed. "W-What should I wear?"

 

"Anything casual. Be comfortable." Santana said softly. "Nothing tight. You'll regret it when you eat."

 

Sebastian nodded, grabbing a polo and some loose jeans. Santana wore an almost knee length jean skirt and white top that made her breasts appear bigger. She slipped on a pair of heels after doing her hair and makeup.

 

"Wow.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Thanks," she smiled as she gave a spin.

 

"You always manage to look more and more beautiful each time I see you.."

 

"Look at you being all sweet." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian chuckled, grabbing her hips. "I can stop being sweet."

 

"We don't have time for that." Santana smiled. "Maybe later."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You know..We could stop by a store after..I've been wanting you so bad since last night.."

 

Santana chuckled. "Let's do it."

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "God. You always make me feel so needy for you.."

 

"I love it." Santana said quietly.

 

Sebastian kissed her softly. "Let's go."

 

Santana nodded as they headed to her mom's. They pulled up in front of the decently sized house and Sebastian looked around. "Oh wow..It's gorgeous." He smiled.

 

"You think so?"

 

"I do. I'd love a place like this."

 

"Me too." Santana smiled as they walked in. "Mom?"

 

"Santana?" She called before rushing over and hugging her tight. "Oh god, you're so skinny."

 

"I'm a cheerleader and in dance. I work out a lot." Santana chuckled. "Mom.. This is my boyfriend, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian smiled, giving a light wave before he was pulled into a hug. 

 

"He's so handsome! But very skinny." Mrs. Lopez said.

 

"I run." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

"Well, I could eat. Santana made us skip breakfast."

 

Santana rolled her eyes at the look her mom gave her. "We had to save room for your food."

 

"That's why he's so skinny, you don't feed him!" She scolded. 

 

Sebastian just chuckled lightly, squeezing her hand.

 

"I cook for him! Ask him!"

 

"She does. And very well." Sebastian smiled as they walked in.

 

"What do you want? I’ll make it." Mrs. Lopez smiled

 

"Surprise me." Sebastian smiled.

 

Mrs. Lopez opened the fridge and got to work.

 

"Is Abuela coming?" Santana asked.

 

"She is." Her mother smiled. Santana's eyes lit up as she leaned against Sebastian Sebastian grinned. "She'll be here any minute." Her mother said.

 

"How do you feel?" Santana asked quietly.

 

"Excited.." Sebastian grinned. Santana leaned in and kissed him softly. Sebastian smiled, cupping her cheek. Mrs. Lopez smiled to herself as she saw the exchange. The doorbell rang and Sebastian looked over. 

 

"Santana, go get that. It's Abuela." Her mother said.

 

Santana took a nervous breath as she headed to answer the door. Her heart raced as she saw her grandmother. "Abuela.."

 

"Santana.." She grinned, hugging her. "I missed you so much.."

 

Tears threatened to spill from Santana's eyes as she held her tightly. "I missed you so much."

 

She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I am so sorry.." she whispered.

 

Santana let out a shaky breath as she pulled back. "I.. It's okay.."

 

She cupped her cheek and smiled. "I don't care who you love..I just want you to be happy."

 

"Thank you, Abuela. Come in. I want you to meet my boyfriend."

 

She nodded, smiling as Santana led her in.

 

"Bas, come here." Santana said softly. "This is my Abuela. Abuela, this is Sebastian."

 

Sebastian smiled as she hugged him. 

 

"You're so handsome! And skinny..Does she feed you?.."

 

Sebastian laughed. "Yes, ma'am. She does."

 

Santana just giggled lightly. "He eats so much and then he works it all off."

 

"I can definitely see where Santana gets her gorgeous looks from." Sebastian smiled.

 

The older woman smiled, pulling him down lightly to kiss his cheek.

 

"Food is ready!" Mrs. Lopez called.

 

Santana smiled. "Go sit. I'll make you a plate."

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Positive." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

 

"Thank you." Sebastian said as he sat down.

 

Santana walked to the kitchen with her family. "So?..What do you think?"

 

"Very handsome, hija." Her mother said. "Does he treat you good?"

 

"He's amazing.." she said softly.

 

"I like him." Her Abuela smiled.

 

"Me too." Santana giggled.

 

"If you don't take him, I will." The older lady chuckled. "Kidding. I'm kidding."

 

"Abuela!" Santana laughed as she loaded Sebastian's plate with rice and chicken.

 

"I'm just saying he's a good man. Good looking too." She grinned.

 

Santana giggled lightly, “Trust me, I know. He's really sweet. He understands me."

 

They made their plates and sat at the table. "So, how did you two meet?"

 

"She answered my ad to be roommates." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Santana." Her mother sighed. "You have to be careful! I mean, yes, you got lucky. But I don't want you getting hurt, hija."

 

"Well, I mean we met in a public place to see if we could live together well." Santana said softly

 

"Either way, you two met and were lucky." She said. "How did you get together?"

 

"Umm.." Sebastian said, looking to his girlfriend.

 

"I flirted a lot." Santana chuckled. "One day, he finally asked me if I wanted to stay in and watch a movie with him. It just went from there."

 

Sebastian nodded. "We were friends a long time before it got romantic."

 

"That's nice."

 

"But I love her..She's an amazing young woman."

 

"He's a smart man, Santana." Her Abuela said.

 

Santana smiled wide. "Ah, he's sucking up." She giggled playfully.

 

"Am not." Sebastian smiled. "I'm just not afraid to tell anyone that I'm in love with such an amazing and beautiful woman."

 

Santana blushed deeply before kissing him lightly. 

 

"This food is perfection, by the way. What is this?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Arroz con pollo." Santana's mother smiled. "My mom's recipe. "

 

"It's delicious!"

 

"And good taste?" Santana's grandmother smiled. 

 

Santana couldn't help but smile proudly at her boyfriend. Sebastian took Santana's hand and smiled at her. This was so different from his family. He wanted this for himself one day.

 

After dinner Santana hugged her family.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Her mother asked.

 

"We actually have plans." Santana frowned. "We'll visit soon, okay?"

 

"Okay hija.." She said, kissing her cheek before Sebastian's. "Goodnight. Be safe."

 

"We will. Thanks for having me over." Sebastian said softly.

 

"It was our pleasure." Santana's grandmother smiled before they walked back to the car.

 

"They really like you." Santana said once they were alone.

 

"You really think so?.."

 

"I know so."

 

Sebastian smiled. "I really like them too.."

 

"I'm glad."

 

"So. Where's a good store?"

 

Santana gave him to the directions to the only adult store she knew near Lima. They pulled in before going inside. "Pick out what you want." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian squeezed her hand as he browsed. "What do you think?" He asked, picking one up that was slightly bigger than what they had at home.

 

"I like it." Santana said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Can't wait to fuck you. I know just what I want."

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "What do you want?"

 

"Put you in my heels and bend you over." Santana said quietly. "Smacking your ass, giving it to you rough."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Fuck..I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

They paid for it before getting in the car. Sebastian leaned over and kissed her deeply. Santana moaned into the kiss before pulling back. "I want you to think about how good I'll make you feel all night. Let’s go out."

 

"So you can torture me?.." Sebastian chuckled. Sebastian smiled, kissing her again.

 

"I know just the place." She said before telling him where to go.

 

Sebastian drove them to a club. "I've never seen this place."

 

"I used to come here all the time."

 

"Gay or straight?" He asked.

 

"Both." She smiled. "That's why I love it. Not many know about it."

 

Sebastian nodded, grinning. "Alright..Let's go."

 

Santana held his hand as they walked in. Apparently, the place had become more popular since she was in high school. It wasn't packed, but there was a good bit of people. "Wanna dance?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Sebastian pulled her onto the dance floor and rocked his hips slowly. Santana moved her body with him. She faced him and leaned in to kiss his neck. Sebastian gasped, reaching up to pull her hair lightly.

 

"You like that?" She whispered.

 

"Yes, baby.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Fuck.." Santana whispered as she palmed over him.

 

Sebastian groaned in her ear. "Santana.."

 

"Yes babe?"

 

"I want you.."

 

"You'll get me." She smiled as she turned and pressed her ass against him. Sebastian gripped her hips as he looked over and saw a guy staring at them.

 

Santana looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Some guy is watching you.."

 

"What?" Santana said before looking over. "Oh.."

 

"You know him?.."

 

"Yeah.." Santana said. It was her friend's brother that took advantage of her. "We messed around once."

 

Sebastian pulled her closer. "Do you want to go?..Or should I show him that you're mine?"

 

"Show him that I'm yours. Make him know."

 

Sebastian turned her around and pressed their bodies together. Santana gasped softly. She loved when Sebastian was like this. She needed the distraction now. He rolled their bodies together slowly to the music, brushing his lips over her neck. Santana closed her eyes as she relaxed against him. He ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

 

"Bas.."

 

He squeezed her ass roughly as he shot a possessive glare towards the other man.

 

"Is he watching?"

 

Sebastian nodded, biting her ear softly. Santana moaned as she grabbed his hair and pulled. Sebastian growled in her ear as they moved together. The other man eventually left, Sebastian glaring at him the whole time.

 

"Baby.. I want you.."

 

"Want to go back to the hotel?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling as they walked back to the car and drove to the hotel. Santana took the toy out of the package and licked her lips. "This is pretty big, baby."

 

Sebastian couldn't help but moan as he bit back a smile. "It is.."

 

"Undress and put my heels on." She said before grabbing a bag and going to the bathroom. 

 

"Yes ma'am." Sebastian smiled, doing as he was told. Santana got dressed in a dominatrix outfit and the strap on. Sebastian pulled the heels on and looked at himself in the full length mirror. Damn. They made his legs and ass look amazing. 

 

When Santana walked out, she snapped a whip against her hand. "You ready for me."

 

Sebastian looked over at her and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit.."

 

Santana walked over in her black outfit and red heels. Even though Sebastian was taller than her, especially in the heels, he could feel her power over him.

 

"I thought I told to undress. Why are your boxers still on?"

 

"I-I just didn't think to take them off." Sebastian said.

 

"Take them off now!"

 

Sebastian quickly pulled off his boxers, careful not to fall over.

 

"Bend over."

 

Sebastian turned his back to her and bent over, his legs spread and resting his hands on the bed.

 

"Damn baby." She sighed.

 

Sebastian arched his back, looking over his shoulder at her. "Is this good?.."

 

"Yes." She said before bringing the whip down against him. Sebastian cried out, his knees buckling in. "You like that, bitch?"

 

"Ungh! Yes!"

 

Santana grinned as she did it again.

 

"Fuck, Santana!" Sebastian moaned.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"M-Ma'am.."

 

"That's right." Santana said, rubbing over the red skin.

 

"So good.."

 

"Tell me what my slut wants."

 

"I want you to fuck my throat.."

 

"Get on your knees." Santana ordered. Sebastian dropped down unsteadily. She traced his lips with the toy. "Have you had one this big?"

 

"No, ma'am."

 

"Open." She said before slowly easing into his mouth. Sebastian moaned around it, looking up at her. "Let’s see how much you can take."

 

Sebastian relaxed his throat, closing his eyes. Santana bit her lip as she pushed in. Sebastian tried not to gag as he grabbed her hips.

 

"Too much?"

 

Sebastian shook his head as he lowered his hands again. Santana cupped his cheek as she began thrusting. Sebastian moaned around the toy, reaching down to play with himself. Santana pulled out. "Did I say you could do that?"

 

Sebastian gasped softly as he continued. "No..But it feels so good.."

 

"You ask permission. You are my slut. Got it?"

 

Sebastian nodded, flashing that crooked grin that he knew made her melt.

 

Santana bit back a moan. "Suck my dick. Show me how much of a whore you are for me."

 

Sebastian gripped the base before deep throating it, moaning as he took as much as he could. Santana pulled his hair roughly. He gagged around the thick length, saliva dripping down his chin as he pulled off to gasp for air.

 

"Good boy."

 

"Please fuck me..Please.."

 

"Stand up."

 

Sebastian carefully stood, trying not to wobble in the heels. Santana bent him over and rubbed his back slowly. "You think you can handle being in these heels as I fuck you?"

 

"Yes.." Sebastian nodded, spreading his legs more. Santana slicked her fingers up and slid two into Sebastian. Sebastian gasped sharply, pushing his hips back. "Oh fuck!"

 

"Someone's needy." She chuckled.

 

Sebastian whined lightly. "Oh, yes.."

 

Santana smiled as she added another.

 

"Fuck!" Sebastian cried out, pushing his torso up and rocking his body back.

 

"I don't think you needed to be stretched. I think you're just a little too eager." She said as she pulled her fingers out and pressed against his perineum.

 

Sebastian moaned loudly, looking back at her. "I-Is that bad?.."

 

"No." Santana said before whipping him. Sebastian let out a deep grunt at the pleasure filled pain. Santana rubbed the head of the toy around Sebastian's hole.

 

"Please, baby.."

 

"Baby?"

 

"Ma'am..I meant..Ma'am." Sebastian panted desperately.

 

"That's right, bitch." Santana growled before thrusting in. Sebastian bit his lip, growling deep in his throat. She stayed there, letting him get used to the toy. 

 

"Fuck, that's big..Oh my god.."

 

Santana rubbed his back lovingly. "Want me to take it out?"

 

"No.." Sebastian breathed out. "You can move..Just..Slowly."

 

Santana continued to run up and down his body and she carefully thrust. Sebastian gave a soft moan as he relaxed, taking the toy.

 

“So sexy.."

 

"So good.." He whispered, gasping as she scratched up the back of his leg. Santana found a steady pace as she touched him. Sebastian rolled his body. "Faster..Please.."

 

Santana gripped his hips and sped up. He moaned deeply, reaching back to put his hand over hers.

 

"Your legs killing you, yet?" Santana chuckled lightly.

 

"It hurts..But I like it.."

 

"Me too."

 

Sebastian cried out as she brushed over his prostate.

 

"There it is." She grinned.

 

"Fuck me, baby.." Sebastian breathed out desperately. Santana groaned as she thrust into him. Sebastian was already trembling underneath her, gripping and pulling on the sheets.

 

"Fucking take me."

 

Sebastian looked back at her. "Yes! Ah! R-Right there!"

 

Santana kept the angle as she thrust.

 

"Santana! A-Ah yes! I'm so close!"

 

"You're going to come for me?"

 

"Yes! Your slut is going to fucking come for you."

 

"I want to hear it."

 

"H-Hear what?"

 

"You come. Your moans..."

 

"Fuck..S-Santana.." Sebastian whined before his body seized up, crying out her name as he came across the sheets. Santana slowed her hips as she watched him come down.

 

"Oh my god.." He whispered.

 

Santana pulled out and started to clean up. "Good?”

 

Sebastian nodded, sitting up as she removed the harness. His eyes went dark with lust as he sank to his knees and rubbed up her thighs.

 

"You don't have to.." Santana said quietly.

 

"I want to..I want you.." Sebastian moaned before leaning in quickly, and slipping his tongue inside of her. Santana gasped as she spread her legs. Sebastian moaned, his nose bumping her clit as his tongue explored her. Santana pulled his hair as she rocked her hips down. He moaned, scratching down her thigh as she practically rode his face. Santana's thighs began to tremble as Sebastian licked at her. He moaned deeply, reaching around to smack her ass. Santana cried out as she bucked her hips. Sebastian smiled as he moved back to suck her clit. Santana reached up to pull at her own hair. Her legs were shaking with pleasure. "I-I OH!"

 

Sebastian gripped her thighs in his strong hands as he sucked on the sensitive nub. Santana arched her body beautifully as she came over his face. Sebastian moaned, licking up her juices. Santana was still shaking as she came down. Sebastian kissed up her body to her lips. Santana wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck to hold herself up. Sebastian picked her up and laid her on the bed.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Sebastian grinned as they calmed down. "So..Who was that guy in the bar?"

 

Santana bit his lip. "Don't get mad at me for not telling you.. I didn't want to ruin our weekend."

 

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together. "What is it?"

 

Santana sighed heavily. "Remember when we talked about.. our first times?.."

 

Sebastian's face immediately hardened. Santana couldn't look at him. "I know how you feel about me and I know.. I know you understand. I-I just.. He's not worth it.." She whispered.

 

Sebastian sighed, pulling her close. "We should've left..I'm sorry.."

 

"Y-You didn't know.."

 

"Shh..I'm sorry.."

 

Santana took a deep breath as she pressed her face against his chest. With every inhale, she smelt Sebastian. Being this close to him made her feel safe.

 

"I'm here.." he whispered. Santana remained quiet as she held him as close as she could.

 

"I'll never let anyone hurt you.."

 

"I love you." Santana whispered. 

 

"I love you too.."

 

Santana breathed in and out deeply until she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Sebastian pressed gentle kisses down Santana's back. Santana gasped harshly as she woke up. "W-What?.."

 

Sebastian pulled away. "Baby..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.."

 

"Bas.." Santana hummed.

 

"Yes?"

Santana pressed her body against his as she relaxed. Sebastian rubbed her back slowly.

 

"I want to go home.."

 

"Are you okay?.."

 

Santana nodded. "I just want to be home."

 

Sebastian kissed between her shoulder blades. "Okay, baby.."

 

When they got home, Santana felt drained. Sebastian could see it in her face. "Maybe you should stay home from school for a couple of days.”

 

Santana nodded. "I think I will."

 

"Good. You look tired." he said softly.

 

"I'm going to lie down."

 

"Okay, baby."

 

Santana didn't bother changing before crawling into bed. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with his girlfriend. But she was probably just exhausted from the trip. Santana stayed in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom. Sebastian poked his head in the room. "Baby..What do you want for dinner?"

 

"Not hungry."

 

"Are you sure? I can cook something special."

 

"No thank you." She said quietly

 

"Are you okay?.."

 

"I think I'm getting sick." She lied.

 

"Then you should eat some soup."

 

"Not in the mood."

 

"Okay.." Sebastian said softly. Santana pulled the covers over her head. Sebastian sighed lightly before closing the door. Maybe he'd leave her alone for a while. 

 

The next day, Santana was still in bed when he came home from school. Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together as he walked into her room. "Babe..Have you gotten up yet?"

 

"I made lunch," she lied.

 

"Okay babe. Well I went to lunch with Blaine and he wants to go out to dinner with us and Kurt."

 

"Okay."

 

Sebastian nodded, walking over to kiss her softly.

 

"How long do I have?"

 

"Two hours."

 

"Okay." Santana nodded. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and pet her hair slowly.  
"How was school?" She asked.

 

"Long. Boring." Sebastian sighed.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be. It's what I signed up for." Sebastian chuckled, feeling her forehead for fever.

 

"How do I feel?"

 

"Fine." Sebastian said. "A little warm though."

 

"Where are we going for dinner?"

 

"Nowhere too fancy. Just a little Italian place a few blocks from here." He said, grabbing her hand.

 

"Sounds good." Santana said, giving a small smile. Sebastian ran his thumb over her knuckles before kissing them softly. "Do you care if I just wear my pink sweats?"

 

"Not at all."

 

Santana sighed as she sat up."

 

"Are you okay, love? You don't have to come if you don't feel up to it." Sebastian said softly.

 

"I’ll go."

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing her forehead.

 

"I’ll get ready." Santana said.

 

"Alright baby." Sebastian said before standing. "I'll be in the living room studying."

 

Santana nodded as he walked out. All she could think about is her first time and how abused she felt after. Ever since that night.. She didn't know why. Sebastian made her feel safe. But after seeing him it sent something through her.. Santana sighed as she got dressed for dinner.

 

When she came out, Sebastian looked up at her from his books. "Gorgeous." He smiled.

 

"I look like crap in my sweats."

 

"You look beautiful in anything."

 

"Thank you."

 

Sebastian took off his glasses and stood before looking at his watch. "Blaine said they'll be there early so we can head out now."

 

"Okay." Santana said as she linked her arm with his. They walked to the restaurant and saw Kurt and Blaine sitting in a booth. 

 

"It's sick how cute they are." Santana chuckled.

 

"It is.." Sebastian giggled.

 

"Hey.." Santana said as they walked in. 

 

Blaine looked up and grinned. "Hey gorgeous."

 

Santana slid into the booth. "What's up?"

 

Blaine looked up and grinned. "Hey gorgeous."

 

"Long day." Blaine said. "Dance is kicking my ass.." Kurt sighed.

 

"I bet you're doing great." Santana said to Kurt.

 

“I'm trying. I get so sore from standing all night at work." Kurt sighed. Santana nodded. She knew the feeling. "How's school been going for you?" Kurt asked her.

 

"Fine."

 

"Just fine?" Blaine asked. 

 

"Yeah." She nodded as she leaned against Sebastian.

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead. "She's been kind of sick."

 

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

 

"Think I might be coming down with something." Santana said softly.

 

"Hope it isn't much."

 

"Me too."Santana said.

 

"I'm glad you came out tonight." Blaine smiled.

 

"So am I." Sebastian grinned. "I was scared she wouldn't want to."

 

"Scared?" Santana asked. "Is this important?"

 

"No. But you've been cooped up in the room since we got home."

 

Santana shrugged. "I like my room."

 

"You're just not usually like that."

 

Santana just shrugged again. Blaine exchanged a look with her, raising an eyebrow. Santana sighed as a waitress came to take their orders. She didn't want to talk about how she felt. "I'll just take a salad." She said to the waitress.

 

"That's it?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I ate a big lunch.."

 

"Okay." He sighed. The rest of them ordered before continuing to talk about their day.

 

Sebastian watched the two boys across from them. Something was different. "Oh my god." He grinned. "You two finally hooked up."

 

"Okay." He sighed. The rest of them ordered before continuing to talk about their day.

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "W-What?"

 

"You did!" Sebastian chuckled. "Good for you."

 

Kurt chuckled lightly, winking at Blaine.

 

"H-How did you know?" Blaine asked. 

 

"You two are more comfortable. You're sitting closer. Touching more. You're not so nervous about what to say or anything." Sebastian said simply. "It's a gift."

 

Kurt kissed the spot behind Blaine's ear sweetly. "Well he's right.." 

 

"I'm surprised Santana didn't say anything first." Blaine said.

 

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

 

"I don't mind too much." Blaine giggled.

 

"I can tell who topped too." Sebastian laughed.

 

"Oh god!" Blaine groaned. "How do you do this?!"

 

"Well. Kurt has his arm around you. You're leaning against him more. Just body language."

 

"Are you sure you're meant to be a lawyer?" Kurt laughed.

 

"Well I can tell when people are lying too." Sebastian said softly.

 

"You sure about that?" Blaine said before he could stop himself. Santana glared at him. 

 

Sebastian just nodded, giving a small sigh.

 

"Anyways." Kurt said quickly. "How was Lima?"

 

"Crazy. But great." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Crazy?" Blaine asked.

 

"My family was just being stupid."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry."

 

"But Santana's family was amazing." Sebastian smiled, looking at her.

 

"My Abuela said if I didn't keep him, she would take him." Santana said with a small smile. She missed her family. Sebastian giggled, kissing her cheek.

 

"Can I ask a very personal question? I-I don't mean anything towards you Santana.." Blaine said carefully.

 

"Of course." She nodded.

 

"How are you two handling.. Not being with the same sex? I mean, I know it's different with girls. But I'm sure Sebastian can make you feel those things. How do you deal with not being with a guy?" Blaine asked Sebastian. "I mean you two are amazing together. I'm just saying.. Because San doesn't have.. You know.."

 

Sebastian took a moment to think. "I never was really attracted to girls..I never really wanted anything to do with them. But Santana and I just had this attraction. A kind of sexual tension since she moved in. When we started having sex, it was different, but amazing. I think her personality is what drew me to her the most..She wasn't like most girls. And sexually she knows just what I need. And we have a few toys to take care of what she doesn't have anatomically. But even when we use that, there's just chemistry. A connection."

 

"O-Oh.." Blaine blushed as Sebastian mentioned toys. "That makes sense."

 

Sebastian nodded. 

 

"How do you deal with it San?" Blaine asked.

 

"Like you said, he can make me feel those things too. He's just more hairy." Santana joked. "I love him."

 

Sebastian giggled, turning his head to kiss her softly. "You don't wish I had tits?"

 

"That would be weird." Santana said seriously. "And this way, mine get more attention."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, looking down at her chest. Santana couldn't help but smile.

 

"As touching as that is.." Kurt chuckled. "I could use some wine. "

 

"And our food still isn't here." Sebastian sighed.

 

Blaine peeked over the booth. "There she is."

 

When their food arrived, Sebastian ordered a bottle of wine.

 

"Thanks Sebastian. I'll pay for the next bottle.” Kurt smiled.

 

"You must have had a really hard day." Sebastian said.

 

"You have no idea." Kurt sighed.

 

"I'll buy." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

 

"Then you go home and let Blaine take care of you."

 

Kurt chuckled, looking to his boyfriend. "I will."

 

Blaine leaned in for a kiss. Kurt cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Santana's waist. "You barely touched your salad."

 

"I'm sorry. My stomach is bugging me.",

 

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're okay.."

 

"I'm fine." She smiled.

 

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" Sebastian asked quietly.

 

Santana looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah. Of course."

 

Sebastian nodded as he turned back to his food.

 

"How goes law, Sebastian?"

 

"Exhausting. But I'm the top of my class."

 

"That's amazing."

 

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled.

 

"He's my smart man." Santana grinned.

 

"All yours." Sebastian said as he kissed behind her ear. "You have no idea how badly I want to lay you down and worship your body." He whispered so no one else would hear.

 

Santana bit her lip before clearing her throat. Sebastian chuckled lightly as Kurt poured the last of the wine.

 

"You might be too tired for me to take care of you after all of that wine." Blaine said, smiling.

 

"I won't be tired." Kurt said, reaching under the table to squeeze Blaine's thigh. Blaine blushed deeply, giving a nervous chuckle.

 

Sebastian chuckled as he kissed Santana's cheek. "Do you want to go to a doctor tomorrow? Get some antibiotics?"

 

"Oh no. I'm fine. Really." She said, sipping her wine.

 

"Okay.."

 

Kurt massaged Blaine's thigh under the table and Blaine cleared his throat as the bill arrived. "It's been fun, guys." He said, laying down their half of the bill.

 

"Thanks for inviting us. Have a good night." Sebastian smiled.

 

They exchanged hugs before linking arms and leaving. Sebastian rubbed up and down her back slowly as they walked. "Hey. Are you not in the mood?.."

 

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

 

"Well usually when I tell you I want to drag my tongue over every inch of your body I get a stronger response." Sebastian said, giving a light sincere smile.

 

A shiver ran through Santana. "I-I do.. I do want to. I just.. I'm not feeling that great lately."

 

Sebastian sighed lightly. “I understand beautiful..”

 

Santana looked over at him. He looked slightly dissatisfied with her answer. She just pulled herself closer to him and kissed his jaw sweetly. Santana didn't want to make Sebastian unhappy with her. But she couldn't get the memories out of her mind.

 

"Well. If you don't want to just tell me and we don't have to do anything tonight, love. I want you to be comfortable." Sebastian said, looking over at her.

 

Santana nodded. "We can.."

 

Sebastian gave a soft smile as they got to the apartment. Santana wrapped her arms around herself as Sebastian looked at her. Sebastian gently grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?.."

 

"Nothing.."

 

"Santana.." Sebastian said, giving her a look.

 

"What?" Santana asked.

 

"I know you." He said seriously, looking into her eyes.

 

"I just feel weird."

 

"About?" He asked, walking them to the couch and sitting down.

 

"I just don't feel good." Santana said. "I ate so fucking much when we went to my mom's. I can see a difference. I don't look how I did when we went. And.. Just.. Running into him.."

 

"San.." Sebastian said standing up. “You are beautiful. And it's more important to me than anything that you feel beautiful..Because that's the only way I see you..And seeing him. I understand that. If I would've seen..My first..I don't think I would've handled it the way you did. I would've gone full panic mode..But I can see you've been withdrawing.."

 

"You know what it feels like." Santana said, looking at the floor. "I.. I feel used and disgusting again."

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and the scent of his cologne and the wine on his lips and just his scent as a whole surrounded her.   
"I do. I do know how it feels. And I know no amount of 'you're going to be okay's or 'he's gone now's will do anything to help. I can promise you that I'll be here. I'll hold you when you're scared. When you need to cry, or just be held."

 

Santana gave a shaky breath. "Thank you.."

 

"I'm here for you. I'll protect you..I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you..You're my beautiful girl.." he said, smiling lightly. He pressed his lips to her temple softly and gave a little hum. 

 

Santana wrapped her arms around him tightly.

 

"I love you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her more tightly, holding her head to his chest.

 

"Will you sleep with me?"

 

"Of course.." Sebastian said sweetly.

 

When they climbed into bed, Santana laid against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

 

Sebastian pet her hair slowly. "Try to get some sleep beautiful."

 

Santana concentrated on the soothing rhythm of his breathing as she fell asleep. Sebastian closed his eyes, holding her as he drifted to sleep as well. 

 

A couple of hours later, Sebastian woke up to Santana whimpering and thrashing in her sleep. Sebastian removed his arms from around her, not wanting to hold her down. "Santana..Baby.." he whispered, kissing her forehead and rubbing up and down her side. Santana groaned as she slowly woke up with tears in her eyes.

 

Sebastian held her face in his hands. "I'm here..I'm here, baby. You're safe."

 

Santana let her tears fall freely as he held her.

 

"Shh.." Sebastian soothed. He rocked her slowly before beginning to sing. 

 

"Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you Returning nightmares only shadows We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now.."

 

Santana slowly started to calm down.

 

"Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders The sirens inside you waiting to step forward Disturbing silence darkens your sight We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now Crosses all over the boulevard The streets outside your window over flooded People staring they know you've been broken Repeatedly reminded by the looks on their faces Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright We'll cast some light and you'll be alright.." He finished, resting his lips against her temple.

 

"I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be..I understand. I've got you, baby."

 

Santana sighed deeply.

 

Sebastian rubbed up and down her back. "Are you okay?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "What happened?.."

 

"It was him.."

 

Sebastian pulled her closer. "You're here with me, baby..We're together."

 

Santana nodded as she tried to relax.

 

"Hey..Come on. I'll make you some tea.." he said, sitting up.

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian picked her up and carried her to the living room.

 

"You're amazing."

 

Sebastian shook his head lightly. "I just love you.." he smiled, kissing her as he set her down on the couch.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he walked to the kitchen and made her tea.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome babe.."

 

Santana curled up on the couch. Sebastian came back with a streaming cup of tea. "Here, baby.."

 

Santana sipped the liquid slowly Sebastian sat next to her and rubbed her thigh soothingly. Santana offered a weak smile.

 

"Talk to me." Sebastian said.

 

"What about?"

 

"What’s on your mind."

 

"Not being able to get a full night of sleep. How I'm going to keep up with school, cheer and dance of I feel like this."

 

"What’s on your mind."

 

Sebastian nodded, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Do you want me to sleep with you from now on?.."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Sebastian nodded, nuzzling into her hair. 

 

"I just want the thought of him to disappear.." Santana whispered.

 

"I know..I do too.." Sebastian said just as quietly. Santana sighed heavily as she finished her tea. Sebastian pulled her into his lap and held her in his arms.

 

"I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you."

 

"I know..But I feel responsible for keeping you safe and happy."

 

"You do make me happy. I feel safe. He just brought back those feelings back."

 

"I understand, babe.." Sebastian nodded.

 

"Let's go back to bed."

 

Sebastian nodded, carrying her back to the bedroom.

 

Santana kissed Sebastian's chest. "Will you wake me up for school?"

 

"I will.." he smiled.

 

Santana kissed his chest. "Good night."

 

"Good night..”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long. Both of our computers crashed. Took a while to get them fixed and find everything we have written since

A couple weeks later, Sebastian was holding Santana on the couch. "Hey. You want to go out tonight?"

 

Santana looked over at him and sighed softly. "I.. I don't know.."

 

"Why not? You love getting all dressed up and teasing me." Sebastian grinned.

 

Santana smiled, biting her lip. "Okay."

 

Sebastian kissed her cheek. "Great!"

 

Santana giggled. "Can Kurt and Blaine come too?"

 

"Of course."

 

She nodded lightly, looking up at him. "I guess I should get ready, huh?.."

 

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled. Santana nodded again before standing and stretching.  
"You're so beautiful," Sebastian said softly. Santana smiled weakly at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek before walking to her room. Sebastian sighed to himself. She was still so distant.

 

Santana got dressed in a short black dress with sheer sleeves, curled her hair, and did a dark smoky eye. She walked out and smiled as she saw Sebastian ready.

 

"Wow.. You look stunning." Sebastian said, looking at his girlfriend in awe.

 

Santana blushed lightly. "Thank you. You look amazing."

 

"Thanks, babe."

 

She linked arms with him as they walked out.

 

When they got there, Kurt and Blaine were already there.

 

Blaine walked over hugging them both. "Santana..Wow.." Blaine whispered, looking her over.

 

"Thank you." She said shyly. He grinned, kissing her cheek before they walked to their table by the dance floor.

 

"Do you want a drink?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Please. Something strong." She said softly. She didn't know why but she felt so anxious.

 

Sebastian headed to the bar and came back with two shots for each of them. "This should do it."

 

She grabbed one of them and quickly threw it back, barely cringing at the bitter taste.

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked from across the table.

 

"Yeah. Just stressed with school." She sighed, not meeting Blaine's concerned eyes.

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around her. "Try to relax, beautiful."

 

She nodded, taking the other shot and shaking her head at the taste.

 

"Damn. She should feel good pretty soon." Kurt chuckled.

 

Santana gave a light chuckle. "That's the plan."

 

Sebastian smiled before taking his second shot. "Woo! Who wants to dance?"

 

"I'm okay for now.." Santana said, offering a smile.

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. "Do you want me to stay?"

 

"No, go have fun." She said softly, kissing his cheek. 

 

Sebastian smiled at her before heading to the dance floor. Sebastian was feeling good after his second shot. He really missed this, just going out and dancing. He danced next to Kurt and Blaine. He let his eyes slip shut and let his body move with the music. He felt a pair of hands on his hips and laughed lightly, assuming they belonged to Blaine and opened his eyes to see a tall man with piercing green eyes had pulled him close.  
"Hi there." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"What's your name?" He called over the music.

 

"Sebastian! But I have a girlfriend!" He said loudly.

 

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry." He said pulling his hands away quickly. "I didn't realize you were straight."

 

Sebastian just gave a sympathetic smile before the man walked off. Sebastian chuckled lightly as he started back to Santana.

 

"What was that?" Santana asked.

 

"Just some guy flirting." Sebastian said as he just noticed a blond man standing next to her and a drink sitting in front of her that he didn't buy. "Umm.. Who is this?"

 

"This is Tristan. He was just being nice." Santana said softly.

 

"Oh." Sebastian said raising his eyebrows. 

 

"You've got a gorgeous girl, man.." he smiled. "I was just telling her that."

 

"I just told him I wasn't really feeling that great. And he offered to get me a drink. A drink sounded good." Santana said.

 

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip and looking down. Jealousy ran through his body quickly. "Alright. Well, Kurt and Blaine are waving me over, so.." He said before walking back into the crowd. He almost immediately found the guy that wanted to dance with him he walked up to him and smiled. "I'm not!" He said loudly.

 

"Not what?" The guy asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

"Straight. I mean.. I have a girlfriend. But I'm gay. If that makes any sense at all.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I think it get it." The guy laughed. "I'm Michael. Want to dance?"

 

"Sebastian." Sebastian smiled. "I'd love to."

 

Michael grinned, putting a hand on Sebastian's hip and leading the way. They walked out onto the floor and Sebastian closed his eyes. If felt weirdly good to be pressed against a man again. He turned around, leaning back against him as they moved. Michael bit his lip as he slid his hands down Sebastian's sides. Sebastian let his head fall back as he rolled his body. 

 

Santana felt a pit forming in her stomach as she watched the display from her table. Tears filled her eyes as Michael pressed his lips to her boyfriend's neck. She held her glass with both hands and looked down. She couldn't watch anymore..

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurt. They walked over to the table quickly and Kurt put an arm around her. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

 

"No." She whispered, not looking up.

 

Blaine's eyebrows knit together. "I'm taking her to the bathroom." Kurt said seriously. "Come on." He helped her stand and walked into the women's restroom with her.

 

Santana sat on the counter and let the tears flow. "I-I.. I don't know what to do.."

 

Kurt grabbed paper towels and wet them, pressing them to her forehead. "Don't cry.. He's just being a jerk." He said softly, taking her hand in his free one.

 

Santana shook her head. "H-He misses guys. I.. I'm not what he wants."

 

"No, you don't know that. He loves what you two do.." Kurt said soothingly, pushing her hair out of her face gently.

 

"Then why is he out there doing that?!" Santana yelled.

 

"Blaine's taking care of it. I promise." Kurt said, squeezing her hand.

 

"I want to leave." She said quickly. "Can I stay with you?"

 

"Of course. You just have to promise me one thing." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Anything."

 

"Leave your strap-on at home and don't try to have hot, sexy, straight sex with me." He smiled.

 

"But you're so pretty." Santana said, giving a genuine smile. "Thanks, Kurt."

 

Kurt smiled back. "It's not a problem." He said, wiping the running makeup from under her eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

 

Santana nodded as she stepped down.

 

Outside, Blaine walked over to confront Sebastian. "Excuse me, but I need to steal him." Blaine said before grabbing Sebastian's arm.

 

"What? I'm busy." Sebastian sighed.

 

Blaine pulled him away. "What the hell, Sebastian?!"

 

"What?"

 

"Your girlfriend?!" Blaine hissed. "Remember? You have one of those."

 

"She's barely fucking looked at me since I introduced her to my parents! She doesn't talk to me anymore. And tonight she's letting this guy buy her drinks?!" Sebastian yelled. "She doesn't even care anymore! Why should I?!"

 

Because she was just sitting at that table, alone, crying her fucking eyes out!" Blaine yelled back. "Because you wanted to feel a cock against your ass!"

 

"What?" Sebastian asked as he looked to the empty table.

 

Blaine looked at his phone with a text from Kurt. He shook his head as he pocketed it. "Kurt's taking her back to his apartment."

 

"I have to see her.."

 

"I don't think she wants to see you, Bas." Blaine said, crossing his arms.

 

"Blaine, she has been avoiding me for weeks. She looks away when I give her compliments. What was I supposed to think?"

 

"That something was wrong? That she was going through a rough patch? That maybe the last thing she needs to see is her boyfriend getting dry humped in the club?" Blaine said as if it were obvious.

 

"I've tried to talk to her!" Sebastian groaned. "She won't respond!"

 

Blaine just sighed, shaking his head. "You can come stay with me tonight.. But you need to make this right."

 

"I'm just going to go home." Sebastian sighed.

 

Blaine just shrugged. "Alright.. I'll see you whenever."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he left.

 

Kurt got Santana back to his apartment and let her shower before lending her a pair of his boxer briefs and a tank top. He poured some wine and sat with her on his bed. "Okay.. Talk to me.."

 

"I don't know where to begin.."

 

"Well. Start with what's got you in this mood."

 

"Kurt.. Sebastian is the only one that knows. If I tell you.. Please don't get all sympathetic or tell anyone.."

 

"I promise, I won't." Kurt said honestly.

 

Santana took a deep breath before explaining. She started with how dinner with his parents went. "They hated me. And Sebastian told me if it came down to it, he'd chose me over them.. He was so sweet.." She said, trying not to start crying again. Santana went on to explain who she saw at the bar in Lima. "I.. Kurt, it brought everything back. And I don't know how to make it stop. I dream about him. It makes me sick. Every time Sebastian touches me, I think of him.. And now, Sebastian's moved on.."

 

"He hasn't moved on." Kurt said squeezing her hand. "And I know it's hard to talk about stuff like this, but he knows your past."

 

"And fails to give a shit." Santana sighed before downing the rest of her glass.

 

"I'm not defending what he did. But I know you two love each other.. Does he make you feel safe?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

"When you feel that way.. Just look at him. Smell his cologne, kiss him. Anything that makes you feel like you are with him and only him."

 

Santana took a deep breath. "You're right.."

 

"Believe it or not.. I know about this." Kurt sighed.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked, scooting closer.

 

"Working in a bar has its downs.. Drunk men that don't know how to take no for an answer and follow you outside on your break is one of them." Kurt said quietly, looking down.

 

"Kurt.." Santana whispered. "I'm sorry.."

 

Kurt straightened up. "It's okay. I carry a knife now." He said, offering a light smile.

 

"That's smart." Santana said softly. "Life sure is a bitch."

 

Kurt nodded, "I'll drink to that.." he said, finishing his glass.

 

Santana laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. "If you were a girl, you'd be perfect."

 

Kurt giggled, kissing her forehead. "Well I'm a gay man. I hear that's the next best thing for you."

 

"It'll do." Santana smiled.

 

Kurt squeezed her hand. "You should call him.",

 

"What if he's not alone..?"

 

"He's stupid, but he's not that stupid." Kurt said.

 

Santana held her phone in her hands for a moment before sighing deeply and calling him.

 

Sebastian answered quickly. "Baby.." He answered, sighing with relief.

 

"You're an asshole." She muttered.

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "I-I know.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"I'm really sorry, baby. I'm so stupid.."

 

"He kissed you." Santana whispered.

 

"Just my neck.. But it shouldn't have happened."

 

"Do you miss guys?"

 

Sebastian sighed. "I don't know. I missed the feeling of being with a guy. But I know I only want to be with you."

 

"I can't give you that, Sebastian.."

 

"I don't want that. I could go the rest of my life without even looking at another guy.."

 

"I just.. I tried telling you how I feel.." Santana said quietly. "But I feel like you don't care."

 

"I do..I was just hurt. I saw you with that guy. And I know you weren't flirting, I just got so jealous. I've felt like you don't even want me.."

 

"It was just a drink." Santana said seriously. "I was just trying to forget."

 

"I know.. It just hurts that. I-I can't help you forget." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Well.. Kurt gave me a suggestion." Santana gave a small smile to Kurt. "I'll need your help."

 

"Anything.." Sebastian said seriously.

 

"Can we talk about it when I'm home?"

 

"Of course baby.. A-Are you coming home tonight?"

 

"I don't really want to walk home this late."

 

"I can come pick you up in a cab." Sebastian said softly.

 

"O-Okay.."

 

"Unless you want to stay with Kurt."

 

Santana looked at Kurt for advice.

 

"Stay tonight.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Can you come in the morning?"

 

Sebastian sighed lightly. "Yeah. I love you, Santana."

 

"Love you too.."

 

Santana hung up and Kurt leaned over, hugging her tightly.

 

"He sounded sorry.." Santana said quietly. "He loves me but does sometimes miss guys."

 

"You miss sex with girls sometimes, don't you?" Kurt asked.

 

"I mean.. I do really like breasts." Santana admitted. "Girls are softer, I guess."

 

Kurt chuckled. "It's just natural. I mean, you guys are gay. You're going to miss it."

 

"Can we really say we're gay?" Santana asked, furrowing her brows.

 

"Well, straight for each other. And in your case, straight for me too." Kurt giggled.

 

"But that won't happen." Santana smiled. Being around Kurt was really helping her feel better. Her eyes went wide as her stomach let out a loud growl.

 

"Oh god, let me make you something to eat." Kurt said, standing up.

 

"You don't have to." Santana said quickly.

 

"Trust, me I'm starving too."

 

"Okay.."

 

Kurt heated up some leftovers and they sat down to eat. "So.. Do you think you and Bas could figure something out? You know, with you missing girls and him missing guys? Like threesomes or something?" He asked through a mouthful of pasta.

 

"Maybe." Santana shrugged. "I never thought of it."

 

"Well maybe that would help with the tension."

 

Santana nodded. "I'll bring it up to him."

 

"If it helps you can touch my butt. It's kinda soft." Kurt said, scrunching his nose.

 

"Really?" Santana asked. "Don't play with me."

 

Kurt chuckled as he swallowed his bite. "Do you really want to?"

 

Santana nodded. "But in a friend way."

 

"Okay. You can grab my ass in a friend way." Kurt giggled, standing up, his back to her.

 

Santana cupped the rounds of Kurt's ass in her hands. "Oh my god!"

 

Kurt arched his back to poke it out more. "Is it good?"

 

"Girls would kill to have an ass like this!"

 

Kurt blushed, hiding his face in his hands. He let out a surprised cry as Santana smacked his ass hard. "Oh my god."

 

"I can't believe Blaine hasn't told me all about this." Santana grinned.

 

"It's not that great." Kurt said, chuckling. "You big lesbian."

 

"I can appreciate a nice ass. It's not like I'm asking to see your dick." She laughed.

 

Kurt sat down, laughing lightly. "I like hanging out with you, Santana.

 

"I like it too."

 

Kurt yawned as they finished. "Come on, let's get in bed."

 

"Giving me wine.. Taking me to bed.. Are you trying to seduce me, Hummel?"

 

"You've seen right through my plan." Kurt grinned, taking her hand.

 

Santana smiled as she followed. "You're the best, Kurt."

 

"I know." Kurt sighed playfully as he climbed into bed.

 

Santana got in after him and let out a loud yawn. Kurt smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight, sweetie."

 

"Goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Santana woke up to a phone call from Sebastian. She answered it and sighed. "Mm.. Hey.."

 

"Good morning beautiful," Sebastian smiled.

 

"Morning.." She smiled.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Good..Are you coming to pick me up?.."

 

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah.." She said softly.

 

"I'll be there soon, baby. Can I get you anything on the way?"

 

"No, I'm okay." 

 

"Okay. I'm on my way."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian knocked on the door. When Santana answered the door, she saw her boyfriend holding a deluxe bouquet with twenty blue iris and twenty red tulips. Her eyebrows knit together and she placed her hand over her heart. "Sebastian.. They're beautiful.."

 

"Not as beautiful as you." He said softly. "I'm so sorry."

 

Santana took the flowers and kissed him softly. "Let's go home."

 

Sebastian nodded. They said bye to Kurt before heading home. 

 

When they got back to the apartment Santana went to find a vase for the flowers.

 

Sebastian leaned against the wall. "Can I make you breakfast?"

 

"Let's talk first.." She said softly. 

 

Sebastian nodded, sitting down on the couch.

 

"Last night really hurt me. I don't let people hurt me. Okay?" She said, waiting for him to nod. "I understand that you miss guys. I can't say I don't miss a couple things about girls.. I have an idea. But there are conditions to it."

 

Sebastian nodded again. "Anything, baby.."

 

"How would you feel about a threesome?"

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Is.. this a test?.."

 

"No." Santana said seriously. "Like I said. There would be conditions for both of us."

 

"Okay.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"So, when a guy is involved.. He can't fuck you. You can fuck him and mess around as long as you don't forget about me." Santana explained. "Same goes for me. If you're even interested in a girl joining, I don't care if you touch her but no fucking. I can do my thing to her. But she won't be doing that to me. What do you think?"

 

Sebastian pondered it, but nodded. "That seems fair."

 

"Fair. But do you want that?"

 

"Yeah. But we have to agree on who it is.."

 

"Of course. And not often. Just when we're really missing that."

 

Sebastian nodded, taking her hand.

"I have a favor to ask you.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'm going to shower. But when I'm out, will you just hold me?" Santana asked. She wanted to try why Kurt suggested. "And wear that cologne that I like?"

 

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah." He said, kissing her hand.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian stood and smiled. "I'll see you when you get out.”

 

Santana grabbed a towel and went to shower. Sebastian went to his room and sprayed a bit of Santana's favorite cologne on. Santana washed up and let the hot water drip down her body. When she finished, she dried off and put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. 

 

Sebastian was laying on the bed when she walked in. "Hey gorgeous.."

 

"Hey," she said shyly as climbed onto the bed.

 

Sebastian opened his arms to her, letting her come to him.

 

"You smell good." Santana smiled as she closed her eyes.

 

Sebastian pet her hair slowly. "Thank you." He said, kissing the top of her head and rubbing up and down her arm slowly.

 

Santana kept her eyes closed as she focused on Sebastian's hands. "Bas.."

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be.." Sebastian said softly. "I'm supposed to take care of you.."

 

"You do." Santana said, pressing her lips against his chest. "It wasn't you.."

 

"I know.. But I mean, make sure you feel safe and loved.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I know you love me."

 

"But I didn't make you feel safe.." he said, holding her closer.

 

"I feel safe now.." She said, looking at him. Sebastian smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Santana kissed down his neck. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered, leaning into the touch. Santana breathed in the masculine scent of the cologne mixed with Sebastian's natural scent. Sebastian rubbed down her arm to her hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

"This feels like home.." Santana whispered.

 

"That makes me so happy.."

 

Santana straddled Sebastian. "Keep doing that. I want to feel your hands."

 

Sebastian rubbed up and down her sides, looking up at her.

 

Santana placed her hands over his. "That's nice.."

 

Sebastian smiled, rubbing over her ribs before down over her thighs. Santana gasped as the image of her friend's brother flashed in her mind. She quickly reminded herself that these were Sebastian's hands. "Safe.." She whispered.

 

Sebastian grabbed her hand. "You're safe.." He whispered. "I'll always keep you safe."

 

"Sebastian.." Santana smiled to herself. Sebastian smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. Santana leaned down to kiss across his chest. Sebastian gasped softly. "Baby.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Santana kissed to his ear. "I want to feel you all over me.. I want you, Bas."

 

Sebastian gently grabbed the hem of her shirt. Santana bit her lip as she sat up. She closed her eyes as she slowly slid her shirt off. Sebastian sat up, kissing across her chest lightly.

 

"Sebastian.." Santana breathed out slowly.

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

He pulled her down and kissed her sweetly. Santana couldn't help but smile against his lips.

 

"What do you want, baby?.."

 

"I want to go slow." Santana whispered. "You on top of me. Feeling your strong hands on me."

 

Sebastian nodded, laying her down and rolling on top of her. Santana looked up at her boyfriend as she ran her hands down his back. Sebastian ran his hands up her sides and down to her thighs as he kissed her slowly. Santana whimpered softly. For the first time in weeks, she felt close to Sebastian again. She got lost in the smell of her boyfriend. Sebastian reached around to unhook her bra and pulled it off slowly. Santana's breathing sped up as she watched Sebastian. Sebastian rubbed over her breasts, moaning softly. "So perfect."

 

Santana sighed. "That feels good.."

 

Sebastian leaned in, sucking on her nipple lightly.

 

"Bas.." Santana gasped.

 

Sebastian hummed softly, rubbing over her sides. Santana rolled her body as she let out a small moan. He pulled off. "Baby.."

 

"Yes?"

 

He sat up, pulling his shift off. "I need you.."

 

"Me too." Santana whispered.

 

Sebastian pulled her shorts off and gasped softly.

 

"What?" Santana asked quietly.

 

"You're just so gorgeous..I missed you.."

 

"You're sweet." Santana said softly as she kissed along his jaw.

 

"Honest.." Sebastian whispered, pulling his boxers off.

 

"Bas.. Please.."

 

Sebastian lined up with her and pushed in, holding her hips. Santana's mouth fell open as she moaned against his chest. Sebastian pulled her closer, moaning softly.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian rubbed up and down her arms, kissing her as he started to thrust. Santana arched her back as she kissed Sebastian heatedly.

 

"Santana.." Sebastian gasped deeply.

 

"So good.." She whimpered. Sebastian pressed their foreheads together. Santana wrapped her long legs around Sebastian. "Right there.."

 

Sebastian concentrated on that spot as he held her close, rubbing over her body. Santana's moans escalated as her legs began to tremble.

 

"You gonna come for me baby?.."

 

"Yes.. Oh god.. Bas.."

 

Sebastian kissed her deeply as he sped up. Santana scratched down his back as she came around him. Sebastian moaned as he felt her come, the tightening of her muscles made him come as well. Santana ran her fingertips up and down Sebastian's sides. "Wow.."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing her sweetly.

 

"I love you.." Santana breathed out.

 

"I love you so much."

 

"Thank you,."

 

"Thank you.." Sebastian grinned. Santana smiled as she curled up to him. "I'm so happy.."

 

"Me too, babe."

 

Sebastian grinned as he pulled out and held her close.

 

"So.. Every time I talk to my mom, she won't stop talking about you."

 

"Good things?"

 

"Are you feeding him? Is he still treating you well? Are you treating him well? Tana, he's a very nice boy." Santana said, mimicking her mother. Sebastian couldn't help but grin, laughing lightly. "She really likes you." Santana smiled.

 

"That makes me so happy.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Me too."

 

"I'm sorry my parents are such assholes."

 

"It's not your fault. And hey, at least they were willing to have me there. They don't know I can do what guys can do too." Santana said with a laugh.

 

Sebastian grinned, biting his lip. "True.."

 

"I have you. That's all that matters."

 

"I love you so much.." Sebastian whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"I love you too, Smythe."

 

Sebastian chuckled, cupping her cheek.

 

"If I wasn't me, I'd be disgusted by us."

 

"We are pretty gross." Sebastian smiled.

 

"But pretty damn sexy too."

 

Sebastian leaned in to kiss her softly. "So you do know, if we had a threesome with another girl, I wouldn't wanna touch her."

 

"Really?" Santana asked.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded. "I don't like other girls."

 

"I have no desire for other guys. It's just for you." Santana shrugged.

 

Sebastian smiled. "I'm the only man for you." He chuckled.

 

"You are." Santana grinned.

 

"And you're my perfect girl.."

 

"And you're my man. Everything I could want."

 

"Except for boobs." Sebastian giggled.

 

"But I have those so it's okay." Santana laughed.

 

Sebastian grinned, "I like them too.." He whispered, placing his hand over her breast and squeezing lightly.

 

Santana bit her lip. "I can tell.."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly.

 

"So.. What do you want to do today?"

 

"Lay with you.. Make sure you're okay.."

 

"I'm okay." Santana said quietly.

 

"I know. But I want to make sure."

 

"Okay." Santana nodded.

 

"I just want to make sure you feel safe.."

 

"I know." Santana said, looking up at him.

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing her softly.

 

Santana gave a small smile. "Want to watch horror movies?"

 

"Of course." He smiled.

 

Santana grinned as she got up and picked out a few movies. Sebastian sat up leaning against the headboard. Santana pulled her boy shorts back on and sat between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian pet her hair as they watched the movies. Santana felt relaxed as she leaned against her boyfriend. She didn't feel one hundred percent better. But she could feel herself getting there.

 

"Scared yet?"

 

"A little." Santana said, scooting closer to him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her tighter. Santana leaned back and kissed his jaw. "My strong man."

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "You bet."

 

"What if we were in a scary movie? Would you protect me or be too scared?"

 

"I'd protect you." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I mean, I'd probably go all Lima Heights on whoever but that's nice to know." Santana grinned.

 

"So you'd protect me?"

 

"Hell yeah. I don't think anyone can handle me going Lima Heights."

 

"I think it's hot.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"What is?"

 

"When you go all tough like that.."

 

"You like that?" Santana grinned.

 

"I do."

 

"I'll have to remember that."

 

Sebastian laughed lightly, kissing her temple.

 

"No one has ever cared this much about me." Santana sighed as she looked up at her boyfriend. Well, Britt had. But that was different.

 

"I care about you so much San.. Last night, I was just being a stupid prick.. But I'm so sorry."

 

Santana nodded. "I can't say I wouldn't have reacted the same. But, Bas.. I swear it was just a drink. I just wanted to feel good and thought the alcohol would help."

 

"I understand. You just know how jealous I get.."

 

"I do too." Santana admitted. "If I wasn't feeling so terrible, I think I would have punched him."

 

Sebastian nodded, rubbing her sides sweetly. Santana offered a small smile before turning back to the movie.

 

"You were hotter than him. And you could've beat his ass.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I know." Santana said, her tone matter of fact.

 

Sebastian just grinned, turning his head to kiss her deeply. "I love that about you."

 

"And I love that." Santana smiled.

 

Sebastian bit his lip, looking into her eyes. The look on Sebastian's face made her melt. She leaned in for another kiss. Sebastian inhaled softly before cupping her cheek. Santana turned around and climbed into his lap. Sebastian hummed with interest, looking up at her. 

 

"You're too damn sexy."

 

"Yeah?" Sebastian said quietly, his voice low and rough as his lips curved into a crooked smile.

 

"Fuck.." Santana shivered. Goosebumps raised on her thighs. "That smile does things to me, Smythe."

 

"Like what?.." He asked, rubbing up her thighs.

 

"Gives me chills. Makes a part of my body tingle.." She leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "Makes me wet."

 

Sebastian ran his hands to her inner thighs, rubbing up and letting his fingers dance dangerously close to her slit. "And why is that?.."

 

Santana gasped as she rolled her body. "It's so sexy. You look..dangerous.."

 

"Dangerous?" Sebastian chuckled lowly. "I'll take that.."

 

"Like.. Michelle Pfeiffer in Grease two and how she views Michael. He's all hot and mysterious." Santana explained.

 

"Ooohhh.." Sebastian grinned. "So I'm dangerous, hot, and mysterious.. I'd fuck me."

 

"Of course you would, you cocky bitch." Santana said with a big smile. Sebastian bit his lip at the name, trying to hide a moan.

 

"I forgot how much you love my insults, Craigslist."

 

Sebastian blushed. "Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about.."

 

"Yes I do, Meerkat." Santana grinned. Sebastian ran his hands up the legs of her shorts and quickly pushed two fingers into her. Santana's head fell back. "Oh!" 

 

"That shut you up.." Sebastian smiled, fingering her slowly.

 

"Don't act like it doesn't make you hard." She breathed out as she worked her body with Sebastian's fingers.

 

"I hide being turned on better than you, Lopez.." Sebastian whispered, thumbing over her clit.

 

Santana inhaled sharply. "I don't care to hide it from you. Feels too good.. And I know how much you love touching me."

 

Sebastian smiled. "I fucking love touching you.." He breathed out, reaching around with his free hand to smack her ass.

 

"Ah! Fuck yes.." Santana moaned. "Tell me more.."

 

Sebastian squeezed roughly as he sped his fingers up. "Watching how you move, listening to you..Feeling you.. It gets me so fucking hard."

 

"Sebastian.. Oh fuck.."

 

"I want you to come around my fingers.."

 

Santana rested her head on his shoulder. "S-So close."

 

"That's right baby..Come for me.." Sebastian growled quietly. Santana cried out as she spilled her juices over his hand. Sebastian groaned, fucking her with his fingers as she soaked through her shorts and into his lap. "Holy fuck.."

 

Santana panted harshly as she came down. Sebastian pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth.

 

"That's hot.." She whispered. 

 

Sebastian hummed, pulling off with a pop. "God, you made a mess, baby.."

 

"That was your fault." She giggled.

 

Sebastian rubbed himself lightly over his boxers, moaning quietly as he smiled at her. "I don't see how.."

 

"With these." She said before sucking his fingers into her mouth.

 

Sebastian growled, squeezing his length through the fabric.

 

Santana rocked her hips down. "So hard for me."

 

"All for you.." 

 

"What do you want, babe?"

 

"Suck me.."

 

Santana kissed him deeply before moving down his body and slowly removing his boxers.

 

Sebastian gasped softly. "Babe.."

 

"Yeah?" She looked up at him before sliding her tongue over the slit.

 

Sebastian hissed. "You look so good.."

 

She smiled before wrapping her lips around the head. Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair biting his lip. Santana moaned as she took him deeper.

 

"That's right, baby.." Sebastian whispered, pulling lightly. Santana looked up with dark eyes as she took him to the hilt. Sebastian groaned, thrusting up slightly. Santana choked lightly as she pulled off. She caught her breath before sinking down again.

 

"Fuck, baby.."

 

Santana scratched down his thighs as she sucked harder. Sebastian's head fell back as he rolled his hips slowly. Santana closed her eyes as she worked her mouth just how Sebastian liked it. "Shit, I'm already close.."

 

Santana moaned as she sped up. Sebastian's back arched off the bed. "S-Santana.."

 

Santana opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes dark filled with lust. Sebastian groaned, coming hard down her throat. Santana swallowed all of him before pulling off with a pop. Sebastian let out a soft hum. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss her softly.

 

Santana sat next to him and smiled. "Well, I think it's been a pretty good day."

 

"A great day.."

 

Santana leaned next to him and sighed softly. 

 

"Honestly you give the best blowjobs.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Better than all the men you've been with?" Santana laughed.

 

"Honestly, yeah."

 

"Nice," Santana smiled.

 

"I know I don't go down on you better than any other girl."

 

Santana raised an eyebrow. "So, you know how I actually come when we do almost anything? Not just orgasm. But come too. That doesn't usually happen with other people."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah. I mean, it's happened before. But not every time with the same person."

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "Well, I'm glad."

 

"Me too." Santana chucked.

 

"Blaine was pretty pissed at me yesterday."

 

"I think we all were."

 

Sebastian looked at her and sighed. "I owe you.."

 

"How?"

 

"Whatever you want. However you want."

 

"I don't know." Santana said seriously.

 

"Well. Just know I owe you. And you can use it whenever." Sebastian said, kissing her neck.

 

"Okay.."

 

He smiled, lacing his hands through her hair.

 

"I love that feeling.."

 

"I love doing it." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Have you ever been with a bear?" Santana asked randomly.

 

"A bear?.. No. Well.." He sighed. "Yeah."

 

"Yeah?" She chuckled. "I don't think I could if I was a gay man."

 

"I mean, he was really muscular. And he had a beard." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I can't stand hair." Santana said, shivering as she thought about it.

 

"It wasn't so bad..Maybe I should grow mine out." Sebastian grinned.

 

"You won't go down on me if you do."

 

"Like you can resist me.."

 

"It feels so gross." Santana said seriously. "But if you really want to, I might give it another try."

 

"Give what another try?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Stuff with a beard." Santana shrugged. "It's just so prickly."

 

"I think it feels good." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Do it then."

 

"I will." Sebastian teased, nipping at her neck.

 

Santana let out a small whimper. "Bas.."

 

Sebastian smiled, turning her head to kiss her sweetly.

 

"Tease."

 

"Yup." He giggled.

 

Santana chuckled as she pressed back against him.

 

"Who's the tease now?.." Sebastian mumbled.

 

"You." She grinned.

 

Sebastian just laughed. "If you say so ma'am."

 

"I do, Daddy.." She said lowly.

 

Sebastian bit his lip, holding back a low growl. "Oohh, I wouldn't recommend that."

 

"Whys that?"

 

Sebastian just shook his head, smiling. Santana turned around and lightly bit at Sebastian's ear lobe. She was really curious how far she could push him before he gave in.

 

"Santana.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Yes?" She whispered in his ear.

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Say it again.."

 

"Say what, Daddy?" Santana asked innocently.

 

"That.." Sebastian gasped.

 

"Daddy?" She repeated.

 

Sebastian moaned. "Yeah.."

 

Santana kissed down to his neck and bit the soft skin. Sebastian reached up, grabbing a handful of her dark hair.

 

"I'm surprised you're not resisting. I expected more of a fight from you." Santana chuckled against his neck.

 

"I can't help it with you.."

 

Santana bit her lip as she stood. "Wait here."

 

Sebastian nodded, sitting up. Santana was gone for a few minutes. She came back wearing a red and black corset that hugged her perfectly and her strap on. Sebastian swallowed roughly. "Santana.."

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

"Just.. Fuck.."

 

"You know.. There's just something about making you needy like this.. It makes me feel like myself again." Santana said as she slowly walked to the bed.

 

Sebastian watched her with hungry eyes. "Really?.."

 

Santana nodded. "I feel so sexy. The way you're looking at me. Knowing how bad you want me to fuck you."

 

"I always want you to fuck me.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana climbed onto the bed. "Such a slut."

 

Sebastian gripped the sheets and nodded, biting his lip. Santana ran her fingertips down his chest. "How do you want me?"

 

"I-I don't know.." Sebastian said, rubbing over her ass.

 

Santana kissed down the column of his neck. "You like my ass?"

 

"Love it.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"I want you to ride me." Santana grinned. Sebastian smiled, rolling them over and straddling her waist. Santana smacked his ass hard and winked at him. Sebastian gasped harshly, arching his back. Santana grinned. "You're so hot."

 

Sebastian blushed, reaching for the lube.

 

"I'm serious. Like one of those statues in like Italy or whatever."

 

"Mmm.. Carved from marble?" Sebastian asked as he slicked up the toy.

 

"Exactly." Santana grinned as she rubbed his ass. Sebastian lifted himself, lining Santana up with his hole.

 

"Go slow."

 

Sebastian nodded, gasping as he sank down slowly.

 

"Damn." Santana whispered. Sebastian whimpered as he reached the base, rubbing up his own chest.

 

"Talk to me."

 

"You always feel so good.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Sebastian.." Santana breathed out. "Kiss me."

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing her deeply as he rolled his hips. Santana gripped his hips as she moaned against his lips. Sebastian groaned, rolling his body. "Santana.. Oh fuck.."

 

Santana moved her hips with her boyfriend's and smacked his ass. Sebastian threw his head back, crying out. "Santana! Oh my god.. Fuck me baby.."

 

Santana gripped his hips and flipped them over. She placed her hands on either side of his head and thrust into Sebastian. Sebastian lifted his legs, crying out. "Ungh! Make me your bitch, baby.." he whispered.

 

Santana scratched down Sebastian's chest. "You like me pounding into you? Fucking you into your mattress?"

 

Sebastian let out a loud whine. "Y-yes!"

 

"Fuck." Santana moaned before sucking on one of Sebastian's nipples.

 

Sebastian grabbed her hair as he moaned loudly. "Fuck me so good.."

 

Santana bit down lightly as she sped up. 

 

Sebastian's moans grew higher. "A-Ah!"

 

"That's right, slut. Fucking take me."

 

Sebastian growled, wrapping his legs around Santana's waist and rolling them back over quickly. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head as he rolled his hips.

"Fuck.." She gasped, breathing heavily.

 

Sebastian grinned. "You thought I was just gonna lay there and take it?" He chuckled before moaning.

 

"Honestly, yeah.." She smiled.

 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss her. "You should know better."

 

"I never know with you."

 

Sebastian just bit his lip as he started to bounce on the thick length.

 

"Fuck, Smythe.."

 

Sebastian squeezed her wrists as he let his head hang down. "Shit.. I'm gonna come all over you.."

 

Santana moaned as she watched him. "Yes.."

 

Sebastian rolled his body quickly. He fell to his elbows, his arms on either side of Santana's head as he worked his hips.

 

"Bas.. This is so hot.."

 

Sebastian used both of his hands to grab her hair and pull lightly. "I'm gonna taste that sweet pussy after I blow my fucking load all over you.." he growled against her lips before a long moan escaped and his legs began to tremble.

 

Santana was panting lightly as she tried to lift her head to kiss along his jaw. "Come baby.. Come on me.."

 

Santana's voice was all he needed to fall over the edge. He grunted deeply, pulling her hair a bit harder as he came in long thick ropes across her hips and her corset. His body shook as he slowly worked his ass up and down the thick toy.

 

"Ah!" Santana gasped as the pull of her hair. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian let her hair go and cupped her face in his trembling hands, kissing her deeply. "I've never come that hard.." He whispered shakily.

 

"Are you sure you're up for more?" Santana asked, her voice challenging. "You look pretty warn out."

 

Sebastian chuckled softly. He was going to ask for a minute, but he just sat up, slowly pulling off of the toy and moaning quietly as it left him empty. The tall boy climbed off of her before leaning over and taking the toy all the way down his throat, moaning deeply.

 

"I wish I could actually feel that. It looks so damn good.."

 

Sebastian pulled off with a pop and licked the head, "Well, you're about to feel the next best thing.." he grinned.

 

Santana shivered. She would never get tired of that smile.

 

Sebastian unbuckled the strap on and pulled it off slowly. "Fuck, you're so wet.."

 

"All for you." She whispered.

 

Sebastian kneeled between Santana's legs and pushed her thighs apart, moaning softly.

 

"I need you.."

 

Sebastian wasted no time, leaning in to lick at her juices before sucking her clit into his mouth. 

 

"Sebastian!" Santana moaned loudly as she pushed her hips down towards his face. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her thighs, moaning deeply as he fucked her with his tongue. Santana gripped the sheets, squeezing her eyes shut. "Fuck! Ah! Bas.." 

 

Sebastian looked up at her as he pulled back and pushed two fingers in her before leaning back in and licking at her clit teasingly.

 

"Oh my fucking God.." Santana breathed out.

 

Sebastian smiled as he crooked his fingers just right. Santana cried out as she lifted her hips, moving her body to the rhythm of his fingers. Sebastian dragged the flat of his tongue over her as he sped up his hand. He loved watching how she fell apart when he did this. Santana's thighs started to shake lightly. She reached down and pulled his hair roughly. "Bas!"

 

Sebastian growled before tilting his head down and flicking his tongue over her clit quickly.

 

"Ungh.. Fuck, so close.."

 

Sebastian sucked the nub into his mouth as he worked his fingers quickly. A small whimper escaped Santana's lips as her orgasm built. Her head fell back as she cried out Sebastian's name. Sebastian gripped her thighs roughly, moaning as he felt them tighten around his head. Santana brought her hands up to her breasts and squeezed. She pinched her nipples and gasped as she came. Sebastian felt her begin to come down and placed gentle licks and kisses across her pussy.

 

"Unh.. Oh, Bas.."

 

Sebastian placed a final kiss to the swollen lips before pulling away.

 

Santana collapsed onto the bed, still panting.

 

"Who's worn out now?.." Sebastian grinned, resting his chin on her knee.

 

"Can't help it. Have you been watching straight porn or something?" She chuckled.

 

"I'm just getting awesome at eating you out.." Sebastian smiled, poking his tongue out.

 

"Yes you are.."

 

Sebastian climbed up her body and kissed her sweetly. Santana offered a small smile as she curled up to him.

 

"So far this has been a great day.." he said, looking at the clock. It was already dark.

 

"It really has. Thank you, Sebastian."

 

"What for?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

"Staying in and being with me." Santana said. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

 

"I'm so glad, babe.." Sebastian said, smiling.

 

"Me too."

 

Sebastian leaned in, kissing her softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian said as Santana's phone vibrated with a call from Kurt.

 

"Hello?" Santana answered.

 

"So, you don't want to reply to my texts all day? I see how it is." Kurt quipped.

 

"I haven't even checked my phone." Santana said quickly. "I've kinda been.. Occupied.."

"Mhmm.." Kurt hummed playfully.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Just calling to check on you. Make sure you didn't murder Sebastian."

 

"He's still alive." Santana chuckled.

 

"Okay. But seriously, San. My door is always open, okay?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Thanks Kurt."

 

"You two have fun being gross." Kurt giggled.

 

"We will." Santana grinned. "Tell Blaine everything is okay."

 

"I will." Kurt said sweetly. "Bye San."

 

"Bye gorgeous."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smiling. "He's still alive?" He questioned.

 

"He wanted to see if I killed you."

 

"Nearly." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Whatever."

 

Sebastian leaned over, kissing her deeply. Santana bit his lip as she pulled back. Sebastian gasped. "Oh my god.." he grinned.

 

"What?" She smiled.

 

"You are too much sometimes.. But in a good way."

 

"You bring it out in me."

 

Sebastian grinned.

 

Santana kissed his chest. "I really am worn out now."

 

"So am I.."

 

Santana just nodded as she curled up to him.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes. "We've literally done nothing all day.."

 

"I wouldn't say nothing.."

 

"True.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I have dance tomorrow."

 

"You won't be sore from today?"

 

"Oh, I will be." Santana laughed.

 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian pouted.

 

"No you're not." She smiled. "It's fine."

 

"You're right, I'm not." He chuckled.

 

"Ass."

 

"You love my ass."

 

"I do."

 

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes. Santana kissed his chest before turning over.

 

"Night beautiful.." Sebastian whispered. 

 

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Santana got up and got ready for dance class. She put her yoga pants and a tank top on before heading to practice. She was usually the first to get there, so she was surprised when she saw someone stretching on the bar.  
"Hi there." Santana said as she walked over. She turned around and Santana couldn't help but gasp as she saw her. She looked about Santana's age. She had an amazing body. Thick thighs and a small waist. Her long, curly, black hair went down to her waist. She had dark skin and hazel eyes. 

 

"Hi." She smiled, revealing a gorgeous smile.

 

"Hi.. Are you new?" Santana asked. This girl was gorgeous!

 

"Yeah." She said, her eyes quickly traveling up and down Santana's body. "This is my first day."

 

"Well, welcome. I'm Santana."

 

"I'm Jasmine." She said, holding out her hand.

 

Santana shook her hand. "Are you here for dance?"

 

"I am.. Are you the instructor?.." she asked.

 

"I’m a student. But I'm the lead dancer."

 

Jasmine nodded. "Maybe you could show me a few moves.."

 

"Sure." Santana said softly. "What do you want to know?"

 

Jasmine just bit her lip, chuckled, and smiled at her. "What are you working on now?"

 

"Well.. There's something private I'm working on.." Santana said. She had been planning on doing a dance for Sebastian.

 

"What kind of something?" Jasmine asked, putting her long hair up in a ponytail.

 

"It's to Beyoncé's Dance For You.." Santana said as she put her hair up. She checked her phone and set her stuff down. "We have a few minutes before the others show up. Want to see the whole thing first?"

 

Jasmine nodded eagerly.

 

Santana pulled a chair out and set it to the side. "Can I use you? Just go with it." She said before walking a few feet away. Santana pressed play, put her hands on her hips and seductively walked to jasmine. Jasmine tried to hide her excitement, acting shy as she sat, gripping the sides of the chair. Santana turned her back and dropped down, popping out her ass and arching her back. She ran her hands up her own torso and pulled her pony tail out, letting her hair fall free. Jasmine's eyes were wide as she watched Santana. Santana rolled her body as she stood and turned to face Jasmine. She placed her foot between the girl's thighs and danced in front of her. Santana walked behind Jasmine and placed her hands on her stomach, slowly sliding them up to her neck. Jasmine watched her in the mirror, biting her lip as she moved with Santana a bit. Santana smiled as she stood in front of jasmine. She placed her hands on Jasmine's thighs and leaned in, her chest slowly getting closer to the girl's face. Just as Santana's body was just inches away from Jasmine's face, Santana pulled back. Santana could see the disappointment in Jasmine's face. She tried not to smirk as she climbed into the new girl's lap and worked her body over hers. She rolled and moved her body as well as Beyoncé. She smiled as she stood and finished her dance.

 

Jasmine's cheeks were dark as she looked up at her. "That was amazing.."

 

"Really? Thank you." Santana said with a smile.

 

Jasmine nodded as she stood. "Listen.. Do you want to go get a coffee or something after class?"

 

"Sure." Santana said softly.

 

Jasmine smiled wide as the rest of their class started piling in, humming with conversation.

 

"Alright. Let's do some stretches." Santana called and began class.

 

She could feel Jasmine's eyes on her throughout class. She would admit it. The attraction was there. There was actually so much of an attraction, she didn't know if she could trust herself alone with her.

 

After class, Santana told the other students how well they did and excused them. Jasmine walked over to Santana and leaned against the wall, smiling. "That was fun."

 

"I'm glad you liked it. You kept up well."

 

"Thanks.. So. I'm gonna head home and shower. Can I get your number?" She asked, looking into Santana's eyes.

 

"Uhh.. Yeah.." Santana stammered before giving it to her.

 

Jasmine nodded as she pocketed her phone. She bit her lip, holding back a grin as she batted her eyes at Santana. "Thanks.."

 

Santana nodded. "So yeah.. Let me know when you want to get coffee.."

 

"I will. Bye." Jasmine smiled before grabbing her bag and walking out, swinging her hips.

 

Santana couldn't help but watch. She sighed. This would be difficult. The old Santana would've pulled Jasmine into a locker room by now to enjoy her fully, but she couldn't cheat on Sebastian like that. Santana grabbed her bag and headed out. She pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend.

 

"Hey babe," He answered. "How was class?"

 

"It was..good.."

 

"You okay?.."

 

"Yeah. Just.. I don't know." Santana sighed. "There's this new girl. And I feel like I should tell you. But then I don't want to ruin a surprise I have for you."

 

"Girl?.. Surprise?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"No. Not like that." Santana said quickly. No. She could not do that. "She was early and just asked me to show her some moves. And I showed her something I've been working on. It's for you.. But I think it left her with the wrong impression.."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You have a way of doing that.."

 

"I wasn't trying to." Santana said seriously. But jasmine was so hot. It was too hard not to be attracted to her. "But she wants to have coffee or something. And I just don't know how to let her down nicely.. I've never done that in a nice way.."

 

"Well, maybe you don't have to. Do you like her?.."

 

"I don't know. I don't really know her." Santana said, wondering where this was going.

 

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Sebastian asked slowly.

 

"Which part?"

 

"I'm not saying we have to, but if you're really attracted to this girl, maybe we could bring her in.."

 

"Maybe.." Santana said. "You'd have to meet her. See if she could do just a physical thing."

 

"Maybe I could meet you guys for coffee?"

 

"I would like that." Santana nodded.

 

"Alright. The place across from your school?" Sebastian asked.

 

"That's the one. I'll let you know when. I need to shower. I'm all sweaty."

 

"Okay baby." Sebastian smiled as they hung up.

 

Santana went home and showered. She thought about what Sebastian suggested. If they could do this without Jasmine getting any feelings for her, it just might work out. She was very attracted to the dancer. She hoped this worked out.

 

Later on that night she got a text from jasmine.

 

"How about a drink rather than coffee?"

 

"Where?" Santana sent back.

 

Jasmine sent her an address. "It's a chill little lounge. Quiet, so we can talk."

 

"Be there soon." She replied before letting Sebastian know. They got dressed before taking a cab to the lounge.

 

When Santana got there, she looked around until she found Jasmine sitting at a booth in the back. Jasmine smiled as she saw Santana. Santana swallowed. She looked gorgeous. Her long hair was curled and her makeup was beautiful. Her dark lipstick accentuated her full lips and she wore a black sleeveless button up with a sheer collar. She eyed Sebastian curiously.

 

"Hey!" Santana said nervously. "This is my Sebastian. I-I mean.. My boyfriend.. Sebastian.."

 

Jasmine's eyebrows shot up. "Oh.. Hi!" She said, forcing a smile as they sat.

 

"Hello." Sebastian said softly. "I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you."

 

"You too. I'm sorry, Santana just didn't mention.." Jasmine said, sipping her drink.

 

"It didn't come up. We were just dancing.." Santana said, unable to keep her eyes from roaming Jasmine's body.

 

Jasmine didn't miss the look. She gave her a light smile. "Well.. You're very lucky, Sebastian."

 

"Oh, I know. I don't let her forget that either." He said, flashing a smile and wrapping an arm around Santana. Jasmine just hummed as she took another long sip.

 

"So.. If you want, I could teach you more of that dance.." Santana offered. "It still needs work. I could use the practice."

 

Jasmine looked to Santana. "Really?.. I'd like that."

 

"Me too." Santana said with a smile. She took one of her heels off under the table and slowly slid her manicured foot up Jasmine's leg.

 

Jasmine straightened up a bit as Sebastian ordered his and Santana's drinks. She smiled lightly, looking at her with lust-filled eyes. Santana bit her lip as she put a hand on Sebastian's thigh. This could be a lot of fun. Sebastian just smiled, placing his hand over hers. 

 

"So what do you study Sebastian? If you go to school." Jasmine asked. 

 

"I study law." Sebastian said.

 

"He also sings. He's very good." Santana grinned.

 

"So is she." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Whatever." Santana chuckled. "I'm not that good."

 

"I bet you're great.." Jasmine said softly.

 

"Thank you." Santana smiled as their drinks arrive. She took a big sip and grinned. It was pretty strong. "Damn, Smythe. Are you trying to get me drunk?" Santana chuckled. 

 

"Maybe." Sebastian grinned as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you sit by her? Tease her a little?"

 

Santana smiled wide. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

 

"Okay." Sebastian chuckled as she walked off. "So.. What are you studying?"

 

"I go to NYADA.. But I like Santana's dance class more. Teaches more than classical ballet."

 

"She's very good." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his drink.

 

"How long have you guys been together?.." Jasmine asked.

 

"A couple months. Do you have a boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"Umm.." She chuckled. "No, actually. I'm a lesbian if we're being honest."

 

"Nice." Sebastian nodded. "Santana was too. Kind of. Before we got together."

 

"Oh wow.. So you achieved the straight guy fantasy huh? 'Turning' a gay girl.."

 

"Not exactly." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, sipping her drink.

 

"Well.. She's the only girl I've been with."

 

"So you guys were both gay?.." She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

 

"Yup. Then she seduced me." Sebastian grinned.

 

Jasmine couldn't help but giggle lightly. "That's actually pretty amazing."

 

"It's weird. But it works." 

 

"What're we talking about?" Santana asked as she returned and sat next to Jasmine.

 

Jasmine smiled in pleasant surprise. "Nothing much.."

 

"Your hair is really pretty. Can I touch it?"

 

Jasmine smiled. "Of course."

 

Santana ran her hands through the dark curls and pulled lightly. "So soft.."

 

Jasmine gasped softly, arching her back a bit. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Santana said. She took a big sip of her drink before slowly placing a hand on Jasmine's thigh.

 

Jasmine opened her legs a bit. "So.. How long have you guys been in.. Uh. New York?"

 

"Since graduating high school." Santana said as she finished her drink. She slid her hand a little higher. "Baby, will you get me another drink?"

 

Sebastian nodded, standing and waking to the bar. Santana couldn't help but grin as she turned and looked at Jasmine. 

 

Jasmine smiled at Santana. "You.."

 

"Yes?" Santana asked as she rubbed Jasmine's thigh.

 

Jasmine reached over, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist. "You're so hot.." She whispered.

 

"So are you." Santana said as she leaned in closer. "If I wasn't dating Sebastian, I would've taken you before class even started."

 

Jasmine let out a small noise. "Why are you teasing me like this?.." She whispered, their lips only a few inches apart.

 

"I like it." Santana said lowly.

 

"I like you.." Jasmine smiled, pulling her even closer.

 

"Is that just physical?" Santana asked as she looked to Jasmine's lips.

 

"Well. If you didn't have a man.. It could probably go beyond that.. But, I really just want to get under this table and between those legs.."

 

Santana had to fight to keep from moaning. "We'll talk later." She winked before quickly running her tongue along Jasmine's bottom lip and pulling away. Jasmine growled quietly as Sebastian walked back and sat down with a fresh round of drinks for all of them.

 

"Mmm, thank you," Santana grinned. "Cheers!"

 

They all raised their glasses, clinking them together before throwing them back. Santana giggled to herself as the liquid filled her stomach. "I feel really good."

 

"Me too.." Sebastian grinned. Jasmine agreed, leaning against Santana.

 

"I want to dance!" Santana said loudly.

 

"You two go ahead." Sebastian smiled knowingly. 

 

Santana took Jasmine's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She put her arms around her and danced dangerously close. Jasmine held Santana's hips, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"You're a really good dancer.."

 

Jasmine giggled lightly. "So are you.."

 

"What do you think of me?" Santana grinned.

 

"I think you know what I think.." Jasmine whispered against her ear.

 

"I want to hear it." Santana said quietly. "You're turn to be a tease."

 

Jasmine ran her hands up Santana's thighs, pushing her skirt up a bit. "I want to take you into that bathroom.. Make you scream louder than he ever could.."

 

Santana couldn't help but shiver. "What would you do?"

 

"Get between these gorgeous legs. " She whispered, scratching the backs of Santana's thighs. "Tease you..Taste you."

 

"Fuck.." Santana groaned. She turned around and pressed her body to Jasmine's. Jasmine smiled against Santana's neck. "Would you want to join us sometime?" Santana whispered. "You two wouldn't do anything to each other.."

 

Jasmine looked at Santana. "Really?.."

 

Santana nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Jasmine chewed her lip, gasping as she felt Santana press back against her. "Yeah.. Yeah I'd love to.."

 

"Go to the bathroom. I'm going to see what he thinks. I'll be in there in a minute."

 

Jasmine nodded, squeezing her hips once more before waking to the restroom. Santana walked over and sat in Sebastian's lap. "Well?"

 

Sebastian smiled. "I like her. And I can tell you want her.."

 

"I want to make her come all over my tongue." Santana grinned. "I do have a couple questions.. First, what about kissing?"

 

"You can kiss her if you want." Sebastian nodded. "She's gorgeous.."

 

"She is. And I kind of want to see you kiss another guy.." Santana admitted. "And I'm assuming you guys would go down on each other, meaning you and a guy. How do you feel about her eating me out?"

 

Sebastian pondered this. "She can eat you out..I want to see you come like that.." he whispered.

 

"But you'll be the only one inside me." Santana said lowly. "Is there anything else?"

 

"Just.. I know It'll be hard. But don't forget about me."

 

"That won't be hard." Santana said sweetly. She leaned in and kissed him. "I want you right there with me."

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing her again.

 

"I'm going to go tell her. On the cab ride home, I want you all over me."

 

Sebastian grinned, nodding again. "Okay, baby.."

 

When Santana got to the bathroom, she hopped into the sink counter. "So.. You want to come home with us?"

 

Jasmine just finished reapplying her lipstick. "Yeah," she smiled, "sounds good."

 

"Come here." Santana smiled.

 

Jasmine rubbed her lips together before stepping closer to Santana. Santana leaned in closer to Jasmine's ear. "I can't wait to taste your sweet pussy."

 

Jasmine gasped, gripping Santana's thighs.

 

Santana smiled as she kissed Jasmine's neck. "Let's get out of here."

 

Jasmine nodded as they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Sebastian paid and hailed a cab. He looked to the driver and told him where to go. "I'll give you a very generous tip if you keep your eyes on the road."

 

The driver just nodded as they sat. Santana sat in the middle. Sebastian turned her head, kissing her deeply as Jasmine rubbed her inner thigh slowly. Santana gasped, smiling as they kissed. Sebastian placed his hand over Jasmine's, squeezing lightly before pushing it higher. Santana's breathing picked up as she looked over to Jasmine and gave an encouraging nod. "Don't be shy."

 

Jasmine smiled, slipping her hand between Santana's legs and feeling she wasn't wearing panties. "Oh my god.." She whispered.

 

Santana chuckled as she opened her legs a little. "Bas.. Kiss me.."

 

Sebastian kissed her deeply, almost growling as Jasmine found her clit, rubbing lightly. Santana let out a loud whine. She reached over and tangled her hand in Jasmine's hair. Jasmine smiled, rubbing faster. 

 

"Oh my god.." Santana whispered against Sebastian's lips.

 

Sebastian smiled, pulling away and looking to Jasmine. "Slow down.. We don't want her coming yet.."

 

Jasmine nodded as she pulled her hand away. Santana leaned over and captured jasmine's lips in a heated kiss. Jasmine moaned deeply, holding Santana's face in her hands. Santana couldn't help but smile. She reached over and rubbed Sebastian bulge.   
Sebastian gasped softly, watching Santana. He thought this would make him jealous, but watching his girlfriend kiss was actually a huge turn on. Santana squeezed lightly as she pulled back from Jasmine. "This is so hot.."

 

Jasmine nodded, smiling as they stopped at the apartment. Sebastian paid the driver before getting out and practically running upstairs. The girls followed, giggling as Sebastian fumbled with the keys.

 

Once inside, Santana pushed Sebastian against the wall. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

 

Sebastian smiled, "Not today.."

 

"Well, you are." She said before kissing him deeply. Sebastian moaned, reaching down to pull the skirt of her dress up. Santana jumped and wrapped her legs around him. She reached her hand out to pull jasmine closer. Jasmine pressed her chest to Santana's back, reaching down to massage her ass. Santana moaned, letting her head fall back. Jasmine kissed her neck softly, smiling at Sebastian. Santana reached down and pulled at Sebastian's shirt. "This needs to come off now."

 

Sebastian lifted his arms, letting Santana pull the restricting clothing away. She immediately scratched down his sculpted chest and abdominals. "Fuck.."

 

"Wow.." Jasmine whispered. "Not bad."

 

"I thought you weren't into guys." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I'm not, but I can appreciate." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. Santana stood and turned around, pressing her ass onto Sebastian and closing the space between her and Jasmine. Sebastian gripped her hips and Jasmine ran her hands up to Santana's chest. Santana smiled as she leaned in to kiss Jasmine, running her hand up jasmine's thighs. Jasmine moaned softly, reaching around Santana to unzip her dress. Santana wiggled the dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Jasmine gasped softly, running her hands down Santana's sides.

 

"Your turn." Santana grinned as she slowly undressed Jasmine. "Damn.."

 

Jasmine smiled as her black lace lingerie was revealed. 

 

"I like that." Santana whispered as she kissed down her chest. Sebastian rubbed over Santana, watching as her lips traveled down Jasmine's dark skin. She slowly made her way down Jasmine's body. She kissed just above her panties as she slid them off. Jasmine gasped softly, biting her lip.

 

"Let's go to my room." Santana smiled. Sebastian nodded, grabbing her hand and leading them to the bedroom. Santana turned to her boyfriend and undressed him. She slowly pumped Sebastian as she ran her tongue over Jasmine's nipple. Jasmine gasped quietly, closing her eyes.

 

Santana laid Jasmine down on her bed and climbed on top of her. "Bas.. Will you tease me while I'm with her?"

 

Sebastian nodded kneeling behind her. "Of course.."

 

Santana leaned down and kissed jasmine's neck. "You're gorgeous.."

 

Jasmine let out a quiet moan. "So are you.." She whispered, rubbing over her breasts. Santana smiled as she took her time with Jasmine. She kissed and licked down her body, teasing her the whole way. Sebastian kissed down Santana's back, teasingly rubbing at her clit. Santana gasped softly as she nipped at Jasmine's inner thighs.

 

"Oh god.." Jasmine moaned softly.

 

Santana teasingly licked at the slightly swollen lips. "You're so wet for me."

 

"Can you blame me?.." Jasmine gasped breathily. Santana just smiled before sliding her tongue along the slit. She spread jasmine's lips and carefully licked her clit, just enough to tease her but not quite enough. Jasmine let out high little moans, gripping the sheets as Sebastian pushed two fingers into Santana. Santana whimpered quietly before delving in and working her tongue on Jasmine.   
Sebastian watched his girlfriend work Jasmine over and bit his lip. He actually had to admit that this was pretty hot.. Santana rolled her hips with Sebastian's hand. She moaned as she reached up to squeeze jasmine's breasts. Sebastian leaned down to kiss between her shoulder blades and Jasmine moaned loudly. "Ohmygod!"

 

"Talk to her." Sebastian encouraged. "Santana loves it."

 

Jasmine nodded quickly, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Fuck.. You like eating that pussy?” She moaned, sitting up on her elbows to look down at Santana. Santana moaned against her, speeding up. She tasted so good. Jasmine's head fell back. "Oh fuck, so fucking good!"

 

"You're making her fall apart, San." Sebastian said lowly. He leaned down to lick at his girlfriend slowly.

Santana moaned loudly. "Wait.. Babe.. I want you to tease me with your cock while Jasmine rides my face.." She turned back to Jasmine. "You want that? Want to ride my tongue?"

 

Jasmine was out of breath as she nodded, "Yeah."

 

Santana waited for her to get up before lying down on her back. "Okay.."

 

Sebastian pulled his boxers off and kneeled in front of Santana, rubbing the head of his length between her swollen lips. Santana moaned as Jasmine positioned herself over her. Jasmine lowered her hips, shivering slightly. Santana gripped Jasmine's thighs as she sucked at her clit. Jasmine threw her head back, letting it rest on Sebastian's shoulder as she moaned deeply.

 

"Santana.." Sebastian moaned as he pressed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Santana moaned softly, attempting to push her hips down for more. Sebastian couldn't help but grin as he slowly pushed in. Santana moaned loudly against Jasmine, who was rocking her hips slowly.

 

"Oh god.. Santana.." Jasmine groaned.

 

"How does she feel?" Sebastian whispered in her ear as he thrust slowly.

 

"So good.. I.. Oh fuck, I'm close.." Jasmine breathed out. Santana sucked on her clit, growling deep in her throat. Jasmine arched her back and cried out as she came hard. Santana licked at her juices, moaning deeply as she helped her come down. Jasmine rocked her hips as relaxed. "Wow.."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "She's amazing.."

 

"Yes she is.." Jasmine whispered. She climbed off of Santana and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

 

Santana moaned, smiling as their lips parted. "You taste good."

 

Jasmine giggled lightly. "I'm glad you think so.."

 

Santana gasped as she felt Sebastian move.

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Fuck.. Sorry babe, I just can't help myself."

 

"No, it's good." She smiled. "I'm so horny.."

 

Jasmine rubbed over Santana's body as Sebastian rolled his hips. Santana moaned as she pulled Jasmine down for a kiss. Jasmine hummed softly as their lips moved together. Santana tangled her hands in the dark curls. "I want you."

 

"Yeah?.." Jasmine smiled.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian pulled out. "Come suck me, babe.."

 

Santana got on her hands and knees before taking him in her mouth. Sebastian moaned, pushing her hair to the side as Jasmine knelt behind her. Santana spread her legs as she bobbed her head. Jasmine attached her mouth to Santana's lips, licking at her eagerly. Santana moaned around Sebastian, looking up at him with dark eyes. Sebastian bit his lip, thrusting forward a bit. Santana gagged lightly. She quickly relaxed and took him to the hilt, holding herself there. Jasmine whined at the noise as she licked over her clit.  
Santana pulled off, panting harshly. "Oh my god.."

 

Jasmine smiled as she pulled away and laid on her back, her head between Santana's thighs. Santana moaned as she felt jasmine again. She licked up and down Sebastian's shaft before taking him deep. Sebastian groaned, biting his lip. "That’s right, baby.."

 

Santana smiled around him as she sucked harder. Jasmine smacked Santana's ass hard. Santana cried out, her body jumping forward and causing her to choke on Sebastian. Sebastian groaned. "Holy shit.."

 

Santana gripped the sheets as she pulled off. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian stroked himself slowly and smiled.

 

"Jasmine.."

 

Jasmine moaned, slipping her tongue inside Santana.

 

"Bas.. Kiss me.."

Sebastian leaned down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as he felt her getting close. Santana's thighs shook lightly. Santana's thighs trembled as her orgasm built.

 

"Come, baby.." Sebastian whispered. Santana cried out as she let go. Jasmine licked at her as she came down.

 

"Oh my god.." Santana sighed happily. Sebastian grinned stroking himself quickly. "Come baby.. Come on me."

 

Sebastian grunted, biting his lip Santana opened her mouth, sliding her tongue over the slit as she waited. Sebastian let out a long moan as he came over her gorgeous face. She licked up what she could reach and smiled at her boyfriend. Sebastian leaned down, kissing her deeply as Jasmine sat up. Santana whined against his lips, pulling him closer. 

 

Sebastian pulled away and Jasmine smiled. "That was amazing.."

 

"It was." Santana said with a big goofy smile. "Thanks for coming home with us."

 

"Thank you for inviting me."

 

Santana turned and wrapped an arm around her. Jasmine smiled lightly as she saw the time. "Well, I should probably head home." She said softly.

 

"Okay. I'll see you in class." Santana said.

 

Jasmine nodded, standing to pull on her clothes. "It was fun." She smiled at Sebastian. "We should do it again sometime.."

 

Sebastian nodded as he laid behind Santana. She waved at both of them before walking out.

 

"I'm going to take a bath." Santana said as she sat up.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

"Of course not." Santana said, getting up and getting the water ready. Sebastian followed, watching her with admiring eyes. Santana slid in first and sighed as the hot water surrounded her. Sebastian climbed in after, laying back against her.

 

"You seemed to enjoy that more than I expected."

 

"It was fun.." Sebastian chuckled. "It was mostly for you though. Did you enjoy it?"

 

"It was nice to be with a girl again. She was hot." Santana nodded. "But I'm happy that you're the one that's here."

 

Sebastian smiled. "So. Do you get to pick my man or do I get a say?"

 

"You pick and I approve.." Santana said. "I was really nervous you wouldn't like her."

 

"She was gorgeous. You have good taste.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Let's hope you do. I never cared for the ones you used to being home."

 

"Oh whatever. Name one bad one!" Sebastian laughed.

 

"You don't even know their names!" Santana said quickly. "But I wouldn't have wanted any of them."

 

"I do not have bad taste in men!" Sebastian chuckled in mock offense. "There was that model guy from the Christmas party."

 

"I'm surprised you remember them all. I don't remember that one."

 

"I couldn't forget him. And I don't remember all of them. Only the ones that count." Sebastian smiled.

 

"What made him so special?" Santana asked.

 

"We almost actually dated." Sebastian said.

 

"Really?.. What happened?"

 

Sebastian sighed. "I really liked him, and we talked for a while. He liked me too. He was gorgeous, an amazing person. But when he wanted to actually have a relationship, I got scared and pushed him away."

 

Santana nodded slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Anything." Sebastian said sincerely.

 

"Why didn't you push me away? Being with him scared you but not me. Did you think it wouldn't get this far?" Santana asked quietly.

 

"I just knew that you were my best friend. And that what we felt was something that I couldn't screw up.."

 

Santana nodded as she rubbed his back.

 

"I love you.. And no matter how fucked up I am, I don't doubt that what we have is special."

 

"You're not fucked up."

 

Sebastian just leaned back, kissing her cheek. "Whatever you say, dear.." he smiled.

 

"I say no guy could turn me on like you. Or not really even turn me on." She giggled.

 

"Well then I'd have to agree with you.." Sebastian grinned.

 

Santana pressed her lips to his shoulder. "But I am kind of dying to see you kiss another guy.."

 

"Really now?.." Sebastian smiled. "Why is that?.."

 

"I don't know. I think it would be sexy.."

 

"Well, I'll have to keep an eye out so we can do this soon. I hear you've had your eye on Kurt." He teased.

 

"Oh no. You don't get to fuck him if I don't." Santana said seriously. "But I'm sure Blaine is taking good care of him."

 

Sebastian had an amused grinned on his face. "You want to fuck Kurt?"

 

"I would!"

 

"He's just so.."

 

"Beautiful. Long toned legs.. Perfect ass. I've touched it."

 

"He let you touch his ass?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

 

"Yup! It was literally perfect." Santana grinned.

 

"He is pretty good looking I suppose." Sebastian pondered.

 

"You haven't touched it."

 

"So you want me to?"

 

"That's up to Kurt."

 

Sebastian just chuckled. "I'm hurt, babe. I thought I was the only guy you wanted to fuck."

 

"Kurt is more of a fantasy. You're the only one I'll actually be with."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Good answer."

 

"What can I say? I know you pretty damn well."

 

"You just know how to stroke my ego." Sebastian hummed, turning over.

 

"I knew how to get you to need me." Santana smiled.

 

"It'd be hard for anyone to resist.."

 

"I'm sure people could."

 

"They're crazy, then. They'd have to be to turn you down.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Whatever." Santana laughed.

 

Sebastian just smiled at her. "So.. Since you don't even like guys, how are you going to judge the one I pick out?"

 

"You'll see."

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes playfully. Santana gave a mischievous grin. "I don't know if I'm nervous or turned on.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"You'll think I'm ridiculous." Santana chuckled.

 

"Tell me.." he smiled.

 

"I don't know.." Santana said as she looked into his eyes.

 

"Should it stay a surprise?"

 

"It doesn't matter. There are only two things I want in him."

 

"Okay." Sebastian nodded.

 

"This," she said, motioning to his face. "Has to be gorgeous. And he has to have a great stomach."

 

Sebastian blushed. "Deal."

 

"Why are you blushing?"

 

"You said I'm beautiful.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I don't remember saying that but you are."

 

Sebastian blushed darker, splashing a bit of water at her playfully. Santana gasped, pushing him back. Sebastian grinned, leaning in to kiss her.  
"Let's get to bed.."

"Okay, baby.." Sebastian said softly.   
They dried off, and curled up under the blankets, letting sleep take them.


	18. Chapter 18

That next week, Sebastian was out shopping with Kurt, explaining his and Santana's arrangement.   
"So she wants me to find a guy, but she says I have terrible taste in men."

 

"What do you like in men?" Kurt asked.

 

"A pulse." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Oh my god." Kurt laughed.

 

"No, but really. I'm not super picky. I used to be. I just like nice looking guys." Sebastian shrugged.

 

"Well, if you see someone, let's sneak a picture and send it to her." Kurt suggested.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. But help me look."

 

"Okay."

 

They walked around the mall for a while when Sebastian noticed a retail worker smiling at him. He was cute. He had longish blond hair pushed out of his face and the beginning of a beard.   
"What about him?" Sebastian asked.

 

"He's cute." Kurt nodded.

 

Sebastian nodded as they walked through the aisles. When the man wasn't looking he quickly snuck a picture and sent it to Santana. 

 

Santana was getting ready for cheer practice when she got the text. "His hair is too long." She replied.

 

Sebastian sighed, pocketing his phone. "She says his hair is too long."

 

"It's one night. Is she really that picky?"

 

Sebastian just nodded. "Oh yeah."

 

"What about that one?" Kurt asked, motioning to a guy a few aisles over.

 

Sebastian eyed him. "Well how do I know he's gay?" He asked.

 

"Look at him. His jeans are fitted but not too tight. But just fitted enough to show off his ass." Kurt said. "And I saw him look over here earlier."

 

Sebastian nodded, taking a picture and sending it to Santana.

 

"Hmm.. He's a little short."

 

"He's too short.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"But he's hot. Doesn't that beat short?" Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian text Santana.   
"But he's really good looking.."

 

"I guess." Santana replied.

 

"She doesn't like him." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Do you know what she does like?" Kurt asked.

 

"Me, I guess.." Sebastian shrugged. "She told me last week she doesn't even like other guys."

 

"Well, she messed around with Blaine. Clearly she likes you. And parts of me." Kurt said. "We need to find something in between."

 

Sebastian nodded. After many more failed attempts, he was nearly ready to give up. They walked into the book store and Sebastian groaned in frustration. "I think we should give up."

 

"Let’s just look around. You never know where he might be."

 

Sebastian shook his head as they sat down on one of the couches. "I don't know."

 

"I'm going to grab some coffees. I'll be right back. Just relax." Kurt said softly.

 

"Okay." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt headed over and ordered their drinks. He looked over at the barista that was making their coffee and couldn't help but smile. He was just a few inches shorter than Sebastian. He was slim but toned. His hair was the color of Kurt's and had beautiful blue eyes. The barista seemingly felt Kurt's eyes on him and looked up. His cheeks flushed and he smiled before he fumbled an empty cup. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He sent Sebastian a text telling him to come over.  
Sebastian walked over and immediately his eyes were drawn to the man making their coffee. "Oh wow.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"If he's not the guy, I don't know who is." Kurt said quietly. "Turn on that charm."

 

Sebastian nodded, putting on his cocky smile and walking over to the side of the counter.  
"I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, but I was just wondering.."

 

The barista blushed deeply as he looked up. "Yes?"

 

"You are just..So gorgeous. I just wanted to see if your name suits you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"O-Oh wow.. Umm.. I'm Alexander."

 

"Alexander." Sebastian let the name out smoothly. "So it does." He honestly missed this. Flirting with guys came back so easily.

 

"Thank you.." Alexander said as his blush deepened. "Y-Your drink is almost ready.."

 

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled. "I'll bet it's perfect."

 

"I-I hope so.. It's my first day.."

 

"You're doing great. I mean, I don't really know much about being a barista, but as far as I can tell." Sebastian smiled as Alexander finished up.

 

"Thank you." Alexander said as he put the two drinks on the counter.

 

Sebastian took a sip of his and moaned, closing his eyes. "Oh.. Perfect." He grinned before nodding. "Before I go.. Would you like to maybe go get a drink that isn't coffee sometime?.."

 

"With you?" Alexander asked with wide eyes.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded. "With me."

 

"Yeah.. I-I'd like that.."

 

Sebastian watched as he pulled out a cup sleeve and quickly wrote his number on it, sliding it across the counter. Sebastian took it and pocketed it. "Thanks. I'll call you. Have a good day Alexander."

 

"You too.. Oh! Wait.." Alexander said. "I-I don't even know your name.."

 

"Sebastian." He smiled, holding out his hand.

 

Alexander shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

 

"The pleasure is all mine." Sebastian said smoothly before nodding and walking back to Kurt. "I've still got it."

 

"I can see that." Kurt chuckled. "Are you just going to surprise her then?"

 

"Well. I'll tell her about him. The last thing I need is to send her a picture and for her to reply with 'he smells like coffee' or something like that." He said as they sat at a table.

 

Kurt nodded. "She won't be able to turn him down."

 

Sebastian looked over at Alexander and Kurt did as well. The barista, that had been watching them blushed deeply before ducking away to look busy.

 

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "He's so cute. So, how are you going to do this? How do you ask him?"

 

"Just take him to a bar or something. Get him to loosen up. Introduce him to Santana, and then go from there." Sebastian said, sipping his drink.

 

"I have no idea how I would react to that." Kurt said, shaking his head.

 

"So you don't want to have sex with us?" Sebastian teased.

 

"Never would happen." Kurt laughed. "Not even if Blaine had asked first."

 

Sebastian pouted. "The one I want I can't ever have.." he sighed dramatically, hiding his face with his arm.

 

"Whatever." Kurt laughed. "You weren't ever interested in me."

 

"You don't know that." Sebastian said, grinning.

 

"You were too focused on Santana."

 

Sebastian just laughed. "True. But that doesn't mean you weren't noticed.." he said, poking his tongue out.

 

"Well that's not saying much. All you need is a dick and a beating heart and you're satisfied."

 

"You wound me!" Sebastian said, holding a hand to his heart. "Honestly Kurt, you don't give me enough credit! Or yourself for that matter."

 

"I'm just messing with you." Kurt chuckled. "You're the one that said it."

 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Mr. High Standards over here. Won't have sex with his boyfriend's friend and her boyfriend." He joked.

 

"I'm so terrible." Kurt sighed dramatically.

 

"The worst." Sebastian chuckled. His phone buzzed with a text and he looked up. "Santana just finished cheer and she wants me to meet her for a bite to eat. Don't steal my man over there, I saw him looking at you too."

 

"And I'm taken." Kurt smiled. "Go. I'll see you later."

 

Sebastian nodded, walking out, but not before shooting Alexander a smile. 

 

Santana smiled as Sebastian walked into the restaurant she was waiting at. "Hey lover."

 

"Hey, baby.." Sebastian smiled, sitting down.

 

"How was shopping?"

 

"Long. There wasn't anything that great but you know Kurt had to look in every store."

 

"I love shopping with Kurt." Santana laughed. "Meet any hot guys?"

 

"I did. He works at the coffee shop in the book store." Sebastian said.

 

"What's he look like?"

 

"Light brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, he's tall. He has like an amazing jaw line..And he's thin but with just the right amount of muscle."

 

"When do I meet him?"

 

"Tonight if you want."

 

"Okay." Santana nodded.

 

"I'll call him later. How was cheer?.."

 

"One of the girls just isn't getting it. I’m trying to be patient. But I don't think she can keep up."

 

"Is she actually trying?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah. The only reason I haven't cut her from the team is because I can see how much she wants it."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Well, maybe you could just put her in the back or something." Sebastian suggested. Santana nodded as she took his hand in hers. Sebastian smiled. "I missed you today.." he said, rubbing over her fingers.

 

"Me too." She said softly. Sebastian brought his hand up, kissing her knuckles softly. "So.. Tell me about this guy. How you made him want you." Santana said.

 

Sebastian grinned against her fingers. "I just asked him his name."

 

"That's it?"

 

Sebastian shook his head before explaining his encounter with Alexander.

 

"I can't wait to see you with him." Santana smiled.

 

"Really?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"When you put that cocky smile on and charm your way to what you want. It's so sexy.."

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Is it bad that I really want you right now?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana shook her head. "I do too.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "There's a single bathroom over there right?.."

 

"Yup." Santana said.

 

Sebastian stood. "I'll meet you in there.." he smiled, walking off.

 

Santana waited a minute before following. Sebastian was leaning against the wall when she walked in. Santana locked the door and smiled. "You're so bad."

 

Sebastian grinned, unzipping his jeans and pulling his length out. 

 

"Damn.." Santana sighed as she walked closer to him. Sebastian stroked himself slowly as he reached out to pull her against him. Santana placed her hand over his. "What do you want, baby?" 

 

"We have to make this quick.." he whispered, reaching to pull down her shorts.

 

Santana stepped out of her shorts. "I want you to bend me over and take me."

 

Sebastian nodded, letting her rest her elbows on the counter by the sink. He slowly pushed in, letting out a low moan.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"God, you're so fucking perfect.." Sebastian moaned, starting to thrust. Santana gasped, resting her head on her arms. Sebastian gripped her hips, biting his lip.

 

"Ungh.. Sebastian.."

 

"You like getting fucked like this?.. Ungh." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yes. Fuck me, baby.." Santana groaned.

 

Sebastian gripped her ass as he sped up. "Oh god.." 

 

"Bas!"

 

"Shh..Stay quiet baby.." Sebastian breathed out. Santana arched her back as her breathing picked up. Sebastian ran one hand up her back as he pushed deeper into her.

 

Santana let out a small whimper. "Oh god.. I'm close.."

 

"Me too.. Fuck.." Sebastian growled. Santana worked her hips back as her orgasm built. Sebastian thrust harder, tilting his hips up. "Come on my fucking dick.." he growled.

 

Santana moaned as she let go, spilling herself over Sebastian. Sebastian groaned deep in his throat as he pulled out, stroking himself as he came over her ass. "Holy shit.."

 

Santana's thighs were shaking slightly as she came down. Sebastian rubbed the head of his member over his come, hissing lightly as he leaned down to kiss her back.

 

"Sebastian.." Santana whispered.

 

Sebastian wet a paper towel and cleaned them up before pulling her up to kiss her.

 

"You're so hot." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian smiled. "So are you.." he said as she pulled her shorts on.

 

"Come on. They probably think we left.."

 

Sebastian nodded. They went back to the table and had a nice dinner before returning to the apartment. Santana sat next to Sebastian as he called Alexander.

 

After a few rings he answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, it's Sebastian. Are you busy tonight?.."

 

"No, I'm not." Alexander said with a smile.

 

"Well, I know this nice little lounge. We could go have a couple of drinks and relax, talk a little bit.."

 

"I'd like that.."

 

"I'll text you the address. See you then gorgeous." Sebastian smiled.

 

"O-Okay.. I'll see you soon.."

 

Sebastian hung up and looked to Santana. "You seem excited." He smiled.

 

"I am."

 

He leaned in, kissing her deeply. "Go get all sexy for me.."

 

"Oh I will." Santana grinned before hurrying to her room.

 

Sebastian went to get dressed in a tight fitting shirt and jeans that fit him just right. He styled his hair and went to sit on the couch as he waited for Santana.   
Santana came out about a half hour later. Her hair was curled and her makeup was flawless. She wore a tight black dress with an oval cut out that showed her cleavage. The arms and sides of the dress were lace and showed off her beautiful body.

 

Sebastian stood. "Oh my god.." he whispered. "Why have you never worn this for me?.."

 

"It's new." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian pulled her close by her waist. "Fuck.."

 

"Think you can handle yourself all night?"

 

"Hopefully.." Sebastian said, pulling on his blazer. "Let's go."

 

"You look so good." Santana sighed. Sebastian grinned, linking arms with her as they walked out.

 

When they got there, Santana got their drinks and sat next to her boyfriend. Sebastian watched the door. After a few minutes he spotted Alexander, and waved him over.

 

"Oh wow." Santana whispered.

 

"Isn't he gorgeous?.." Sebastian whispered as Alexander walked over, looking a bit confused. "Hey, Sebastian.."

 

"Hey, Alexander." Sebastian said, flashing a smile. "This is Santana, my girlfriend."

 

"Um.. G-Girlfriend?.." Alexander stammered.

 

Santana nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

 

Alexander looked around. "Are?.. I'm.. I-I have to go.."

 

Sebastian grabbed his hand quickly before he could leave. "Please. Wait.."

 

"I thought.. I-Is this a joke?" He asked seriously.

 

"No." Sebastian said. "God, no. Here, sit. I'll explain.."

 

The younger man nodded, slowly sitting down across from them.

 

"Yes, this is my girlfriend. But before her, I was only with guys." Sebastian said before explaining further. "We have an arrangement. And I would love for you to join us.. If you are interested.."

 

"Join you?.." He asked, blushing deeply.

 

Sebastian nodded, giving that grin again. "You two wouldn't really do much together. It would be you and I. But Santana would be there and I'd take care of her."

 

Alex looked to Santana. "Oh wow.. Um.."

 

"I know this is not what you expected." Sebastian said softly. "We don't do this often. Actually, you'd be the first guy we've done this with. But when I saw you today.." Sebastian leaned closer to him and dropped his voice. "I wanted you so bad."

 

Alex bit his lip and blushed deeper. "O-Oh.. You're okay with this?.." He asked, looking to Santana.

 

"I think it's hot." Santana smiled. "You're hot. But don't worry. It's mostly about you and Sebastian."

 

Alex looked to Sebastian. "Yeah.. Yeah, I'd like that."

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he smiled at Alexander. "Can I get you a drink?"

 

Alexander nodded. "Please."

 

"I'll get it. You two talk." Santana said before getting up and strutting to the bar.

 

"She's really pretty." Alexander said softly.

 

"She is." Sebastian said, taking a look at the way her ass moved when she walked. He turned back to Alexander. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

 

Alexander blushed deeply, "Oh my god.." he giggled."

 

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

 

"I'm just not used to that.."

 

"Well, I hope you believe it. It's true." Sebastian said as he moved to sit next to him. Alex shrugged, his body leaning naturally towards Sebastian. "It's true." Sebastian said, leaning to whisper in Alexander's ear. "You're beautiful."

 

Alex shivered slightly, biting his lip. "Th-Thank you.."

 

Sebastian slid his tongue along the barista's ear lobe. Alex leaned against Sebastian, letting out an intoxicating moan. "Sebastian.."

 

"Fuck, I can't wait to have you."

 

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?.."

 

"What do you like?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Anything with you, honestly.." Alexander said as Santana returned with their drinks. She grinned as she saw them. She loved watching her boyfriend at work.

 

"Drink up." Sebastian smiled. This would definitely be fun. He was going to blow Alexander's mind.

 

Alexander downed his drink. "Oh wow.." he smiled. "That was really good." He said to Santana.

 

"You're welcome." Santana smiled. 

 

Alexander bit his lip as he felt Sebastian rub up his thigh.

 

"Relax." Sebastian said softly.

 

He nodded, looking up at him. "Okay.."

 

"Come on. I want to dance." Sebastian said, taking his hand. "Babe, you coming?"

 

Santana shook her head, smiling. "I want to watch.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he led Alexander to the small dance floor. He stood behind him, holding onto the barista's hips. Alexander pressed himself closer to Sebastian, rolling his body.  
"Damn." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

 

Alexander couldn't help but smile. "Yeah?.."

 

"Yeah," Sebastian chuckled, sliding his hands to Alexander's ass. The shorter man gasped harshly, pushing back into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian squeezed the softly flesh before grinding against him. Alex felt Sebastian getting hard against him and blushed deeply. "Oh my god.."

 

"Just wait until you see it." Sebastian whispered in his ear. He turned him around so they were facing each other. "Is there anything that you absolutely love? Something that makes you fall apart every time that you want me to do to you?"

 

Alexander looked up at Sebastian and let out a tiny whimper. "I-I.. I really love just..Being dominated.." he whispered shyly.

 

"I can definitely take care of that."

 

Alexander nodded, biting his lip. 

 

Santana could feel herself getting wet as she watched Sebastian.

 

Sebastian leaned in, pressing his lips to Alexander's. Alexander moaned loudly, melting against Sebastian. Sebastian grinned as he slid his tongue across the barista's lip, asking for entrance. Alex opened his mouth to Sebastian, squeezing his shoulders. Sebastian kissed Alexander deeply, pulling his hips against his own. Alexander pulled away. "S-Sebastian.."

 

"You ready to go?" Sebastian asked. Alexander nodded quickly. Sebastian headed to the table. "He wants to go. Are you ready?"

 

Santana nodded, standing to kiss him deeply. "Let's go.." she smiled.

 

When they got in the cab, Sebastian sat in the middle. Alexander still looked a little nervous. "Hey, are you sure you're up for this?" He asked softly.

 

"Yeah..I'm sorry. I've just never done this before.."

 

"We'll take it slow." Sebastian said softly.

 

Santana took Alexander's hand and placed it on Sebastian's thigh. "It's okay."

 

He looked at Santana and gave a smile. "Thank you.." He said softly.

 

Sebastian put his hand over Alexander's. He looked over and kissed Santana. "How do you feel?"

 

"I'm actually really excited.." she smiled.

 

"Me too.."

 

Alexander rubbed Sebastian's thigh slowly. "Thank you guys.. For including me. Really.",

 

"Thanks for coming. I was worried we scared you away." Sebastian said.

 

"I just thought you asked me out as a joke.."

 

"I wouldn't do that." Sebastian said softly. "You're too hot to be a joke."

 

Alexander blushed lightly. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Sebastian smiled as they arrived at their apartment. They got out and Santana held Alexander's hand as they walked up to the door.

 

"That dress looks very good on you.." Alexander said to Santana.

 

She grinned. "Thank you. It's new, but it's already my favorite.."

 

"Mine too. I wanted to rip it off the second I saw you." Sebastian laughed as he opened the door.

 

Alexander stepped inside nervously, looking around. "Wow.. This is nice.."

 

"Thanks." Sebastian said as he took off his blazer. He grabbed Alexander by the hips and pressed him against the wall. "How's that?"

 

The younger gasped harshly. "O-Oh!.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he leaned in and kissed his neck. "We can stop at any time. I doubt you'll want to though."

 

Alexander could only moan, his head falling back against the wall. Santana stood behind Sebastian, rubbing up and down his back. Sebastian sighed at the touch. "Baby.."

 

"Keep going.." She smiled against his shoulder. Sebastian pressed his lips to Alexander's and ground his hips forward. 

 

Santana bit her lip. She didn't know why she loved this so much, but she did. She loved watching how easily her boyfriend could make Alexander fall apart.

 

Sebastian lifted Alexander's shirt. "I want to see you."

 

Alexander lifted his arms, letting Sebastian pull his shirt off.

 

"Damn.." Sebastian smiled as he kissed down his chest.

 

Alex whimpered quietly. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian palmed over his pants. "So hard already."

 

"I've been hard since we left.." Alexander moaned. Santana ran her hands over Sebastian's back before moving to pull off his shirt. Sebastian stood and smiled as Santana undresses him.

 

Alexander looked at him and gasped lightly. "Oh wow.."

 

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed and unzipped Santana's dress.

 

"You're gorgeous.."

 

"Thanks. You're turn." Sebastian grinned as he reached for Alexander's pants. Alexander pushed his hips forward a bit, letting Sebastian pull his jeans down. When Sebastian pulled his boxers down, he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his fingers around Alexander's long dick and stroked him slowly. Alex closed his eyes, letting out a high moan. 

 

Santana ran her hands up and down Sebastian's arms.

 

"You like that, babe?" Sebastian hummed.

 

Santana nodded. "Yeah.. So hot.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he wrapped his mouth around the head.

 

"Holy shit.." Alexander whispered arching his back.

 

"More, babe." Santana encouraged. Sebastian moaned as he took him deeper. Alex looked down as Sebastian bobbed his head slowly.

 

"How good is he?" Santana breathed out.

 

"A-Amazing.."

 

Sebastian took him to the hilt and held himself there. Alexander reached down, running his hands through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian pulled off and smiled. "Don't want you to finish yet."

 

Alexander chuckled lightly. "True.."

 

Sebastian stood. "Touch me."

 

Alexander quickly leaned forward, rubbing up Sebastian's chest and down to his abs.

 

"That's my favorite part." Santana grinned.

 

He nodded. "I see why.."

 

Sebastian leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. Santana moaned deeply as Alexander grabbed Sebastian's length and stroked him slowly.

 

"Will you suck me with him?" Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana smiled, "Of course.."

 

"This is so hot.." Sebastian moaned.

 

Alexander sank to his knees and smiled up at Santana. Santana did the same, leaning in and licking at Sebastian's balls. Alexander smiled, dragging his tongue up Sebastian's shaft.

 

"Oh fuck.." Sebastian gasped. Alexander smiled as he took the head into his mouth. Santana hummed, placing her hand on the back of Alexander's head. Alexander hummed, sinking down around him. Sebastian leaned against the wall. "You like that, Alexander? You like my cock?" He growled as he thrust forward.

 

Alexander gagged around him before relaxing.

 

"Shit.. That's so good.."

 

He pulled off, panting heavily before Santana leaned in, taking him down her throat. Sebastian groaned as he felt Santana around him. He pulled Alexander close, kissing him deeply. Alexander moaned as Sebastian pulled his hair. "Yes.."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You like it really rough, don't you?"

 

"Yeah.." Alexander whispered. Sebastian smacked his ass hard. The shorter man gasped harshly, arching his back as Santana pulled away, licking her lips.

 

"Come here." Sebastian smiled at his girlfriend. Santana stood, smiling. Sebastian kissed down her neck to her chest as he grabbed both of their asses. They both moaned, leaning against him.

 

"Let's go to my room."

 

They nodded, walking to Sebastian's room with him. Sebastian turned Alexander around and bent him over the bed. He leaned down, kissing down his back. Santana sat on the other side of the bed, watching them intently as the barista moaned softly. Sebastian smacked his ass before spreading his cheeks. 

 

Alexander blushed deeply. "I-I Oh..Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian leaned down and licked across his hole. Alexander cried out, pushing himself up and throwing his head back. Sebastian moaned as he delved in.  
"Holy shit!" Alexander gasped, pulling at the sheets.

 

"Look at him falling apart." Santana moaned.

 

Alexander buried his face in the blankets, whimpering as his legs trembled. 

 

"Tell us when you're close." 

 

Alexander nodded. "O-Okay.."

 

Sebastian spanked him again, a little harder this time.

 

He gasped loudly, arching his back. "I-I'm close!"

 

Sebastian grinned as he pulled back. "I'll give you a minute to relax." He chuckled before climbing into Santana's lap.

 

Alexander nodded, trying to calm his breath. 

 

Santana rubbed up his sides. "This is so hot.."

 

"Right?!" Sebastian grinned as he massaged her breasts. Santana moaned, running her hands up and down his back.

 

"You're so beautiful.."

 

Santana smiled, kissing him softly. Sebastian reached down and rubbed over her pussy. "Damn.. You're so wet."

 

"I fucking love this.." she whispered.

 

"Wait until I fuck him." Sebastian grinned.

 

Santana moaned softly. "I can't wait."

 

Sebastian looked to Alexander and smiled. "Ready for more?"

 

Alexander nodded lightly. Sebastian rolled over and kissed him softly. Alexander moaned, cupping his cheek. Sebastian reached around and grabbed his ass.  
"Sebastian.."

 

"Yes?" He whispered against Alexander's lips.

 

"I..I.. Need you."

 

"Tell me what you need."

 

Alexander blushed deeply. "I.."

 

Sebastian bit his neck. "Say it."

 

"I need you to fuck me.."

 

"I want you on your hands and knees. Now." Sebastian growled.

 

"Yes sir.." Alexander said, doing as he was told.

 

"Keep that up." Sebastian said, unable to hide his smile. He walked to his night stand and grabbed a condom and lube. He rolled the condom on with ease and slicked up his fingers. Sebastian gently rubbed over Alexander's hole. The younger whimpered, looking back at him. Sebastian rubbed his back as he pushed a finger in.

 

"Fuck.." Alexander whimpered as Santana carefully rubbed down his side. Sebastian worked his finger before adding another, slowly stretching him.

 

"Oh fuck..Sebastian." Alexander whined, rocking his body.

 

"Want another? Or are you ready?"

 

"I'm ready.. I'm so ready.."

 

Sebastian used a generous about of lube before placing the head of his cock at his entrance. Alexander shivered, biting his lip and pulling at the sheets. "P-Please. I need.. "

 

Sebastian slowly pressed in. "Holy shit.."

 

"Sebastian!" Alexander whined.

 

Santana rubbed his back soothingly. "He's so big.."

 

Alexander nodded. "So big.. Holy shit.."

 

Sebastian pressed in to the hilt and held himself there. "San.. He's so tight. Like a fucking virgin. Wait.. You're not, are you?"

 

"No, I'm not.." Alexander chuckled breathily.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed over the halves of Alexander's ass. "Tell me when you're ready."

 

Alexander nodded, finding himself leaning into Santana's soothing touches. Santana laid down beside them, keeping one hand on Alexander. She spread her legs so Sebastian could see and teased herself with her free hand.

 

Alexander nodded. "I'm ready.."

 

Sebastian watched his girlfriend as he gripped Alexander's hips and slowly thrust.

 

Alexander gasped sharply. "Holy.."

 

"Talk to me." Sebastian said lowly.

 

"I-I think you're the biggest guy I've ever.. Ah! Ever been with.." Alexander whispered.

 

"That's so hot.." Santana smiled as she slowly rubbed her clit. 

 

Sebastian gave that cocky grin as he put his hands on Alexander's chest and pulled them up so their bodies were together. Alexander let his head fall back, gasping harshly. Sebastian kissed his neck as he gave low, shallow thrusts. Alexander trembled, placing his hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian turned his head, capturing Alexander's lips in a heated kiss. Alexander moaned deeply, pushing his hips back. "Fuck me harder.."

Sebastian tightened his grip as he thrust harder.

 

Santana gasped as Sebastian pushed Alexander back down and reached over, pressing two fingers into her. Santana moaned loudly as she reached back over to rub Alexander's side. Alexander moaned deeply, surprising both Sebastian and Santana as he leaned over to kiss her softly. Santana's eyes went wide. She moved her lips with his as she looked to her boyfriend for approval. Sebastian just smiled, giving a light nod. Santana reached up and pulled his hair as she deepened the kiss. Alexander moaned as Sebastian brushed over his prostate. Sebastian smacked his ass twice before focusing on that spot. Alexander pulled away before crying out. Sebastian clawed down his back as he sped up.

 

"Ohmygod.. I'm gonna come!" Alexander hissed. Sebastian brought a hand around to pump Alexander in time with his thrusts. Alexander buried his face in Santana's neck as he cried out and came, trembling against her. Santana ran her soft hands up and down his sides. Alexander moaned softly, rocking his hips as he came down. Sebastian slowed his thrusts before pulling out. Alexander whimpered as Santana pet his hair. "Oh fuck.. I-I'm sorry I kissed you, I just.."

 

"It's okay. You're a pretty good kisser." Santana shrugged.

 

Sebastian just chuckled. "I thought it was sweet." He said, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the trash.

 

"And you didn't get soft." Santana said, biting her lip. "Are you sure you're gay?"

 

"I'm positive.." Alexander said as Sebastian cleaned himself off.

 

"Well, it made me feel a little more included. I didn't mind." Santana said as she looked up at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "You loved it.." He whispered, pushing into her.

 

Santana gasped as he entered her. "I fucking loved it.."

 

Sebastian began to thrust quickly, leaning down to bite at her nipple as Alexander watched. Santana moaned loudly as she scratched down his back. "Sebastian!"

 

"You gonna come for me?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yeah.." Santana whined as she rubbed her clit. "Fuck.. Oh, fuck me!"

 

Sebastian thrust harder, kissing up to her neck and biting down. Santana's thighs quivered as she wrapped them around her boyfriend. Sebastian gripped her ass roughly as he pounded into her. "I'm close.."

 

Santana reached up to pull his hair as she let go. They came together, moaning into each other's mouth. Santana clung to Sebastian as she rode out her orgasm. Sebastian thrust in and out of her slowly before pulling out and laying between them.

 

"Fuck, babe.." Santana breathed out. Sebastian chuckled, smiling at her. Alexander placed a hand on Sebastian's chest. "That was amazing.."

 

Sebastian looked to him. "It was..So amazing.."

 

"So.. Do you want me to lose your number now?" Alexander asked, unable to look at him as he waited for an answer.

 

Sebastian shook his head. "No.. Of course not.." he said, looking to Santana.

 

"I've just.. I've never done this.." Alexander said.

 

"We really like you.." Santana smiled. "We'll probably call you to go out on the weekends sometimes."

 

"Okay," Alexander blushed. "I-I'd be cool with that."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Great."

 

"I should probably go.."

 

"Are you sure?" Santana asked sitting up and smiling as she saw Alexander's eyes dart to her breasts.

 

"Umm.. Y-Yeah.." He said, his eyes still on Santana.

 

"Before you go, do you want to feel?.. I know you've been staring at them all night.."

 

"Can I..?" Alexander asked.

 

Santana nodded, puffing her chest out.

 

Alexander reached out and touched her breasts gingerly. "Oh wow.."

 

"They're not balloons, they won't pop." She giggled.

 

"It's just so..weird.." He said as he squeezed.

 

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling. "Gay men.."

 

Alexander pulled his hand away. "I'm just not used to that."

 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "You get used to it."

 

"Get used to it?" Santana asked.

 

"When we first moved in together I was attracted to you, and then later I was attracted to your boobs.."

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian sat up, pulling her close quickly, making her giggle out loud as he motor-boated her breasts. "I love em now!" He grinned, looking up at her.

 

"You're such a freak!" She laughed.

 

Sebastian kissed her. "You love it.." he smiled. 

 

Alexander giggled lightly. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." He said, standing.

 

"Do you need a ride?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I'll catch a cab." He said, stretching.

 

"Okay. Goodnight." Sebastian smiled.

 

Alexander got dressed and bid them both goodnight before he left.

 

Santana yawned as she curled up to her boyfriend.

 

"I told you no one could resist you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"He was just in the moment. And he said my boobs are weird."

 

"He's gay, all gay men think boobs are weird. I saw how he was looking at you.."

 

"What're you talking about?" Santana asked.

 

Sebastian just chuckled. "Nothing. Either way you're mine.."

 

"I'm glad to be yours."

 

Sebastian nuzzled under her jaw, sighing happily.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, baby.."

 

Santana kissed the top of his head. "Good night.."

 

"Night.." he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a busy night at the bar. Kurt found himself unable to even look up between drinks. But that's what he got for suggesting karaoke night at a gay bar.. Kurt criticized a lot of the performers. Most of them were too drunk to even care what they sounded like. A couple of them were okay, but he supposed it was all just part of the fun. He walked over to one end of the bar. "What can I get you?" He asked, not looking up. 

 

"How about that sweet ass?" a familiar female voice said.

 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Hey sweetie."

 

Santana smiled. "You look busy. I'll have a vodka and cranberry. Bas is on his way, he’ll just have whatever beer you've got on tap."

 

Kurt nodded as he grabbed their drinks. Sebastian showed up a few minutes later, and by then, it had calmed down enough for him to stand and chat with them. Sebastian kissed Santana's neck before taking a sip of his beer.

 

"So what are you guys doing over here tonight?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Oh, I don't know." Santana said, trying to hide a smile.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "How'd it go with that guy I found you?" He smiled.

 

"That was a great night." Sebastian grinned.

 

"He kissed me!" Santana giggled.

 

"I didn't peg him to be bisexual." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Oh he wasn't. I'm just too hot for any gay man to resist." Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

 

"Hey, I already let you touch my ass. That's as far as you're getting, Lopez."

 

"Wait until I get you drunk." She teased.

 

"I'm only that easy with Blaine." Kurt smiled.

 

"So you're hard to get with him too?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Sometimes." Kurt laughed. "He likes it."

 

"Oooh.." Santana hummed. "Speaking of, where is he tonight?" She asked, looking to Sebastian with a knowing smile.

 

"He told me he had to study."

 

"That's a shame." Santana said as the music suddenly stopped. Kurt paid no mind. It was probably just another drunk old queen singing Whitney, but something struck him as he heard the gentle sound of a piano. He turned around to see his boyfriend sitting at a keyboard onstage, smiling at him.

 

"What is he doing up there?" Kurt asked their friends. They both shrugged before giggling to themselves. 

 

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all having a great time." Blaine said smoothly into the microphone as he let his fingers gently dance across the keys. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I will be singing a song for a very special person to all of us tonight, the bartender.." He got a laugh out of the audience and he smiled. "But not only is he an amazing bartender. He is my boyfriend, and the love of my life, Kurt Hummel.."

 

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. He smiled as he listened to the sweet music.

 

"This song means a lot to me, and I hope he'll take it to heart.." Blaine smiled. He started to play slowly, looking at Kurt as he began to sing. "You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down.." Blaine sang a beautiful slowed down acoustic version of the song, and the whole bar was captivated by his voice.   
"Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine.."

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

 

Blaine's voice grew more passionate as he got into the song, not once taking his eyes off of Kurt.   
" Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever.."  
Blaine smiled at Kurt, his heart racing as he sang to him.  
"You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back  
My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back."

 

Kurt slowly walked around the bar and to the stage, keeping his eyes on Blaine the whole time. Blaine couldn't help his grin as Kurt walked up to the stage.   
"We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece.. I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever."

 

Kurt was in awe. His heart was racing as he looked up at Blaine.

 

Blaine sang from the bottom of his soul as he looked at his boyfriend with every ounce of love he could muster.   
"Yoooouuu~ You make me feel Like a teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back No  
I'mma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight.."   
Blaine finished, his breathing a bit labored as he tapped out the last few notes.

 

Kurt jumped onto the stage and kissed Blaine passionately. The crowd burst into applause as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine smiled wide as he pulled away. He grabbed the microphone. "So.. I sang that to you, because I love you.. And you are the most important man in my life, but also because I have a question for you, and I wanted to butter you up.."

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt whispered.

 

The words picked up on the microphone and the audience laughed quietly along with Blaine. "Kurt Hummel.." Blaine smiled, getting down on one knee and taking his hand. Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at Blaine. He reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small velvet box, chuckling at Kurt's expression. "Will you move in with me?.." He smiled, opening the box to reveal a key.

 

"Oh my god! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt said, slapping Blaine's arm. "Yes.. Yes!"

 

The audience laughed before clapping as Blaine stood, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he melted against him. Blaine pulled away less than an inch and smiled. "You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world..." He whispered.

 

"I wish I didn't have to get back to work.." Kurt breathed out. "I'm so in love with you, Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled. "You don't." He smiled, gesturing to the bar. Stephanie, the girl that worked on his off days was already busy serving drinks.

 

"You thought of everything." Kurt grinned.

 

"I did.." Blaine smiled, leading them offstage and towards the bar.

 

"I'm so happy for you!" Santana grinned as she pulled Kurt in for a hug.

 

Kurt hugged her tightly. "You two knew about this!"

 

"We did!"

 

"Assholes.." He chuckled playfully as Sebastian handed he and Blaine a shot.

 

"Did you want us to ruin it?" Sebastian laughed.

 

"No." Kurt giggled. "But still." He smiled before throwing the shot back. Blaine did the same before wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. Kurt hummed happily, leaning against him.

 

"I was so nervous." Blaine said against Kurt's ear.

 

"You thought I might've said no?.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I was pretty sure you would say yes but you never know." Blaine said, holding him tighter. Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine pulled him closer. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he kissed his neck.

 

"You two are gross." Santana giggled.

 

"So are you." Kurt grinned as he started to dance against Blaine. 

 

Santana smiled, finishing her drink. Sebastian set their drinks down and led Santana to the middle of the dance floor.

 

"I'm so happy for them." Santana smiled.

 

"Me too." Sebastian said softly as he pulled her close.

 

Santana smiled. "You wanna move in with me?.."

 

"I already live with you." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"It's still romantic of me to ask." Santana giggled.

 

"True." Sebastian smiled as he rocked his hips with hers. Santana gasped softly, looking up at him. "You look so good.."

 

"You're just a horndog.." Santana giggled.

 

"And you're not?" Sebastian grinned. 

 

"I dunno." She shrugged.

 

Sebastian shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her. Santana moaned softly, leaning against him. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as their lips moved together. Santana pulled back. "You're gonna make all of these guys jealous." She whispered.

 

"So?"

 

Santana giggled lightly. "True.."

 

Sebastian looked over to see Kurt grinding on Blaine. "I'm glad they’re not our roommates." He chuckled.

 

"For our sake or theirs?" Santana laughed.

 

"Both I guess. But you know they'll be up all night. 'I love you.' 'I love you more.' Then more fucking." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana couldn't help but chuckle. "Very true.."

 

"It is sweet though. Kurt really thought he was going to propose.."

 

"What do you think he would say if he really did?.."

 

"I don't know.."

 

Santana just sighed. "Me either."

 

"I don't think either is ready. But I can tell they've both fallen in love so deeply already." Sebastian said.

 

Santana wrapped her arms around his neck. "They have.." she smiled up at him.

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he looked into Santana's eyes. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Sebastian kissed her forehead and pulled her close as a slow song came on. She smiled, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. Sebastian sighed to himself.

 

"I love you."

 

Sebastian held her tightly. "I love you too, San.. I really do.."

 

Santana sighed, looking up at him lovingly.

 

"I've never felt this." Sebastian said just loud enough for her to hear.

 

Santana ran her fingertips down his jaw. "Neither have I.."

 

Sebastian closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

 

"You're so beautiful.." Santana whispered.

 

"Not as much as you."

 

"More.."

 

"You're crazy." Sebastian said with a smile.

 

"I'm gonna be totally cheesy and say crazy for you.."

 

“I could say the same."

 

Santana giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

 

"We're disgusting." Sebastian laughed.

 

"We are. And I love it.."

 

"So do I, gorgeous."

 

Santana laid her head on Sebastian's chest and sighed happily.

 

"Do you want to head home?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah, I wanna lay with you.." She said softly, looking over at Kurt and Blaine who were holding each other just as close. They congratulated the other couple before heading home.

 

When they got in, Santana took Sebastian's hand, squeezing lightly. Sebastian picked her up in one swift movement and carried her to his bed. Santana let out a loud laugh. "Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian chuckled as he laid her down. "I'm going to get some wine. I'll be right back."

 

"Okay.." she smiled.

 

Sebastian grabbed a bottle and two glasses before returning. Santana was in her black lace bra and panties as well as her heels when he walked in.

 

"Damn, baby," Sebastian grinned as he poured the wine into their glasses.

 

Santana smiled, sitting up. "Thank you.."

 

"I don't think I could ever get tired of seeing you like this."

 

"You have to say that.." She said, sipping her wine.

 

"I sure as hell don't have to say that." Sebastian said seriously. "It's the truth."

 

Santana kissed his cheek and smiled. "Good." She chuckled.

 

Sebastian undressed to his boxer briefs and sat next to her. Santana cuddled up to him, laying her leg over his lap. Sebastian rubbed her thigh softly. "I'm going to stop shaving tomorrow."

 

Santana frowned. "What if I don't like it?.."

 

"I'll shave if you really hate it." Sebastian said. "Why don't you like it?"

 

"Prickly.."

 

"Does it hurt or just feel weird?"

 

"It tickles!" She said. "Like it’s a weird scratchy tickle.."

 

"Will you try?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

"I will try.." She nodded, leaning over to kiss his jaw.

 

"If you don't like it, I promise I'll shave."

 

"Okay." She smiled.

 

Sebastian kissed her cheek. "I think I'd hate being a girl."

 

"It sucks shaving all of the time.. But I love the feeling." She said, rubbing up her thigh.

 

"Me too. It's just a lot of work. And I really don't want to know what you go through to wax..there.."

 

"Oh my god.." Santana giggled. "It sucks, but I'm used to it."

 

"They don't do guys, do they?" Sebastian asked with a wary expression.

 

"They do." Santana smiled.

 

"But.. How? I don't know that much. But I know they have to like hold the skin tight and well.. I just can't imagine doing around the balls.."

 

"I could take you to do it.." She hummed.

 

"Oh, I don't know." Sebastian shivered.

 

"Are you scared?"

 

"What? No." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"I think you are.. Pussy. Well, I mean obviously, a pussy can handle it, so maybe that's not the right word."

 

"I'm not scared."

 

"So I'll call my girl. We can go tomorrow."

 

Sebastian groaned as he let his head fall back. "Fine."

 

"I'll be sure to kiss it better." She smiled.

 

"You're a bitch." Sebastian chuckled lightly. 

 

"Your bitch.." she purred.

 

"That's right." Sebastian growled as he pulled her hair, bringing her closer to him. Santana gasped harshly, looking up at him. Sebastian grinned as he yanked her head back. "You like that, bitch?"

 

"Oh! Yes, Daddy.." She whimpered.

 

Sebastian took her glass and set it aside. "Lay across my lap."

 

Santana nodded, doing as she was told. Sebastian rubbed over her lace panties before spanking her. Santana bit her lip, letting out a whine.

 

"Fuck, Santana.." Sebastian breathed out, doing it again. Her back arched slightly, looking back at him. "Do you like that, baby girl?"

 

"Yes.." She moaned softly.

 

Sebastian smacked her behind harder. "Yes what?"

 

"Yes, Daddy!" Santana gasped.

 

"That's my girl." Sebastian moaned. "Spread your thighs, beautiful."

 

Santana pushed her hips up, spreading her legs wide across his lap. Sebastian licked his lips as he admired her body. He ran his fingertips over her panties, tracing the halves of her ass. Santana moaned softly, rocking her hips back. Sebastian trailed his fingers along the lace, lightly tracing over her lips. She trembled lightly under his hands, biting her lip. Sebastian smacked the lace over her pussy and grinned as she jumped.

 

"Fuck!" She whined, throwing her head back.

 

"You like that?" Sebastian whispered darkly.

 

"Yes..Yes, sir.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he did it again. Santana whined, pushing her hips up and spreading her legs more.

 

"Damn.. You do like this." He said as he smacked her soft flesh.

 

"Sebastian!"

 

"Take these off and get back into this position."

 

Santana sat up on her knees and pulled off her panties, being careful not to knock off her heels before laying across his lap again.

 

"Turn over. I want to see your face." Sebastian ordered.

 

Santana quickly rolled onto her back, closing her legs shyly. 

 

Sebastian rubbed her thighs. "Why so timid?"

 

"I-I don't know.." She blushed, biting her lip.

 

"Are you going to let Daddy see your sweet pussy?" Sebastian asked as he slowly rubbed over her breasts.

 

Santana moaned softly as she nodded. "Y-yes.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he slowly moved his hand down her stomach. Santana shivered, opening her legs a bit.

 

"Oh, baby.. You're so beautiful.."

 

Santana whined quietly. "Thank you, Daddy.."

 

Sebastian slipped his hand down further and placed his hand over her pussy. Santana gasped, attempting to rock up against his hand. Sebastian slipped a finger between her lips, teasing her slowly. "Have you been good, baby girl?"

 

"I-I think so.." She whispered.

 

"Good enough to deserve Daddy's cock?"

 

"Yes, oh yes.."

 

Sebastian placed her hand over his throbbing member as he rubbed her clit. "Do you think you can handle this?"

 

Santana stroked him slowly. "Yes, sir.. I want it in me so bad.."

 

"I don't know.." Sebastian sighed, sliding two fingers into her. "You feel so tight.. It might be too much for you, baby."

 

Santana let out a high moan. "But I want it.."

 

"How do you want Daddy? Tell me what you fantasize about?"

 

"I want you to put your big dick in me. Make me feel so full. Keep me quiet.."

 

Sebastian crooked his fingers just right, rubbing her g spot. "Beg."

 

Santana cried out, arching her back. "Please! Please fuck me, Daddy, please!"

 

Sebastian picked her up and bent her over the bed. He pulled his boxers off and rubbed the head of his leaking cock between her wet lips.

 

"Ohmygod.."

 

"You like that, baby?"

 

"Yes, Daddy.."

 

Sebastian positioned himself before slowly pushing in. Santana inhaled quietly, pushing her hips back. Sebastian's breathing picked up as he started to thrust.

"So big.." Santana whined.

 

"Talk to me, San.."

 

"You just feel so amazing in me, Daddy.. I want you to come in me.."

 

Sebastian gripped her hips as he sped up.

 

"Oh fuck.." his girlfriend whispered shakily.

 

"Santana.."

 

"Harder, baby.."

 

Sebastian thrust into her roughly, reaching around to rub her clit. Santana's moans grew higher as she grabbed a pillow, biting down.

 

"Fucking take me." Sebastian growled.

 

"I'm so close, Daddy.." She groaned. Sebastian spanked her as he thrust, hitting that sweet spot inside her. "S-Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian focused on keeping that angle. "Come, San.."

 

Santana looked back at him, moaning loudly. Sebastian scratched down her back as his thrusts quickened.

 

"I'm so close.." Santana whined.

 

"Me too, babe.."

 

"Come in me, Daddy.."

 

Sebastian gripped her ass as his thrusts became more erratic. Santana moaned loudly, biting down on her lip as she started to come, her body shaking underneath his strong hands. Sebastian groaned as he came inside of her. Santana whimpered, rolling her body. Sebastian ran his hands up and down her sides as they came down.

 

"Always amazing.." she whispered.

 

"So are you.."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian pulled out and they climbed into bed. Santana sighed as she listened to his heart beat.

 

“I love you so much.."

 

"I know. I love you too."

 

Sebastian smiled. "You'd better."

 

"What if I didn't?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow. "What if this was all an evil plot to bring you down?"

 

"I wouldn't believe you."

 

"I wouldn't do that." Santana chuckled.

 

"I know you wouldn't. But either way, you would've fallen madly in love with me by now."

 

"Oh whatever, Meerkat." Santana grinned.

 

"You would've fallen for my charm and my dick.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"It's not that great." Santana lied.

 

Sebastian scoffed. "You can't get enough."

 

"You're the one that's all addicted to my pussy. AND getting waxed for me." Santana said, batting her long lashes.

 

Sebastian eyed her. "True.."

 

"But I do love your cock."

 

"Also true.."

 

"You know.." Santana looked up at him. "You never did get a chance to wear heels since we've been home.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "I don't know if you deserve that after how mean you've been to me.."

 

"Me? Mean?"

 

"Yes, you." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I'm not mean to you." Santana said, rubbing his chest. "But I thought it was more for your pleasure."

 

"You don't enjoy it?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Oh, I do. Your legs look great in them. But you get off on how I look at you in them. And how I dominated you that night." 

 

Sebastian hummed, smiling. Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she hugged him closer.

 

"Goodnight, beautiful.." Santana smiled.

 

"Goodnight, love."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Sebastian woke to his girlfriend confirming their appointment at the salon. "Oh god.." he groaned.

 

"It's not that bad." Santana smiled. "Get up. I made you breakfast."

 

"You did?.."

 

"Yes. And there's a lot so I hope you're hungry."

 

"I'm starving." He groaned, stretching.

 

"It's like an egg scramble thing. With peppers, onion, broccoli, tomato and potatoes."

 

"That's sounds amazing." Sebastian grinned as he sat up. Santana walked back to the kitchen and made their plates. Sebastian pulled on some boxers and followed her. Santana kissed his cheek before sitting down. "This is one of my favorites. I make it for dinner too."

 

Sebastian took a big bite. "Ohmygod.."

 

Santana giggled. "I'm guessing you like it."

 

Sebastian dug in, moaning through his mouthfuls. Santana shook her head. "You're going to hurt yourself."

 

Sebastian shook his head, swallowing before eating more. Santana finished her small plate before cleaning up.

 

"Babe, that was amazing.."

 

"Do you want more?"

 

"Yes." Sebastian said seriously. Santana rolled her eyes as she gave him what was left. "Your cooking is amazing."

 

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you grew up with."

 

"It's better.." Sebastian said seriously. "My parents hired people to cook. There was never any love in it."

 

"I just love to cook." Santana shrugged. "It's relaxing."

 

"So good.." Sebastian hummed, eating the rest of his plate.

 

"Alright. Go get ready. You can shower there."

 

Sebastian sighed. "Okay."

 

They got dressed and headed to the spa salon. Santana checked them in before they were led to the back for a consultation. Sebastian tapped his foot nervously.

 

"My name is Sarah." The woman said softly. "Have you ever been waxed before?"

 

"No, I haven't." Sebastian said softly.

 

Sarah nodded before explaining the process. "So, I'll let you shower and clean up. When you're finished, lay on the table. Oh.. And to make it hurt a little less, it helps if you have an erection."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that'll happen.."

 

"I'm sure your girlfriend could help." Sarah said. "Are we doing the back?"

 

Sebastian looked confused. "The back?.."

 

"The butt." Sarah clarified.

 

Sebastian looked at Santana, who grinned. "Why not?" He said, shrugging.

 

"Alright. I'll give you a few minutes."

 

Sebastian nodded as Sarah walked out.

 

Santana rubbed his back. "Are you okay?"

 

"Nervous." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"You can back out if you want."

 

"I'm not scared.." Sebastian huffed, standing.

 

"I didn't mean that, baby." Santana said softly.

 

Sebastian just chuckled "I know. But i don't back down from a challenge."

 

"Okay. Do you want me to help you..?"

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Shower quick and I'll get you ready."

 

Sebastian nodded, doing as he was told.

 

When he finished, Santana pulled him close and kissed him.

 

Sebastian gasped softly before pulling away. "So like..This won't be weird for her?.."

 

"No. She does this all the time. She might feel a little awkward if you don't stay hard." Santana chuckled.

 

"Okay.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Santana sank to her knees and looked up at him as she wrapped her mouth around him. Sebastian gasped harshly, before biting his lip. Santana moaned as she took him deeper. Sebastian ran his hand through her hair, thrusting forward a bit. Santana gasped as she choked slightly.  
Sebastian moaned. "Fuck, baby.."

 

Santana scratched down his abs as she sucked harder. Sebastian pulled her head back and she released him with a pop. "I-I think I'm good.."

 

"Okay." Santana giggled. "Get on the table. I'll be right here with you."

 

Sebastian nodded, climbing up on the table and trying to relax. Santana took his hand as Sarah knocked and walked back in. Sebastian didn't know why he was blushing so much as Sarah prepped everything. He just took Santana's hand and let out a slow breath.

 

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked.

 

"Let's do it."

 

Sarah spread the wax on him and let it set. "Take a deep breath."

 

Sebastian did before scrunching his face up. Sarah held his skin taught before pulling the wax off. Sebastian grunted. It hurt really badly but it wasn't as bad as he thought. Santana rubbed his arm soothingly as they went on. It took a good minute due to Sebastian's squirming, but when they finished he couldn't help but sighed with relief. 

 

"That wasn't so bad." Sarah said softly. "Are we doing the back?"

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Turn over."

 

"It's not as bad." Santana said. Sebastian nodded, turning over and resting his forehead on his arms. Sarah told him how to lay before laying the wax. Sebastian grunted as she pulled it. It felt weird, but hurt less than the front.

 

"Last one." She said as she put the wax down. Sebastian held his breath. Sarah pulled the last strip of wax and cleaned him up. Sebastian got dressed, wanting to wait to look until they got home. 

 

"So, how was it?" Santana asked once they were home.

 

"Weird and painful." Sebastian chuckled. It feels weird.. All smooth."

 

"Isn't it kind of nice?"

 

Sebastian nodded, pulling on his waistband and looking down as they walked inside.

 

Santana couldn't help but laugh as she watched him.

 

"It looks weird!" He giggled.

 

"I think it's hot.."

 

Sebastian adjusted himself. "I can't get comfortable.." he chuckled.

 

"You'll be sticky all day. I always am the first day."

 

Sebastian made a face. "I have weirdly smooth sticky balls.."

 

"They won't be sticky forever." Santana sighed. "And the hair grows back."

 

"I know, babe.." Sebastian chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

 

"Want to shower? It'll help."

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing her jaw slowly. "Mhmm.."

 

Santana chuckled as she headed to the bathroom. Sebastian pouted, following her.

 

"You're acting like a puppy."

 

"How?" He chuckled, catching up to her and nuzzling under her jaw.

 

"Well, what you're doing now and following me around." She smiled. "Kind of reminds me of Blaine too."

 

"Whatever. I'm not that needy.." Sebastian said, holding himself close to her.

 

"You seem it. But I'm not complaining."

 

"I just like being close to you." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I like it too."

 

"Look what you've turned me into.." Sebastian laughed.

 

"It's not my fault." Santana smiled as she turned the water on.

 

"Lies. You and your soft kisses and lovely dovey talk. You know I'm wrapped around your finger.

 

"I know you are. I can't help that I'm irresistible."

 

"Very true.." Sebastian chuckled pulling his shirt off.

 

"You are too, you know."

 

"I think you could resist me if you really wanted to." Sebastian laughed lightly.

 

"It would take a lot and I would be dying inside." Santana said as she undressed.

 

Sebastian smiled, doing the same. "But you could still do it.. There's no way I could even think about resisting you.."

 

"I doubt that." Santana laughed as she climbed in.

 

"I barely could after just a couple of months of living with you." Sebastian said.

 

"Whatever. You didn't even think of it before you saw me naked."

 

"Not true." Sebastian smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

 

"Oh really?"

 

Sebastian just nodded smugly. 

 

"I don't believe that." Santana said seriously.

 

"Why not? You don't believe that as a gay man, I got conflicted about having feelings for you, causing me to sleep with a bunch of random guys, no matter how below my standards they were?.." Sebastian asked, climbing in as well.

 

"That's why you were whoring around more than normal? Why didn't you just tell me?"

 

"Because I thought you'd be creeped out.."

 

"After the way I would bend over for you and whatnot?" Santana asked seriously.

 

"I thought you were just messing around. You were this hot lesbian.. I didn't want to try anything and scare you away. Also I was freaking out because I thought I was completely gay."

 

"I understand." Santana sighed. "But I was dying to feel your hands on me."

 

"So was I." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Now you can.."

 

Sebastian turned so they were chest to chest. "I love you." He whispered, rubbing up and down her sides.

Santana shivered. "I love you too."

 

Sebastian leaned in, kissing her sweetly. Santana wrapped her arms around his neck as the water poured down on them. Sebastian pulled back, smiling. "So, how does it look?"

 

"I think it's sexy.."

 

"Really?" Sebastian chuckled, looking down.

 

Santana nodded. "I love it."

 

Sebastian reached down, feeling over the smooth skin. "It feels good."

 

"Good.."

 

Sebastian smiled up at her. "You really like this.."

 

"I do.. I fucking love it.."

 

"Good. It'll be great for my surprise later."

 

"Surprise?" Santana asked, perking up. Sebastian nodded.

 

"What is it?"

 

"A surprise."

 

"When do I get it?" Santana asked pulling him closer.

 

"When I decide to give it to you."

 

"You suck."

 

"I do..And I will."

 

"Will what?" Santana asked.

 

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Tease."

 

Sebastian kissed her sweetly before washing his body. Santana couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her loofah and washed herself. Sebastian pressed their bodies together. "You're beautiful."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"I want you, but I want to wait until your surprise.."

 

"I can wait, Bas.."

 

"I just don't know if I can.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Well we both know you can go twice."

 

"I know, But I want to wait. To make it special."

 

"We can do that."

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing her again. They finished up and got out. Sebastian got dressed and sighed. "Do you have cheer today?" 

 

"Just for a little bit."

 

"Okay." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I'll be home by six." Santana said softly.

 

"You want me to make dinner?"

 

"I would love that."

 

Sebastian grinned, watching her get dressed.

 

"What're you thinking about making?" Santana asked.

 

"Pork chops."

 

"Oh, yum!"

 

"Don't get too sore at practice."

 

"I won't." Santana said. "Is that mean rough sex is involved?"

 

"Possibly."

 

"Intriguing." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Indeed."

 

"I can't wait." Santana chuckled as she finished getting ready.

 

"You look amazing.." Sebastian said.

 

"There's nothing special about my practice uniform." Santana chuckled.

 

"It's hot.."

 

"Whatever.." She said as she blushed.

 

"Bend over for me.."

 

Santana turned around and slowly bent over.

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "Damn, baby.."

 

"You like that?" 

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian breathed out. Santana smiled as she shook her ass a little. "You're making this hard.."

 

"You told me to do this."

 

"I know, but still.."

 

Santana giggled as she stood.

 

"Have a good day, babe."

 

"Thanks! See you tonight!"

 

Santana made her way to cheer, and as soon as she walked in she was stopped by her co-captain. "Santana. Did you hear?.."

 

"Hear what?"

 

“The cheer team that beat us last competition dropped out of Nationals. We got their spot!"

 

"What?! Oh my god!" Santana yelled with excitement. "We're going to Nationals!"

 

"I know!" She grinned hugging her. "But we have to come up with a routine. We leave in a week."

 

"A week?! Holy shit.. Let's get to work."

 

Practice was long and hard, but by the end, they had a basic idea mapped out for the routine.   
"I'm proud of you all. I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said before dismissing the team. 

 

Santana was exhausted, but quickly became excited as she remembered what waited for her at home. She could barely contain herself as she walked into their apartment. The lights were dim and the smell of Sebastian's cooking was in the air.

 

"Oh wow.. Babe?" Santana called.

 

Santana heard a light clicking and gasped as she saw Sebastian round the corner in her black stilettos and a black Andrew Christian designer jockstrap. It fit to him perfectly. Upon closer inspection she saw the front was see-through, showing off his member while the black straps crossed between his hips. 

 

"Holy shit.." Santana whispered.

 

"Dinner is ready.." he smiled, turning around. Santana bit her lip as she saw her boyfriend's exposed ass. The black straps lifting it and framing it perfectly.

 

"We have to eat?" She asked seriously.

 

"Yes ma'am..Unless you'd like to skip to dessert?" He asked, looking back at her.

 

"I don't think I can wait.."

 

Sebastian smiled, strutting over to her. "I have to go grab something from the room.. I'll be back.."

 

"Okay.." Santana said quietly. She could barely form a coherent thought as she watched her boyfriend.

 

Sebastian walked off to the room, his legs and ass looking amazing. When he returned, he held a short whip in his hands.

 

Santana licked her lips. "What're you planning on doing with that?"

 

"Well." Sebastian hummed. "It's actually for you."

 

"Really?" Santana asked, a smile slowly stretching across her face.

 

"Really.."

 

Santana stood and walked over to her boyfriend. "You look so fucking sexy."

 

Sebastian traced the bottom of the whip across his chest. "Yeah?.."

 

"Yeah.." She breathed out. Santana ran her hands down his sides. "Sebastian.."

 

"Yes, ma'am?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Turn around."

 

Sebastian did as he was told, arching his back a bit. Santana pushed his against the wall and kissed down his back. Sebastian whined lightly. "Santana.."

 

"Yes, babe?" She whispered as she pressed her lips to the small of his back.

 

"You feel so good.." He breathed out.

 

"Where did you get these?" She asked as she cupped his ass in her soft hands. "You look so good."

 

"Online.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana smacked his ass roughly. "It fits you perfectly."

 

Sebastian gasped harshly, looking back at her.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"I'm glad you like it.."

 

"Me too. Turn back around."

 

Sebastian did as he was told. He was so much taller than her in the stilettos. Santana pressed her body to his. "This is so much better than anything I thought of."

 

"What did you think of?.."

 

"Oh god, all kinds of things." Santana sighed. "Too much. But this is so good."

 

Sebastian smiled, "Good.."

 

Santana took the whip from him and smacked his thighs. Sebastian gasped, jumping slightly.

 

"You like that?" Santana whispered lowly.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Santana moved one of his heels with her foot before smacking his inner thigh. Sebastian leaned against the wall, letting out a small cry. Santana bit her lip as she felt a surge of power over him. "Bend over the table."

 

Sebastian strutted over to the table and bent over, spreading his legs wide. Santana moaned as she watched. She followed and brought the whip down against his ass.  
"Ah!" Sebastian cried out, arching his back.

 

Santana did it again. "What do you want baby?"

 

"You..Just..Anything.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana ran her fingertips down his back. "God.. I can't stop looking at you.. Just.. Fuck.."

 

Sebastian shivered. "Baby.."

 

"I'm so fucking wet.."

 

Sebastian stood and turned around, reaching down to rub over her. Santana's head fell back. She still had her uniform on. But just the slightest touch from him left her on fire. Sebastian squatted down, staying balanced on the heels as he pulled her skirt down.

 

"Bas.."

 

He leaned in, licking up her slit before sucking her clit into his mouth. Santana cried out as she rocked her hips down. Sebastian let her grind against his face, gripping her thighs.  
"Baby.. Oh my god.. Shit!"

 

Sebastian moaned deeply looking up at her.

 

"Make me come, baby.. Fuck, I'll fuck you so good.. Ah!" Santana gasped. She was already so close. Sebastian dug his fingers into her thighs harder, flicking his tongue over her quickly. Santana pulled his hair roughly as he came over his face. Sebastian moaned loudly, nearly losing his balance as her juices dripped down his chin. When she finally caught her breath, Santana pulled Sebastian up and kissed him deeply. Sebastian cupped her face in his hands, whimpering lightly.

 

"Bedroom. Now."

 

Sebastian nodded, quickly walking, to Santana's surprise quite gracefully, to the room. Santana kissed his neck, down to his chest. She smiled as she pushed him onto the bed. Sebastian looked up at her with wide, excited eyes. Santana rubbed his legs. "I love the heels on you."

 

"I love that you love them.."

 

Santana kissed up his inner thighs. "I can't tell you how much I love this. I feel like it's my birthday or something." She giggled.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I feel like it's mine.."

 

Santana kissed across his hard cock. "So sexy."

 

Sebastian gasped. "Santana..Ma'am.."

 

Santana let her hot breath ghost over him through the jock strap. "I could tease you all night now.."

 

"Y-You could.."

 

"I know." Santana grinned. "You already got me off once."

 

"I love getting you off.."

 

"You're damn good at it," she moaned before running her tongue along his member.

 

Sebastian let out an unsteady groan. "Fuck.."

 

Santana couldn't help but smile as she dragged her nails down his thighs. Sebastian arched off of the bed. "Ohmygod.."

 

Santana straddled her boyfriend and slowly rocked her hips down.

 

"S-Santana.." Sebastian moaned, thrusting up.

 

"Yes, Sebastian?"

 

"I need you, ma'am.." He breathed out, his chest and cheeks a beautiful shade of red.

 

"Well. I don't think you deserve it."

 

"Why not?.. I-I made dinner.. I dressed up for you.."

 

"And you keep calling me by my name." Santana said, stopping her hips. "I think you should give me a lap dance. Show me what you've been practicing in those heels."

 

Sebastian whined as she stopped. "A lap dance?.."

 

"Yes." Santana said as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Sebastian stood and walked over to the stereo, turning on a slow song. Santana smiled as she waited. He had his back to her as he rocked his hips slowly.

 

"You look so good.."

 

Sebastian just smiled as he dropped down, bending over as he slowly stood. Santana's mouth dropped slightly. She loved his ass. He walked over to her and turned around again, squatting a bit and rotating his hips slowly.

 

"Shit.. Sebastian.."

 

He couldn't help but smirk as he sat on her lap.

 

"Cocky slut." Santana growled as she smacked his ass. Sebastian bit his lip, poking his ass back for more. Santana grabbed his ass roughly. "You're doing okay so far."

 

"Okay?.." Sebastian huffed.

 

"You can do better. Make me need you."

 

Sebastian turned around, and sat on her lap, hitching one leg over her shoulder. Santana bit her lip as she ran her fingertips along his leg. He brought it down before raising his hands above his head and rolling his body. He stood, turning around and spreading his legs wide as he swung his hips back and forth. Santana grabbed the whip and smacked it against his thighs. "Turn around. Come here."

 

Sebastian quickly obeyed, sitting in Santana's lap again. Santana rubbed over his leaking member through the fabric. Sebastian moaned softly, pushing his hips forward. Santana flipped them over and kissed down his stomach.

 

"Baby.. Please.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana smacked his thigh. "Baby?" She said, raising an eyebrow as she took hold of his jock strap.

 

"M-Ma'am!" Sebastian said quickly.

 

"That's right" Santana said, pulling the fabric down. Sebastian whined in relief. Santana leaned down, sucking him quickly. Sebastian let out a long deep moan, thrusting up. Santana smiled as she sucked harder.

 

"Ma'am... Oh you suck my cock so good." Sebastian panted.

 

Santana pulled off with a pop. "Just wait until I ride you, bitch."

 

Sebastian gasped, looking down at her. "Don't stop.."

 

"Oh, so you don't want my pussy?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"No, no, I do.."

 

"Uh-huh.."

 

"I do, baby.. U-Uh, Ma'am!"

 

Santana grabbed his jaw. "You should probably stop talking." She said sternly before giving a slight smile so he knew she wasn't really mad.

 

Sebastian moaned softly at the gesture. "Yes, ma'am.."

 

Santana kissed along his jaw to his neck. Sebastian let out tiny whimpers and moans as he leaned into the touches.

 

"How long have you been dressed like this?"

 

"Right after you left.."

 

Santana shook her head. "You've been waiting so long."

 

"Yes ma'am.." He whispered.

 

"Such a good boy." Santana said as she straddled him again and took her clothes off. Sebastian looked up at her in awe. Santana squeezed her breasts. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian moaned, reaching up and placing his hands over hers. Santana moved her hands so he could feel. Sebastian pinched her nipples lightly, moaning to himself. Santana gasped as she rocked her body down.

 

"Perfect.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana couldn't wait any longer. She took a hold of Sebastian's cock and sank down around him. Sebastian gasped in surprise, thrusting up. Santana rocked her hips quickly, steadying herself with her hands on his chest. Sebastian ran his hands up her sides, watching in awe as her body moved above him.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

"Fuck..You feel so good.. Th-Thank you ma'am.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana moaned as she put her hands over his. Sebastian squeezed her hands, closing his eyes and moaning deeply.

 

"Oh god.. Baby.."

 

"I love you.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"I love you so much, Bas.."

 

Sebastian sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Santana placed her hands on either side of his face, moaning against his lips. Sebastian kicked off the heels to plant his feet on the bed and thrust up slowly. Santana gasped, tangling her hands in his hair. "Oh my god.. Just like that, babe.."

 

Sebastian nodded, holding her hips as he moved his hips slowly and pushed in deep. Santana's head fell back as she let out a long moan. Sebastian attached her lips to her neck, letting his tongue rest against the salty skin. Santana whined. He felt so good. Every touch left her burning with desire. She dragged her nails down his back. Sebastian grit his teeth at the pleasure filled pain. He rolled them over, pressing their bodies together as he moved even deeper inside her.

 

"A-Ah.. Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together, moaning softly against her lips. Santana looked into her boyfriend's eyes and whimpered. She was already so close. Sebastian sped up, pulling himself impossibly closer as they rocked together.

 

"Sebastian.." Santana whispered.

 

"I love you.." Sebastian gasped, squeezing her waist.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Sebastian thrust into her a few more times before coming hard, clutching to her and kissing her deeply. Santana wrapped her legs around him as she came.

 

"Santana.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"That was.. Wow.."

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian smiled. Santana smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "See? I can't even have kinky sex with you without getting all mushy.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I did too." She giggled. Sebastian leaned down, kissing her softly. "But seriously, you can wear that any time. That was damn hot."

 

Sebastian smiled. "It's really comfortable."

 

Santana curled up to him. "Are your legs sore?"

 

"A little. Mostly my feet." Sebastian said. "But I liked it."

 

"Me too. Want me to rub them, babe?"

 

Sebastian smiled at her. "Yeah, I'd love that.."

 

Santana sat at the edge of the bed and massaged his feet.

 

"You are the best.." Sebastian moaned, closing his eyes.

 

"There's nothing like a good foot rub.." Santana smiled.

 

"I owe you.."

 

"I know." Santana giggled. "Oh! I almost forgot! Babe! We're going to nationals!"

 

Sebastian sat up. "Really? That's great!"

 

"Yeah! We only have a week though.."

 

"I know you guys can do it." Sebastian smiled. "Where is it?"

 

"In California.."

 

"Oh wow.. How long will you be gone?" He asked, trying to keep his smile up for his girlfriend.

 

"A week." Santana sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

 

Sebastian leaned over, taking her hands. "I'll miss you too..But this is a great opportunity for you."

 

"I know. I'm so excited."

 

"I'm excited for you." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Thank you." Santana said with a smile. He leaned in, pressing a light kiss. Santana climbed into his lap. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Santana kissed him again. "I can't believe we made it."

 

"I'm proud of you.."

 

"Thank you.. I have an idea.."

 

"What is it?" He asked.

 

"Well.. When I'm home and everything with cheer has calmed down.. I was thinking we could go to that coffee shop. I want to see you flirt with Alexander." Santana said before biting her lip.

 

Sebastian grinned. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"Only flirt?" Sebastian chuckled kissing her jaw. "You seemed pretty into the other night.."

 

"Well, we can't do that there." Santana giggled.

 

"True." Sebastian hummed.

 

"It's hot.."

 

"I love that you love that.."

 

"Me too.."

 

"How are you just so perfect?.."

 

"I'm not." Santana smiled.

 

"Yes you are.. I love flirting with guys. And you love watching me flirt with guys. And I love you.."

 

"Do you like watching me with girls?"

 

"I do.. I love that you're always the one in control. That you can make them fall apart and blush and come.." he whispered, looking up at her.

 

Santana couldn't help but moan. "It's so fun.."

 

"It is." Sebastian grinned. Santana kissed him deeply. Sebastian moaned, lightly pulling her hair. Santana gasped. "Bas.."

 

Sebastian chuckled, his voice low. "Dinner is getting cold."

 

"I am kind of hungry.." Santana laughed lightly.

 

"I'm starving." He chuckled

 

"Let's eat."

 

Sebastian pulled on some boxers. "Good." He grinned. Santana pulled her sweats on and followed him. Sebastian fixed their plates of pork chops, mashed potatoes and a bit of salad before bringing them to the table and sitting with Santana. 

 

"It looks so good.."

 

"Hopefully it doesn't suck.." Sebastian sighed.

 

Santana took a bite and smiled. "It's great!"

 

"Good." He grinned.

 

"I like it."

 

Sebastian smiled proudly as he took a bite.


	21. Chapter 21

A week later, Santana was in her room packing her bag. Sebastian leaned against the door frame, watching her with a sad smile.

 

"Hey. It's only a week."

 

"But it's a whole week.." Sebastian sighed.

 

Santana walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I know. But we can do it."

 

"I know. But I'll miss you." He sighed.

 

"I'll miss you too.." Santana said soft. "It'll go by faster than you think."

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian said softly. Santana smiled as she continued to pack. "Don't find a hot cheerleader guy in California." Sebastian giggled.

 

"There may be some hot ones but they aren't my type." Santana said as she turned and looked at him. "I seriously don't think I would want to be with any other guy if we weren't together."

 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "I don’t think I'd want to date any other girl.."

 

"Good. Because I might have to kill her if you found another one."

 

"Really now?.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Yes." Santana said as she zipped her suitcase.

 

"But say you got another boyfriend.. You'd be mad if i killed him." Sebastian grinned playfully.

 

"I just said I didn't want another boyfriend."

 

"I know." Sebastian said. "But if you did. Hypothetically. I'd kill him."

 

"I like that you'd be that jealous."

 

"I like that you would be too.." Sebastian smirked.

 

"Sebastian." Santana sighed. "You know how much I love that look.."

 

"I do." He said, raising his eyebrows.

 

Santana slowly walked over to him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him close.

 

Sebastian grinned. "Feisty.."

 

"Just how you like me." Santana winked before jumping and wrapping her legs around him.

 

Sebastian gripped her thighs. "Right now?.. Our cab is on the way."

 

"Be quick, bitch." Santana said with a grin. Sebastian groaned, pressing her against a wall and hitching up her skirt. Santana gasped, looking at him with dark eyes.

 

"I'm only your bitch sometimes.." he giggled, pulling out his member and stroking himself a bit.

 

"Now make me yours."

 

Sebastian rubbed the blunt head of his length between her lips before quickly pushing in. Santana's head fell back as a loud moan escaped her. Sebastian began to thrust quickly, biting his lip. "Sebastian!"

 

"Fuck.. Take this fucking cock so good.."

 

Santana tightened her legs around him. "Oh god.."

 

Sebastian moaned, thrusting up harder. Santana pulled his hair roughly.

 

"Fuck.. You love taking this dick?.." Sebastian whispered against her lips.

 

"Yes.."

 

"Say it.."

 

"I-I love your dick.."

 

Sebastian moaned, reaching between them to rub over her clit. Santana let out a loud whine as her orgasm started to build. Sebastian thrust faster as he grew closer to the edge, pressing their lips together. Santana clutched to him with all she had as she let go. Sebastian came with her, grunting deeply.

 

"Shit.." Santana breathed out. Sebastian pulled out slowly and set her down.

 

"I'll miss that.."

 

"Me too.." Sebastian smiled, pulling up his jeans.

 

Santana straightened her outfit as the cab pulled up to the apartments.

 

"You ready?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"No.." Santana said just as quietly.

 

Sebastian grabbed her bags before he took her hand. Santana took a shaky breath as she hugged him tightly. Sebastian hugged her close before helping her into the cab and putting her bags in the trunk. Santana waved to him as the cab drove away. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore before turning around and sighing. She was excited for Nationals. But she was so used to seeing Sebastian every day. Hopefully this went by quickly.

 

When they got to California, the squad got settled into their hotel and started practicing their routine. During the break, her co-captain Sabrina came and sat by her. "Hey..Are you okay?.."

 

"Yeah. I just miss Sebastian. It's weird.." Santana sighed. "I've never been like this with anyone. But he's all I've been thinking about."

 

"Whipped." She giggled, nudging her playfully.

 

"Shut up." Santana laughed. "But you know me. I go from one person to the next. I don't do feelings. At first, that's all it was. I just wanted to see if I could get him to fuck me. But now.."

 

"But now he's the only one you want to fuck you.." Sabrina finished, smiling. "It's weird seeing you in love.."

 

"It's weird loving him. But it's also.. Amazing.."

 

"I bet.. But you have to forget about him for a few days.." she said seriously.

 

"I know. This is serious." Santana said. "I can't believe we didn't make it the first time."

 

"Well we got a second chance, so we really need to give it our all."

 

"We will. Come on. Let's get back to practice."

 

They practiced for hours every day until the day of the competition. Santana gathered the squad. "We've worked really hard for this. No matter what happens, I am so proud of all of you. Now let's get out there and kick their ass!"

 

The squad cheered before they went out on the mat and began as the music did. Everything was perfect. The tosses, catches, and flips were all on point. Santana was so proud as they received three nines and an eight from the judges.

 

"There's no way we aren't placing today!" She said excitedly once they were off the mat.

 

"We have to celebrate tonight. No matter what.." a girl smiled. "We should get some drinks and find a bonfire."

 

"Yeah!" The others cheered. 

 

When the judging was complete, all the competitors stood with their squads on the mat and waited nervously. The other two squads were announced as the second and third place winners, causing Santana's squad to jump and cheer as the large trophy was carried to them. Santana gladly took the trophy and jumped with the other cheerleaders. "Oh my god!"

 

They accepted their victory before running backstage. They hugged and cheered together before heading back to the hotel to get ready for a beach bonfire. When she was ready, Santana lay on the bed and called Sebastian. Her eyebrows knit together as it went straight to voicemail.  
"Babe.. We just finished.. I need to talk to you. Call me.." Santana said before hanging up. Where was he? She sighed, crossing her arms. She waited a little while longer before trying again. She hung up when it went straight to voicemail. 

 

"Tana, you coming?" One of the girls asked.

 

She sighed softly, slipping her phone into her shorts pocket. "Yeah, let's go."

 

The party was fun. They ate and drank a little. About an hour into the party, Santana sighed and decided to try one more time. She walked away so there wasn't as much noise and called her boyfriend.

 

Sebastian answered, sounding tired. "Hello?.."

 

"Hey.. Where have you been?"

 

"Sleeping.." he whispered.

 

"Oh.." Santana said.

"Yeah. How'd your um..Thing go?"

 

"My thing?" Santana asked, unable to keep her anger in. "We won."

 

"That's great, baby.." Sebastian whispered. "I'm proud of you..But, I'm gonna go back to sleep okay? I love you." He yawned before hanging up.

 

Santana's jaw dropped. Did he really just do that? Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Excuse me!" Santana said as she quickly turned around. "Sebastian?! What the hell?"

 

Sebastian grinned, "Hey babe.."

 

"But.." Santana was speechless as she looked at her boyfriend.

 

"I just got here like an hour ago. Sabrina knew. She told me where you guys would be.."

 

"I can't believe you're here.."

 

"Are you happy to see me?"

 

"I am.." Santana said with a smile. "You're making it really hard to be pissed at you."

 

"Then don't be pissed at me." Sebastian chuckled, pulling her closer.

 

"I really thought you didn't care.." Santana said against his chest. "I imagined the worst.. I'm so glad you're here.."

 

"I'm glad too.." Sebastian said, kissing the top of her hair. "And you should know better! I'm not that much of an asshole.."

 

"I know." Santana sighed. "But you're here. Come on, I'll get you a drink."

 

Sebastian took her hand and nodded.

 

"I've missed you so much.."

 

Sebastian kissed her softly. "I missed you too."

 

Santana walked over to Sabrina after getting their drinks. "I can't believe you actually kept this from me!" She said with a smile.

 

"Well, he wanted it to be a surprise." She grinned.

 

"It was a good one." Santana said happily. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her as he was handed a beer. "Are you here for the weekend too?"

 

"I am." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I can't wait to sneak you into my room.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "What are you gonna do?.."

 

"I just meant you're not supposed to be in there so it'll be fun." Santana giggled as she grabbed another drink.

 

"I know, but still. I like hearing you tell me." Sebastian said, pinching her ass playfully.

 

Santana squealed before laughing loudly. "I don't know if you'll be quiet enough for anything to happen. It's not just my room."

 

"I might be.. That depends on what you’re doing."

 

"We'll see.."

Sebastian smiled, sipping his beer. They hung out on the beach until the fire finally faded. The rest of the team headed back to the hotel while Santana and Sebastian sat by the water, watching the moon dance over the waves.

 

"This is beautiful.." Santana whispered.

 

"It is.." Sebastian said softly, running his fingers over hers.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Why? I wanted to see you."

 

"I know. But it's very nice and romantic." She smiled.

 

"Romantic." Sebastian grinned. "I can be romantic.."

 

"Yes, you can." She giggled.

 

Sebastian leaned over kissing her softly. Santana just sighed as she watched the water.

 

"I'm really proud of you." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Thanks."

 

"I mean it. You guys won, coming up with a winning routine in a week."

 

Santana nodded. "I know. I'm happy we won."

 

"I'm happy for you.. Do you want to head back?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian stood, taking her hand. Santana let him help her up before they walked back. When they got back, most of the squad was at the bar in the lobby. Santana went through her bag to find her pajamas. "Where's your bag?"

 

"Sabrina has it." Sebastian sighed.

 

"I can go get it.." Santana said softly.

 

"Do I really need to?.." Sebastian smirked.

 

"No. But if one of the girls sees your junk, I will be mad."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Well don't let them see it.."

 

"You'll have to get up in the morning." Santana chuckled.

 

"You have shorts, right?.." Sebastian asked, pulling off his shorts. Santana couldn't help but smile as she nodded. Sebastian climbed into bed and put his arms behind his head. Santana put an extra pair of shorts next to the bed for Sebastian before climbing in. Sebastian pulled himself close to Santana, rubbing up her thighs.

 

"Are you ever not horny?" She laughed.

 

"Are you not?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"Oh, I am." Santana said with a smile.

 

"So, you should be asking yourself that question.." Sebastian whispered against her ear.

 

Santana brought her leg up, resting it on his thigh. "Bas.."

 

Sebastian rubbed up to her ass, biting his lip and moaning quietly. Santana gasped as she rolled her hips forward. Sebastian ran his hands between her legs, playfully rubbing over her lips.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian pushed her panties to the side, moaning softly as he felt how wet she already was. Santana gasped, pulling him closer. Sebastian pressed his fingers into her as they heard the door unlock and a couple of the girls stumbling in. Santana's eyes went wide as she tried to keep quiet. Sebastian grinned against her neck, pushing his fingers in deep. Santana whimpered quietly, clutching to his hair. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckled as the drunken girls screamed playfully at his presence. "Santana you can't have your boyfriend in here!" 

 

"Oooooh I'm gonna tell!"

 

"Shut up!" Santana groaned. Her hips jumped forward as he found her g spot. 

 

Sebastian pulled her closer, fingering her harder as he looked back. "I promise I won't be any trouble." He chuckled.

 

Santana pulled the blanket over her head. She turned her head and pressed her face into the pillow as she moaned. Sebastian smiled, joining her under the blankets and turning her head to kiss her. Santana's legs trembled as they kissed. "Bas.. I'm going.. I'm so close.."

 

Sebastian moved faster, biting down on her bottom lip. Santana couldn't help but whimper as she came. Sebastian pulled back, smiling as he slowed his hand.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"So hot.." he whispered.

 

"So are you.."

 

Sebastian removed his hand and brought his fingers to his lips before sucking them into his mouth. Santana moaned at the sight. Sebastian smiled as he pulled his fingers away.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered as Santana's friends climbed into their bed.

 

"Do you want me to..?" Santana asked quietly. 

 

"Wait until they're asleep.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Okay." Santana said with a grin. Sebastian held her close, letting her feel his hard length against her thigh. Santana leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "You're so bad.."

 

"Mmm.. How?.." Sebastian hummed.

 

"You know how." She said lowly.

 

"I don't think I do.." he teased. Santana smiled as she palmed over him. Sebastian gasped, thrusting against her hand.

 

"I thought you wanted to wait."

 

"You’re making it hard." Sebastian whispered.

 

"You're already hard." She grinned.

 

Sebastian laughed quietly. "Whatever.."

 

Santana giggled as she leaned in to kiss him. Sebastian moaned softly, leaning against her Santana kissed his jaw, slowly moving to his neck. Sebastian tilted his head back, gasping softly. Santana sucked a small bruise onto the soft skin. Sebastian moaned before biting his lip to keep quiet. 

 

"When they're asleep.. I'm going to ride you." Santana whispered. "Can you keep quiet?"

 

Sebastian nodded lightly. "Yeah.."

 

"Good." She smiled as she wrapped her hand around him. Sebastian let out a deep breath, whining softly. "You're so hot like this.."

 

"Like what?.."

 

"Practically falling apart at my touch."

 

"Mmm.. I am.."

 

"I wish they were asleep.."

 

"Me too.." Sebastian whispered as the girls in the other bed giggled wildly over a text one of them had gotten.

 

"Do you want to sneak somewhere?"

 

"Like where?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Anywhere?" Santana giggled. "I can get your pants."

 

Sebastian nodded quickly.

 

Santana slipped out of bed. "Sabrina.. Sabrina, where's Sebastian's bag?"

 

"In the...Umm..Oh my god is he naked?!" She grinned. "I don't know if I wanna tell you!"

 

"Sabrina!"

 

"Ugh. Fine. It's in the closet, under my coat."

 

"Thanks!" Santana grinned before grabbing the bag. She tossed Sebastian a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, which he pulled on.

 

"Hurry!" Santana urged.

 

"Where are you going?.." Sabrina hummed playfully as her friend Danielle sat up. "Sneaking off to do iiittt!"

 

"Yes we are. Unless you want to hear." Santana said with a hand on her hip.

 

"I dunno, I don't think I'd mind.." She giggled drunkenly.

 

"No. You'd try to join. He's mine."

 

Sebastian stood after he was dressed and grabbed her hand. 

 

"Would not!" Sabrina laughed.

 

"I don't want to risk it." Santana smiled. "Come on, babe."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "See you, ladies.."

 

"Bye gorgeous." Sabrina grinned. Sebastian smiled as Santana pulled him away. "They're so immature!" She sighed.

 

"They're drunk." Sebastian giggled.

 

"I know. And they think you're hot."

 

"And I'm sure my straight friends think you're hot." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"True." Santana grinned. 

 

Sebastian just laughed lightly. "Where are you taking me?.."

 

"I have no idea.."

 

"I see a supply closet.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Let's do it." Santana grinned as she hurried to the closet. The closet was surprisingly organized. Sebastian sat on a wooden box as Santana locked the door behind her. Santana climbed into his lap. "Finally alone.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Finally.." he whispered against her lips.

 

"I don't know how.. But you still take my breath away.." She said quietly.

 

"You say this as we're about to fuck in a janitor's closet.." Sebastian laughed, pulling out his aching member. 

 

Santana placed her hand over his dick and pumped slowly. "I mean when you're this close to me.." 

 

"I feel it too.." Sebastian said, pressing his hands to the small of her back. Santana looked innocently at Sebastian as she quickened her pace. Sebastian moaned quietly, looking into her eyes.

 

"I want you inside me.."

 

"Take off your shorts.."

 

Santana stood and slowly pulled the shorts off. Sebastian bit his lip. As soon as they were off he roughly pulled her back into his lap. Santana gasped loudly as she looked into his eyes. "Baby.."

 

Sebastian lined her up before slowly pushing her down on him. Santana's head fell back as she let out a long moan. 

 

"Shh.." Sebastian soothed as she slowly raised up and dropped down. Santana rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily. Sebastian rolled his hips up, holding her waist.

 

"Bas.. Oh god.."

 

"Talk to me baby.. Use that beautiful, filthy mouth of yours.." Sebastian smirked.

 

Santana shivered at his words. "I've missed your cock in me.. So fucking big.."

 

"Yeah, I know you missed my cock.. look how needy you are for it.."

 

"Yes.. Fill me, baby.."

 

Sebastian reached around, rubbing a finger over her asshole lightly. "I missed my dirty girl.."

 

"Please, daddy.. I missed you so much.. Please give it to me.." She whined.

 

Sebastian pressed the tip of his finger in before thrusting up harder. "Keep talking, slut.." he grunted.

 

"Ungh! Your cock is so big, Daddy.. Oh my god.."

 

Sebastian lifted her shirt with his free hand to suck and bite at her breasts. Santana pulled his hair as she rocked her body with his. "Right there, baby.. Fuck me so good.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he bit down lightly on her nipple and fucked up into his girlfriend.

 

"Make me your slut.. Daddy's little slut.."

 

Sebastian pulled off before growling and picking her up and slamming her against the door. He thought he heard the sound of giggling and quick footsteps but he ignored it as he pounded into Santana.

 

"Fuck! Sebastian.."

 

""You gonna come for Daddy?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yeah.. Oh yeah!"

 

Sebastian sped up, biting her neck roughly. Santana whimpered as her body began to tremble with pleasure.

 

"That’s right.. Come around my fucking cock.." Sebastian grunted. Santana's mouth fell open as she let go. Sebastian came, moaning deeply as he thrust deep inside of her. Santana clutched to her boyfriend as they came down.

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I've missed that.."

 

"Me too.. We should get back though.." he whispered, setting her down.

 

"Get ready for more drunken cat calls." Santana giggled.

 

"Mmm..I like watching you defend my honor." Sebastian smiled.

 

"It's kind of fun." She admitted. 

 

Sebastian chuckled as they pulled their shorts back on. Santana leaned against Sebastian as they walked back. 

 

When they walked in Sabrina and Danielle looked like they were attempting to stifle laughter. Santana raised an eyebrow but ignored them as she and Sebastian climbed into bed.

 

Santana kissed his chest. "Goodnight.."

 

"Night.." Sebastian smiled. 

 

They laid there for a minute, listening to the girls whisper incoherently until Sabrina spoke up. "Hey, Sebastian.."

 

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked.

 

Sabrina held back a laugh as she moaned. "I missed your big cock so much!" Danielle burst into loud uncontrolled laughter as Santana quickly sat up. "Ohhh, give it to me, Daddy!" Danielle squealed.

 

Sebastian flashed his cocky smile as Santana as she blushed.   
"You listened?!" Santana gasped.

 

Danielle and Sabrina laughed harder as Sabrina straddled Danielle, rolling her hips playfully as if she were riding her. "Make me Daddy's little slut!"

 

Santana buried her face in Sebastian's chest.

 

Sabrina collapsed on Danielle, giggling wildly and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, ladies.."

 

Santana just groaned as they quieted down.

 

"What?.." Sebastian chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Nothing." She giggled lightly. "I just haven't told anyone about that."

 

"It's hot.."

"I love it.."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing her softly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, baby.."

 

Santana smiled as she held him close.

 

"Goodnight.." 

"Night.."

 

They spent the rest of the weekend relaxing on the beach, and seeing the sights California had to offer. It was a great weekend but Santana was glad to be headed home.


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of days after they were home Santana walked in to see Sebastian talking on the phone, smiling to himself. Santana raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him.  
"Yeah.. I'd love to see you.." Sebastian said smoothly.

 

"Is that Alexander?" Santana whispered.

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "Of course.. Yeah, she'll be there.."

 

Santana couldn't help but grin.

 

"How about when you get off? We'll meet you there.." Sebastian said softly. "Alright.. Me too. Bye."

 

"What're we doing?"

 

"We're gonna go get coffee." Sebastian smiled. "In a couple of hours."

 

Santana chuckled as she sat next to him. "Just coffee?"

 

"Well that's up to you." Sebastian said, taking her hand.

 

"I don't care." Santana said softly.

 

"You just want to see how it goes?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

Sebastian leaned over kissing her softly. "He sounded excited to see you."

 

"I bet he's more excited to see you." She chuckled.

 

Sebastian just shook his head smiling. "Well, I hope so.. Because I'm the only man allowed to love you.."

 

"And that's all I need."

 

Sebastian grinned, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Santana smiled against his lips.

 

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Me too.."

 

Sebastian kissed her again before going to change. Santana smiled as she headed to her room  
About an hour later she came out in a casual dress to see Sebastian sitting on the couch.

 

"So when are we going?" She asked.

 

"He got off early." Sebastian smiled, standing. "You look gorgeous."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian took her hand. "You still want to do this?"

 

"Why wouldn't I?"

 

"I just wasn't sure.” Sebastian smiled as they walked out.

 

"I like watching you with him."

 

Sebastian nodded, squeezing her hand and smiling.

 

"Let's go!" Santana giggled.

 

They walked to the cafe and Sebastian smiled as he saw Alexander sitting at a table. Alexander smiled when he saw them. "Hey.."

 

"Hey gorgeous." Sebastian smiled as they sat down.

 

"What's up?" Alexander asked.

 

"Nothing much. We just wanted to come see you." Santana said.

 

"That was nice of you."

 

Sebastian grinned placing his hand over Alexander's. "How was work?.."

 

"It was good.." Alexander said, looking down to hide his blush. Santana smiled wide. "H-How was California?" Alexander asked. "Sebastian told me about your surprise."

 

"It was amazing." Santana said happily.

 

"Were you surprised?" Alexander asked, biting his lip as Sebastian played with his fingers.

 

"Oh yeah!" Santana giggled. "Very surprised."

 

Alexander smiled, looking over at Sebastian. "I'm glad to see you.."

 

"I'm glad to see you too." Sebastian said, flashing his smile. Alexander placed his hand over half of his face, grinning.

 

"You're so cute." Santana chuckled.

 

"Whatever. You guys are just.." Alexander blushed.

 

"Just what?" Sebastian asked, his voice low.

 

"Just..I-I.."

"How is an adorable guy like you not snatched up yet?" Santana asked.

 

"I just. I never seem to attract the right guy." He sighed.

 

"You attracted us." Sebastian grinned.

 

Alexander smiled. "I just have bad luck with guys.. They usually cheat, are just assholes, or break up with me for some reason or another.."

 

"Well, they're idiots." Sebastian said. "I'm serious. I don't know you that well. But from what I've seen, you're pretty awesome."

 

"Thank you.." Alexander smiled.

 

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Sebastian said with a wink.

 

Alexander chuckled, biting his lip. "How do you do that?.."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Just.. How you speak. It just does something to me."

 

Sebastian leaned in and gave a cocky smile. "What does it do to you?"

 

Alexander bit his lip. "I.. I think you know.."

 

"I want you to tell me." Sebastian said lowly.

 

"It just.. Makes me feel like that first night.."

 

"Horny?" Santana laughed.

 

Alexander groaned, smiling and hiding his face.

 

"You're so fucking hot." Sebastian whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

 

"Oh wow.." Alexander breathed out, squeezing his hand. Sebastian licked his lips as he looked into Alexander's eyes. Alexander had to look away as a whimper escaped his lips. "Oh god.."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he looked at Santana. Santana just bit her lip as she crossed her legs. 

 

"U-Um.. Do you want me to go get you guys some coffee?" Alexander asked.

 

"That would be nice." Sebastian said. Alexander stood and went to get their coffees.  
"Are you enjoying this as much as you thought you would?" Sebastian asked.

 

Santana nodded, biting her lip. "I love it. Dial it up though. I want to see you make him squirm."

 

"Is it going anywhere?" Sebastian asked with a smile. He loved that she got off on this.

 

"It can.." She hummed, squeezing his hand.

 

"Sounds good." Sebastian nodded as Alexander came back.

 

Alexander set their coffee down and sat back down next to Sebastian. Sebastian took a sip and moaned. "It's good. But not as good as you."

 

Alexander's eyebrows shot up. "You did not just say that.." he giggled

 

"What?" Sebastian leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love sucking your cock."

 

Alexander gasped, instinctively leaning against Sebastian. "O-Oh.."

 

Sebastian grinned, sticking his tongue out and licking along his ear lobe. "And eating your ass.. Oh, yeah.. That's good."

 

Alexander's face grew red as his eyes squeezed shut. "Sebastian.."

 

"Alexander.." Sebastian moaned his name against his ear. "How your ass feels around me.. The way your body arches to my touch.. How fucking rough you like it.."

 

Santana felt herself getting wet as Alexander cleared his throat. "Holy shit.. I can't.." he whispered before taking a long sip of his coffee.

 

"You want it, don't you? Want to feel my tongue rimming your tight asshole.." Sebastian said before growling in his ear.

 

Alexander choked, accidentally spitting some of his coffee out. "Oh my god..Oh god, I'm sorry!" He gasped, grabbing napkins.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh and he and Santana helped him clean the table. Sebastian grabbed a clean napkin and cupped Alexander's cheek as he wiped his mouth. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

 

Alexander looked up into Sebastian's eyes nodding lightly. Sebastian leaned in and kissed him softly. Alexander whimpered, cupping Sebastian's face in his hands.

 

"You want to get out of here?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yeah.." The younger man breathed out shakily.

 

"Where do you want to go?" Sebastian smirked.

 

"We can go to my apartment."

 

Sebastian turned to Santana. "Do you want to?"

 

Santana nodded quickly.

 

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her deeply. "You're so fucking hot."

 

Santana moaned, smiling. "Let's go.."

 

Sebastian put his arms around both of them as they walked out.

 

They walked to Alexander’s apartment and he led them upstairs and into a studio apartment. It was a good size and decorated beautifully. 

"Wow.. This is so nice." Santana said as she looked around.

 

"Thanks.." Alexander smiled, hanging up his coat.

 

Santana bit her lip as she looked between the boys. Alexander gasped as Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Santana walked over to the love seat and sat as she watched them. Alexander reached up, pulling Sebastian's hair lightly. Sebastian growled as he reached down to grab Alexander's ass. Alexander whimpered. "Ah!" He gasped, pushing his hips back.

 

Sebastian gripped Alexander's thighs and lifted him up.

 

Alexander gasped harshly. "Oh my god..You're so strong.."

 

Sebastian carried him to his bed and laid him down. He climbed on top of the barista and ground his hips down. Alexander pulled Sebastian's shirt off, whining quietly.

 

"What do you want?" Sebastian whispered.

 

Santana bit her lip as she rubbed herself over her panties. "Baby.. Why don't you show him what you can do?.. Show him who's boss.."

 

Sebastian pinned Alexander down. "Do you have anything I can use to tie you up?"

 

"I-I actually have handcuffs. There's a box in my closet with.. uh.. stuff.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he stood. "Come look with me, San."

 

Santana stood and walked with her boyfriend to the closet.

 

Sebastian looked around until he found it. "Holy shit.."

 

Santana grinned as they opened the box. It was filled with toys, leather cuffs and restraints.

 

"I don't even know where to begin.."

 

"Cuff him. I'm sure there's a plug in there.." Santana pulled Sebastian close and bit his bottom lip. "I want you to wreck..him.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he nodded. "Okay.."

 

Sebastian grabbed the box and carried it out. Santana followed before taking her spot on the love seat. Sebastian pulled out some leather cuffs. "Undress for me.." he smiled

 

Alexander stood and slowly pulled his clothes off.

 

"Gorgeous.." Sebastian whispered, running his hands down his chest.

"Thank you, sir.."

 

"Ooohh.. Good boy turn around for me. Hands behind your back.."

 

Alexander took slow, deep breaths as he did as he was told. Sebastian strapped the cuffs to his wrists and pushed him down so his face was against the mattress.

 

"Oh!" Alexander gasped. Sebastian ran his hands down Alexander's back to his ass, rubbing over it slowly. "Oh god.. That feels so good.."

 

"What's your favorite toy in here?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"I-I.. I do have a umm.. Plug.. I-It.. It vibrates too.."

Sebastian pulled out a plug. "The green one?.."

 

"Yes.." Alexander whimpered. Sebastian put the lube onto the plug and pressed it against his hole. "Please.."

 

"Please what?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"U-Use the plug.. Put it in me.." Alex said just as quietly.

 

Sebastian slowly pushed in, moaning as he watched the plug stretch him. Alexander's body arched beautifully as he let out a low groan. Sebastian looked over at Santana and smiled. Santana gave an encouraging nod as she touched herself. Sebastian pushed it the rest of the way in, letting Alexander adjust. Alexander was panting lightly. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing over his ass slowly.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian reached in the bag and pulled out a small leather paddle. "Ooh.. This looks fun.."

 

Alexander blushed as he turned his head to see what he was holding. "I-I.. Yeah.. It is.."

 

Sebastian gently ran it over the curve of his ass. "Santana. Come sit on the bed, baby.."

 

Santana smiled as she walked over. Alexander looked up at her as she sat next to his head. 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Make sure he's okay. And tell me if it's too much, Alexander.. Okay?.."

 

"Okay.." He breathed out.

 

Sebastian smacked the sturdy leather paddle against the back of his thighs.

 

"Ah!" Alexander cried out as his head fell back. Sebastian moaned, doing it again in the same spot. Alexander squirmed as he wiggled his hands in the cuffs. Sebastian leaned down, pressing soothing kisses to the red skin. 

 

Santana rubbed his back. "Are you okay?"

 

Alexander nodded quickly. "Yeah.. I love it.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "That's my good boy.."

 

"Can I have more, sir?"

 

"Of course.." Sebastian said softly before moving the paddle up to his ass, smacking the round cheeks.

 

"Oh yes! Thank you, sir.." Alexander gasped.

 

Sebastian gave three quick smacks, growling as he watched his ass jiggle. 

 

"Rub your clit for me, baby.." Sebastian whispered to his girlfriend. 

 

Santana spread her legs for Sebastian as she pleasured herself.

 

"Fuck..Love watching you play with yourself..Can't wait to fuck you..Taste you.." He whispered before spanking Alex again.

 

"Fuck!" Alexander moaned. Sebastian set the paddle down before twisting the base of the plug and turning the vibrations on high. Alexander writhed and moaned on the bed. "Sebastian.. Oh my god!"

 

Sebastian gripped his hips and pressed his crotch against the base of the plug, rolling his hips forward and pushing it deeper. Alexander squeezed his eyes shut as his moans escalated.

 

"Fuck, are you gonna come just from this?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I-I'm trying not to.." Alexander gasped. Sebastian growled, thrusting forward harder and grinding his hips. Alexander trembled under Sebastian as his orgasm built. Sebastian waited until he felt Alexander was about to come before pulling back and turning the plug off. Alexander gave a long, needy whine at the loss.

 

Santana pet his hair soothingly as she watched Sebastian pull his jeans and underwear off. 

 

"Does he do this to you too?" Alexander breathed out.

 

"Sometimes. Most of the time I do it to him.." She grinned, biting her lip.

 

"Really? That's hot.."

 

"It is.." She said, watching Sebastian roll a condom on.

 

Alexander looked back at Sebastian. "He's so perfect.."

 

Santana nodded, deciding not to think too much of his choice of words. Sebastian slowly pulled the plug out, moaning softly at the sight.

 

"A-Ah.."

 

"Do you want me to fuck you?.." Sebastian whispered, rubbing his length between Alexander's red and slightly bruised cheeks.

 

"Yes sir.." Alexander gasped.

 

"Does he deserve it, Baby?" Sebastian asked Santana.

 

"I don't know." Santana sighed, eyeing the barista.

 

"Please..I-I.. Please." Alexander whimpered.

 

"Well. He is begging." Santana said.

 

Sebastian hummed, placing his hand on each cheek and spreading him. "I don't know.."

 

"Sebastian.. I need your.. Your cock.." Alexander blushed.

 

"How is he so dirty but so bashful?" Santana chuckled.

 

"Please.. I want your dick in me.. Fuck me, sir.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "That's more like it.. My good boy, huh?.. Are you my boy?.." Sebastian whispered, pressing the tip of his length against his slick hole.

 

"Yes! I'm yours.." Alexander breathed out quickly.

 

Sebastian pushed in, groaning deeply.

 

Alexander moaned with relief. "Yes.."

 

Sebastian pulled out before uncuffing him. "On your back. I wanna see you."

 

Alexander quickly turned over and spread his legs. Sebastian pushed into him, leaning over to kiss Santana. Santana kissed him deeply as she sped up her fingers. Sebastian thrust in quick, sharp movements as he moaned into Santana's mouth. Santana used her free hand to run up and down Sebastian's side. Sebastian leaned into the touch, pulling back and looking into her eyes as they pressed their foreheads together.

 

"I love you." Santana whispered.

 

"I love you so much.." He breathed out.

 

"Make him come. I want you.."

 

Sebastian nodded, leaning over Alexander and thrusting harder. "Fuck.."

 

Alexander let his hand roam over Sebastian's body. Sebastian leaned down, kissing him deep and dirty as he gripped his thighs, spreading his legs wider. Alexander whimpered as he shook against Sebastian.

 

"Gonna come for me?.." Sebastian whispered against his lips. "My boy gonna come just for me?.."

 

"Yes sir.. I'm so close.." Alexander whined as he reached between them to touch himself.

 

Sebastian smacked his hand away and reached up to grip his throat. "No.. You're gonna come just from my cock. Is that understood?"

 

Alexander gasped. "Yes sir.."

 

Sebastian growled, leaning in to kiss him. Alexander moaned loudly as his back arched off the bed.

 

"Come. Come for me.. I want to hear you.." Sebastian growled, gripping his jaw and staring down at him. Alexander looked into Sebastian's eyes as he cried out and came. Sebastian held back and thrust through his orgasm.

 

"Oh my god.." Alex panted. Sebastian cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. Alexander moaned quietly as he pulled out.

 

Sebastian removed the condom and stood. "I'll be right back." He smiled. "Gonna wash up.."

 

Santana nodded as she laid next to Alexander.

 

"He's amazing.." Alexander chuckled, laying on his side and smiling up at her.

 

"I know.."

 

He hummed as she toyed with her hair. Sebastian walked back in, smiling as he climbed on top of his girlfriend. Santana wrapped her legs around him and smiled back at him. Sebastian positioned himself between her legs before sliding in. "Fuck, you're so wet.."

 

"That was really hot." Santana whispered. "I want you to dominate me like that sometime.."

 

"I can do that.." Sebastian smiled against her lips as he thrust into her. Santana moaned as she scratched down his back. Sebastian held her in his arms, letting out small grunts as he rolled his hips. "I'm already close,” he whispered, looking down at his girlfriend.

 

Santana rubbed his sides. "It's okay. Come, baby.."

 

Sebastian buried his face in her neck, trying to pull her even closer as his hips jumped forward and he came with her name on his lips.Santana kissed his neck as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian immediately began kissing down her body, moaning as he buried his face between her legs and began sucking on her clit. Santana gasped harshly as she arched her body beautifully. 

 

Alexander watched with wide eyes, biting his lip. 

 

Sebastian gripped her thighs, pulling her close as he pressed two fingers into her and rubbed over her gspot vigorously.

 

Santana's moans grew louder as she began to tremble. "Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile against her. He loved how he could make her come apart like this. He sped up his movements, digging his nails into her thigh with his left hand. Santana squeezed her breasts as she came, screaming his name as the pleasure filled her. Sebastian let her juices fill his mouth, moaning as he dragged the flat of his tongue over her swollen lips to soothe her after her orgasm. Santana was panting lightly as she sat up and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Sebastian nearly fell forward as she pulled his head up. He smiled against her mouth, steadying himself.

 

"You're so good at that.." She whispered.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Thank you.."

 

"Thank you." She giggled.

 

Alexander smiled. "You guys are like, perfect.."

 

"I know." Santana smiled.

 

Alexander laughed lightly before letting out a surprised noise as Sebastian leaned over to press an innocent kiss to his lips. "We should get going.."

 

"O-Okay.." Alexander said with a light blush.

 

Alexander's apartment wasn't too far from their own, so it was a nice walk.

 

"I'm going to shower." Santana said as they walked inside.

 

"Alright, baby.." Sebastian said. She went to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Just in case you get sucked down the drain.." he giggled playfully before kissing her. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." She said before turning and walking down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next week, they started spending more time with Alexander. Santana even took him shopping a couple of times. When he started spending more time with Sebastian, going to lunch some days, jogging in the morning others, and studying after class on Thursdays, neither of them thought much of it. Santana came home from practice one night. "Hey. I thought maybe we could do dinner or something tonight. You in?"

 

Sebastian looked up from the book he and Alexander were pouring over, their shoulders pressed together as they shared it. "Um. How late do you want to be out? I have an exam in the morning."

 

"Don't worry about it." Santana sighed. "Maybe another night."

 

"Okay." He said, offering a smile. He grabbed her hand as she walked by the couch. "Hey.."

 

"What?"

 

"Kiss me.." He smiled, looking up at her with loving eyes. Santana sighed as she leaned down and kissed him quickly. Sebastian's eyebrows knit together he chased her lips as she pulled away, expecting a bit more. "What?.."

 

"What?" Santana repeated.

 

Sebastian sighed deeply. "Baby, I promise. I'll take you wherever you want to go tomorrow night.." he kissed her hand. "I promise. It's been a while since I spoiled you.."

 

"Yeah it has." She said before walking to get room.

 

Sebastian let out another sigh, turning back to Alexander.

 

"Are you two okay?" Alexander asked carefully.

 

"Yeah.. She just gets in these moods. She usually feels better after we have a romantic night, or whatever." He shrugged. "I just know," he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "I never had to deal with this when I dated guys.."

 

Alexander bit his lip. "Do you miss it? Dating guys.."

 

Sebastian chewed on his lip at the question. "I love Santana. I don't need anyone else, but I mean, I kind of do. She misses girls sometimes, which is why she has Jasmine, and why I have you.."

 

"Have you guys done anything else with jasmine since the first time?"

 

Sebastian shook his head. "She hasn't suggested it since. But to be fair, she usually is the one to ask about you."

 

Alexander nodded. "If you were with a guy, would you want to do the opposite of what you're doing now? Like would you want to involve a girl sometimes?"

 

"No. Not at all. Santana is.. She's my exception. I love her and I'm beyond attracted to her. She's the only girl for me." Sebastian smiled.

 

Alexander's heart sank as he nodded. "Well, I guess you should do something special tomorrow."

 

Sebastian nodded as he looked down at his book. "I should.." 

 

The next day, Santana came home from class to see Sebastian waiting for her in a beautifully tailored gray suit, and holding a garment bag. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the beautiful designer dress.

 

"Where are we going?" Santana asked.

 

"Salvatore's." he smiled. It was one of the nicest new restaurants in Manhattan.

 

Santana kissed him sweetly. "I'll get ready."

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing her again. Santana walked to her room with the dress. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.

 

Dinner was spectacular, but Sebastian still felt as if she was holding back. They walked through a park, Sebastian's jaw tight as he kept an arm around her waist. 

 

"Can you talk to me?.." He asked, cutting through the silence.

 

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

 

"About why you've been so weird with me.. About last night.."

 

"What happened last night?"

 

"When I was trying to kiss you.. You were being short with me.. Alexander noticed too."

 

"I thought it would be a little rude to be all over you." Santana shrugged. "Especially with how much he likes you."

 

Sebastian let out a light laugh. "Hm. I never even noticed.."

 

"He stares at you with those wide eyes as he daydreams about what it would be like if you weren't with me."

 

Sebastian laughed a bit harder. "Whatever.. I don't think that's true."

 

"Fine." Santana sighed.

 

"And even if it was.." Sebastian humored, stepping in front of her. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm.." he said, taking her hand.

 

"There's not a part of you that wishes you were with him?" Santana asked quietly.

 

Sebastian squeezed her hand. "I'm with you.. I have you.. You're what I want.."

 

Santana bit her lip as she tried not to get emotional. "Thanks.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Let's get home.."

 

Santana nodded as she leaned against him.

 

When they got home, Santana took a shower and changed into some shorts and Sebastian's Dalton hoodie. She really wasn't in the mood for anything.. She sat on the couch and flipped through TV channels. Sebastian came out of the shower in his boxers and climbed on the couch, kissing her neck softly. Santana turned his head and kissed him. "Is it okay if we just hang out?"

 

Sebastian couldn't help but look a bit dissatisfied but smiled, nodding. "Of course.."

 

"Thanks." Santana said softly. Sebastian nodded, sighing as he settled in. 

 

Later that week Sebastian growled at his girlfriend. "Last week you were all for watching me with Alexander and now you freak out when I bring it up?!"

 

"He likes you! It's gone too far!" Santana yelled back. "And you haven't once suggested bringing jasmine back into the picture!"

 

"Do you want to fuck Jasmine? Call her! Go ahead!" Sebastian said, throwing his phone on the table. "I'm not gonna stop you!"

 

"No! That's not the point! I haven't suggested it because I'm fine with what we have done. At first, I loved watching you flirt with Alex. But now he's telling me how perfect you are. And giving you those fucking puppy eyes. Don't say you haven't noticed. I know you have! That's why you're always with him, isn't it? You want him but don't have the fucking balls to admit it!"

 

"I don't like him!" Sebastian growled defensively. "And if you're so fucking worried about it then I won't fuck him anymore! God, you're driving me nuts! Is this why we haven't had sex in weeks?!"

 

"Every time I bring it up, you get weird and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Don't let me stop you. It's not like I'm the one you're dating or anything!" Santana said before turning her back to him.

 

"Santana.." Sebastian sighed. "I have noticed, okay.. But I only like him as a friend. If it makes you feel better, we don't have to do anything with him anymore."

 

"I don't want to lose you.." Santana whispered shakily. "I feel like I already have.."

 

Sebastian turned her around and pulled her close. "No.. You're not gonna lose me, okay?.. Everything is fine." He tried to soothe, mostly to convince himself. Santana nodded lightly as she pressed her face against his chest. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Santana looked over as Sebastian's phone buzzed and saw Alexander's name. She pushed herself away from him roughly as she saw the small heart icon next to it.  
"You're a fucking asshole." Santana said, shaking her head.

 

"Santana, no it's not what you think.." Sebastian tried to explain.

 

"There is no other reason you would do that." Santana got out as tears sprang to her eyes. "Don't. Don't try to deny it. You don't fucking love me."

 

Sebastian's neck grew red. "I love you with every fucking bone in my body!"

 

"Then why did you put a fucking heart next to his name?!"

 

"He did that! He took my phone, goddamnit Santana!" Sebastian growled loudly, throwing his hands up.

 

"And you kept it!" Santana yelled. "If you really loved me, I would be enough for you."

 

"This was your fucking idea! You told me you missed girls too, so you suggested we do this! I said I'd stop! I won't do anything with him anymore.. I'll change the stupid fucking heart, just..just.." he breathed out, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Just what? How am I supposed to feel?" Santana asked.

 

"Like you trust me?..Like you actually believe that I love you.."

 

It broke her heart to see him like this. She wanted to believe him. But she felt like he wasn't being honest. "Please.. I'm going to ask you one more time. Just be honest with me. Do you have feelings for him?"

 

"No.. No I don't.." Sebastian said seriously. "I love you.."

 

"Okay.." Santana said quietly. Sebastian walked over, pulling her close as he held back tears. Santana sighed as she looked at him. Maybe things could get better if Alex wasn't involved. She still felt like he was lying. But the thought of being without Sebastian broke her heart.

 

The next day Santana had cheer and dance so Sebastian decided to spend the day at Alexander's. He would’ve gone to Kurt and Blaine's but they had been so bitter towards him lately he didn't want to deal with it. Alexander got a beer for Sebastian and handed it to him as he sat on the couch. He stood behind Sebastian and rubbed his shoulders. "You look so tense. Are you okay?"

 

Sebastian sighed, letting his head fall back and looking up at him. "Yeah..Santana and I have just been fighting a lot.."

 

"What about?"

 

"Straight people stuff.." he chuckled, not wanting to drag Alexander into it.

 

"Are you happy with her?" Alexander asked.

 

"Well, I'm not happy arguing with her. But I love her. It's just.. Been kinda rough."

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

Sebastian nodded, "Of course.."

 

"I know you guys were best friends first. I don't doubt that you love her. But are you really in love with her?"

 

"What do you mean?.." Sebastian asked, looking back at him.

 

"I don't know.. You've just been so unhappy. And you talk about how it's so hard with her." Alexander said as he walked around and sat by Sebastian. He carefully placed a hand on Sebastian's thigh. "I just feel like someone else could make you happier."

 

Sebastian took a long sip of his beer and sighed. "Alex.. I just.. Santana.. She's."

 

"She's what?"

 

"She's amazing. And I love her, and I'm in love with her."

 

"This may be stupid. But I have an idea to see if she's really what you want."

 

"What do you mean?.." Sebastian asked carefully.

 

Alexander's heart was pounding as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian gasped harshly but didn't pull away. He'd kissed Alexander before, but this felt so different.. Alexander cupped Sebastian's face as he climbed into his lap. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Alexander's waist, gripping his shirt as he moaned, immediately opening his mouth to him. Alexander let out a small growl as he rocked his hips down. Sebastian felt a surge of something as he pushed Alexander down so he fell on his back with an 'oof'. Sebastian was quickly on top of him, gripping his thighs.

 

"Sebastian.. I want you so bad.." Alexander whispered. Sebastian moaned, attaching their mouths together again, Sebastian taking time to taste him as he reached between them to squeeze Alexander's thick length. "Ohh fuck.." Sebastian growled against his mouth.

 

"It's all yours if you want me." Alexander moaned.

 

Sebastian whimpered, their lips rubbing together as he blurted out. "I want you to fuck me."

 

Alexander's eyes were wide. "Really?"

 

Sebastian nodded quickly before kissing him again. Alexander flipped them over and rocked his hips down. Sebastian gasped harshly as the rough movement seemed to wake him up. "A-Alexander.. Wait, wait wait.." Sebastian stammered, pushing against his chest and gripping his shirt.

 

"What?" Alexander whispered as he kissed Sebastian's neck.

 

Sebastian whined as he tried to pull away. "I can't.. I can't do this to her.."

 

"You weren't thinking about her when you told me to fuck you." Alexander pointed out.

 

"I know.. I know. But." He couldn't look at him. He knew if he did, the old him would come out and let Alexander do whatever he wanted to him. "I can't.. Cheat on her.."

 

"Okay." Alexander sighed as he stood.

 

Sebastian stood as well, running his hands through his hair as he grabbed his coat. "I have to go.."

 

"Just think about it." Alexander said seriously. "Think about what I said."

 

Sebastian said nothing as he walked out and started home, fighting tears the whole time.

 

Later on that night, Santana came home from practice and went straight to the kitchen to grab a drink. "How was your day?"

 

Sebastian was curled up on the couch. "It was fine.."

 

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she sat on the love seat opposite of him.

 

"I don't know." He whispered shakily, his eyes closed and his head resting on his fingertips.

 

"Okay.." Santana sighed. Sebastian just shook his head, unable to look at his girlfriend.  
"What did you do?" Santana asked through her teeth.

 

Sebastian finally looked up, his eyes red. He was a bit surprised at her tone, but he knew he deserved it.

 

"Well?"

 

"I-I didn't do anything.."

 

"Then why are you pouting on the couch?"

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "I..I'm so sorry.." he got out, looking into her eyes.

 

"For what?" She asked, getting annoyed. "Just tell me."

 

"I can't.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"Sebastian, I swear to god.."

 

Sebastian sighed. "W-We didn't have sex.."

 

"You saw him today?" Santana asked as she stood. "Okay. You didn't fuck him. Do you want a reward?"

 

"Santana.." Sebastian sighed, rubbing down his face.

 

"What? Tell me what's so bad!"

 

"We made out on his couch.. We almost.. Um.. But I stopped before it went too far."

 

"Before it went too far?" Santana asked as she paced back and forth. "It shouldn't have even started!"

 

Sebastian looked down, nodding. "I know.. That's why I stopped, baby.."

 

"But you wanted to keep going."

 

"I stopped.. I-I stopped because I thought about you and.. I love you."

 

"I don't know what to say." Santana said quietly. Sebastian brought his knees to his chest, looking down. Rage suddenly shot through the Latina. "So what, were you gonna fuck him?! Or did you beg for him to fuck you like the little bitch you are!?" Santana was going for the throat now, Sebastian knew she was going to say anything and everything to try to hurt him. He stood. "Santana.."

 

"What?!" She snapped, turning to face him.

 

"This isn't about sex.." Sebastian whispered, but she wasn't buying it. She growled loudly. Sebastian wanted a man. And she couldn't give that to him. All his words did was piss her off more.

 

Santana couldn't stop herself. She stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could. "Fuck you. We're done. Are you happy?! Now you're free to do whatever the fuck you want!"

 

Sebastian growled at the sting before grabbing her wrist roughly. "You want to think this is about dick?! Fine! That's all I want, Santana, I want a huge fucking man!" He yelled.

 

Santana's bottom lip trembled. "Well, you're free.." She whispered. She pulled her hand away before storming out.

 

Sebastian watched her leave before kicking a chair over and yelling loudly. He thought they could work this out.. But their personalities and their pride got in the way. 

 

Santana didn't know where she was going. She just kept walking. After a while she found herself in Kurt's neighborhood. She buzzed his door. And he let her up. As soon as she saw him she ran into his arms. "Kurt.." She whimpered.

 

Kurt held her close. "What did he do?.."

 

"We.. We broke up.."

 

Kurt shook his head as he led her to the couch. "What happened?.."

 

"He was with Alexander today. They almost fucked. But Sebastian said he stopped it because he loves me. We've been fighting all week over him and he still chose to go over there." Santana wiped her eyes as she explained. "He says it isn't about sex. But clearly it's something I can't give him.. I wasn't enough for him. I can't believe I let this happen."

 

Kurt just pulled her close again. "You didn't do anything, Santana.."

 

"I love him, Kurt.."

 

"I know.." Kurt said quietly. "I know you do.."

 

"What am I going to do?"

 

"I know you love him.. But you don't need him. He almost cheated on you, Santana.. I knew something was going on with them."

 

"I know.. But I live with him.."

 

"Do you want to stay with me for a couple of days?.." Kurt asked.

 

Santana nodded. "I'll help you pack your stuff. Are you excited to move?"

 

"I am.." Kurt smiled. "It's kind of scary, but, hey. I hope it works out "

 

"I think it will."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling. They popped in a movie and Santana sighed as she saw her phone ringing with a call from Sebastian.

 

"Should I answer it?"

 

"Hear what he has to say. If you don't like it, hang up." Kurt hummed, eating some popcorn.

 

Santana nodded as she answered. "Hello?"

 

"Santana.." Sebastian sighed in relief. "We..We aren't really over right?"

 

"I don't know.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"This really hurts.."

 

"It hurts me too San.. Baby.. Please come home."

 

Santana closed her eyes. "Fine. But I swear, Sebastian.. If you raise your voice or get angry or anything, I'm gone."

 

"Oh no." Kurt said seriously, grabbing the phone. "She's not coming home. She's staying here with me."

 

"Kurt.. I just want to talk.."

 

"I understand that. But she needs time. And she said it was over. So if you want company, you can invite your little coffee twink over."

 

"Can I stop by?" Sebastian asked, ignoring Kurt's comments.

 

Kurt looked to Santana. "Fine.. Twenty minutes."

 

"Thank you!"

 

"Yeah." Kurt sighed before hanging up.

 

"He's coming?"

 

"Yeah. But I reserve the right to kick him out." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I know." Santana nodded.

 

They continued watching the movie until Sebastian called up and Kurt buzzed him in. A few minutes later he came inside.

 

"So.." Santana sighed.

 

Kurt went to sit in the kitchen. 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"For?"

 

"All of this. I just. I.. I lied to you before. I have feelings for Alexander.. And.. I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to lose you."

 

"What am I supposed to do though?" Santana sighed. "I can't compete with him.."

 

"It's not a competition. I just. I love you.. But it's not fair to you.."

 

"So, what do we do now?"

 

"I-I don't know. I just know I don't want you to hate me."

 

"I can't hate you asshat. I fucking love you and I feel like it's not enough."

 

"I love you too.. But.." Sebastian couldn't look at her. "I kind of want to see.. Where this goes.. With him.."

 

Santana's heart sank. "Then why are you asking me if this is over? Clearly you're choosing him."

 

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together and he closed his eyes. "I just feel like..I need to get this out of the way..which sounds terrible, but.." he sighed.

 

"And I’m supposed to wait for you?" Santana asked. "No. I'm no one’s second choice!"

 

Sebastian looked down sighing. "So if this didn't work out.." He trailed off.

 

"You really expect me to wait for you?!" Santana yelled. "What would that say about me?"

 

Sebastian threw his hands up. "You know what?! Fine! I need a break from you. From all of this!"

 

"Fine.."

 

"Fine." Sebastian repeated.

 

"I guess that's it.." Santana said quietly.

 

"I guess so.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Okay.." Santana said, looking down.

 

"I'll see you." He got out before leaving.

 

Santana sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Kurt hurried over and sat next to her. "He's a fucking ass, Santana.. You don't deserve that."

 

"I-I.. He chose him.." Santana gasped.

 

"He'll realize his mistake.. And then it'll be too late. Hey. Look at me."

 

"What..?" She whispered as she looked up.

 

"You are stronger than this.."

 

"I know.. But it hurts so much.."

 

Kurt nodded. "You're allowed to cry. But don't feel sorry for yourself.."

 

Santana nodded. Kurt helped her up and sat her on the couch, brushing her hair out of her face. "Fuck him..He doesn't deserve you.."

 

"I know." Santana said, taking a deep breath. "I'm better than this."

 

Kurt nodded. "You are. "

 

"I might have to move out.."

 

"If you need to, I'll help."

 

Santana nodded. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt hugged her close, sighing softly.

 

"Can we have Blaine come over?" Santana asked.

 

"Yeah." Kurt said, grabbing his phone.

 

"Tell him to bring drinks."

 

Kurt chuckled, nodding. "Definitely."

 

Not long after, Blaine showed up with the drinks. Blaine smiled, hugging her tight.

 

"Thanks for coming.."

 

"No problem, gorgeous.. Let me make you a drink."

 

Santana nodded as she followed. 

 

Sebastian caught a cab back to Alexander's and sighed deeply as he laid on the couch with him.

 

"I'm sorry.." Alexander said quietly.

 

"You didn't do anything. I made a choice." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I'm really happy you're here. But I hate that you're hurting."

 

"I'll be okay.. I just feel terrible.."

 

"I know.."

 

Sebastian took his hand. "It's not your fault.."

 

"I kind of feel like it is."

 

Sebastian shook his head. "It's not. I just. I really want to try this with you. I like you a lot."

 

"I like you too.."

 

Sebastian gave a weak smile and wrapped his arms around Alexander. He couldn't help but wonder if he made the right choice...


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks later Sebastian and Alexander were actually going strong. One of Sebastian's classmates was having a dinner party and invited Sebastian. He and Alexander dressed in suits and headed out. "I can't wait to meet your friends.." Alexander smiled.

 

"Me too. I'm glad I'm taking you." Sebastian grinned. Alexander took Sebastian's hand, leaning over to kiss him. Sebastian smiled. "You look so good. It'll be hard not to touch you tonight."

 

Alexander blushed deeply. "You're so bad.." He smiled, leaning against him.

 

"You have no idea." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Tell me about it.." Alexander smiled as they got in a cab.

 

Sebastian leaned in close as they climbed in. "I could just tease you under the table."

 

His boyfriend chuckled. "I could do the same.."

 

"You could." Sebastian smiled. "But I'd probably make you fall apart before you could do much."

 

Alexander bit his lip before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Sebastian moaned, pulling him closer. Alexander whimpered pulling away as they reached their destination. Sebastian chuckled as he led him to the door and knocked. Sebastian's friend Trey opened the door. "Sebastian!" He grinned. "This must be Alexander." He said, shaking his hand.

 

"Yes." Sebastian smiled. "This is Trey."

 

"Nice to meet you." Alexander smiled. 

 

"Come on in. Have a drink. Dinner will be ready soon."

 

Sebastian nodded, holding Alexander's hand as they went to get a drink. They talked to a few of Sebastian's friends, Sebastian showing off Alexander proudly. Alexander's eyes went wide as another couple walked in. "Umm.. Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian looked to his boyfriend. "Yeah?.."

 

"Umm.. Santana is here.." Alexander whispered.

 

Sebastian stiffened, looking around. "What?.."

 

"Over there.."

 

Sebastian looked over and saw Santana in the dress he bought her. His breath left his body. She looked beautiful..

 

"It's so nice to meet you, Trent!" Santana grinned as she moved closer to the guy she was with.

 

Sebastian looked at her date and his blood boiled. What was she doing with a guy?! Alexander rubbed Sebastian's arm. "Take a deep breath. Don't show her you're upset.."

 

Sebastian inhaled and exhaled, turning to his boyfriend. "I'm not. I'm here with you.. You look amazing.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

He leaned down, giving him a chaste kiss. He knew who Santana was with. He was a total tool.. What was she doing here with him?

 

Santana could see him watching but pretended not to notice. Sebastian downed the rest of his drink before grabbing another.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alexander asked.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled, taking his hand.

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian walked over to the other end of the room with Alexander.

 

"Oh hey!" Santana's date grinned at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian sighed, smiling. "Hey Patrick.."

 

"How are you?"

 

"I'm okay.. Hey Santana.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Hey." She said happily.

 

"I didn't think you would be here."

 

"I ran into Patrick the other day and he asked me to be his date." Santana said.

 

Sebastian watched as Santana wrapped her arm around his and smiled up at him. 

 

"That's great. Are you two dating?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"If I play my cards right." Patrick grinned.

 

Sebastian just chuckled taking a swig of his drink. 

 

"You look gorgeous, Santana." Alexander smiled.

 

"Thank you.” Santana said resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

 

"Do you need another drink, baby?.." Alexander asked.

 

"Yes, beautiful."

 

Alexander nodded, walking off. 

 

"Your glass is low too, babe.." Patrick said softly

 

"Will you get me one, Pat?" Santana asked sweetly.

 

"Of course.." he smiled, kissing her cheek.

 

Santana smiled as he walked off.

 

"What are you doing?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I'm here for dinner." Santana said seriously. "How are things with the home wrecker?"

 

"Great actually. I thought you said you would never date another guy?"

 

"Well, he asked me out and well, I liked it with you. So why not try with him." Santana shrugged.

 

Sebastian clenched his jaw. "Yeah? Do you like him?"

 

"He's kind of an ass. But so are you. It's kind of hot.."

 

Sebastian finished his drink, sighing deeply. "I know what you're doing. "

 

"What am I doing?" Santana asked.

 

"You knew I was going to be here.. And you thought seeing you here with another guy would drive me crazy.."

 

Santana laughed. "Honey, you could drop to your knees right now and beg for me to take you back and I would feel nothing. But clearly by the way you're drinking, you're not over me. That's not my problem."

 

Sebastian's neck grew red. "Well..Why are you wearing those earrings I got you for our six month anniversary?.."

 

"They're nice. Am I supposed to stop wearing them because we aren't together?" Santana asked, stepping closer. "Because if I took off everything you bought me, I'd be naked. Do you want that?"

 

Sebastian inhaled deeply, and Santana grinned as she saw that hungry look in his eyes.

 

"I'm even wearing that lace thong that you picked out." Santana whispered. "I bet you miss that. I'm sure he could wear something like that but there will always be something missing now that I'm not there."

 

"Santana.." Sebastian sighed. "Please don't do this to me.."

 

"Don't do what?" Santana asked innocently.

 

Alexander returned with Sebastian's drink. "I got you something a little stronger."

 

"Thanks babe," Sebastian said, leaning in to kiss him.

 

Alexander raised his eyebrows as Sebastian kissed him a bit deeper than he expected.

 

Santana rolled her eyes as Patrick returned. Patrick handed her a glass of champagne. "God, you look gorgeous.."

 

Santana leaned against him. "Thank you.. Do you like my dress?"

 

"I love it.." he smiled before leaning in a bit. "It'd look better on my bedroom floor.."

 

Santana giggled as she wrapped an arm around his lower back. "You're so bad.. Maybe you'll get to see that later.."

 

Sebastian cleared his throat. "How is dance, Santana?.."

 

"It's great." Santana smiled.

 

Trey stepped into the room. "Everyone. Dinner is ready."

 

"Come on, Tana." Patrick said softly as he led the way. 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Alexander's waist. 

 

"What is your issue?.." Alexander asked seriously, holding him back as the rest of the guests walked towards the dining room.

 

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I'm not stupid.. You're not over her.."

 

"I told you that before. But I want to be with you."

 

"I saw you flirting with her.."

 

"Flirting?" Sebastian asked. "That was not flirting. That was more like an argument that I was clearly losing."

 

Alexander crossed his arms, looking down.

 

"Baby," Sebastian said, lifting his chin. "I want to be with you. She just knows how to push my buttons. She always said she wouldn't be with another guy. So, yeah, her being here upsets me. But I'm here with you."

 

Alexander nodded lightly, "Okay. I'm sorry.."

 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said. "I don't want to ruin tonight. I want you to know and like my friends."

 

"I do, so far.." Alexander nodded, leaning up to kiss him. "Let’s just.. Try to avoid her for the rest of the night."

 

"Agreed. Come on, gorgeous."

 

Sebastian led them into the dining room where there were only two seats left. Next to Patrick and Santana. "Oh god.." Alexander sighed quietly.

 

"Let's just focus on each other."

 

Alexander nodded, walking to the table.

 

"This looks really great, Trey." Santana said softly.

 

"Thank you. I'm hope you all enjoy it." 

 

Sebastian sat by Santana and Alexander sat on the other side of him. 

 

Patrick smiled as he used his free hand to rest on Santana's thigh. Santana smiled, giggling and slapping his arm playfully.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he looked over. He hid the anger that filled him. He reached over and took Alexander's hand. Alexander squeezed lightly as they started eating. Dinner was nice. It was a little awkward with the two couples but wasn't too bad. Sebastian looked over as dessert was served and Santana rubbed over his thigh. Sebastian tensed at the touch. What was she doing? She smiled, taking a bite of her ice cream. Sebastian looked down at his bowl, hoping Alexander wouldn't notice. Santana squeezed lightly and Alexander looked over quickly. "Excuse me."

 

Sebastian groaned as he moved her hand and followed. "Baby.. Wait.."

 

Alexander walked outside, his chest tight as he leaned against the wall. Sebastian sighed as he stood in front of him. "I'm sorry.. I wasn't expecting that."

 

"You didn't stop her."

 

"I know." Sebastian said quietly. "I'm so fucking confused."

 

Alexander closed his eyes as his breathing sped up.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm fucked up. I shouldn't put you through this." Sebastian said, looking down. "I don't deserve you."

 

"Don't.. Don't break up with me please.." Alexander whispered.

 

"I wasn't going to.. But I don't know what to do. I want this. I want you. This is what I know. But then she comes in.. And I.." Sebastian stopped, not wanting to make this worse. "I'm an asshole.."

 

"You're not an asshole. You're just not over her.."

 

"I shouldn't put you through this. God, you're fucking amazing. You deserve so much more than me."

 

"But I don't want more than you. I want you."

 

Sebastian sighed as he wrapped his arms around Alexander. "I'm sorry."

 

Alexander leaned against Sebastian and kissed him softly.

 

"Do you want to go back inside?"

 

"Yeah.." Alexander whispered.

 

"Take my seat. We'll switch if you want." Sebastian said as they walked back.

 

Alexander nodded, sitting next to Santana.

 

"I hope everything is okay." Santana said quietly to Alexander.

 

Alexander ignored her, sipping his drink.

 

When dinner was finished, everyone went back to the living room to have a few more drinks. Sebastian and Alexander sat on a couch, talking and smiling.

 

Santana pulled Patrick close and danced with him slowly to the soft music that was playing. 

 

Sebastian looked over and couldn't help but sigh. Alexander grabbed his hand and leaned in, kissing his jaw. "She's just trying to make you jealous.."

 

"How do you know that?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"I can tell." Alexander said quietly. "Listen. I don't want to make her jealous. But I don't want you to have to deal with her." He whispered before taking his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Sebastian gasped before pulling him closer. Alexander gave a tiny gasp before pulling back a little bit and looking up into his eyes.

 

"You're so beautiful, Alexander.."

 

"Thank you.." Alexander smiled, biting his lip.

 

"Fuck, I want you so bad." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Alexander grinned.

 

Santana scoffed as she watched the two. Patrick pulled her closer. "Why are you so interested in them?"

 

"I'm not.." Santana sighed, pulling herself closer to him.

 

"You want him back, don't you?" Patrick asked. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

 

"No. I don't. He's a cheating asshole." Santana said seriously.

 

"What are you trying to do, then?"

 

"I know he's still into me. So I'm making him squirm to punish him."

 

"Can I do anything to help with that?" Patrick asked.

 

Santana looked over. "Get me alone with his boyfriend."

 

"Okay." Patrick said before walking over to Sebastian. "Hey. Can we talk?"

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Um.. Sure.."

 

"Cool.." Patrick said as they left the room.

 

Santana grabbed a flute of champagne and walked over to Alexander and held it out to him.

 

"What? Did you poison it or something?" Alexander sighed.

 

"No. I just want to chat."

 

"Fine." He said as he took the glass.

 

"He's not over me so you might as well break up with him."

 

"He will get over you. I won't give up that easy. You might as well move on."

 

"I'm fine." Santana sighed. 

 

"You're such a lying bitch.." Alexander said seriously.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You're a lying bitch. You say you're over him, but here you are. Trying to make him jealous with a guy you don't even like.." Alexander snapped.

 

"You don't know what I like. You came out with us and didn't even know us. I would say things are going well between Patrick and I tonight." Santana said, her tone matter of fact. "And when did you drop the innocent act, home wrecker?"

 

"When I became more comfortable around him. When he told me I was the one he wanted." Alexander said. "He may not be completely over you but I'm the one he sleeps with at night."

 

"Because you seduced him even though you knew he was with me. He may be with you now. But he'll leave you. He doesn't settle down. He will get bored and leave you for whatever excites him next." Santana said. "And when you fuck him, he'll think of me. How I made him feel. How I could bring him to his knees quicker than you ever could. And he'll always miss the things I have that you can't give him. I'm the only one that can give him that. So go ahead. Try to make him happy. I'm the one he's still thinking about."

 

Alexander stared at her as his breathing picked up. "I-.." he was so angry. He wanted nothing more than to hit her, but he couldn't do that to Sebastian.

 

Santana couldn't help but smirk at him. "You're just a rebound. It won't last." She sighed. "You know, you're too good for him. You're the one that will get hurt."

 

"Too good for him? I don't want to be too good for him, I don't care, that he's not over you and I could give less of a fuck if he's seeing you when he closes his eyes! I-I want to be with him.. I am w-with him. And he makes me happy." Alexander got out, his voice breaking.

 

"For now. But you won't ever be a part of all of him. He won't introduce you to his family. He will never share that with you like he did with me." Santana said as she stood. "He'll hide you. Tell his parents he's focusing on school and isn't interested in anyone. He won't give himself to you completely. Good luck with that."

 

Alexander quickly stood and splashed his champagne on her before walking out.

 

Santana gasped before chasing him. She grabbed him and smacked him across his face. "Patrick! We're leaving!"

 

Patrick and Sebastian ran over and Sebastian grabbed his boyfriend as he tried to lunge at Santana. "You fucking stay away from him!" He yelled at her.

 

"Or what?!" Santana yelled back. "What're you going to do?"

 

Sebastian stepped between them and grabbed Santana's shoulders "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave us alone?! I'm sorry I hurt you.. But just leave us alone!"

 

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole!" Santana screamed as she pulled away. "You're the one that asked me to wait for you! Yeah, Alex. He told me he wanted to come back to me when it didn't work out for you two."

 

"And you know what? It is working out! I don't need you to wait! Go fuck Patrick, go fuck anyone! I don't care."

 

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll start to believe it." Santana spat before walking out of the house.

 

Sebastian walked over to Alexander who looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

 

"Come on.. Let's go home." Sebastian said softly. "I'm so sorry about her."

 

Alexander shook his head as Sebastian led him outside. "I-I.. I hate her s-s-so much.." he gasped harshly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Sebastian held him close. "She's a bitch. She's just trying to get you away from me. But I want you, okay? Don't listen to her."

 

Alexander tried to calm his breathing. "N-No... You still want h-her."

 

"I am right here, Alex. Right in front of you. If I wanted to, I'd go apologize. That was fucking insane, what she just did. I'm here with you."

 

Alexander's shoulders shook with repressed sobs. "Sh-She said.."

 

"What did she say?"

 

Alexander wiped his eyes as he said everything Santana told him.

 

"This is what she does. She can out bitch anyone. She will say anything she has to to get under your skin. Please, don't listen to her." Sebastian tried to soothe. "And as far as my family goes.. They don't approve of me being with guys. I wouldn't be hiding you. It's not worth all the hell it would cause. They hated her too."

 

Alexander's bottom lip trembled as he nodded.

 

"Come on. I'll take you home."

He nodded again, following Sebastian. Sebastian took him to his studio and ran a bath for them. Alexander leaned against him, sniffing. "Sebastian.. Please be honest with me.. I-I don't want to be hurt.."

 

"Ask me anything." Sebastian said as he held Alexander from behind.

 

"If you had the chance, would you go back to her?.."

 

"Honestly, I don't know. Right in this second, no." Sebastian said. "I miss her. Not who she was tonight."

 

Alexander leaned down, kissing him deeply. Sebastian gave a small smile as the kissed.

 

"I need you.." Alexander breathed out shakily.

 

"Are you sure..?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

Alexander nodded quickly. "Please.."

 

Sebastian helped him up and they dried off before heading to the bed. Alexander was kissing Sebastian deeply, holding him closer than he ever had as Sebastian entered him. He clutched to him, whispering his name against his lips. Sebastian sighed, kissing down his neck. Alexander moaned quietly, his body trembling as Sebastian thrust up into him.

 

"I'm here." Sebastian whispered.

 

Alexander gasped harshly. "Y-You're here.."

 

Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Alexander's neck as he thrust.

 

"Come in me.." Alexander gasped, cupping his face in his hands.

 

Sebastian laced their fingers together as he let go. Alexander moaned loudly, as he came, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"Don't cry.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I love you.." Alexander whispered shakily.

 

Sebastian froze. "W-What?.."

 

"I love you.. And.. I-I can't do this.."

 

Sebastian quickly pulled out and sat up. "What are you talking about?"

 

"You still love her.. And you know if you had the chance you'd be with her. I don't want to be h-hurt.."

 

"You told me not to end it with you. Then completely defended me. Asked me to fuck you and now you want me to leave?"

 

"I don't want to do this!" Alexander gasped before breaking down.

 

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, incredulous.

 

"I want.. To be with you without being afraid that you'll leave me for her when you get the chance.."

 

"Maybe I should just be alone."

 

Alexander wiped his eyes, looking down. "I-I.."

 

"I can't have you without hurting you." Sebastian said quietly. "If I'm alone, she gets what she wants and I stop hurting you."

 

Alexander leaned over, resting his head on his shoulder. "I just.. I knew this was too good to be true."

 

"Too good? How was it good?"

 

"Because you're amazing.." Alexander giggled lightly. "I could never land a guy like you.."

 

"See, that's what I don't understand. You are seriously the most genuine guy I have ever met. And you're fucking sexy. You should have guys lining up to date you."

 

Alexander curled up to him. "Maybe I was just waiting for you.."

 

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm the furthest thing from great."

 

"I disagree.."

 

"What do you see in me? All I've done is make you come and hurt you."

 

Alexander shook his head. "You're gorgeous.. You're nice to me. You never took advantage of me. You gave me what you could."

"I still feel like I could've done more."

 

Alexander shook his head. "You did great for still being in love with someone else. " he smiled.

 

"I don't think she feels the same."

 

"Well if tonight was any indication I'd say she does.." Alexander sighed, looking down.

 

"She was crazy. She won't take me back." Sebastian said seriously. "I made her feel like she was second to you. You don't know her. She won't give me another chance."

 

"Yeah. Well." Alexander pulled away. "You never know until you try."

 

"I guess you're right. She has to come home before I can.."

 

"Why?"

 

"So I can see her without looking like a stalker." Sebastian said with a light laugh.

 

Alexander nodded, giving a weak laugh and looking down.

 

"Hey.. I know I keep saying this.. But I really am sorry."

 

"I know. You were just.. Way out of my league. And you had a girlfriend. I should've known better.."

 

"I am not out of your league." Sebastian said seriously. "If I hadn't been with Santana, well.. I was a huge ass and would've probably done worse. But anyways.. You're amazing. And you will find the right guy who is better than me."

 

Alexander smiled lightly. "I know we will probably never hang out again. So.." he leaned up, pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

 

"You never know. I do like my coffee." Sebastian said softly as he got up to get dressed. "I'll give it time though."

 

Alexander covered himself with a blanket and nodded, cursing the tear that rolled down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry if I made you feel used.. I just.. I wanted to be with you one last time."

 

"Don't worry about it. It was nice. It was always nice with you.." Sebastian said. "I'll see you later.."

 

Alexander bit his lip. "O-Okay.. Bye.." he whispered. 

 

"Please don't cry.."

 

"I'm sorry." He said, giving a weak laugh and offering a smile. "It's just kind of hard. You mean a lot to me."

 

"Which makes me even more of a dick."

 

"No. You can't control how you really feel. I know you felt something for me.." He sighed, wiping his tears. "And I'm grateful for the time we had.."

 

"I really did. Believe it or not, Santana loved it too." Sebastian sighed. He took Alexander's hand and kissed his knuckles. "You'll get through this."

 

Alexander nodded, smiling through his tears. "Thank you."

 

"Bye beautiful."

 

"Bye.." He said, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting him go. Sebastian sighed as he left. He needed to talk to someone. Try to sort out his feelings. He knew it was a big risk but he decided to call Kurt.

 

"You have some nerve." Kurt sighed answering.

 

"I know. I know. Just.. Hear me out."

 

"Speak."

 

"I need someone to talk to. I can't figure out what I'm feeling and what she's thinking. It's driving me crazy. Can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked quickly. "You can yell at me all you want."

 

"All I want?.." Kurt hummed.

 

"Yes. No stopping you. I might even allow one hit."

 

"Fine. But bring cheesecake." Kurt said before hanging up. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh before heading to the nearest store. He bought a cheesecake and a couple of bottles of wine before going to Kurt's. He knocked on the door and prepared for the worst.

 

Kurt opened the door with a hand on his hip. "Come on in."

 

"Thanks, Kurt."

 

Kurt grabbed the cheesecake and the wine and walked to the kitchen. "So. Talk to me. You finally realized how much you fucked everything up?.."

 

"Well.. I kinda knew I was doing that in the beginning. But I had to try with him.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"And how was your fling?" Kurt asked, pouring a big glass.

 

"It was kind of nice being with a guy. It was easy.. But Kurt, I really do love her. When she stopped having sex with me and became more distant, I just lost sight of everything. Being with her scared me in the beginning. And then I felt like we were losing what we had." Sebastian ran his hands through his hair. "I thought the whole threesome thing was a great idea. But I saw how he looked at me. It was intoxicating.. I loved it. But as soon as I knew I lost her.. I don't know."

 

Kurt nodded, handing Sebastian a plate. "You need to talk to her. I understand exploring your options..But that was not the time.."

 

"I know." Sebastian sighed. "I don't even know what to say to her. Can you imagine all of a sudden being attracted to a woman like that?"

 

"No, I cannot." Kurt chuckled, pouring Sebastian a glass.

 

"It's a complete mind fuck." Sebastian sighed as he took the glass. "But once we tried it.. I loved it. I love her.. But I don't think she will care after tonight.."

 

"I probably shouldn't tell you this.. But she's been trying to act like nothing is wrong.. last week when she came home to see you and Alexander on the couch. She's been like, crazy. She thought you were rubbing him in her face. She was here crying all night."

 

"What?" Sebastian asked quickly. "No. She never comes home. I didn't expect her to be there. We ended it tonight.. I shouldn't have done this to her. Do you think she'll talk to me?"

 

"Well. She text me a few minutes before you got here. Assuming by the typos she seemed pretty drunk. Said something about Ohio.. she won't answer my calls."

 

"What? No." Sebastian said as he stood. "Where is she?"

 

"The apartment." Kurt said.

 

"I have to go. Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"Thanks for the cheesecake. Asshole.." Kurt smiled.

 

"You're welcome." Sebastian said with a small smile before heading home.


	25. Chapter 25

When he got inside he heard the sound of banging drawers coming from Santana's room. Sebastian took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

 

"Go away!" Santana yelled drunkenly.

 

"Santana, please.. Let me in.."

 

"Fuck you, Sebastian! Fuck you, and your boyfriend with a dick!"

 

"He's not my boyfriend. Can I see you? Please, just hear what I have to say. If you listen and still want me to leave, I will."

 

Santana opened her door and Sebastian saw she was in his Dalton hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. Behind her was every bag she owned on her bed, sloppily stuffed with her clothes and other belongings. "What?.."

 

"Santana, I am so sorry. I don't blame you if you won't forgive me. But I love you. I'm an asshole and I know that. I don't deserve someone like you. But I need you to know how much I love you. Please don't leave because of me.. I-I.. I don't know what I'll do if you're not in my life.. Please, San.. Don't go to Ohio."

 

"Really? Because you called me a psycho bitch at that party!" She slurred, smacking his chest hard, but not enough to actually hurt, albeit that was her intention.

 

"You are a bitch. But I love that about you. I love everything about you." Sebastian grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. "Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing towards me?"

 

Santana had tears in her eyes. "Let me go! Does it even matter?! I'm your second choice! You don't.."

 

"You're not my second choice. I was being stupid. I just felt like I used to. Before us.. It didn't mean anything, I swear. I want you. You're the one I love. And if you don't want me back.. I'll have to find a way to be okay. But please don't move back to Ohio. You have so much here."

 

"You're the only thing I had here!.. A-And I'm so mad at you.. I'm mad at you!" She sobbed, trying to pull away.

 

"Santana.. You have school, dance and cheer. You're doing so well. And I'm here. I know you're mad. But I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian said softly. "I swear, if you stay here in this apartment, I will spend every moment outside of school dedicated to making this up to you. I will do anything. Anything to get you to stay."

 

Santana's lip trembled. "I am too good for you!.." She sobbed weakly. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He knew she was just drunk.

 

"You are. But you loooove me." He said in a childish tone. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of one of Santana's favorite movies, Miss Congeniality. "You think I'm gorgeous.. You want to kiss me.. You want to hug me.. You want to love me.. You want to smooch me.. You want to hug me.."

 

Santana growled, halfheartedly trying to push him away.

 

"I'm sorry. This isn't funny. But I'm serious. Please don't leave, Santana.."

 

Santana stopped struggling as she looked up at him. "This.. This doesn't mean I forgive you.."

 

"I know." Sebastian sighed.

 

She nodded. "I'm still dating Peter.."

 

"Patrick?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Whatever. Yeah." She drawled before looking up at him. "I don't.. I don't feel good."

 

"Come on." He said, quickly picking her up and taking her to the bathroom. He held her hair back and rubbed her back to soothe her. Santana threw up until she was just dry heaving. "Oh my god.." She whimpered. "I hate this."

 

"I know.. Do you want some water? Tylenol?"

 

"Water..And bed.."

 

Sebastian got a rag and wiped her face and put her to bed before getting a glass of water. "Can I do anything else?"

 

"Lay with me."

 

Sebastian climbed in next to her and held her close.

 

"I'm still dating Preston.. And I still hate you."

 

"I know." Sebastian said, trying to hide his smile.

 

She nuzzled under his neck. "Good."

 

Sebastian rubbed her side as he hummed softly.

 

"I miss when you'd sing to me.."

 

"I love singing to you.."

 

"Will you?.."

 

Sebastian took a deep breath before singing softly.   
"I think you can do much better than me   
After all the lies that I made you believe   
Guilt kicks in and I start to see   
The edge of the bed   
Where your nightgown used to be   
I told myself I won't miss you But I remember   
What it feels like beside you   
I really miss your hair in my face   
And the way your innocence tastes   
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me.."

 

Santana closed her eyes, listening to his voice.

 

"I think you can do much better than me   
After all the lies that I made you believe   
Guilt kicks in and I start to see   
The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be   
I told myself I won't miss you   
But I remember What it feels like beside you   
I really miss your hair in my face   
And the way your innocence tastes   
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me  
While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took that you were looking for   
If there's one memory I don't want to lose   
That time at the mall you and me in the dressing room   
I told myself I won't miss you   
But I remember what it feels like beside you   
I really miss your hair in my face   
And the way your innocence tastes   
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me.."

 

Santana's breathing evened out as she rubbed over his chest.

 

"The bed I'm lying in is getting colder   
Wish I never would've said it's over   
And I can't pretend...   
I won't think about you when I'm older   
Cause we never really had our closure   
This can't be the end   
I really miss your hair in my face   
And the way your innocence tastes   
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me   
I really miss your hair in my face   
And the way your innocence tastes   
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me   
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me.." Sebastian finished, a tear slipping down his cheek. Santana was asleep against him, breathing peacefully. Sebastian breathed out shakily. He was glad she was here. But he knew he had a lot to do to make things okay with them. He leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly. He knew she still loved him too. But if he didn't do anything to make it right, she wouldn't let herself come back to him.

 

The next morning, Sebastian got up to clean the bathroom and get more water and some medicine for when Santana woke up. He walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked so beautiful. After the break up they barely ever even saw each other. He'd see her on his way out in the morning and she'd leave as he came home. Sebastian sighed as he watched her. He missed her so much. Santana groaned as she stretched, rubbing her face.

 

"Good morning.."

 

"Oh my god.." She mumbled. "What are you doing in here?.."

 

"You asked me to stay with you. I brought you water.." Sebastian said carefully.

 

"Did I get like super drunk and get back together with you?.."

 

"Just the first part. You made it clear that you hate me."

 

"Good." She sighed, sitting up and tying up her hair. "Thank you.."

 

"Do you want breakfast?"

 

She took the Tylenol and downed half the glass of water. "I don’t know.."

 

"Okay.. Well I'll leave you alone. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Sebastian said quietly before heading to the living room.

 

Santana scoffed. Oh god this was pathetic..

 

Sebastian grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch. He had barely slept the night before.

 

Santana came out an hour later in a casual dress, her hair up in a long ponytail. Sebastian offered a small smile but didn't say anything. She grabbed her bag. "I'll be back later. Do you need anything?"

 

"No thanks. Have a good day.."

 

She nodded, walking out.

 

Sebastian waited a few minutes to make sure she wasn't coming back before cleaning the apartment. When he was done, he ran to the store and got a few things. He wanted to make dinner for Santana. It was something he'd never made before. But he was a pretty good cook, so it couldn't be too hard. He prepared what he needed to and let it bake in the oven. When he was finished, Sebastian smiled to himself. It didn't look too bad.

 

Santana came back just as Sebastian set the plates on the table.

 

"Hey.. I umm.. I made enchiladas.."

 

Santana hung her bag up and looked over the table. "Oh wow.."

 

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah. I was going to get something with what's-his-face.. But I wanted the leftover takeout."

 

"Oh, okay." Sebastian said, taking the second plate and putting it away.

 

"Hang on. I didn't say I didn't want this instead."

 

Sebastian tried not to smile as he put her plate back. "Here.. I'll dish some out for you."

 

Santana nodded, giving a light smile. Sebastian made their plates and poured them each a glass of wine before pulling her chair out. Santana rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat. Sebastian sat across from her and cut a bite from himself. His eyes went wide as he tasted the dinner. "Oh god.. Don't.."

 

Santana grinned. "Oh, now I have to."

 

Sebastian swallowed as he shook his head. "Please don't."

 

Santana bit her lip before she took a bite. "Oh my god.."

 

"I know." Sebastian sighed as he stood. "It's disgusting."

 

Santana swallowed the dry mouthful. "It's not terrible. I mean I could eat it if I had to."

 

"It's not good. You don't have to pretend." Sebastian said as he started to clean.

 

“I'm not pretending. I have no reason to. I'll have to show you how to make it the right way one day."

 

"I'd like that.."

 

"Want to share my leftovers?" She asked softly.

 

"Sure." Sebastian smiled as he cleared the table.

 

"I'm going to go change." Santana said softly.

 

"Okay."

 

Santana returned in a pair of sleep shorts and Sebastian's Dalton hoodie. "I'm starving."

 

Sebastian smiled as he looked down. "Yeah.. Me too.."

 

Santana saw the smile. "I'm just wearing this because I haven't gone to the laundromat.. Hurry up and heat up your plate."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he warmed up their dinner. Santana sighed. She didn't even believe herself anymore. But she was still mad at him. She couldn't give in anytime soon. Sebastian gave her a plate and worked on his own. After they both got their plates, they both sat on the couch. 

 

"So.." Santana said, biting into an eggroll. "I'm really sorry about last night. I was just being a huge bitch. And I'm sorry I hit Alexander. But he did throw champagne on my two thousand dollar dress."

 

"I know. I already took it to get it clean." Sebastian said, looking at the tv. "I know you probably don't care.. But we aren't talking now."

 

Santana pushed her rice around with her fork. "Why not?"

 

"Long story short.. I couldn't give him all of me. It wasn’t fair to him.."

 

Santana nodded. "That sucks."

 

"He umm.." Sebastian sighed deeply. "He told me he loved me.."

 

Santana looked over quickly. "He what?!" She caught herself. "I mean. You guys were only dating like.. A month.."

 

"Not even." Sebastian said.

 

"How do you feel about that?.."

 

"Do you really want to know?"

 

"Why wouldn't I?.." Santana asked carefully.

 

"When I started spending more time with him.. I thought there could be something." Sebastian turned to face Santana. "But honestly, I can't love him because I'm in love with you. I mean, I knew I loved you. But I know now that it's more than that. I'm in love with you, Santana. I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just want you to know.."

 

Santana pushed her food around her plate. "Okay. Well. I'm sorry it didn't work out with you guys."

 

"There was no chance it would've. Just proved how much of an idiot I am." Sebastian shrugged. "I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'm going to go out."

 

"Okay.." Santana said quietly.

 

Sebastian put his plate away and went to his room. He couldn't handle seeing her after what he said. He got dressed and decided to go to the bar. When he got there, he ordered two shots right away.

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "So, did she kick you out?" He asked, pouring his shots.

 

"No."

 

"What happened?" Kurt asked, sliding them over to him.

 

"I tried to make dinner. It sucked. I told her I was in love with her. She said he was sorry about Alex and I.." Sebastian sighed before tossing back one shot then the other.

 

"Do you really think she doesn't care about you?.." Kurt asked, leaning against the bar.

 

"I know she does. But she doesn't want to be together."

 

"Just give her time. And can I give you some advice?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"You know her better than anyone. And you should know she hates bullshit. Stop trying so hard." Kurt sighed.

 

"What?" Sebastian said quickly. "What am I supposed to do? Sit back and do nothing?"

 

"No. But don't turn into the guy that waits on her hand and foot trying to get her to forgive you." Kurt shrugged.

 

"Then what should I do, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes.

 

"Just don't be a tool. Offer to take her out every once in a while. Act like you did before you started dating.. Without the stranger sex.."

 

"Can I have another?"

 

Kurt nodded, pouring him a double. 

 

About an hour later, Sebastian was beyond drunk. Kurt sighed. He knew he would have to walk him home. He wiped down the bar as Sebastian rambled on about Santana.  
"It's time to go." Kurt said when he closed down the bar.

 

"Kurt..She was wearing my hoodie.." Sebastian groaned.

 

"I know. I know. Come on." Kurt sighed as he put an arm around him.

 

Sebastian leaned against him as they walked out. "She hates me.."

 

"No she doesn't."

 

"She said she did.." He slurred.

 

"You know she was lying." Kurt sighed. Sebastian groaned, stumbling but Kurt held him up. Kurt listened to his rambling until they got to the apartment. "Where are your keys?"

 

"I.." Sebastian leaned back against the wall, feeling over his pockets. "I dunno.."

 

Kurt groaned as he knocked on the door. Hopefully Santana was home. Kurt looked up as a man opened the door. "Um.. Hi?" 

 

"Oh, sorry. I'm Patrick.. Can I help you?"

 

"Yeah.. I need to get him to his room.."

 

"Oh my god. Of course!" Sebastian groaned.

 

"Oh, hey Sebastian!" Patrick said as he stepped aside.

 

"Hey, Parker." Sebastian scoffed as Kurt helped him inside.

 

"Stop talking." Kurt said as he tried to hurry Sebastian to his room. 

 

Sebastian saw Santana on the couch as Kurt practically dragged him. "Have a good fucking night."

 

"Oh, I am. You might need some headphones." Santana said coolly.

 

Sebastian groaned, trying to walk back to her but Kurt was stronger.

 

"No. Come on. You're going to bed." Kurt said as he dragged Sebastian.

 

Sebastian gave up and let Kurt lead him. "Kurt.." He whispered.

 

"She's trying to piss you off. Don't let her."

 

"I don't want him to touch her." He got out as Kurt sat him on the bed.

 

"I doubt he will." Kurt said seriously.

 

Sebastian just looked down, his eyes filling with tears. "I'd deserve it.."

 

"Stop it. You're an ass. But she shouldn't be doing this."

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "It's none of my business. She might really like him.."

 

"Get some rest. I'll talk to her."

 

Sebastian nodded, climbing under his blankets, not even bothering to remove his shoes.

 

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kurt said before heading to the living room. "What is wrong with you?"

 

Santana was curled up with Patrick. "Um.. I'm on a date."

 

"You don't even like him."

 

Santana stood and pulled into him into the kitchen. "You don't know what I like, okay? Patrick is nice. And I might sleep with him tonight, and if I do, that is my business.."

 

"If you do, you need to tell Sebastian to move on." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Why do you care?.." Santana asked seriously.

 

"You're both my friends. He fucked up and he knows it. You have no idea how much he is tearing himself up for it. But he doesn't deserve listening to you fuck some other guy!"

 

Santana crossed her arms. "I know how he feels. You know what he did to me.. I had to listen to him fuck Alex!"

 

"You wanted that! That was different. Once you two were done you didn't have to see or hear anything."

 

Santana turned away. "I don't care. I-I just.. I don't care."

 

"I know that's bullshit! But if you're going to act like this, let him move on."

 

"No!" Santana said quickly.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I get making him work for you. But this.. This is fucked up. And if you keep it up, you don't deserve him either. You need to figure out exactly what you want and stop playing games. This isn't high school. Stop being such a bitch!"

 

Santana spun around to face him, her anger clear. "You have no right. You don't understand what I'm going through! You have your perfect relationship with your perfect boyfriend in your perfect house.. So just fuck off!"

 

"And I'm trying to help you! But if you want to turn on the only friends you have, you're on your own."

 

Santana looked down. "I-I'm sorry.. I just.." She sighed deeply.

 

"Be honest. Do you like whoever that guy is in there? Is there anything there?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't know.." She whispered. "He's hot. He's nice."

 

"Do you want to try being with him? Try sleeping with him to see if it's just Sebastian? What are you thinking?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't want to want Sebastian anymore. But.. if he stops wanting me. I don't know what I'll do.."

 

"You can't have him and someone else. He won't chase you forever. And if you let him get over you.. It's done. For good."

 

"I-I know..And I'm a super shitty person for all of this..But.. I want him to work for me. But it just feels like he thinks doing nice things for me is what's gonna get me back."

 

"He's trying too hard. I told him to stop." Kurt shrugged.

 

Santana sighed. "I won't sleep with Patrick. But, it's too late to ask him to go home.."

 

"So.. What're you going to do?"

 

"I might just have him sleep over. On the couch."

 

"Okay. But don't make Sebastian think you two hooked up. Please. Whenever one of you gets upset, I'm the one that has to fix it."

 

She nodded, chuckling. "Maybe you should get a new job."

 

"Maybe I will." Kurt smiled. "Be good."

 

"I promise.." She said, hugging him. Kurt kissed her cheek before leaving. Santana walked off to the couch and cuddled back up to Patrick. "I'm sorry about that.."

 

"It's okay. Should I go?"

 

"No, it's like three in the morning.." She giggled, looking up at him.

 

"Okay." Patrick chuckled, pulling her closer.

 

Santana bit her lip. What if she did like Patrick? What if it was best for them both to move on? She turned over, pressing her chest against his.

 

"Santana.. You're so beautiful.." Patrick whispered as he looked into her eyes.

 

Santana smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you.."

 

Patrick brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "Can I.." He asked quietly as he leaned in slowly. Santana let out a slow breath as she nodded. Patrick smiled as he closed the space between them. Santana moved her lips with his before opening her mouth, trying to get into it. Patrick moaned as he slipped his tongue inside. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer. Santana's eyebrows knit together as she climbed into his lap. Part of her felt like she wasn't good enough for Sebastian. Patrick let his hands roam up and down her sides before sliding them around to squeeze her ass. Santana gasped before pulling away. "Patrick.."

 

"Yeah, babe?" Patrick breathed out.

 

Santana slid off of him and sighed softly. "I think I'm gonna head to bed.."

 

"Is that an invitation?" Patrick grinned.

 

Santana bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry, but no.."

 

"So, you really are just a tease." Patrick sighed, shaking his head.

 

"Excuse me?.."

 

"At first, I understood wanting to get back at Sebastian. But then you invite me here and get all flirty and shit for nothing."

 

"For nothing? I'm sorry I didn't realize I was supposed to fuck you after one date.." Santana spat.

 

"You don't climb into someone's lap and get him all hot then just leave. Unless you're nothing but a tease."

 

"Or if I'm not attracted to him like I thought I would be. I think when your tongue slid into my mouth, my instincts kicked in and realized you were an over privileged pig. And I'm sorry, but I'm not a big fan of canned meat, so if you could see your way out.." Santana snapped, standing.

 

"I can see why he left." Patrick said before walking out. 

 

Santana slammed the door behind him before sighing and leaning back against it. What the hell was she thinking? He was such an asshole. She put her hands in the pockets of Sebastian's hoodie. She really should wash this.. but it still smelled like him.. She walked to his room and quietly opened the door, poking her head in Sebastian was curled around one of his pillows. She sighed softly as she saw he was still fully dressed. She walked in and turned on the small lamp next to his bed. Sebastian grunted, covering his face.

 

"Come on. Give me your feet.." Santana sighed.

 

"What are you doing?" Sebastian mumbled.

 

"You have your shoes, jeans, button up and your coat on. Also you are unbelievably drunk. So. Sit up Jack Daniels."

 

"You're drunk."

 

"Or I can just leave you here, whatever."

 

"No." Sebastian whined.

 

"Then sit up.."

 

Sebastian slowly sat up, his eyes still half closed. Santana helped him swing his feet over the edge before kneeling to untie his shoes. "What time is it?" Sebastian sighed.

 

"Three-thirty." She grunted pulling one of his shoes off.

 

"Why are you awake? Why are you helping me?"

 

"Because you helped me last night." She said softly, starting to unlace the other. "God I hate these duck shoes.."

 

"Duck shoes?"

 

Santana held the other one up. "It looks like a duck bill. Look at it. You know I hate these. I don't see why you wear them all the time."

 

"They're comfortable!" Sebastian said as if it were obvious.

 

Santana just smiled, mouthing along with him as he exclaimed; "And fashionable!" Like he always did when she complained about anything he wore.

 

"You just don't understand. I bet your mom would like them." He smiled as he thought of Santana's family.

 

Santana sighed playfully as she pulled off the other. "She probably would... Take off your coat."

 

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he took his jacket off. Santana stood, taking it and hanging it up. She turned around, shaking her head as she saw him struggling with the small buttons of his shirt. Sebastian breathed out a heavy breath as he tried pulling it over his head but getting stuck.

 

"Oh my god. Stop." Santana laughed, pulling it back down and starting on the buttons. 

 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Sebastian slurred.

 

"No." Santana said. "But I am trying to get you into bed."

 

"Bed sounds nice."  
\

Santana nodded, finishing up the buttons and letting him pull it off. "Can you handle your jeans?.."

 

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed.

 

Santana nodded, picking up his shoes and shirt. She put his shoes in the closet and tossed the clothes that were lying around in his hamper.

 

"San?.."

 

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look at him.

 

"Are you really thinking about moving to Ohio?" He asked quietly.

 

Santana sighed, trying not to admire his body as she took his jeans and folded them over her arm. "No. I was drunk and being stupid. I have way too much going for me here.."

 

"Good." Sebastian nodded as he laid across his bed.

 

Santana pulled the covers over him and sighed softly as she sat on the edge of his bed. "You are a handful, you know that Smythe?.."

 

"At least you're not cleaning my puke." Sebastian said before sticking his tongue out.

 

"Whatever." Santana smiled, reaching out to touch his face before thinking better of it and pulling away. "Do you want anything?" She asked, standing.

 

"No." Sebastian said tiredly. "You're still beautiful when you're sick.."

 

Santana sighed, giving him a sweet smile. "Goodnight." She said, turning off his lamp and walking out.

 

Sebastian rolled over and curled up to his pillow as he let sleep take him.

 

Santana walked to her room. She shouldn't do this to Sebastian. She didn't want to date him again, but she wouldn't torture him anymore. He didn't deserve that.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Sebastian woke up with a killer headache. He pulled his pillow over his head. How did he get home? He closed his eyes trying to remember. It was all a blur. He remembered being at the bar. Kurt. Kurt must have walked him home. He remembered being pissed off. Oh god, Patrick was here.. But then Santana helped him get undressed. Patrick didn't stay. The thought made him feel a little better. But he knew he had to apologize to Santana. He got up and pulled on some pajama pants before walking out into the hall. His eyebrows knit together as he heard a familiar sound.. His eyes went wide. Anger filled him as he imagined Patrick in Santana's room. He remembered that he left. Or maybe he didn't.. Sebastian let his emotions take over as he burst into Santana's room, Santana was on the bed, naked, save for Sebastian's hoodie, with her legs spread wide as she arched off of her bed, in the middle of her orgasm. Her hand moved quickly as she fucked herself with the toy Sebastian bought her. "Fuuuck!" She cried, obviously not hearing him come in.

 

Sebastian froze at the sight. He knew he should leave but she looked so hot. Unwillingly, Sebastian turned around, accidentally slamming her door behind him.

 

Santana let out a loud cry at the noise, quickly sitting up. "Ohmygod!" She panted heavily.

 

Sebastian leaned against the wall. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

 

"Sebastian?!" Santana called out. Sebastian wasn't about to let her know what he saw so he quickly just walked to the kitchen. He put his head down as he started to make coffee.

 

Santana came out a bit later in shorts and an oversized t-shirt. "Morning.." She said quietly.

 

"Morning.." Sebastian said, rubbing his head.

 

"Want me to make you some eggs?.." She asked, looking up at him.

 

"Umm.. Uh, sure." Sebastian said. "Hey.. About last night.. I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine. I owed you one." She smiled at him and Sebastian felt the breath get knocked out of him. She looked so gorgeous. Her long black hair in messy waves around her face. He felt she never looked more perfect than in this moment. 

 

"What?..Is there toothpaste on my face?.." She asked, wiping her mouth.

 

"No.. It's.. It's nothing." He said as he looked down to hide his slight blush. Santana nodded, walking to the fridge to start on his food. Sebastian couldn't help but watch her when she wasn't looking. She could feel Sebastian's eyes on her as she cooked, but she tried to concentrate. She brought him his plate after a while and had to fight the reflex to lean down and kiss his temple.

 

"Thank you, San." Sebastian said as he took the plate.

 

"Don't mention it.." She smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So.. Patrick is an asshole."

 

"Yeah. I could have told you that." Sebastian said seriously. "I mean, I can be a dick. But that fucker.. He's something else."

 

"Oh yeah. I mean, he was pissed because I wouldn't fuck him last night." She sighed, sitting across from him.

 

"That's why he never gets passed the first few dates. Why didn't you want to be with him?" Sebastian asked carefully.

 

"Well.. We kissed. I just didn't feel anything.." She shrugged. "I think I'm just done with guys.."

 

Sebastian just nodded his head slowly.

 

"Just.. Other guys are dumb.." She said, pouring sugar into her coffee.

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian said, trying not to show any emotion. "What about jasmine?"

 

"I'm attracted to her.. I just. Don't have any romantic feelings towards her.." Santana said, looking up at him.

 

"Makes sense." Sebastian nodded.

 

"I just. Don't think I should date.. Other people.. I just don't think I want that.." She said, looking up at him.

 

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

 

"To take time to figure myself out."

 

"Do you need me to stick to myself? Or just be normal like before everything?"

 

Santana looked up at him. "I don't need you to do anything you don't want to do.."

 

"What? You're confusing me."

 

Santana sighed deeply. "I don't want you to think this is going happen overnight. I might date other girls. I probably won't. But if I do, it’s my business. You can date other guys. That's none of my business. But. You know how I feel about you. I just need...I need time. And I need space. I need to forgive you.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I understand."

 

She let out a deep breath. "Good.."

 

"Well.. I'm going to go for a run.."

 

"Okay.." Santana said, standing and grabbing his empty plate for him.

 

Sebastian sighed before going to get ready. How long was this going to last? Would she ever forgive him? He just had to be patient.

 

Over the next week Santana mostly kept to herself. One night while Sebastian was reading, she knocked lightly on his door.

 

"Come in.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Santana walked in and smiled. "Dear god Smythe.. Shave much?.."

 

"I'm trying something new. I told you I would." Sebastian grinned.

 

Santana giggled as she looked at him. He had a good bit of stubble going and he was looking a bit shaggy. "At least get a haircut.."

 

"I might." Sebastian shrugged. "What's up?"

 

"Nothing.. I was just bored.. And I um. I have a dance recital tomorrow night. If you want to come."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'd love to. I love watching you dance."

 

"It's like.. Boring ballet stuff. You don't have to." She said quickly.

 

"I'll go." Sebastian said softly.

 

Santana smiled. "Okay.. Dress up. And clean up."

 

"Will do." Sebastian chuckled. "Are Kurt and Blaine going?"

 

She nodded. "We're going to the piano bar after. Blaine wants to sing."

 

"Okay. I'll try to find them so I have someone to sit with." Sebastian said.

 

Santana nodded again, walking over to the bed and rubbing over his jaw. "Oh god. " She giggled, grimacing.

 

"What?"

 

"It's all rough. Guys love it though, right?" She giggled.

 

"Some do. It's kind of like when you get stubbly before getting another wax. I don't mind it."

 

Santana nodded, letting her hand linger before pulling away. "Want some lunch?.."

 

"Sure."

 

"I'll make your favorite." She smiled.

 

"Pretty much everything you make is my favorite." Sebastian laughed.

 

Santana grinned. "Well I'll make your favorite, favorite."

 

"Can I watch? I might actually learn something.."

 

"Sure." Santana said happily, standing. Sebastian set his book down and followed her. Santana walked into the kitchen and started on making Sebastian a steak sandwich. "This isn't that hard."

 

"I know. But yours always turns out better."

 

"Because I make them with love.” She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

 

"Whatever." Sebastian smiled. Santana grinned. This was so easy. Flirting and joking with him.  
"Santana.. Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Can I take you to dinner Friday? It doesn't have to be a date or anything." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"Where to?.." She asked, looking up.

 

"Whatever you're in the mood for.."

 

Santana nodded. "Okay. That sounds good."

 

"Cool." Sebastian said with a smile. Santana leaned against him a bit as he watched her cook.

 

"How is cheer?" He asked casually. He missed things like this. When they could just be close.

 

"Good. We haven't been doing much but coming up with new routines.."

 

"I bet they're amazing."

 

"You always say that."

 

"Well, you're good at what you do." Sebastian said seriously.

 

"And you're good at.. Law." She giggled.

 

"I have to be."

 

"Whatever. You're good at what you do too."

 

"I know." Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana plated up Sebastian's sandwich and handed it to him. "For you.."

 

"Thank you." Sebastian grinned as he sat down.

 

"No problem."

 

Sebastian moaned loudly as he took a bite. "So good.."

 

Santana bit her lip. "I'm glad.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he ate.

 

The night of Santana's dance rehearsal approached quickly and Sebastian rode with Kurt and Blaine to the concert hall.

 

"How have you two been?" Kurt asked.

 

"Okay I guess.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Sebastian.

 

"We're friends." Sebastian said softly. "I don't know if she even wants to be with me anymore."

 

"Give her time. She will let you know." Kurt said. "But she has to feel that she can trust you with her heart again."

 

"I know. But it's nice, you know? Just hanging out with her like we used to."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure she likes it too. I mean, she invited you tonight. She must have wanted you here."

 

Sebastian nodded. "As a supportive friend."

 

"For now at least." Kurt said. "It'll be okay."

 

"Hey. And don't forget what you told me you saw." Blaine grinned. "It'll happen again."

 

"Oh my god.." Sebastian giggled. 

 

"What'd he see?" Kurt asked.

 

"Santana was in his hoodie and masturbating." Blaine laughed.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt groaned.

 

"She had to have been thinking about you. I'm surprised you actually left the room." Blaine said.

 

"Me too." Sebastian laughed.

 

Blaine just laughed as they pulled into the parking lot.

 

Sebastian got out, straightening his tie and sighing. "Do I look okay?"

 

"You look great. I don't know about the face hair." Kurt teased.

 

"I'm trying something different." Sebastian said. At this point it was starting to kind of look like a beard. "At least I got a haircut."

 

"True. It doesn't look that bad. I just like giving you a hard time." Kurt smiled.

 

"Santana hates it. I'll shave when we get back together." He grinned.

 

"I would." Blaine chuckled as they walked inside and found their seats. Sebastian looked at the program and saw Santana was last. He couldn't help but smile proudly. 

 

"You should see yourself." Kurt smiled as he shook his head.

 

"What?" Sebastian asked.

 

"You're so in love, you'd think it's worse than Blaine and I."

 

"Whatever.." Sebastian scoffed, looking up as the lights dimmed.

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand as the show started. The dancers were very talented. Sebastian was very impressed with them. They watched the other performers as they waited for Santana.

 

When Santana came out, Sebastian gasped. She was in a beautiful black body suit with black rhinestones and a black tutu. Black lace went down her arms and her eyes were a smoky black with a few rhinestones across her face. He watched as she moved her body perfectly to the music. The way her body glided across the stage was magical. He felt like she was the only one in the room as she spun. Santana did her twirls and spins so well. She was so amazing. He couldn't wait to see her teach kids when she graduated.

 

At the end, she took her bow and Sebastian didn't even realize he had tears in his eyes as he stood, applauding her. He was the last one to sit as the show came to an end.

 

"That was amazing." Blaine smiled.

 

"She was." Sebastian nodded as he wiped his eyes quickly.

 

Kurt smiled, squeezing his shoulder. "Let's go meet her backstage."

 

Sebastian nodded as he followed them. They went back and Saw Santana picking the rhinestones off of her face. "Hey!" She smiled.

 

"You were so good!" Blaine grinned as he ran over to hug her.

 

Santana stood, hugging him tightly. "Thank you.."

 

"San.. You were so.. Perfect.." Sebastian said in awe.

 

Santana blushed, "Really? I was so nervous.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "That was literally perfect. I like the outfit too.."

 

Santana giggled. "Thank you.. I just need to change and let my hair down. Then we can go."

 

"Okay. We'll wait here." Kurt smiled.

 

Santana walked off before returning in some white heels and a medium length black dress, her hair in dark waves behind her. "You guys look amazing.. Especially you Kurt.. If Blaine wasn't here."

 

"Still not interested." Kurt laughed. "But thank you. Are you guys ready?"

 

"Yeah." She grinned, linking arms with Kurt.

 

"Well.. It was great seeing you dance, San. Have fun tonight.." Sebastian said softly before turning the other way.

 

"Wait, Sebastian.. You don't want to come with us?" Santana said quickly.

 

"I didn't know if you wanted me to.."

 

"Of course I want you to." She smiled, holding her hand out. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he took her hand. Santana blushed lightly, hoping Sebastian wouldn't notice as they walked to the bar. 

 

Sebastian bought the first round of drinks and made a toast to Santana. Santana shrugged humbly before they drank. After a few drinks they were all feeling pretty good and Santana was leaning against Sebastian, touching his arms and shoulder as she spoke to him.

 

"Are you singing tonight?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Maybe.. Are you?.." She giggled, looking up at him.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled. "I love it.."

 

Santana smiled back, sipping her drink. "Then I will too.."

 

"You want to dance?" Sebastian asked.

 

Santana nodded, setting her drink down. Sebastian carefully placed his hands on her sides just above her hips. Santana let him lead her out on the floor a bit more before she wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her body slowly.

 

"You really were great tonight." Sebastian said over the music.

 

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

 

"Why me?"

 

"Because you're my best friend, stupid." She giggled.

 

"Doesn't mean I know anything about dance." Sebastian laughed. This felt good.

 

"Still. Your opinion means a lot to me." She said, placing her hands on his chest.

 

"I'm glad I could help." He said softly. Santana smiled as a slow song came on and she leaned against him, closing her eyes. Sebastian held her close as they swayed. 

 

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "It won't be long.."

 

"As long as he keeps doing what he's been doing." Kurt agreed. "I can't believe he thought she didn't want him." 

 

"I can't either." Blaine sighed.

 

"Promise me you'll never ask for a threesome." Kurt giggled.

 

"Those days are behind me." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Good. All I need is you." Kurt grinned, pulling him close.

 

Blaine leaned up, kissing him softly. "Although... There is this hot blonde girl at the bar." He teased.

 

“Whatever, Anderson." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled, kissing him again.

 

"Do you think Kurt and Blaine ever fight?" Sebastian asked.

 

"No. They're like so perfect it's actually annoying." Santana sighed, giggling.

 

"That's so true.."

 

Santana sighed as the slow song ended and she pulled back again. "You wanna sing first?" She smiled.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian said before biting his lip. Santana nodded, squeezing his hand before smiling and walking back to the table.

 

Sebastian made his way to the stage and sat at the piano that was up there. "My name is Sebastian. This is one of my favorites.." He said softly before starting to sing.   
"When I see your smile Tears roll down my face I can't replace And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven.."

 

Santana watched and listened carefully. Sebastian was so amazing.

 

"When I see your smile Tears roll down my face I can't replace And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven.."  
Sebastian looked up and focused on Santana.   
"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away Cuz I'm here for you Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah  
Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be okay Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven.."

 

Santana fought tears as she and the bar clapped as he finished. Sebastian thanked the crowd before heading to his friends. 

 

"That was beautiful." Santana smiled.

 

"Thank you. I'm really glad you liked it."

 

Santana nodded before finishing her drink. A while later she stepped up to the mic and introduced herself before starting to sing.   
"See my days are cold without you   
But I'm hurtin while I'm with you   
And though my heart can't take no more   
I keep on running back to you   
See my days are cold without you   
But I'm hurtin while I'm with you   
And though my heart can't take no more   
I keep on running back to you   
Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad   
You said you love me, no one above me   
And I was all you had   
And though my heart is eating for ya   
I can't stop crying   
I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay.."

 

Sebastian sighed as he listened. Her voice was so beautiful.

 

"See, when I get the strength to leave   
You always tell me that you need me   
And I'm weak cause I believe you   
And I'm mad because I love you   
So I stop and think that maybe   
You can learn to appreciate me   
Then it all remains the same that   
You ain't never gonna change."  
Santana closed her eyes as she sang before looking to Sebastian.   
"See my days are cold without you   
But I'm hurtin while im with you   
And though my heart can't take no more   
I keep on running back to you   
See my days are cold without you   
But I'm hurtin while im with you   
And though my heart can't take no more   
I keep on running back to you  
Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me   
Boy I gave you all my heart   
And all you do is tear it up   
Looking out my window   
Knowing that I should go   
Even when I pack my bags   
This something always hold me back.."

 

Sebastian's heart sank. He thought things were getting better. But now he felt like he was fighting a lost cause. 

 

The crowd applauded as Santana returned to the table. "I say shots!" She said quickly.

 

"I second that." Sebastian said as he turned to the bar. They all ordered a few rounds of shots and soon enough even Kurt was drunk. Sebastian was quiet the rest of the night. Santana grabbed Sebastian's hand as they took a cab home. Sebastian gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Santana thought to ask if he was okay, but decided to wait until they were alone.

 

When they got to the apartment, Sebastian paid the cab and led the way up the stairs.

 

"Are you okay?.." She asked quietly, trying to hide her slur.

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian nodded.

 

"Don't lie to me." She said as he opened the door.

 

"I just.." Sebastian sighed deeply. "I don't want to overstep any boundaries. I'm trying to respect that you need space. And I'm afraid if I tell you what I'm feeling then it'll ruin everything."

 

Santana looked down. "I haven't dated anyone for a reason."

 

Sebastian turned to face her. "Really?.."

 

Santana sighed as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "Yeah. You wanna help me get to bed?" She asked quickly, nearly tripping over her heels but Sebastian held her up.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I can do that."

 

Santana nodded as Sebastian led her to her bedroom. He helped her change into pajamas and pulled the covers over her. Sebastian kissed her forehead. "Thanks for inviting me. You were amazing.."

 

"I'm really happy you came.." Santana whispered.

 

"Me too." Sebastian said with a small smile.

 

"Do you want to lay with me?.." She asked, her eyes closed.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

 

Santana yawned, curling up to her pillow. Sebastian quickly changed before climbing into Santana's bed. Santana let Sebastian wrap her arms around her before pushing back a bit. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Maybe they could work out.


	27. Chapter 27

They went out to lunch the day Sebastian asked and it went well. Of course there was romantic tension, but that was always. The day after, Santana was sitting on the couch when she looked up at him. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

 

"Yeah. I'd like that." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Like on a date.."

 

"My answer is the same." Sebastian said softly.

 

Santana nodded. "Okay good." She said before quickly walking to her room.

 

Sebastian smiled to himself.

 

Santana was out with Kurt the next day. "What if.. What if he decides he doesn't want to try again?" She asked over her coffee.

 

"He agreed to a date, didn't he?" Kurt asked. "He's been waiting for this. He's not going to turn you down."

 

"But people's minds can change quickly.. What if he decides I made him wait too long?.."

 

Kurt sighed. "I guess you'll have to wait and see. But I don't think he will."

 

Santana let out a slow breath. "I'm so nervous.."

 

"I know, sweetie. But it'll be good. I know it."

 

She nodded, squeezing his hand.

 

"Where are you guys going?"

 

"I'm not sure. I don't want to make it too much of a big deal.. just an easy.. First date."

 

"Then don't worry about it. Just go have dinner."

 

Santana ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Okay.."

 

"Stop stressing." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Okay.. At least tell me how i should do my hair."

 

"I like when you curl it."

 

"Awww, you do?" She smiled. "I knew you were in love with me."

 

"Keep dreaming." Kurt laughed.

 

Santana just winked, giggling.

 

"You're ridiculous."

 

They shopped around the mall for a while before Kurt took her home.

 

"Have fun and good luck." Kurt said as she got out.

 

"Thanks." She sighed, smiling before heading inside.

 

Sebastian was studying on the couch. "Hey. How was shopping?"

 

"Okay. I got some shorts." She sighed.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing!" She said quickly. “I have to go..Wash my hair."

 

"Okay.."

 

Santana just nodded awkwardly before walking off to her room. Sebastian shook his head as he continued to study. Santana decided to wear a casual floral skirt and a peplum pastel shirt. She kept her face natural and curled her hair. When she came out, Sebastian smiled. "You look amazing."

 

"Thanks. This was just.. you know.. Laying around.."

 

"I like it.."

 

"You look handsome." She giggled.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Santana linked arms with him. "Ready?.."

 

"I am." Sebastian smiled. 

 

They called a cab and it took them to a small cafe where they sat outside and ordered their food.

 

"This is nice." Sebastian said.

 

"It is.." Santana smiled.

 

"What're you up to this weekend?"

 

"No plans yet.." She sighed.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Me neither. I was thinking about just hanging out at home."

 

"Think I could hang out with you?.." She smiled.

 

"You're always welcome."

 

Santana nodded, smiling as she sipped her drink. "I see you didn't shave for our date." She giggled.

 

"I know." Sebastian laughed. "I'm waiting."

 

"For what?.." She smiled, resting her chin on her hand.

 

"We'll see." Sebastian said with a grin.

 

Santana blushed, biting her lip as her smile grew. "It's kind of growing on me.."

 

"You actually like it?"

 

"Yeah." She grinned.

 

"Maybe I'll keep it." Sebastian smiled.

 

"We'll see." She teased.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "I've missed this."

 

"So have I.." Santana admitted.

 

Sebastian smiled. He couldn't stop looking at her.

 

Their food came and they talked for a while, chatting about this and that. It was so much easier than hating each other. When they were done, Sebastian pulled his wallet out. "Nu uh. I asked you out." Santana said as she reached into her purse.

 

Sebastian grinned. He loved that about her. "Well at least let me take you for some ice cream.."

 

"I could go for some ice cream!" Santana said happily. 

 

"Sounds great.." 

 

They paid and walked down to the local ice cream shop. "Oh my god. I know what I want!" Santana grinned. "Want to share something?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'd like that."

 

Santana walked up to the counter. "Can we get a sundae with cookie dough ice cream, caramel, hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts and a cherry?"

They quickly made the sundae and brought it to their table.

 

"I haven't had sweets in a while.. This looks so good!"

 

Sebastian handed her a spoon. "Let’s dig in."

 

Santana grinned as she took a bite.

 

"This is amazing.." Sebastian said seriously.

 

"Right?" Santana asked. She bit her lip as she held a spoonful to his lips. Sebastian smiled, letting Santana slip the spoon into his mouth. Santana blushed lightly as she pulled the soon away. Sebastian couldn't help but grin as he licked his lips.

 

"Thanks for this.."

 

"It's just ice cream." Sebastian said softly.

 

"It's delicious.."

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling and looking up at her. "Yeah..

 

Santana looked up at him for under her dark lashes.

 

Sebastian sighed happily. "You want to head home?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian held her hand as they walked back home.

 

Santana sat on the couch when they got home. "What do you want to do?"

 

Sebastian sat next to her and sighed, kicking his shoes off. "I don’t know. Want to watch a shitty movie?"

 

"Sure.."

 

They changed into some pajamas put in some old movie from the nineties. Santana sat on one side of the couch, her legs against Sebastian's thigh. Santana wanted to take things slow between them this time. But being so close to Sebastian.. She couldn't help but want to close the space between them. Sebastian reached over subconsciously, rubbing over her calf slowly. Santana looked down at his hand before back at the tv. The touch was innocent, but it still sent sparks through her. Santana pretended to straighten out her outfit as she moved a little closer. Sebastian noticed the movement and couldn't help but smile as he sat up to reposition himself, moving a bit closer as well. Santana's heart was racing as she looked up at him. Sebastian smiled sweetly, leaning over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Santana couldn't take it. She leaned over, pressing their lips together. Sebastian inhaled in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up before he relaxed, leaning into the kiss. Santana moaned loudly as she climbed into his lap.  
Sebastian gripped her hips, pulling her closer against him, groaning deep in his throat. Santana let out a high whine as she deepened the kiss. Sebastian moaned before forcing himself to pull away. "Santana.. I.."

 

Santana looked down at him. "You..don't want me?"

 

"Nonono of course I do.. I beyond want you.. I-I need you.."

 

"Me too.." Santana sighed in relief. "I wanted to take this slow.. But this feels so good.."

 

"I think we should.. Try to." He whispered, kissing her neck softly.

 

"Me too.." Santana said quietly.

 

Sebastian groaned. "Fuck..I mean.. That'd be the smart thing." He whispered against her jaw as he pulled her closer.

 

"Sebastian.. If I don't move.. We won't be able to stop.." She breathed out.

 

"I know.." Sebastian sighed.

 

Santana kissed him softly before sitting next to him. "You have no idea how hard it is to turn you down right now."

 

"I really do.." Sebastian laughed lightly looking over at her.

 

"I haven't been touched in weeks.." Santana sighed. 

 

"Well I mean. I saw you the other day, so I think that counts.." Sebastian said, biting his lip.

 

"I knew you walked in on me! Can't get any privacy." Santana sighed dramatically.

 

"Well.. If it helps, it took everything in me not to-..Fuck, this taking it slow thing is hard."

 

"Very hard." Santana giggled as she motioned to his pants.

 

Sebastian spread his legs and laughed. "I'm not ashamed of it..I like for you to see what you do to me.."

 

"Clearly." Santana smiled. "I was surprised that you left my room. I was glad you respected me wanting space. But I did really want you.."

 

Sebastian sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling. "God I want you.."

 

"Me too.."

 

Sebastian looked over at her and smiled. "But, I want you to be comfortable."

 

Santana nodded. "I do want to wait."

 

Sebastian nodded, giving a warm smile. Santana took his hand and turned back to the movie. Sebastian squeezed lightly, pulling her a bit closer before sighing happily. "So.. Does this mean.."

 

"Mean what?" Santana teased.

 

"You know." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Ask me."

 

"Will you be my girlfriend, Santana Lopez?.."

 

Santana couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Yes."

 

Sebastian's smile grew. "Really?.."

 

"Yes." Santana said happily. Sebastian leaned over, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. Santana blushed as they pulled back.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"What for?"

 

"I've just been waiting to say that to you forever."

 

"Me too.."

 

"Waiting to ask me to be your girlfriend?.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Shut up." Santana laughed as she leaned against him.

 

"I'll be your girlfriend all you have to do is ask." Sebastian smiled.

 

"You kind of are sometimes." Santana teased.

 

"Whatever!" Sebastian giggled. "How?"

 

"I don't know." Santana laughed. "When I fuck you?"

 

"Oh my god.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"Just thinking about it."

 

Santana couldn't help but smirk. She wanted to tease him a little but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back.

 

"You’re terrible.." he smiled.

 

"You love it."

 

"I do.." He hummed.

 

"So.. Next week, the bar is putting on a show.." Santana said. "We should go."

 

"We should.."

 

"Well.. I'm in it.."

 

"Really?" Sebastian smiled.

 

Santana nodded. "I'm singing and dancing."

 

"I can't wait to see you.."

 

"Me too.." Santana smiled.

 

"What are you going to sing?”

 

Sebastian hummed with interest, nodding lightly. "Okay.."

 

"I'm actually kind of nervous about it."

 

"Why?" Sebastian asked seriously.

 

"Let's just say... People are going to love it. And I might have to stop you from fighting." Santana giggled.

 

"Fighting?" Sebastian asked.

 

"You do get jealous when people look at me sometimes. Just know, it's for you."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, nodding. 

 

Santana rubbed his thigh softly. "This feels so good.."

 

"It does.." Sebastian nodded, leaning closer. Santana bit her lip as she looked up at him. Sebastian leaned in slowly, giving her a soft kiss. Santana sighed, kissing him again.

 

Sebastian let of a tiny moan. "I love you.." he whispered.

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian grinned wide. "You're amazing.."

 

"Whatever."

 

"It's true."

 

"You're ridiculous."

 

"No.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Well, I think so."

 

"I think.. I just missed you. And I missed telling you how perfect you are."

 

"I'm not perfect." Santana said seriously. "But I've missed that too."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Good. Because I fully intend on reminding you daily."

 

Santana shook her head. "Okay.."

 

"Sorry.. Is that too much?.."

 

"Not at all.."

 

"Good.." Sebastian smiled. Santana sighed softly as she played with his fingers.  
"You're so beautiful.." he said looking at her with loving eyes.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian sighed happily. "I really am happy, San.."

 

"So am I."

 

Sebastian gave her another soft kiss before settling in to watch the movie.

 

The next week went by rather slow. They continued to take things slow. But they were both getting frustrated. Sebastian would come in from his run and catch Santana staring at his shirtless torso. Santana wanted to give in so badly. But she was determined to wait. She wanted to wait until after the show at the bar.

 

When the night finally arrived she felt like she could barely keep her hands off of him. Sebastian chuckled as she held him from behind while he fixed his hair. "You're being lovey today.."

 

"I know.." Santana smiled, kissing across his back. "You look really good.."

 

Sebastian leaned into the touch. "So do you.."

 

"I can't wait for you to see me tonight.."

 

Sebastian turned around, pulling her close. "Still not going to tell me what you're doing?"

 

"It'll be better as a surprise." Santana said softly.

 

"Kiss me to shut me up.."

 

Santana grinned as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Sebastian couldn't help but moan as he gripped her waist. Santana wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together. Sebastian bit her bottom lip, growling quietly. Santana let out a strangled whine. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. Santana couldn't form a coherent thought as she felt him against her. Sebastian kissed down her neck before pulling back a bit.

 

"You're making this really hard.." Santana breathed out.

 

"So are you.." Sebastian chuckled. "Especially in that dress..."

 

"You like it?" Santana whispered as she leaned in. "Just wait until it's on your bedroom floor tonight.."

 

Sebastian's throat tightened as he pushed her against the wall harder. Santana gasped, looking up at him with dark eyes.

 

"And you say I'm making this hard.."

 

"You are." She whispered. "But don't worry. It won't be long.."

 

Sebastian nodded lightly before kissing her again.

 

"We.. We should probably get going.."

 

Sebastian nodded, letting her go.

 

Santana grabbed her purse and jacket. "Are you ready?"

 

Sebastian got his coat as he followed. "Yup." He smiled.

 

Santana took his hand as they walked to the bar.

 

Kurt and Blaine were waiting for them at a table. "Hey!" Blaine smiled, "We got your drinks."

 

"Thanks!" Santana grinned as they sat down.

 

"Are you excited to go on?" Kurt said softly.

 

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I've been working on this for a few months now.."

 

"I can't wait to see it." Sebastian smiled.

 

"When is everything starting?" Blaine asked.

 

"Soon." Kurt smiled.

 

"Are you two performing at all?" Santana asked.

 

"Blaine is singing.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Sounds like it's going to be a great show." Sebastian said as he took a sip of his drink.

 

"He's one of the tamer acts." Kurt giggled.

 

"Tamer?" Sebastian asked.

 

Santana just smiled. "Yeah.."

 

"I really can't wait now." Sebastian chuckled.

 

Santana grinned, squeezing his thigh. They sat and had a few drinks before the show began. Santana kissed his cheek. "I have to get backstage."

 

"Good luck!" Kurt smiled.

 

She walked off and Sebastian looked over. "What is she doing?" He asked Kurt.

 

"It's just a dance. She likes dancing. And she's been wanting to show you this." Kurt shrugged, not wanting to give too much away. Sebastian nodded, smiling. 

 

A few people did their numbers before it was time for Santana. The stage was dark. They couldn't see anything but an empty chair as the music started. Santana slowly strutted onto the stage as she sang.   
"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes   
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes   
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes   
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes   
Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes   
Wanna show you how much I value what you say,   
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes   
Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,   
Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes   
Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,   
I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be.."

 

Sebastian's jaw dropped as he watched his girlfriend.

 

"Loving you is really all that's on my mind   
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,   
I wanna make that body rock Sit back and watch!  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh   
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh   
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body   
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah   
Tonight it's going down I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,   
Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe   
Baby let me put my body on your body   
Promise not to tell nobody 'Cause it's 'bout to go down.." Santana danced perfectly to the seductive music.

 

Sebastian bit his lip as Santana danced on the chair. She was so hot.

 

Santana rolled her body in the most amazing way. As she danced, she imagined Sebastian sitting in the chair and started to grind her hips down. Sebastian gripped his thighs, imagining himself under her.

"Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me 'Cause you are all   
I need No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines   
Boy look into my eyes   
When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex   
Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real   
Then you know how I feel   
Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe   
Swirling on you, babe,   
In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future   
And the pictures of the past,   
And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh   
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body   
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah Tonight it's going down   
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,   
I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe   
I'm wanna put my body on your body   
Promise not to tell nobody 'Cause it's about to go down, oh.."

 

Sebastian crossed his legs, hiding his growing member.

 

Santana turned to the side so he'd have a good view while she popped her body.   
"Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby   
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby   
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby   
Wanna make that body rock Sit back and watch!  
Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby   
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby   
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby   
Wanna make that body rock Sit back and watch!  
Yes Yes Yes Oh, yes.." Santana finished the song as the stage went dark again.

 

Sebastian clapped along with the rest of the audience, cheering loudly.

 

A few minutes later, Santana walked back to their table. "So?"

 

Sebastian grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply. Santana moaned, moving to sit in his lap. Sebastian gripped her ass, growling in his throat.

 

"Fuck.. Sebastian.."

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt giggled.

 

"Can you wait until we get home..?" Santana whispered. Sebastian nodded, smiling against her mouth. "I don't want to move.." She chuckled lightly.

 

"Just for a couple of hours." Sebastian giggled.

 

"I know.." Santana sighed as she sat next to him. "But you liked it?"

 

"It was amazing." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian kissed her again, moaning softly.

 

"You two are too much." Kurt sighed.

 

"Like you're not like this with Blaine." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Not in front of you two." Kurt laughed lightly. "I think Santana would like it too much."

 

Santana giggled. "I'd love it.."

 

"And you wouldn't be able to touch." Kurt chuckled.

 

Santana pouted as the next act went on. It was like a small burlesque show. Blaine played the piano while a girl danced. It was a great night altogether. Sebastian ordered another round of drinks when Blaine got back to the table.

 

"So that was fun." Blaine grinned.

 

"It was!" Santana agreed.

 

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Blaine moaned into the kiss as he reached over to grip Kurt's hips. Kurt let out a soft whimper, letting Blaine pull his chair closer.

 

“And he complained about us." Sebastian smiled, shaking his head. Kurt pulled away but not before biting Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine looked at Kurt with lust filled eyes.

The taller man just giggled before sipping his drink.

 

"Maybe you're not as big of a prude as I thought." Sebastian teased.

 

"Oh trust me.." Kurt smiled. "I'm not even close to a prude.."

 

"He really isn't.." Blaine said as a blush crept to his cheeks.

 

Santana laughed, grinning. "Oh my god.. I knew you'd turn out to be a little freak.." She said, pointing to Blaine.

 

"Stop it.." Blaine said, embarrassed. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissed his forehead. 

 

"Kurt's totally the Dom.." Sebastian said quietly, a smile stretching across his mouth.

 

Santana nodded. "But give him time. I can totally see Blaine switching it up soon."

 

"Oh my god!" Blaine whimpered, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

 

"I wouldn't mind that.." Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine bit his lip, looking up.

 

"I think we created a spark!" Santana giggled.

 

Sebastian raised his arms in victory. "Yes! I can't wait to see the bruises."

 

"Will you two stop!?" Blaine groaned.

 

Santana laughed lightly, squeezing Sebastian's hand.

 

"Are you ready to go..?" Sebastian asked, his tone hopeful.

 

Santana chewed on her lip in thought. "I don’t know."

 

"San.."

 

She smiled, finishing her drink. "Okay, we're going to head out."

 

"Have fun." Kurt grinned.

 

Sebastian reached out, receiving a high five from Blaine before hurrying out with Santana.

 

Once they were home, Santana pulled Sebastian close. Sebastian smiled, gripping her waist.  
"So, you enjoyed the show?" Santana asked, running her hands down his chest.

 

Sebastian nodded lightly. "Yeah.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I did.. I had to stop myself from going up there.."

 

"I'm surprised you handled yourself so well."

 

"So am I.. I think these past few weeks have taught me a little about self-control.." Sebastian whispered, pulling her skirt up in the back.

 

Santana's breathing picked up. "You have been pretty good.."

 

“I think I've been very good.." he whispered against her neck as he squeezed her ass lightly.

 

"Do you think you'll last?" Santana asked as she pressed her ass back into his hands.

 

"I don't know, honestly.." Sebastian got out, gripping the perfect roundness harder.

 

"I want you so bad.. Every little touch feels so fucking good.." Santana whispered.

 

Sebastian shivered. "I'm surprised you held out this long.."

 

"I took care of myself. A lot.."

 

"Fuck.. I remember walking in on you.. Wearing nothing but my hoodie.." Sebastian growled, smacking her ass roughly. "You need me to get off.."

 

Santana gasped harshly as she clutched to his shirt. "I wanted you so bad.."

 

Sebastian kissed up her neck. "Did you think about me?.. Tell me what you fantasized."

 

"I.. I thought about you walking in like you did.." Santana breathed out. "I wanted to wrap my thighs around your head and feel your tongue against me.."

Sebastian felt a surge of arousal go through his body but he held back. "You want to ride my face?" he whispered.

 

A loud moan escapes Santana lips. "Yes."

 

Sebastian kissed her passionately, pulling her into her room. Santana whimpered against his lips as she pulled at his shirt. Sebastian let her rip it open, buttons flying across the room as she pushed it off his shoulders. Santana scratched down his chest before pulling his pants down. Sebastian stepped out of his jeans, his member was already achingly hard as he reached to unzip her dress. Santana pulled her hair to the side and let him slip it down. She kept her heels on as she pushed Sebastian onto the bed. Sebastian smiled up at her, biting his lip. Santana massaged her breasts as she slowly climbed on top of him. Sebastian moved her hands, grabbing them himself before sitting up and flicking his tongue over her nipple. Santana bit her lip as she rolled her body. "Missed you.." Sebastian moaned quietly as he moved to the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting lightly.

 

"Ohh.. Me too, baby.." Santana breathed out as she grabbed a handful of his hair.

 

Sebastian growled as she tugged roughly. "I need to taste your pussy.. Please.." he whispered, looking up at her.

 

"How much do you need it?" Santana grinned.

 

"So much.. Please, baby.. I want you on my tongue." He gasped.

 

Santana put her hands on his chest and pushed him down. She climbed up his body and positioned herself over her boyfriend's face. Sebastian eagerly lifted his head, but Santana pushed it back down. "Santana.." he whined.

 

Santana wanted it just as much as he did but it was too fun to tease him. "Hold on.." She turned and placed her hands on his stomach. She trailed down and wrapped her fingers around his length slowly as she rocked her hips down a little. Sebastian was falling apart underneath her and she loved it. He thrust up into her hand, letting out a high moan. He was so sensitive.

 

"Am I distracting you?" Santana chuckled lightly.

 

Sebastian shook his head as he leaned up, dragging his tongue between her lips. Santana gasped as she tightened her hand around him. Sebastian moaned, his eyebrows knitting together as his hips jumped up again. Santana rocked her hips down as she pumped him. "Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian licked over her eagerly as he gripped her thighs. Santana whined as her thighs shook lightly. He knew exactly what got her off. Sebastian was trembling beneath her as well. Suddenly he let out a loud groan and Santana felt him swell in her hand before starting to come. Santana sighed as she pumped him through his orgasm.

 

Sebastian let his head fall back. "Fuck.." he whispered. "I'm so sorry.."

 

Santana climbed off of him. "It's okay.."

 

"Nonono, what are you doing?.." Sebastian asked, placing a hand on her thigh.

 

"I thought you might need some time since.."

 

"Come here.. I'm not done with you.."

 

Santana nodded as she scooted closer. Sebastian kissed her deeply before kissing down her body. Santana let out slow, deep breaths as she felt his lips against her. Sebastian took his time, letting her lean back against the headboard as he kissed her inner thighs. Santana bit her lip as she watched him. She loved when he went slower like this. He grabbed her knees and spread her legs before just looking at her with admiring eyes.

 

"Baby.."

 

Sebastian just nodded before leaning in and licking over her. Santana moaned as she massaged her breasts. Sebastian pressed his tongue inside her, humming softly.

 

"Bas.. Oh!"

 

Sebastian smiled against her. Santana reached down to pull on his hair. "Fuck me, baby."

 

Sebastian pulled away and sat up, stroking himself a few times. He was hard again and he felt Santana smile against his jaw.

 

"That's my good boy." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian whimpered at the name, humming as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Yeah?.." he whispered.

 

"Are you going to fuck me? Fill me with your huge cock?" Santana said hotly.

 

Sebastian let out a low growl, nodding. "Yes.. Going to fill you up.."

 

"I need you, baby." Santana whispered.

 

"Tell me again.." Sebastian moaned, pulling her into his lap.

 

"I need you. Need your dick.."

 

Sebastian lifted her before thrusting up and slowly filling her.

 

"A-Ahhh!" Santana gasped as he slid into her.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Santana rested her forehead against his as she breathed out heavily. Sebastian tilted his head up, kissing her softly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Santana groaned as she rolled her body. Sebastian moaned deeply, gripping her waist to help her move up and down on him.

 

"Oh fuck.. Sebastian.."

 

"God I fucking Missed this.." Sebastian groaned. Santana put her hands on his shoulders as she bounced on top of him. Sebastian bit his lip, thrusting up to meet her movements and listening to her moans as they grew louder.

 

"Ungh.. Baby.." Santana whined, reaching down to rub her clit.

 

Sebastian watched her intently. "Rub that fucking clit for me.. You want Daddy to make you come?.."

 

Santana nodded quickly. "Yes.. Yes, Daddy.."

 

Sebastian quickly pushed her down on her back, staying on top of her and fucking into her quickly. Santana gasped as he angled his hips just right. "Ah! Fuck me, Daddy!"

 

Sebastian growled, holding her hips still as he pounded into that one spot, he used his free hand to wrap around her throat, squeezing lightly.

 

Santana arched her back as her orgasm started to build. "Baby.. Fuck, I'm close.."

 

Sebastian slowed down, giving smooth thrusts into her. Santana scratched down his back as a long moan escaped her. Sebastian groaned at the sensation, "Ooh..Fuck."

 

Santana smiled as she reached down to smack his ass. Sebastian thrust his hips forward at that, letting out a small cry.

 

"So fucking sexy." Santana moaned.

 

"You're not being a very good girl.." Sebastian said lowly, smirking down at her.

 

"I think I'm being very good, Daddy." Santana said before licking her lips.

 

"How do you figure?.." Sebastian smiled, rubbing up her neck.

 

"I know what you like."

 

"That is true." Sebastian said, giving a particularly deep thrust.

 

Santana gasped as her head fell back. "Baby.. I need you."

 

Sebastian nodded, speeding up his hips. "So good.."

 

Santana rubbed his sides as she moved with him. Sebastian got back up to speed and moaned deeply. "Baby.. Oh god.."

 

"Are you close?.." Sebastian gasped.

 

Santana nodded as she buried her face in his neck. Sebastian held her close as he sped up, gasping as he felt his orgasm building. Santana clutched to her boyfriend as she came, letting out a loud cry. Sebastian gave a few more thrusts before coming hard. Santana panted lightly as they rode out their orgasms. Sebastian buried his face in her hair. "Fuck.."

 

"I've missed that too." Santana chuckled.

 

"Sorry I came so fast.. I just.. I didn't even touch myself before.." Sebastian admitted.

 

"I'm just too sexy." Santana grinned.

 

"That too.." Sebastian chuckled, laying next to her. Santana kissed his chest softly before curling up to him. 

 

"I love you so much Santana.." Sebastian smiled. He felt like they were finally them again..

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian sighed happily. "Listen.. I don't want to ruin the mood, but.. That stuff with Alexander.. I just want you to know that'll never happen again."

 

Santana was quiet for a moment before nodding. "If it does, that's it."

 

"I know." Sebastian said softly. "And if you want you can leave me and go sleep with a bunch of girls. Guys even. I deserve it." He said seriously. "I know you wouldn't, but.. I'm just so grateful.."

 

"I don't want anyone else."

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"We just never really talked about it.."

 

"I know.." Santana whispered.

 

"Do you want to?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"You said it wasn't because he has a dick. What was it?"

 

"I don't know. I think it was because you were getting distant. I was an idiot and I didn't know why.. But he was just kind of there. Showing interest." Sebastian said softly. "I felt wanted with him."

 

Santana nodded slowly, not looking at him. "It's not that I didn't want you. At first, it was hot seeing how you were with a guy. But I could see how he looked at you. Then you started seeing him more. I felt like I was losing you and had to prepare myself.."

 

Sebastian held her hand as he brushed a hair out of her face. "I just felt like you didn't want me anymore.. I should've known it wasn't that.."

 

"It's done now.."

 

"Santana.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"What..?"

 

"Don't do that.. I want to talk about this with you.. I fucked up. And I don't want this to build up and you hate me for it years from now.."

 

"All I said was its done now. You two broke up. I don't know what else to say. I know you're sorry.." Santana sighed as she sat up.

 

"Well I really just want to know if you can honestly say you can forgive me.."

 

"I can't say that it doesn't hurt still. It does. But I'm not going to keep bringing it up. I'm the one that decided to give you another chance." Santana said seriously. "I'm not completely over it. But I love you and want to be here."

 

Sebastian sat up and pulled her close. "Okay.." he said sweetly.

 

"Also, I'm not going to throw myself at other people in front of you to get you back. This isn't high school. You're not just some guy. You mean a lot to me.."

 

Sebastian nodded lightly, "You mean everything to me.."

 

Santana gave a small smile. "I feel the same way."

 

Sebastian smiled back, leaning in to kiss her softly.

 

"We're good." Santana said softly.

 

"Good.."

 

Santana yawned as she laid back down.

 

Sebastian curled up with her and sighed happily. "Goodnight, baby.."

 

"Goodnight."

 

Sebastian cuddled up to her, letting himself drift to sleep.


End file.
